Everyday
by Rooss
Summary: Éramos extraño y extraña, asi que no sé si habia sido recíproco el sentimiento. Los amores a primera vista van geniales en las historias de amor, no en la vida real, eso fue lo que pensé la primera noche que soñé con él. /Sasusaku/
1. Nació de una mirada

**_Nació de una mirada_**

* * *

.

.

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

No me gustan las risas, no sin son con el afán de una burla. Las carcajadas que ahora me rodean son despectivas, llenas de desprecio.

.

Ha sido mi culpa y también la de mis horrendos lentes de fondo de botella.

.

**- ¡Hey, rosadita, ten cuidado por donde caminas!**

**.**

Nunca me ha importado, es como si ya supiera que pasaría. No me lamento, ni mucho menos lloro. Solo ignoro y voy directo al salón.

.

…

.

Hoy mi madre me ha dado la peor noticia de todas.

.

**- ¡Te he inscrito a un curso de verano! ¿no es genial Sakura?**

**.**

Supongo que ella es ciega o tal vez mis enormes lentes opacan mi gesto de repulsión.

.

…

.

Ballet.

.

El sueño de toda niña. Para mi es una terrible pesadilla.

.

Mi madre se esmera por mi bienestar y felicidad. Ella es efusiva y chillona, pero también es excepcional y amable.

.

He llegado a la edad 15 años y siempre se muestra alerta a cualquier señal de enamoramiento que yo presente. Insiste en que conozca más personas, en especial a chicos, la sola idea me aburre.

.

Eso era antes, hasta que lo conocí a él.

.

…

.

Era un día cualquiera, el primer sábado de las vacaciones de verano, en fin, un simple sábado.

.

Mi madre se habia levantado desde muy temprano para hacerme el desayuno, yo igual había madrugado pero no era por la emoción, más bien era por el tormento que me causaba pensar que sería el primer día de Ballet.

.

**- Debes alimentarte bien Sakura ¿entendiste?** - la miré por unos segundos con incredulidad y luego mordí una tostada glaseada. Ella me la arrebató de las manos -** ¡Sakura! ¿no me oíste?**

**.**

**- Lo hice, ahora devuélveme mi tostada** - y jugamos un rato al 'alcanza y atrapa', perdí.

.

-** Alimentación Sakura ¿sabes lo que es? Sana y nutritiva**

.

**- ¿Y el pan no lo es?**- espeté mirándola sonriente. No funcionó.

.

**- No si es glaseado** - sonrió, que falsa pensé. Se concentró en mi rostro y en servirme un plato de fruta y un poco de jugo - **este es tu desayuno, los glaseados son para mí** - fruncí el ceño al verla morder la tostada que anteriormente era de mi propiedad.

.

-** Pero mamá…**

**.**

**- Nada de mamá** - rodé los ojos mientras me resignaba **- ¡oh, pero mira la hora que es! ¡olvÍdalo, te lo llevaras y comerás luego!**

**.**

**- ¿Ah?**

**.**

…

.

**- Vendré por ti a la salida** - asentí, deposité un beso en su mejilla y con la efusividad característica de ella, me atrapó en un abrazo al que no me pude resistir - **suerte cariño**

**.**

**- Gracias -** sonreí saliendo del auto y la esperé en la acera hasta verla alejarse.

.

Era la oportunidad perfecta, huir sin ser vista era la clave pero pensé nuevamente en mi madre y en el esfuerzo que hacia en mi.

.

Intentarlo no me mataría ¿Qué desgracia podría traerme?

.

…

.

Dentro de aquella habitación, con enormes espejos y varios barandales, sonaba el tocadiscos, se escuchaban ligeros pasos junto con el eco de la voz de una mujer, marcando el tiempo de la melodía con sus palmas, indicando el cambio de cada fragmento a sus alumnas.

.

Relevé… retombé… cambré… Relevé… retombé… cambré…

.

Repetía la mujer, marcando la misma aburrida secuencia.

.

Mi primer día no habia sido tan malo.

.

...

.

Le habia llamado a mi madre. Pasaría a la biblioteca un rato asi que no había necesidad de que me fuera a buscar.

.

Ella insistió que un chico me habia invitado a salir y que por eso evitaba que fuera por mí. Mi madre si que fantasea demasiado.

.

Y mientras le contestaba el mensaje de texto choqué con alguien. Adiós teléfono, adiós comunicación con el mundo virtual.

.

**- ¡Oye…!**

**.**

**- Lo siento**- soy una chica y también sueño, y en mis sueños yo era una princesa y mi príncipe poseía un extraño corte, dos mechones largos como el color de la noche azulada que enmarcaban su perfecto rostro.

.

Tan pálido e irreal, podía ver mi reflejo en sus oscuros ojos. Mi príncipe existía en el mundo real.

.

**- A-ah…** - por acto reflejo lo seguí con la mirada, agachándome junto con él, viendo como recogía mi bolso.

.

**- Toma**

**.**

**- Gr-gracias** - Soy Sakura Haruno, la invisible y él, él es la persona de la cual me enamoré.


	2. Ojos mercurio

_He aqui el segundo capitulo. Espero les guste y si, se que ha muchos les ha de fastidiar la personalidad de Sakura, jaja la pesimista, toda una martir pero bueno, tiene su chiste._

_Ja ne!_

* * *

_**Ojos Mercurio**_

* * *

No soy una amargada, tampoco soy nerd, únicamente no poseo las características para pertenecer a la categoría de alguien popular.

.

Comencé siendo una estudiante normal, esas que no le causan problemas a nadie y parecen no existir pero últimamente me han agarrado un 'cariño' inexplicable.

.

**- ¡Ey cabeza de algodón!**

**.**

Algodón, un caramelo de colores infantiles, el mío es como el algodón rosa.

.

**- No te vayas a tropezar hoy** - mis anteojos no impiden la visibilidad, lo que hace que me caiga son sus 'pies' que accidentalmente se atraviesan cuando yo voy caminando.

.

…

.

Hoy me encuentro más distante que ayer. Mi madre finge no darse cuenta.

.

Yo también intento actuar normal pero cuando llega la noche, con ese color tan misterioso, azul oscuro y es bañado con estrellas es inevitable no pensar en él. Si, en el chico de ayer.

.

_FLASH BACK_

_._

**- ¿Te lastimé?** - con una voz tan armoniosa, tan clara y a la vez masculina.

.

-** ¿P-perdón?** - parpadeé liberándome de la fantasía de la que era presa.

.

**- Que si te lastimé, es que te quedaste quieta**

**.**

**- ¡A-ah no!** - grité con nervios **- e-es que… me a-aturdiste, es todo-** vamos, más patética no me pude haber visto.

.

¿Me aturdiste? Por supuesto, en todo el sentido de la palabra lo habia hecho. Y entonces pensé, tal vez él no era mi príncipe soñado, tal vez era…

.

**- El intruso…**

**.**

**- ¿Cómo? -** ahí vas de nuevo Sakura, tú y tus pensamientos raros.

.

-** A-ah nada** - negué despejando mi mente -** no es tu culpa, y-yo…venía distraída** - acepté, mi madre y sus falsas ideas de una fuga con un chico desconocido habían sido las culpables de este momento tan bochornoso.

.

**- Bueno, al menos déjame disculparme** - sonrió mostrando sus hileras atinadamente blancas de dientes y la frescura de su aliento, esa con aroma a menta me embriagó -** ¿te gustan los helados?**

**.**

-** ¿Ah?-** ¿de qué se trataba esto? ¿Asi eran los encuentros casuales, tal como los pintan en los relatos románticos?

.

-** Es en disculpa ¿quieres uno?** - de nuevo su sonrisa, con como golpes que me noquean.

.

**- A-ah si pero…** - aparté la vista hacia la biblioteca y él pareció entender.

.

Muy bien desconocido, fue un rato agradable el que pase contigo pero es momento de seguir y volver a la realidad, eso fue lo que pensé haciéndome a la idea de que no lo volvería a ver.

.

**- En ese caso te acompaño, asi no te perderé de vista** - y me guiñó el ojo mientras se reía levemente.

.

Sakura, eres una maldita con suerte.

.

…

.

Él parecía a uno de esos modelos salidos de revistas o uno de esos vocalistas endemoniadamente tiernos y sexys. Eso pensé mientras me recorría el pasillo de la A-G y entre los espacios de libros vacios lo veía a él, haciendo literalmente lo mismo que yo, solo que él no me espiaba.

.

Lo miraba con desconfianza.

.

Guapo y todo lo que quiera pero seguía siendo un extraño para mí.

.

Me detuve en las novelas románticas, esto era lo que menos necesitaba. ¿Qué era, una especie de señal del cielo?

.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

.

Miré mi reloj y recordé haberle prometido a mi madre pasar por pan para la cena, tendría suerte si llegaba a tiempo.

.

**- Como sea** - suspiré y al final de decidí por un libro de astronomía y esas cosas. Pero mi objetivo estaba un poco renuente a ser tomado por mis manos y mi estatura no era mi atributo más fuerte -** maldición -** mascullé poniéndome inútilmente de puntitas, lo único que iba a lograr era que se me cayeran otros libros encima, por no decir, el librero entero.

.

**- Yo te ayudo** - su voz y su cuerpo detrás del mio mientras su mano rozaba la mía no ayudaba, por supuesto que no.

.

**- ¿Q-qué?** - me abochorné bastante, tanto que al voltear me pegué con su codo sin querer **- i-itte…**

**.**

**- ¡P-perdón! ¿e-estás bien?**

**.**

**…**

**.**

Tenía muy mala suerte o definitivamente no era mi día.

.

La bibliotecaria no era para nada amigable y parecía tener cierto desagrado hacia mi persona.

.

Hoy fue la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de mí. Hace tiempo le habia vaciado un poco de café hirviendo, habia sido un accidente pero ella no pareció comprenderlo.

.

El asunto era que me había corrido de la biblioteca por el escándalo y me habia quedado sin mi oportunidad de encontrar a Orión.

.

**- L-lo lamento mucho…**

**.**

Y este chico habia pasado de ser mi príncipe soñado, a un extraño sospecho a finalmente la persona que me habia jodido aquél sábado.

.

Era insistente, era tan efusivo como mi madre.

.

A cada paso que daba él daba dos más poniéndose frente a mi y con una lastimera reverencia se disculpaba, asi estuvo hasta que llegamos a la avenida ancha.

.

-** Escucha, ya me arruinaste mi tarde, me quede sin mi libro, sin el pan de mi madre y sin el helado que prometiste, ahora dejame llegar a casa a salvo** - dije de manera corrida, frunciendo mis labios y mis cejas.

.

-** ¡E-entonces dejame llevarte, e-es lo menos que puedo hacer!** - lo miré con desdén.

.

Lo que menos quería era imaginar a mi madre bañada en lágrimas viendo el titular del periódico que saldría mañana temprano.

.

Sakura Haruno es encontrada muerta luego de haber impactado contra un tráiler, el conductor sale ileso.

.

**- Olvídalo** - lo ignoré olímpicamente dirigiéndome al peatón para cruzar la avenida.

.

**- ¡E-espera! ¡e-es peligroso que te vayas sola, de-dejame llevarte!-** ¿peligroso? ¿acaso bromeaba? Peligroso era irme con él a quien sabe dónde.

.

**-Ni siquiera sé quién eres, solo…**

**.**

**- Sasuke Uchiha, 17 años, mido 1.70, peso 55 kg…**

**.**

**- ¡D-de acuerdo!** - lo dijo todo de corrido y sinceramente creía que le faltaría el aire para darme gracias.

.

…

.

El adorable silencio me acompañaba en mis encuentros conmigo misma.

.

Me gustaba, pero ahora lo que menos quería era permanecer callada.

.

Asientos de piel, un auto de lujo. Sabía que esa facha no era porque sí.

.

**- ¿Sigues molesta?** - ¿Oh, como lo notaste? Pensé con sarcasmo mientras lo miraba de reojo **- oye, enserio lamento haber hecho de tu día algo pésimo** - era el momento, si ese era, para noquearlo y escapar a casa sola.

.

-** Descuida** - musité acomodando las aspas del pequeño resquicio de aire acondicionado hacia mí** - pudo haber sido peor** - reí.

.

Entre tanta mala suerte no todo estaba perdido.

.

Había conocido a alguien inusual y habia salido de la rutina a la que estaba acostumbrada a estar. Tuve un poco de diversión.

.

-** No me has dicho tu nombre** - lo miré con cierta consideración y luego suspiré.

.

-** ¿Eres un secuestrador o algo por el estilo?** - él se carcajeo **- hablo enserio**

**.**

**- Si te digo que no, ¿me creerías?** - negué pero eso no impidió que él siguiera sonriendo **- entonces esperas que te diga que si**

**.**

**- Que perceptivo** - rodé los ojos.

.

Este chico era tan despistado que no mataría ni a una mosca.

.

**- Soy…**

**.**

**- Sakura Haruno ¿no?**- abrí los ojos de golpe. ¡Lo sabía!

.

Lo miré con ojos de asesina, incluso tal vez con miedo y él de nuevo se carcajeo en mi cara.

.

-** Deberías ver tu rostro, lo vi en tu identificación cuando la dejaste al entrar a la biblioteca** - entrecerré los ojos.

.

**- Eso no fue nada lindo**

**.**

**- Perdón-** rió - **entonces ¿Qué tal si pasamos por un café?**

**.**

**- Debes de estar bromeando ¿no?** - su risa, una suave cadencia en su voz.

.

**- Hablo enserio, además asi puedes comprar el pan para tu madre** - aun recordaba ese pequeño detalle que yo al menos ya habia olvidado.

.

-** Enserio ¿no eres ningún tipo de asesino serial o traficante de órganos?** - mis suposiciones mas lógicas a él le causaban bastante risa.

.

…

.

Mi madre estaba eufórica pero no era molestia, al contrario, juraba imaginármela pegando de gritos y saltos en la casa.

.

-** M-mamá, po-por favor, actúas como adolescente.**

**.**

**- ¡Un chico, has conocido a un chico! ¡oh Sakura, debería estar ahí para tomarte una foto con él y pegarla en tu álbum! -** me atraganté con mi propia saliva ¿Acaso bromeaba? **-¿en qué café están? ¡dímelo e iré por ustedes! ¡prometo llevar la cámara!**

**.**

**-¡N-ni hablar!**- pegué aquel grito y las demás personas que hacían fila para la caseta me miraron divertidas **- llegare tarde, solo te llamaba para eso**

**.**

**- ¡Ah, olvida eso, ya estás en edad de llegar hasta tarde!**

**.**

**- ¡Tengo 15!** - refuté colorada apegándome más el auricular y haciendo un incesante repiqueo con mis dedos **- c-como sea, llevaré el p-pan un poco tarde y…**

**.**

**- ¡Sakura!** - me gritó y sentí una especie de regaño en su voz.

.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

**- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en pan cuando tienes a un bizcocho contigo? -** gruñí, sus lloriqueos de madre desconsolada no iban a convencerme asi que sin más le colgué.

.

Salí de la cabina solo para toparme con él y su flamante sonrisa. Cargaba un vaso de café express en cada mano mientras esperaba alguna señal de mí.

.

-** No se cómo lo tomas asi que…**

**.**

**- Negro está bien** - dije restándole importancia si lo habia pedido correcto o no, solo lo tomé rozando su mano con la mía. Grandísimo error Sakura.

.

Sentí un azote, de esos que te recorren la columna y entonces me espanté y retiré mi mano con velocidad.

.

- **¿Hn, sucede algo?**

**.**

**- ¿N-no lo sentiste? -** vamos ¿Qué no puede dejar de sonreír? **- e-el t-toque eléctrico…**

**.**

**- ¿Toque?** - repitió entre risas -** tal vez te dio un calambre**

**.**

**- Ajá-** di por terminaba la conversación -** bien, volvamos**

**.**

**- ¿No quieres dar una vuelta por el parque?** - este chico, él y su sonrisa de comercial para pasta dental, estaban por terminar con mi paciencia.

.

…

.

-** ¿Tu madre no estará preocupada?** - vaya que era contradictorio en lo que decía, habia sido él en primer lugar quien habia insistido en dar una vuelta por el parque.

.

**- No, le llamé hace rato** - él pareció despreocuparse mientras quitaba la tapa de su café y soplaba, le imité - **asi que… ¿17 años? -** no quería ser grosera, después de todo él se estaba tomando bastantes atenciones conmigo.

.

**- Hn** - asintió tomando un sorbo de su café -** acabo de mudarme a Hokkaido**

**.**

**- Estás a un año de la universidad**

**.**

**- Si** - rió **- esa es una de las razones por las que me mudé, mi hermano estudia leyes asi que planeo presentar mi examen en su universidad**

**.**

**- Oh -** sonreí ladinamente **- solteros universitarios, vaya suerte**

**.**

**- ¿Y tu…**- lo vi dudoso en preguntar pero fue tan solo por un instante **- tienes algun prospecto? -** si, ya lo veía venir, las preguntas sobre amores ¿Qué es que no podía mantener su boca cerrada? Bueno, yo fui la que empezó con abrirla.

.

**- No en realidad -** soplé mi café y dejé de mirarlo -** además, si tuviera uno solo fantasearía**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**.**

**- Seamos sinceros, una chica a la que le gustan los libros y las cosas anticuadas, tan torpe como un castor y tan ciega como un murciélago**

**.**

**- E-eh, técnicamente no son ciegos**… - lo miré con ironía.

.

**- Bueno, el punto es que entendiste lo que te quise decir -** de pronto escuché como sus pisadas cesaban, volteé a verlo y en efecto, se habia quedado rezagado **- ¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

**- Yo… en realidad no entiendo** - me azoré -** tú…** - de pronto sus ojos ya no eran oscuros, eran grises, por el reflejo de la luna, parecidos al mercurio -** eres muy linda…**

**.**

…

.

Suelo pensar en muchas cosas descabelladas, sueño fantasear con el inalcanzable príncipe azul de los cuentos. Suelo darme cuenta que carezco de simpatía.

.

Suelo creer que fue amor a primera vista.

.

Éramos extraño y extraña, así que no se si habia sido recíproco el sentimiento.

.

De cualquier manera, debo de asegurarme de que él no solo me atrae por su físico.

.

¿Pero qué puedo hacer si él se veía tan genial? Sobre todo sus ojos, también la forma de su cara, parecía esculpida por artistas, su nariz, sus cejas, su boca…

.

Creo que si tuviera que buscarle un defecto, claramente seria su personalidad.

.

Los amores a primera vista van geniales en las historias de amor, no en la vida real, eso fue lo que pensé la primera noche que soñé con él.

.

.

* * *

_¡Eh! ¡Comenten, necesito saber si me dedico a esto o a recoger basura y alimentar a mis elefantes rosas! xD_

_En el próximo capítulo:** Una nueva ilusión**. Veamos que tanto puede convivir Sakura con nuestro buen amigo Sasuke, el despitado jaja_

_Pasen a mi otro fic: **El corazón de la bestia**, tambien es sasusaku_

_Abrazos de Koala._


	3. Una nueva ilusión

_Tercer capítulo, ni mañana ni tooodo el fin de semana tendré tiempo de subir algo, tengo que viajar por papeleos de universidad y esas cosas asi que supongo que no tendré tiempo de nada -.- pero bueno, me tomé el tiempo de arrebatarle la lap a mi hermana ya que la mía tiene problemas técnicos :(_

_Hoy solo subiré 'Everyday', el 'El corazón de la bestia' tendrá que esperar /:_

_Sin mas que decirles, los dejos con la lectura. _

* * *

**_Una nueva ilusión_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

-** Buenos días** - dije en medio de mi bostezo, apareciendo en la cocina aun en pijama y con bastante hambre** - mamá, ¿Qué hay de desayu…?**

**.**

_"Sakura, ni siquiera alguien como tú tiene tanta suerte"_, pensó mi conciencia.

.

**- ¡Oh Sakura!** - madre e intruso me veían desde el desayunador, él riéndose nervioso y ella con su síndrome del payaso loco y alborotado. Juraría que veía corazones animados girar alrededor del aura rosa de mi madre** - ¡no seas maleducada y saluda!**

**.**

**- T-tú…**

**.**

**- H-hola Sakura… -** Yo estaba a punto de cometer homicidio.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

...

.

.

.

...

_¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre dejarlo entrar!_

_._

_¡Sakura, no hagas tanto drama!_

_._

_¡Tienes una hija, él podría ser un pervertido!_

_._

_¡Pero él podría ser el elegido!_

_._

_¡¿Elegido para qué? ¡¿Para qué lo mate?_

_._

_¡Es que es tan kawaii, al menos haz un esfuerzo!_

_._

_¡Ahhh!_

_._

Sasuke no estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de peleas entre madre e hija, es decir, él se crió en una familia donde la mayoría de los miembros eran hombres a excepción de su madre pero, por alguna razón desconocida, todos esos gritos le daban bastante gracia.

.

**- ¡Ah, Sasuke-kun, espero no hayas escuchado nuestra pequeña riña!** - bajó la madre a tropezones por las escaleras, mientras se acomodaba el mandil luego de tanto ajetreo.

.

- _"¿Pequeña?"_ - rió con naturalidad** - no Señora Haruno**

**.**

**- Tomaste por sorpresa a Sakura, e-es por eso que se alteró demasiado** -mintió la mujer mientras se sentaba en el sofá de enfrente.

.

**- Oh bueno, fue mi culpa por llegar sin avisar**

**.**

**- ¡Pero qué tonterías dices!** - dramatizó con una mano.

.

**- Bueno** - le dio un último sorbo a su café y se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse -** solo pasaba a saludar pero**… - lanzó una mirada fugaz a la escalera.

.

-** ¡Oh, no te vayas, Sakura tiene que hacer un encargo que le pedí y sería genial que la acompañaras!**

**.**

**- Que mentirosa** - masculló lo suficientemente audible.

.

Con los días cálidos a la vuelta de la esquina, la señora Haruno no había perdido la oportunidad. Sakura vestía un vestido casual color azul, con dos bolsillos en los que ahora escondía sus puños.

.

**- ¡Oh, mi Sakura, que hermoso vestido has escogido!** - Sakura sonrió con falsedad acercándose a la mujer solo para estar al alcance de su oreja.

.

**- Si, que casualidad que era lo único que había en todo mi closet** - la mujer le dio palmaditas en la espalda ignorando su reclamo.

.

**- ¡Entonces!** - aplaudió empujándola levemente hacia el pelinegro - **Sakura, iras por un ramo de lirios a la tienda del centro comercial**

**.**

**-Pero si eres alérgica a los…**

**.**

**- ¡Ah, pero miren que tarde es! ¡es hora de que se vayan, debo de hacer los quehaceres del hogar**! - miró al chico y apoyó su mano en su hombro - **te encargo a mi niña, Sasuke**

**.**

**- Pierda cuidado** - sonrió caminando delante de Sakura, solo para luego extenderle su mano.

.

**- Tu y yo tendremos una larga platica, Mio Haruno** - la mujer solo sonrió, apartándola.

.

**- ¡Que se diviertan!**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Tenía todas las características de ser una pesadilla. Yo no lo estaba disfrutando.

.

Avanzábamos y lo único que sentía era vergüenza.

.

Mi madre me había obligado a usar ese vestido, me había mentido obligándome a ir a comprar lirios pero por sobre todo, Sasuke…

.

- _"¡Me vio en pijama de conejitos!" -_ pensé mientras un aura depresiva me envolvía de pies a cabeza.

...

.

.

.

...

Tropecé. Genial, la idea brillante de mi madre fue la de quitarme mis anteojos. Soy una ciega, una amenaza para las pequeñas hormigas y los rabos de los perros. Se me lanzarán y me desfigurarán la cara.

.

**- ¿Estás bien?** - de maravilla pensé, tan solo habría que verme para demostrar lo feliz que estaba.

.

Lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era volver al auto de Sasuke y que el asiento del copiloto me succionara.

.

**- Si, apresurémonos** - apresuré el paso hasta que sentía la mano intrusa tomar mi muñeca **- ¿q-qué?**

**.**

**- Espera, acompáñame a ver algo ¿sí?**- fruncí el ceño. Con mi madre tenía suficiente, ahora este chico se le unía para arruinarme la vida.

…

.

.

.

...

Entramos en una tienda de discos y la campanilla de la puerta nos dio la bienvenida, eso y un chillón chico de cabello rubio con ojos como el zafiro.

.

**- Ven, te presentaré a alguien** - me tomó de la mano con naturalidad y a pesar de que ya lo había hecho una vez, me estremecí, tanto que tuve que fingir interés en los posters de bandas.

.

Y tal como lo había pronosticado, aquel rubio casi se trepa a la barra donde cobraban los artículos.

.

**- ¡Eh Sasuke!** - ambos se saludaron con un choque de nudillos y otros gestos raros que no pude descifrar -** ¡hasta que te das una vuelta! -** en otra situación hubiera sido excluida de la conversación, pero Sasuke me adentró a ella **- oh, no sabía que ya tenías novia** - nos miró con picardía - **es muy guapa**

**.**

**- Naruto** -pronunció con cierta dureza para luego sonreírme. Los hombres pueden ser tan bipolares como las mujeres -** ella es Sakura, una amiga que conocí**

**.**

**- Claro** - era obvio que aquel rubio no se había tragado el cuento, su sonrisa malicioso me lo indicaba -** soy Naruto, el mejor amigo de el bastardo que tienes a tu lado** - me reí, me reí sinceramente por primera vez delante de Sasuke, no lo planeé por supuesto, pero cuando voltee a verlo se encontraba con los ojos como platos, entonces tuve miedo, miedo de que se hubiese molestado por haberme reído de él.

.

**- A-ano…**

**.**

**- T-te reíste…** - e inesperadamente sonrió, su sonrisa era diferente, era mucho más sincera que las anteriores, mucho más cautivadora y tierna. Me la estaba dando a mí -** tienes una linda sonrisa** -me sonrojé, lo pude sentir.

.

**- A-ah, gracias**

**.**

**- Chicos** -su voz llena de malicia **- los dejare solos si quieren** - Sasuke se carcajeo esta vez.

.

**- Muy gracioso**

**.**

**- Pero que quede claro que he sido yo quien ha hecho reír a Sakura-chan** - la sonrisa del rubio era mucha más radiante y amplia que la de Sasuke, por mucho.

.

**- Si, si, lo que digas, ¿recuerdas de lo que te hable la vez pasada?** - ahí estaba, un tema que no me concernía en lo absoluto.

.

**- A-ah, iré a ver los discos** - le avisé a lo que él junto con 'Naruto' asintieron.

…

.

.

.

...

Tardamos menos de lo esperado y en lo que menos pensamos ya estábamos arriba del auto de Sasuke, él con un par de discos y yo con los alérgicos lirios de mi madre.

.

Entonces, para no hacer tan aburrido el trayecto a mi casa, nuevamente comencé con mi sesión informativa.

.

**- ¿Se conocen desde mucho?** - al parecer Sasuke tampoco estaba acostumbrado a mis bombardeos de preguntas, pero tampoco parecía molestarle, es más, su sonrisa indicaba que le agradaba que supieran de él. Vanidoso, pensé.

.

-** ¿Te refieres a Naruto?** - preguntó sin apartar la vista del volante. Asentí -** estudiamos juntos hace años, sus padres tuvieron que mudarse a Hokkaido hace 9 años, aunque dejamos de vernos seguimos platicando por el chat y esas cosas** - se detuvo al dar una vuelta en una curva - **cuando supo que me vendría a vivir aquí me ofreció un trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de discos** - me miró y sonrió - **esa es otra de las razones por las que me vine, tendría mi propio dinero**

**.**

**- ¿Otra de las razones?** - sonreí con ironía -** tienes muchas razones por lo que veo -** él asintió sonriente.

.

**- Si, pero hay una que es la más importante para mí** - él era el maestro del misterio y yo quería que me contara todos sus secretos.

.

**- ¿Y cuál es?**

**.**

**- Te la diré a su debido tiempo** -y aquella fue la última sonrisa que me dedicó hasta llegar a mi casa.

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

De algún modo muy extraño, Sasuke había conseguido mi número de teléfono, no solo eso, sino mi correo y muchas cosas más.

.

La sospechosa número uno en mi lista llevaba por nombre Mio Haruno, y si, es mi madre alérgica a los lirios que, por su única culpa ahora estaba llena de ronchas por ellos.

.

**- ¡A-Achiis!** - le pasé un pañuelo del cual se deshizo en menos de treinta segundos para tomar otro -** ohh, esto no puede pasarme a mi** - se quejó.

.

**- Te lo tienes bien merecido** - rezongué mientras permanecía sentada a la orilla de su cama. Ese sería santuario por lo menos 3 días más.

.

**- Moo, pero Sakura, me tienes tan ilusionada, tan feliz que…**

**.**

**- Mamá, ¿te estás escuchando?** - dije entre risas -** si es por Sasuke por quien estás asi, puedo regalártelo-** bromeé pues estaba enterada del cariño inesperado que ella sentía por mi 'pretendiente'.

.

**- ¡Claro que no!** - me reí **- Sasuke solo tiene ojos para ti cariño** - rodee los ojos con diversión **- tan solo mírate Sakura -** mi madre estaba agotada, asi que su intento de sentarse y removerme los cabellos falló, tuve que ayudarla para que lograra hacerlo.

.

**- Debes recostarte** - pero ella siguió insistiendo.

.

**- Nunca te había visto tan feliz cariño** - me quede quieta, dejándome hacer caricias por la mano santa, cálida y tierna de mi madre -**nuevamente tienes una ilusión y…** - paré en seco su mano.

.

**- Yo soy feliz madre** - miré cabizbaja al suelo** - contigo -** ella me sonrió - **está bien si solo somos nosotras dos** - ella negó mientras me sonreía.

.

**- Tienes razón pero… llegará el día en que tendremos que separarnos**

**.**

**- Eso jamás pasará** - sostuve sus manos y las besé.

.

**- Bueno** - me sonrió una vez más - **pero me alegra que ese chico te haga tan feliz, Sasuke te quiere mucho**

**.**

**- No lo sé mamá** - bajé la mirada y la mantuve cautiva en mi regazo -** primero debo asegurarme de muchas cosas**

**.**

**- Lo sé, pero en el camino te enamorarás completamente de él**

**.**

Una madre nunca se equivoca, me preguntó si será cierto lo que dicen.

.

.

* * *

...

_Comenten! Leer comentarios me hace muy feliz jaja_

_En el próximo capítulo:** La suerte ha sido echada**. Un enfrentamiento ¿Cual es la razón por la que Sakura no quiere enamorarse?_

_Nos vemos hasta la próxima semana._

_Besos aplastantes!_


	4. La suerte ha sido echada

_ **La suerte ha sido echada**_

* * *

Esa tarde mi cabeza voló por los cielos. Mi cuerpo obedecía a las mecánicas órdenes de la profesora de Ballet. Esa tarde mi mente habia vagado dos años atrás.

.

**- ¡Bien chicas, es todo por hoy, nos vemos el próximo sábado!**

**.**

Esa tarde Sasuke no podía irme a recoger como era costumbre. Hoy era su primer día de trabajo en la tienda de discos.

...

.

.

.

...

.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y por alguna extraña razón me enamoro con facilidad.

.

¿Amor? No es del todo cierto. He tenido experiencias muy malas por mi falta de cerebro. No es amor, se trata de atracción, de la buena apariencia que tengas los hombres.

.

Alguien como yo, bajita y con un peculiar color de cabello no puede aspirar a un romance real.

.

Por eso es que ahora, aprovechando el ajetreo que hay en la tienda, me he detenido a observar únicamente a Sasuke. Saltándome la bienvenida y el saludo.

.

En verdad no tendría sentido enamorarme de Sasuke solo por su apariencia, no sería justo, es por eso que he decidido ponerme a prueba. No quiero darle falsas esperanzas a mi madre, a mí, y mucho menos a él.

.

**- ¿Uh? ¡Ah, Sakura-chan! -** pero al parecer, Naruto y su hiperactividad me iban a complicar las cosas.

.

**- Na-Naruto…** - musité de modo macabro, para mi mala suerte, el rubio ni siquiera se inmutó a mi aura asesina.

.

**- ¿Visitando a Sasuke-teme?**- parpadee e inútilmente intente esconder mi rostro en una de las revistas. Naruto rió **- él ni siquiera se ha percatado de que estas aquí ¿cierto?**

**.**

**- E-está bien, e-está trabajando asi que…**

**.**

**- Viniste a verl**o - me dio un codazo en complicidad. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban conmigo y con Sasuke?** - le avisaré que estas aquí**

**.**

**- ¡N-no, Naruto!** - lo detuve antes de que emprendiera camino -** s-solo estoy de p-paso…**

**.**

En realidad, soy uno de esos clientes molestos que no compra absolutamente nada, solo me dedico a dar vuelta y disimular que me interesa la música.

.

Solo quería verlo. No era punto a mi favor.

.

Solo estaba espiándolo, tampoco era punto a mi favor. Parecía una especie de acosadora.

.

**- Como quieras-** se alejó de mí mientras silbaba. Miré hacia la caja y ahí estaba él, con esa sonrisa gentil, esa sonrisa que creía que solo me la dedicaba a mí.

.

Hay miles de chicas en el mundo.

.

Aun asi resistí y por 2 horas exactas me mantuve en esa tienda, paseándome por los pasillos y Sasuke nunca me notó. Me acerqué incluso al mostrador. Entendía perfectamente que el día de hoy habian muchas más ventas y que la tienda estaba llena de gente, tal vez por eso no me había visto. Tal vez.

.

Entonces ¿Por qué me siento un poco decepcionada con todo esto?

.

No soy una acosadora, soy una idiota.

.

Nuevamente he caído, nuevamente lo he hecho, mi corazón ha salido herido.

.

No hay nada más que hacer en este lugar, Sasuke no va a notarme jamás. Incluso cuando ya ha salido hace unos minutos, con un par de chicas a su lado, ni siquiera me ha notado.

.

**- Naruto**

**.**

**- ¿Uh? ¿Sakura-chan, sigues aquí?** - es obvio, es obvio pero no ha servido de nada.

.

**- S-si, yo solo**… - suspiré resignada -** nos vemos luego**

**.**

**- ¿Te has despedido de Sasuke?**- tragué grueso

.

**- No, lo he visto salir hace rato**

**.**

**- Si, fue a…**

**.**

**- Está bien, no importa, y-yo…** - no puedo permanecer mas aquí** -t-tengo que irme, mi madre me e-espera**

**.**

**- A-ah, b-bueno…**

**.**

**- ¡Sakura! -** Sasori, el chico con el que pretendí salir hace 2 años, ahora me tomaba del brazo con fuerza en modo de reclamo **- ¡aquí estas! ¿¡porque nunca contestas mis llamadas?**

**.**

_Sakura, tienes pésima suerte._

_._

Eso fue lo que pensé.

…

.

.

.

...

**- ¿Q-que…qu-qué estás haciendo aquí? - **era como tener a un horrendo fantasma del pasado sobre mí.

.

**- ¡Es obvio! -** no, no lo era, no justo ahora que comenzaba a sentir algo por alguien más, algo real, nada parecido a lo que sentía antes -** ¡desapareciste! ¡¿Dime porqué?**

**.**

**- A-ah y-yo…** - me sujetó con fuerza por los brazos, alcancé a mirar como Naruto estaba a punto de interceder.

.

**- ¡Escúchame bien Sakura, yo no pienso romper contigo! ¿¡Lo oíste?** - comenzó a sacudirme y en medio de mi forcejeo empezó a herirme.

.

**- ¡¿Ah?** - Sakura la gentil se había esfumado -** yo ni siquiera comencé a salir contigo** - era verdad, nunca pretendí ser algo de él. Nunca.

.

No quería hacer un escándalo ahí, y mucho menos que todo esto perjudicara el trabajo de Naruto, asi que cuando logré soltarme de él comencé a caminar apresuradamente hacia la salida. Escuchaba los pasos de Sasori, una vez que estuviéramos fuera de la tienda le estamparía mi puño en su cara.

.

**- ¡Sakura!**

**.**

**- ¡Escucha de una vez!**- lo atraje hacia mi tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa y lo miré de la manera más gélida posible. Yo no era una debilucha -** me divertía contigo ¿entiendes?, nunca nos besamos, nunca hicimos nada, asi que nada de lo que digas me convierte en tu novia o algo por el estilo** - lo solté con brusquedad y solo cuando creí que me habia librado de él, nuevamente me tomó de la muñeca, jaloneándome esta vez con mucha más fuerza.

.

**- Tu… ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -** pude ver la ira en sus ojos y por un momento creí que me golpearía.

.

Adiós lentes de fondo de botella, hola reconstrucción facial. Cerré los ojos esperando mi final.

.

**- ¿Tienes algún problema con ella?** - la voz dulce y amable de Sasuke ya no estaba, ahora era ruda y ronca, cargada de cierto odio. Su mano marcada con venas pronunciadas apretaba con fuerza la de Sasori, con la que deduje que pretendía golpearme.

.

**- ¡S-Suéltame!**

**.**

**- Intentaste golpearla** - tuve miedo, el rostro de Sasuke se habia deformado en odio puro, sus ojos estaban cegados por una espesa neblina de oscuridad **- no vuelvas ni siquiera a intentarlo**

**.**

**- E-eres…**

**.**

Por primera vez hice lo que en años atrás reprimí. Huí, solo alcanzaba a escuchar el eco de mi nombre pronunciado por los labios de Sasuke.

.

Que me encuentren ahora es lo que menos quiero.

.

…

.

.

.

...

Salí con Sasori hace dos años, solo porque se parecía un poco a los tipos que me suelen gustar.

.

Para mí, el defecto de Sasuke es su personalidad. La de Sasori puede ser su terquedad. La mía…

.

- **Soy completamente yo -** una persona que solo se fija en el exterior.

.

Luego de eso Sasori no paró de mandarme mensaje y llamarme. Me deshice de mi antiguo teléfono y comencé un nuevo ciclo, lejos de todo eso.

.

Mi madre siempre lo culpo a él, caí en depresión, en una muy profunda.

.

Supongo que me lo merecía, lo de antes y lo de ahora. Que Sasuke solo me ha haya lastimado, me lo merezco. Esto me pasa por solo fijarme en las apariencias.

.

¿Cómo puedo esperar enamorarme de verdad?

.

Uchiha Sasuke, su nombre será el único recuerdo que perduraría en mí. Y su sonrisa, esa que me dedicaba a mí y a miles más.

.

Es hora de olvidar una vez más, Sakura.

.

**- Sakura…**

**,**

_Sakura ¿porqué, porque tienes tan mala suerte?_

_._

Él estaba ahí, de pie a la puerta del café y yo con el rostro azul del mareo intenso en mi estomago. ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí? ¿Cómo me habia encontrado? Eso fue lo que pensé.

.

Natural, debía actuar con cortesía.

.

**- ¿N-no estabas trabajando?** - Su rostro estaba plácido, tan quieto como un banco de arena en el fondo del mar. Tan sereno, tan triste.

.

**- Mi turno terminó hace rato** - su tono de voz no era tan diferente a los gestos de su cara.

.

**- S-sobre el chico de…**

**.**

**- Te confundió ¿no es así?**- me azoré, tanto que estuve a punto de querer desmentirlo -** creyó que eras alguien más**

**.**

**- ¿E-eso te dijo?**

**.**

**- No, pero supongo que fue asi pero**… - siseó pensativo **-eso no fue lo que me sorprendió más…** - de un momento a otro ya se encontraba sentado en la misma mesa en la que yo estaba **- ¿Por qué huiste Sakura?**

**.**

Porque tenía miedo, pensé. ¿De ti? No, no es de ti Sasuke, es de mí. De lo que pensarás de mí, de que te alejaras. Hubiera sido mejor que no me siguieras, que nunca me hubiese tropezado contigo.

.

**- Sasuke… ¿Por qué te empeñaste en seguirme?** - fui clara y a la vez fui muy dura. Debía serlo, asi me dejaría en paz.

.

**- Porque se trata de ti…**

**.**

No, esto no es bueno. Venga Sakura, despierta y deja de fantasear, él no ha dicho eso, lo haz imaginado y…

.

**- Es por ti, Sakura…**

**.**

¿Por qué me aferro a estos sentimientos y me doy falsas esperanzas?

.

Solo mirarlo me da dolor de cabeza.

.

Su rostro es tan perfecto, es por lo mismo que no funcionaría. No he cambiado mi forma de ver a las personas.

.

No eres tú Sasuke, soy yo.

.

Pero quiero tocarlo, quiero sentir su apasionado y loco corazón.

.

**- H-ha comenzado a llover** - Patético, lo único que puedo hacer es evitar verlo e ignorar sus palabras.

.

**- ¿No vas a decir nada?** - es irremediable que mis mejillas ardan, al igual que con su simple tono de voz me atraiga.

.

No lo creo, no creo que alguna vez me haya enamorado seriamente de alguien.

.

Solo es por su apariencia, si, solo es por eso. Y la manera en la que él me ha tratado es por pura cortesía, él no siente nada por mí.

.

Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me está mirando de esta manera? Tan intenso, tan profundo.

.

**- Sakura…** - él se levanta, se inclina, quiero apartarme pero me atrapa, es un delirio, en un beso tierno, torpe y nervioso.

.

¿Qué se sentirá si finalmente me enamoro de alguien?

.

.

* * *

_El primer obstáculo será Sasori, será mi guapo villano xD, entonces, ¿que pasará ahora de ha aparecido?_

_En el próximo capítulo: **Periodo de dilemas**_

_Comenten por favor_

_Abrazos de Koala asfixiantes :D_


	5. Periodo de dilemas

_Hola de nuevo! Les traigo el capitulo 5 , yeeih! Muchas gracias a los que comentan, adoro leer comentarios. _

_Con lo que respecta a la historia, si, está demasiada pegada a la realidad jajaja, creo que casi todas alguna vez se han sentido de esta manera, me incluyo, y creo que la personalidad de Sakura refleja muchas cosas que en algún momento nos hemos guardado._

_Pero bueno, espero les siga gustando la historia como hasta ahora ! Yo me divierto escribiendo y me esfuerzo por pasar un buen rato con mis locuras -w-_

_Les dejo, actualizaré el sábado, tal vez._

_See ya!_

* * *

**_Periodo de dilemas_**

* * *

He faltado a una sesión de Ballet. Le he inventado a mi madre que me he enfermado por los lirios igual que ella. No me cree pero supongo que no puede hacer nada estando ella aún en cama.

.

Sasuke no ha parado de marcarme al celular y por obvias razones no he contestado.

.

Huir, yo era una maestra en eso.

...

.

.

.

.

...

_**(FLASH BACK)**_

_**.**_

_Fue rápido, fue en el segundo en el que yo parpadeé. Él me habia besado y ahora me miraba como si quisiera descifrar lo que por mi mente pasaba._

_._

_Era muy obvio, mis mejillas me delataban completamente._

_._

_Luego de eso, de mi boca salieron puras incoherencias y balbuceos sin sentido._

_._

_**- A-ah… -**__me recliné hacia atrás, como queriendo separarme aun más -__**n-no…n-no debiste de hacer eso**…__- él me miró extrañado con los ojos entrecerrados, pero nunca habló._

_._

_**- Sakura…yo**__… - él aun se mantenía de pie._

_._

_Me sentí agobiada y mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, no quería permanecer un minuto más ahí asi que sin avisar me puse de pie, inventándome una excusa absurda._

_._

_**- ¡A-ah! ¿Sa-sabes? ¡t-tengo a-algo que hacer! -**__no lo miré, no podía, solo tomé mi bolso, deje dinero por mi café y salí huyendo escuchando mi nombre nuevamente salir de sus labios._

_._

_**(END FLASH BACK)**_

_**...**_

.

.

.

.

...

De algo estaba segura, algo raro estaba sucediendo conmigo y con el patrón de hace dos años.

.

Tal vez en ese tiempo las consecuencias no me hubiesen importado y si, le hubiera correspondido a aquel beso.

.

Hubiera festejado o bien me hubiera lanzado de cabeza.

.

Sasuke es guapo, y ni por un segundo hubiese titubeado. ¿Qué había significado su beso? ¿Qué significado le habia dado él y cuál le había dado yo?

.

Sasuke es el intruso pero también es mi príncipe soñado. La antigua Sakura lo hubiera besado con intensidad. Pero ayer, no pude actuar como usualmente lo habría hecho.

.

Le prometí a mi madre que cambiaría y por estos largos años asi fue.

.

Sasuke es muy amable pero es algo alejado de mi realidad.

.

No importa desde el ángulo que lo vea, me atrevo a pensar que solamente está jugando conmigo.

.

Estoy siendo demasiado negativa.

.

_"Sakura, no necesitas caer en la autocompasión, es algo que nunca podría ser"_, eso fue lo que pensé.

.

-** ¡Sakura! ¡Hornearemos galletas, ven y ayúdame!**

**.**

Y mi madre se empeñaba en hacerme creer que ella no se daba cuenta.

.

_"Mio Haruno, eres una doble cara muy profesional"_, pensé.

.

Me apresuré a terminar un ensayo que la profesora de Ballet nos habia mandado a hacer.

.

Era espeluznante pero me distrajo un poco durante toda la mañana y ahora que habia terminado de reflexionar sobre Sasuke y sobre mí, era momento de enviárselo.

.

**- ¡Ya voy!** - pegué un brinco y me puse unas sandalias. Eché un vistazo a la cama y ahí estaba mi teléfono - _"su-supongo que debo responderle a Sasuke"_- pensé -** s-supongo que no es necesario** - mentí, moví mi dedo sobre el sensor de mi laptop -** bien, lo guardaré y lo enviaré en la tarde**

**.**

¿Desea guardar los cambios efectuado en el Documento 1?

.

_"Es por ti, Sakura…", _recordé.

.

No.

.

**- ¡Aaaahhhhh mierdaaaaa!**- pegué el grito y desee tener una pistola en mis manos y darme un balazo. Le habia dado 'No' al guardar el archivo.

.

Sasuke, eres peor que un intruso, eres una maldición.

…

.

.

.

.

...

La cocina de mi madre habia terminado en una revolución de chocolate y lo último que supe es que mis pies me habian guiado nuevamente a la tienda de discos.

.

**- E-esto… ¿q-que hago aquí?** - Mi mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, me había estado molestando últimamente con su banda favorita -** s-solo e-echaré un vistazo…**

**.**

_"En verdad no quiero encontrarme con él, así que miraré rápido y me iré a casa"_

.

Menos mal, Naruto era el único que estaba.

.

**- ¿Uh? ¡Oh, Sakura-chan!** - se tomó su tiempo en rodear la barra que nos dividía de ser dependiente y cliente y corrió a abrazarme - **¿estás bien? E-es que lo de la otra vez…**

**.**

**- A-ah si, solo fue un malentendido** -frunció las cejas en señal de molestia.

.

**- Ese chico ¡dime quien es y juro que se arrepentirá! -** sonreí, y entonces me di cuenta que con Naruto si podía hacerlo ¿Porqué con Sasuke era tan difícil? -** ¿vienes a ver a Sasuke? Él aun no llega pero no debe tardar**

**.**

**- E-en realidad n-no vine a verlo** - el rubio pareció sorprenderse -** solo estoy de paso**

**.**

**- ¿Enserio?** - asentí lo más convincente que pude. Naruto era muy cercano a Sasuke, si él notaba algo raro en mi, entrando la noche Sasuke estaría en la puerta de mi casa exigiendo explicaciones a mi raro comportamiento y lo que menos quería era verlo **- no has venido en toda la semana ¿enserio te encuentras bien?** - falte a mi última sesión de Ballet, es obvio que tampoco pasaría por aquí.

.

**- E-esto… s-si, mi madre enfermó es por eso que me he quedado en casa cuidándola, a-ah ya me voy**

**.**

**- ¿No quieres esperarlo? Ha estado muy preocupado por ti**

**.**

**- Si** - musité cabizbaja -** o-olvidalo, l-le marcaré luego, adiós -** no vi por donde caminaba, me encaminé a la puerta con la mirada baja pero la esencia a bosque me pegó bruscamente, ese aroma - _"Sasuke"_

_._

-** ¿Sakura?** - me tomó del brazo, él recién llegaba y yo lo único que quería era escapar.

.

_"Bien Sakura, es momento de terminar con esto de una vez"_

_._

**- E-eh… ¿q-que pasa? -** no lo mires, no lo mires, me repetía mil veces.

.

**- Sa-Sakura, debemos hablar ¿podrías esperarme en el café de siempre hasta que mi turno acabe?** - todos mis músculos se tensionaron.

.

**- ¿A-ah, pa-para qué?**

**.**

**- Quería hablar sobre lo que paso el otro día** - "C_ierra los ojos Sakura, deja de sonrojarte"_, me recriminé.

.

**- ¿Uh? ¡ah, Sasuke-kun!**

**.**

**- Solo espérame** - rozó mi hombro, sentí su calor, él desapareció saludando a unas clientas.

.

Las chicas aman a Sasuke.

…

.

.

.

.

...

_"Debemos hablar"_

_._

Era obvio que teníamos que hacerlo. ¿Qué tendrá él que decirme? Supongo que una disculpa por besarme junto con una excusa. Al menos sé que es amable y tendrá tacto al hacerlo.

.

Somos tan diferentes, él es un príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas, es guapo y tiene chicas por montones. Tan diferente.

.

Solo es cuestión de esperar.

.

**- Hey Sakura -** pelirrojo del demonio ¿Por qué no me deja tranquila? -** ni creas que voy a ceder a terminar contigo -** la misma cantaleta.

.

**- ¿Me estas siguiendo?** - pregunté bastante cabreada **- ya te lo dije, tu y yo ni siquiera salimos**- dije con desinterés sin mirarlo.

.

**- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso Sakura?**

**.**

**- Te lo dejé claro aquella vez** - Sakura la ruda, apareciste cuando más te necesito **- si hice algo que te hizo pensar lo contrario, lo siento, pero enserio, déjame en paz-** caminar, alejarme de él, pero su renuente cabeza no me dejaba de seguir.

.

**- ¿¡No estabas enamorada de mí?**

**.**

**- ¡Fue solo por tu apariencia, te lo dije mil veces! ¡Yo no me enamoro asi que deja de pensar que lo haré contigo!** - la gente comenzaba a detenerse para vernos y sentía una vergüenza terrible acumularse en mi pecho.

.

**- Entonces supongo que ahora te atrae la cara de ese sujeto-** me paralicé -** de ese vendedor de la tienda de discos** - me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda, Sasori me tomó por los brazos acariciándome, sentía asco pero sus palabras me tenían presa **- te he estado siguiendo Sakura…** - lo sabía, pensé - **día tras día…**

**.**

**- ¡E-eres un…! -** detuvo mi mano en el aire.

.

**- ¿Percibo miedo Sakura?** - me mordí el labio inferior - **ah, supongo ese tipo no sabe de tu raro gusto ¿o me equivoco? Tal vez vaya y se lo diga ahora mismo** - ¡No! ¡No puede hacerlo!

.

**- ¿Q-qué? ¡e-esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!**

**.**

**- ¿A que le tienes miedo Sakura?**- sus ojos con malicia, nada parecidos a los de Sasuke -** tú no puedes enamorarte de alguien, eso lo dijiste tu ¿no?** - tragué grueso -** entonces dejemos que se entere y asunto arreglado, te dejaré en paz.**

**.**

Te equivocas, él no es como tú. No lo compares contigo.

.

Él es…

.

Sasuke es…

.

**- No quieres que se entere ¿cierto?**

**.**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver!** - las manos de Sasori recorren mi rostro y con perversión su aliento roza con el mío - **n-no…**

**.**

**- Entonces vuelve conmigo y me abstendré a decirle, seré una tumba**

**.**

**- Y-yo…** -Dejé de ver el rostro de Sasori frente a mí, solo vi como se iba para atrás y caía al suelo sentado en su retaguardia. Nuevamente, la misma historia, pero ahora tengo miedo de huir - **Sa-Sasuke…**

**.**

**- T-tú otra vez…** - para cuando Sasuke se agachó y miró a Sasori creí que lo golpearía y creí que tendría que intervenir para salvarle la vida a un desgraciado como él, pero no hubo necesidad.

.

**- Parece que aun no te queda claro**- Gruñó Sasuke. Él no está sonriendo, finge hacerlo pero aquella falsa amabilidad se ve bastante tétrica **- Sakura siempre viene a buscarme todos los días ¿sabes por qué?** - Sasori chasqueó los dientes y yo quise ahogarme en mi mala suerte - **porque estamos completamente enamorados el uno del otro** - me atraganté -** ¿lo entiendes? Asi que ¿Por qué no te vas y la dejas en paz?**

**.**

**- ¿¡Q-qué?**

**.**

**- Que te alejes de ella, eso es lo que quiero decir** - su sonrisa falsa se habia esfumado y sus ojos destilaban un enojo que no pude comprender.

.

**- Tu…**

**.**

**- ¿Todo en orden?** - Naruto habia aparecido y su rostro solo me indicaba que estaba sediento por participar en la paliza que al parecer Sasuke pretendía darle a Sasori - **¿estás bien Sakura-chan?** - respingué pegando un saltito de estremecimiento.

.

**- E-esto no se va a quedar asi Sakura… -** Me amenazó Sasori.

.

**- Lárgate** -gruñó Sasuke.

.

Lo vimos alejarse como si su vida dependiera de ello y la serenidad nuevamente invadió el rostro del pelinegro.

.

**- Weee, ¿que fue todo eso Sasuke?** - este lo ignoró para centrarse en mí y mis patas de gallo temblorosas y nerviosas.

.

**- ¿Estás bien?** - no me cabía en la cabeza como es que habíamos llegado hasta esto -** siento haberme involucrado pero…** - no, la que lo siente soy yo. Nunca, nunca debí involucrar a Sasuke en primer lugar, ni a él, ni a Naruto.

.

**- N-no…qu-quiero decir…** - que vergüenza que siempre necesitara ser rescatada por él. Solo le causaba molestias **- e-estoy b-bien**

**.**

**- Mi turno no ha terminado pero…** - miró a Naruto y este sonrió de manera cómplice.

.

**- Yo te cubriré, luego te lo cobraré pequeño bastardo** - la hilera de los perfectos dientes de Naruto fue lo único que pudo haberme tranquilizado en un momento como ese.

.

.

* * *

_Bien, espero con ansias sus comentarios. Mi hermana se gradúa mañana de la secundaria! No sabe lo que le espera jaja OwÓ_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo:** Por primera** **vez** ,¿De que hablaran Sasuke y Sakura? _

_Pasen a mi otro fic ;)_

_Pueden buscarme en el face por: Roosse Ortiz - __ para cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia y/o amenaza que quieran dejarme jaja. Soy muy despistada y luego como que se me va la onda de que debo escribir, se los juro!_

_De cualquier modo, esta en mi perfil._

_Besos !_


	6. Por primera vez

**_Por primera vez_**

* * *

_"Vivo cerca de aquí, vamos, te llevaré a casa luego",_ Eso fue lo que me dijo mientras estábamos en el auto.

_._

Quiero desaparecer. En un lugar público como aquella cafetería me hubiera sentido más a gusto.

.

Supongo que a Sasuke se le olvidó mencionar que su hermano estaba de viaje y estábamos completamente solos en su departamento.

.

**- Mamá, basta** - repliqué pegándome más el celular a mi oído luego de haberme encerrado en el baño de visitas **- e-estoy bien, lamento no haber ido a comer** - los gritos de mi madre podrían escucharse a dos manzanas de distancia, casi podía predecir que los vecinos querrían asesinarla -** y-yo… e-estoy con Sasuke, él me llevara a casa después…** - en los últimos dos años mi voz habia adquirido un timbre bastante distinto al lúgubre y gris de aquella época, ahora volvía sentir tristeza y mi voz reflejaba mis emociones; mi madre se dio cuenta -** e-estoy bien mamá…t-te veré luego** - tan solo colgué me rompí a llorar, tuve que abrir el grifo para que el ruido del agua opacara mi llanto.

.

**- Sakura ¿estás bien?**

**.**

**- S-si… e-en un momento salgo** - mi voz sonaba entrecortada asi no era difícil imaginar a Sasuke indagar sobre mis mentiras.

…

.

.

.

.

..

**- Disculpa el desorden** - me pregunto ¿Que intenta lograr con sonreírme en una situación asi? - **¿quieres algo de tomar?**

**.**

**- Un vaso de agua está bien** - me alejé de él y me adentré a lo que parecía la sala. Un espacio ajeno a mí, lo recorrí de rincón a rincón, me detuve en un cuadro con una foto familiar -_"sus padres"_ - deduje por el gran parecido.

.

**- Sakura** - lo vi acercarse **- toma** - asentí con cierta cautela.

.

**- ¿Son tus padres?**

**.**

**- Asi es** - suspiró y lo que parecía una sonrisa se volvió en una lejana tristeza -** fallecieron hace 12 años** - de haber tomado un poco de agua la habría escupido.

.

-** ¿E-enserio?** - él solo asintió con una sonrisa melancólica. Debía cambiar de tema **- a-ah, g-gracias por lo de hace rato, en verdad no tenias porque mentir por mi**

**.**

**- ¿Mentir?**

**.**

**- S-si, so-sobre lo de salir y esas cosas -** balbuceé, es obvio estar nerviosa en su presencia.

.

**- Ah, si -** pronunció con tranquilidad. Esa era una prueba más de que yo solo fantaseaba en mi mundo de flores y nubes rosas.

.

**- Sasuke-** me senté en el sofá y él hizo lo mismo en el de enfrente. Lo miré, ya no podía prologar más esto -** ¿q-que fue lo que escuchaste?**

**.**

**- Sakura** -no de nuevo, no su voz cargada de intriga hacia mi -** ¿hay algo que yo no sepa?**

**.**

Mierda.

.

Lo sabía, había escuchado la conversación entre Sasori y yo.

.

Era normal que ahora quisiera saber pero ¿Qué le diría? ¿Sería capaz de decirle? ¿Qué pensaría de mí? No, yo ya habia decidido ponerle fin a todo esto. No puedo flaquear.

.

**- V-veras…**

**.**

**- Sakura, lo siento** - abrí los ojos de golpe **- por besarte aquella vez** - decepción, ya lo percibía** - quiero decir, por hacerlo tan inesperadamente** - fácil y rápido, es hora de terminar de una vez **- sabes…y-yo…**

**.**

**- ¡O-olvidalo! ¡N-no importa!** - Quiero desaparecer, irme muy lejos.

.

Sasuke se puso furioso, independientemente de que aun no le habia dicho la verdad, se puso casi histérico y mostraba un enojo claro y preciso hacia mí.

.

**- ¿No importa? -** ironizó sin dejar de verme con cierto disgusto **- a mi si me importa Sakura**

**.**

**- ¿E-eh?**

**.**

**- Desapareciste Sakura, te llamaba, mandaba mensajes y no respondías, no aparecías por la tienda, dime ¿cómo? -** su tono de voz dejo de ser tranquila, empezaron los gritos -** ¿Cómo se supone que iba a estar tranquilo? ¿Acaso no estuvo bien haberte besado? -** escupí la poco agua que habia bebido **- ¡no he dejado de pensar en ti, en la manera en que ríes y en la manera en la que te enojas!** - estaba petrificada, oyendo como soltaba una serie de confesiones que, a mi estúpido parecer, eran de amor - **Tropezar contigo, cuando cosas como esas pasan, no puedo evitar pensar que es el destino el que me llevo hasta ti**

**.**

El destino, una casualidad tras otra, como en las novelas románticas.

.

No, esto debe de estar mal.

.

**- Sa-Sasuke, n-no entiendo lo que…**

**.**

**- ¡Maldición Sakura! ¡lo que quiero decir es que…!** - la brisa ondeo la fina tela de la ventana central y el silencio abundó de manera sepulcral -** me gustas Sakura**… - las mejillas se me tiñeron del color de la grana y por segundos se me habia olvidado respirar **- Sakura…** - las manos de Sasuke son cálidas, le transmiten a mis mejillas la temperatura perfecta **- s-si te pidiera que…salgas conmigo, tú…**

**.**

**- Y-yo**… - Mi antiguo yo quiso tomar el control sobre mi **- l-lo siento…n-no puedo…**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué no puedes?** - sus manos acunan mi rostro y a pesar de la distancia no me atrevo a mirarlo.

.

Porque no quiero herirte, no quiero darme ni darte falsas ilusiones.

.

**- L-lo oíste antes…** - ódiame -** l-lo que le dije a ese tipo** - aborréceme **- y-yo… n-no puedo e-enamorarme**… - es un hecho, por favor, tan solo ódiame Sasuke **- n-no sé cómo hacerlo… s-siempre…siempre es por la apariencia de la gente, y-yo…** - soy despreciable **- t-tu rostro…** - perdóname **- y-yo no sé nada de ti…**

**.**

**- Yo tampoco sé nada de ti Sakura**

**.**

**- P-pero eso no nos hace iguales Sasuke** - por supuesto que no, alguien tan superficial como yo no puede compararse al alma pura y sincera de una persona como tú.

.

**- No me importa…** - un estremecimiento -** si es por mi rostro, no importa** - un latido brutal. Lo sabía, simplemente no puedo herirte.

.

**- N-no puedo…** - eres importante para mí.

.

**- ¡Sakura!** - la alfombra se humedeció por el movimiento brusco de ambos al tirar el vaso, Sasuke encima de mí, mirándome tan intensamente con los ónix de sus ojos **- yo te gusto ¿no es así?**

**.**

**- Y-yo…** - Quizás es porque no quiero que realmente me odies. Quiero evitarlo, quiero evitar sus ojos, sus pestañas largas, sus cejas pronunciadas, sus labios, su tez blanca. Entonces él ríe y de manera temerosa lo miro de reojo **- q-qué…**

**.**

**- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Sakura…** - su voz ronca y varonil, el reflejo de sus ojos en un color añil **- no has mirado mi rostro en ningún momento** - abrí los ojos de golpe -** aun asi ¿sigues insistiendo que solo te gusto por mi cara bonita? Además estas roja y nerviosa, balbuceas y tiemblas demasiado**

**.**

**- A-ah, eso es por-porque…**

**.**

**- Porque no te gusto solo por mi rostro** - me obliga a verlo -** sino por todo lo que soy ¿no es así?**

**.**

**- Y-yo…n-no se… -** cierro los ojos con fuerzas y no puedo evitar llorar **- n-nunca me h-habia sentido a-asi…** - y para cuando quiero abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a él, Sasuke me obliga a abrirlos de una manera que solo él se atrevería a hacer. Un beso. El segundo.

.

**- Sakura…** - la forma en que sus labios pronuncian mi nombre me hacen sentir especial -** ¿acaso no es porque realmente te gusto?**

**.**

¿En verdad está ocurriendo?

.

-** Se que no estás asegura ahora pero…** - sujeta mi mano con firmeza -** solo debo hacer que me ames -**con tan solo tomar mi mano **- Sakura…** - con tan solo decir mi nombre mi cuerpo se paraliza.

.

Es cálido. Uniendo nuestras frentes, uniéndonos en un abrazo.

.

¿A esto se refería mi madre?

.

_"¿E-esto es…a lo que llaman amor?"_

…

.

.

.

.

...

**- ¡Buen trabajo chicas, hasta mañana!** - el resto de mis compañeras correspondieron al saludo, yo solo asentí en un gesto de amabilidad.

.

Últimamente me animaba a sonreír y eso, a los ojos de mi madre era un verdadero cambio.

.

Me despedí de algunas de las chicas y fui la ultima en quedarme en aquella enorme habitación con espejos. De la parte lateral izquierda estaba un enorme ventanal, asi nos sentíamos con mas contacto con la naturaleza.

.

Supongo que debía mandarle a Sasuke un mensaje de texto diciéndole que era mi hora de salir. Él ahora venía por mí todas las tardes.

.

-_"¿Ya, tan rápido?"_ - pensé sorprendiéndome de la rapidez con la que me habia respondido.

.

_Tardaste demasiado, creí que me saldrían raíces._

_._

**- Hn, que exagerado** - musité haciendo una mueca y saliéndome de la bandeja de mensajes solo para recibir otro a la velocidad de la luz.

.

_Como recompensas pasaras el domingo entero conmigo ¿está bien?_

_._

**- Q-que molesto** - me dio una especie de tic en el ojo. El celular nuevamente vibró - _"¿Qué no puede mandar todo en un solo mensaje?"_

_._

_¿Sabes Sakura? Te ves realmente linda con tu tutú y tus medias blancas._

_._

Tragué grueso y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar alocadamente.

.

**- ¿C-cómo s-sabe que t-traje medias bl-blancas?**

**.**

Un nuevo mensaje.

.

_Voltea._

_._

**- ¿Hn?** - de pie al cerezo que brindaba sombra por las mañanas.

.

Azabache con cabello meciéndose en sincronía y con esa sonrisa, si, esa sonrisa que era totalmente mía.

.

Y sus labios formaron una frase que comprendí a la perfección.

.

_Te quiero._

_._

Yo no sé nada de Sasuke, pero desde que lo conocí mi corazón no deja de acelerarse.

.

Soy Sakura la invisible y aun así me pasan cosas como esta.

.

Tal vez esto es a lo que llaman enamorarse por primera vez.

.

.

* * *

_Comenten o no escribo más! Ah chantaje! jajaja mentira. En el próximo capitulo: **Loco enamorado**. Sasuke ¿Como conoció a Sakura realmente? ¿Coincidencia? wuajaja._

_Recomienden a sus amigos, al amigo del amigo, a sus vecinos, a sus perros, a quien quieran! xD_

_Nos vemos!_


	7. Loco enamorado

_Sorpresa al final del capitulo. Este es el final! o..._

_Disfruten._

* * *

**_Loco enamorado_**

* * *

_**(SASUKE POV'S)**_

_**.**_

Soy tu loco extraño, Sakura. ¿Quieres saber porqué?

.

Escucha, enseguida te lo contaré.

…

.

.

.

...

Es difícil de explicar. ¿Crees en el destino?

...

.

.

.

...

En aquel entonces la muerte de mis padres era reciente y habia perdido mi rumbo en la vida.

.

- **A-ano…Sa-Sasuke-kun ¿po-podrías prestarme tus apuntes?** - nunca fui antisocial ni terco, pero ahora mi apariencia era la de un zombie, tan distante con todos, tan solo.

.

-** ¿Para qué?** - ella era linda, con dos trenzas alborotadas y enormes ojos chocolate, era una compañera de clase, pero no sentía el mismo interés que ella tiene ahora conmigo.

.

**- A-ah veras, e-estuve ausente ayer y… y me dijeron que tus apuntes s-son los mejores -** me encerré en la escuela, y si pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en ella era porque no quería regresar a casa, a ese lugar tan vacío.

.

**- Toma** - tan eufóricas, tan sonrientes, yo no puedo compartir un sentimiento asi, no ahora que he perdido a mis padres.

.

Mi rutina era pasar el mayor tiempo en la escuela, lejos de mi casa fúnebre, lejos de las palabras de aliento de mi hermano, lejos de esos recuerdos asi que siempre que acababan las clases iba a la biblioteca a esperar.

.

Pronto, Itachi, mi hermano mayor, y yo decidimos pasar las fechas decembrinas lejos de casa, alejados de todo eso.

.

Nos quedamos en casa de un amigo de él, llegamos a Hokkaido.

.

Era aburrido tener que permanecer todo el día escuchando sus conversaciones y ciertamente no quería recibir miradas de pena y lástima asi que decidí ir a una librería cerca de ahí.

.

Salí sin esperar nada, sin conocer a nadie, sin prometer que esa tarde se saliera de la rígida monotonía… hasta que llegué a la estación 95 del subterráneo.

.

Fue casualidad, normalmente no me preocupo por lo que hay a mi alrededor, pero aquella tarde mis ojos se desviaron.

.

La vi pasar entre la gente, iba con un abrigo beige. Acompañada de los que parecían ser sus amigos y entonces sucedió, ella sonrió, su sonrisa fue tan cálida como la primavera, llena de un suave brillo.

…

.

.

.

.

...

No sé si fue amor a primera vista o por la dura situación que estaba atravesando me dejé llevar.

.

Como sea, luego de año nuevo, Itachi y yo regresamos a casa y aquella chica de cabello rosa solo quedó en mis recuerdos.

…

.

.

.

.

...

Mi padre era cirujano. Mi madre era enfermera. Y el amor surgió en ellos en una de sus tantas salidas a comer durante los pequeños lapsos que tenían en sus prácticas.

.

Amor. ¿Eh?

.

**- Llegas tarde Sasuke ¿en dónde estabas?** - Itachi ahora se ocupa de mí, no es como que yo le cause muchos problemas pero es diferente.

.

**- En la biblioteca de la escuela** - contesté siendo preciso para no alargar la conversación.

.

Odiaba los momentos de compasión, en los que me recordaba que debía ser fuerte y olvidar el pasado.

.

Era sencillo para él, pero no somos iguales.

.

Desde un punto de vista externo, mi familia era de un estatus bastante alto. Nunca nos faltó nada. Pero ahora, espléndidamente solo quedamos él y yo, una familia en pedazos.

.

Sabía que era inútil esperar que algo sorprendente sucediera. Me volví frío con el resto de la gente.

.

Tuve muchas novias durante ese año pero entre más serio iban conmigo menos quería estar con ellas pero tampoco traté de enamorarme de éstas.

.

Y siempre me asaltaba el recuerdo de aquella chica, su sonrisa y su cabello rosa.

.

¿Qué habrá sido de ella? Siempre me hacia la misma pregunta cada tarde que me encerraba en mi habitación.

…

.

.

.

.

...

**- ¿A dónde vas? - **Me preguntó Itachi desde la sala.

**.**

**- A mi habitación, es obvio** - respondí de manera seca mientras luego de otro día aburrido llegaba a casa.

.

Tres años habian pasado ya y ahora me encontraba a nada de la universidad.

.

Itachi se habia mudado a Hokkaido para estudiar leyes y aunque habia insistido bastante en que me fuera con él, le convencí de quedarme.

.

Ahora había regresado por las vacaciones de verano a casa.

.

**- Ni siquiera lo pienses** - a él no le habia costado nada retomar su vida, ahora era más insoportable, sonreía a cada que podía, como ahora -** comeremos fuera**

**.**

**- ¿Ah?**

…

.

.

.

.

...

A mis padres nunca les gustó este tipo de cosas. Quiero decir, comida rápida. Itachi parecía que le habia agarrado un profundo amor a esto.

**- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?**

**.**

**- E-esta bueno** - musité haciendo una mueca. Estaba delicioso pero nunca le daría gusto.

.

Él solo sonrió con satisfacción mientras lo veía sorber de la pajilla de su bebida.

.

**- Ne, Sasuke** - hice una mueca de lado, sabía que esta inesperada salida con él se debía a algo -** debemos hablar**

**.**

**- Tú dirás**- suspiré sin prestarle mucha atención hasta que vi como empezaba a hurgar entre su gabán negro. Su rostro expresó molestia y únicamente me le quedé viendo.

.

**- ¿Hasta cuando pensabas decirme sobre esto?** - sostenía un papel.

.

Era el formato sobre horarios específicos de reuniones con los padres de familia. Un asunto para discutir el futuro de los estudiantes. Sobre mis opciones de universidad.

.

**- No pensaba hacerlo -** dije con desinterés y eso claramente lo enojó aun más -** ¿Por qué te molestas? Ahí dice claramente para padres de familia y por si lo has olvidado yo ya no tengo pa…**

**.**

**- Sasuke** -me habló en tono alto pero sin llegar a grito. Estábamos en un lugar público y ambos odiábamos la indiscreción -** ahora yo estoy a cargo de ti, es tu deber decirme sobre todo lo que te pasa**

**.**

**- Tú no eres papá o mamá** - me molesté.

.

**- Soy tu hermano y con eso es más que suficiente**- me azoré y lo hice aun mas cuando tomó una de mis manos y la apretó **- debes superarlo Sasuke, la muerte de nuestros padres no te está dejando ser feliz** -aparté mi mano.

.

**- ¿Feliz? ¿Qué motivo tengo para ser feliz?**

**.**

**- Muchos, comenzando por saber que estás vivo y que tu corazón aun siente** - hablaba como si me conociera -** como sea, no pienso abandonarte de nuevo así que volverás a Hokkaido conmigo y estudiaras tu último año allá**

**.**

Esa habia sido su sentencia y yo no podía refutar a ella.

…

.

.

.

.

...

Al cabo de dos semanas mi vida en Hokkaido no parecía ser tan mala ignorando el hecho de que todo me seguía pareciendo tan monótono y aburrido.

.

**- ¡D-dejame en paz! ¡Eres tan molesto!** - fue un grito cualquiera, sonaba como una riña entre pareja, pero algo me impulsó a mirar al otro lado de la acera.

.

-** ¿¡Cual es tu problema?**- Los gritos del muchacho no fueron suficiente para atraer mi atención, la vi a ella, a la chica de cabello rosa de hace un par de años, pero sus ojos ya no brillaban de alegría, brillaban por lágrimas de coraje **- ¿¡Por qué quieres terminar conmigo?**

**.**

**- ¿¡Qué sabes tú de mí? ¡Ya no quiero verte! ¡D-dices que me amas y ni siquiera somos nada!**

**.**

**- ¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo nada Sakura!**

**.**

-_"Sakura"_-Repetí su nombre en mi cabeza y lo grabé.

.

Continúe mirándolos como si estuviese en un trance hasta que al final cada quien se fue por su lado. Sin saber, un sentimiento extraño se acumuló en mi pecho. Rabia.

…

.

.

.

.

...

No me interesa, no me interesa, me lo venía repitiendo toda esa tarde lluviosa. Tirado en la alfombra de lo que era mi nueva habitación, viendo el cielo gris y las gotas impactar en el cristal.

.

Esa noche mi mente viajó por el cielo, esa noche fue la primera vez que soñé con ella, con esa chica llamada Sakura.

…

.

.

.

.

...

La lluvia caía recia y me apresuré mientras daba bocanadas de aire. Debía entregar el libro que habia prestado a la biblioteca del centro e Itachi no hacia más que fastidiar mandándome mensajes de texto preguntando por mi paradero.

.

**- Bien -** sonreí con arrogancia al finalizar mi cometido. Dispuesto a esperar a que pasara un poco la lluvia, me detuve debajo del kiosco que se encontraba a un costado de la biblioteca _- "genial, me resfriare e Itachi solo me joderá más" -_ pensé apoyándome en uno de los pilares mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás.

.

Algo parecido a la lluvia, lagrimas, un sollozo proveniente de por ahí.

.

No era el único que intentaba resguardarse de la lluvia.

.

Arrepentida de las cosas que habia dicho o tal vez era una manera de sacar su dolor.

.

Aquella chica, Sakura, inútilmente habia elegido un árbol como resguardo de la lluvia y ahora estaba empapada. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia y yo no podía dejar de mirarla.

.

No con lástima, no con afán de burlarme de su desdicha, simplemente la miraba con preocupación. Mi pecho se estrujó y mis vellos se erizaron.

.

**- Sakura…** - una mujer parecida a ella apareció sin que yo me diera cuenta y la abrazó. La abrazó tanto que ambas lloraron y yo fui presa de aquel llanto.

…

.

.

.

.

...

**- ¿De nuevo saldrás? -** asentí sin hacerle mucho caso a mi hermano, tomé mis llaves y mi chaqueta -** Sasuke…**

**.**

**- ¿Qué?** - soltó una risa al verme. Si, yo era bastante obvio, incluso él se daba cuenta.

.

**- Suerte** - me sonrojé de coraje. ¿Era tan notorio?

…

.

.

.

.

...

Siempre pensé que aquellos que son amables con las demás personas, eran porque esperaban recibir algo a cambio.

.

Comencé a cuidarla, a mirarla de lejos, me aseguraba de que llegara a casa.

.

De todas formas, probablemente solo quería que estuviera bien.

.

Ella es rara, unas veces la veo triste y otras veces llena de determinación, incluso con arrogancia.

.

Nunca la veo sonreír, no como la primera vez pero desde que ella apareció algo en mí ha cambiado.

.

¿Qué es este sentimiento?

…

.

.

.

.

...

**- Sa-Sasuke kun… ¡M-Me gustas!** - ahora, una chica de cabello rojo con las mejillas teñidas del mismo color se me acaba de confesar en las escaleras de mi nuevo colegio.

.

**- Y-yo…**

**- ¡No tienes porque responderme ahora!**- dijo ella en medio de sus gritos llenos de nervios, despidiéndose de mi mientras corría escaleras abajo.

.

Solo la vi alejarse con su grupo de amigas.

…

.

.

.

.

...

Mi rutina cambió.

.

Corría todas las tardes a aquella biblioteca solo para verla de lejos. Sentía ansiedad por hablarle. Me sentía patético, esa chica estaba acabando con mi cordura y mi lógica.

.

**- ¡Sakura!** - la llamaron desde afuera y vi como ella se levantaba y salía sin consideración. Era la misma mujer, supuse que era su madre **- moo, olvidaste el paraguas** - comenzaron una falsa riña, y entre juegos de madre e hija, ella sonrió y se sonrojó.

.

Un hermoso carmín.

.

Lo más hermoso que mis ojos habían podido ver. Su sonrisa.

.

E irremediablemente yo también sonreí. Y me di cuenta de lo que habia hecho hasta que sentí un poderoso eco en mi pecho, un intenso latido.

.

**- ¿Q-qué es esto?**

…

.

.

.

.

...

**- Lo siento** - la miré con pena y aquella chica que se me había confesado solo miró al suelo -** pero no puedo corresponderte**

**.**

**- ¿H-hay alguien más? **- Me preguntó con una sonrisa amarga.

.

**- S-si…** -_ "Ahora lo sé perfectamente_", pensé.

…

.

.

.

.

...

Era feliz con tan solo verla y lo que menos me cabe en la cabeza es que mi infantil forma de actuar se deba a ella.

.

Pero llegó el tiempo en que ya no me conformaba con solo mirarla, ya no me conformaba con solo anhelarla.

…

.

.

.

.

...

**- Sasuke… -** Ahora tú me miras y siento como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieras **- ¿Qué haces? Te he estado hablando todo este tiempo -** me reí.

.

_"Si tan solo supieras"_, pensé.

…

.

.

.

.

...

Yo, ya sabía quién eras mucho antes de que tú me conocieras a mí. No fue casualidad.

.

Fui, soy y seré tu loco enamorado, tu loco extraño.

.

Él que todas las tardes se pasaba por la academia y te veía bailar.

.

Él que te cuidaba de los peligros de la noche al caminar.

.

Él que supo tu nombre mucho antes de que te animaras a hablar.

.

La persona que más te ama por encima del cielo y el mar.

.

Y la persona a la que salvaste de caer en la soledad.

…

.

.

.

.

...

**- Perdón, estaba recordando la vez en que te conocí** -sonreí y tú hiciste una mueca adorable, de esas a las que nunca me puedo resistir.

.

**- ¿Y porque sonríes asi? Te recuerdo que me arruinaste aquel sábado**

…

.

.

.

.

...

No. Habló de la primera vez que te vi, en la estación 95.

.

Nunca se lo dije a alguien pero…

.

Cuando te conocí nunca espere enamorarme tanto de ti.

.

No eres la primera chica con la que salí, pero Sakura…

.

Tú fuiste la única persona de la cual me enamoré.

…

.

.

**- ¿Y ahora de que te ríes Sasuke?**

…

.

.

A pesar de que tú no lo sepas.

.

Porque _**cada día**_ era una página nueva, y deseaba que tu y yo pudieramos escribir nuestra vida en ella.

.

.

**_(Fin de la primera temporada) Ahora...la sorpresa!_**

* * *

_._

_._

_Han pasado dos años desde que pasaron de ser 'extraños' a 'conocidos', de 'eso' a ser 'amigos' y de 'eso último' a ser 'pareja'_

_Con la inexperiencia propia e inocencia de ambos, será momento de poner a prueba su paciencia y sus sentimientos._

…

Él es Itachi el hijo mayor de los Uchiha, abogado activo y con una cara de espanto luego de estar revisando por toda la noche su caso.

El menor es Sasuke, su hermano pequeño, estudiante de 2do. Año de medicina y…bueno, es mi novio.

Ahora, por capricho de mi madre, me he mudado temporalmente al departamento de los Uchiha.

.

.

-**¡Sasuke-kun será tu tutor para tu ingreso a la universidad!**

**.**

**.**

Sus cálidas manos me dan calor. Apaciguan mi cabello, me hacen delirar. Al igual que sus labios.

Él seguía susurrándome palabras bellas. Tan solo con hablarme, tan solo con tocarme, con sonreírme.

.

.

- **Estoy celoso Sakura ¿Qué no es bastante obvio?**

**.**

**.**

Me hace delirar, me hace querer odiarlo por lo que me hace sentir.

Si, puedo llegarlo a odiar alguna vez más pero nunca amarlo menos.

.

.

- **Me has estado evitando…**

.

.

Me siento débil cuando estoy con él.

.

.

- **¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí?**

**.**

**.**

Mi corazón quería explotar.

.

.

- **¡Yo también estoy celosa!**

**.**

**.**

Esto se ha vuelto más complicado de lo que pensé.

**_._**

**_._**

_¿El amor que se dio **'dia con día'**, será para_**_ 'toda la vida'_**_?_

_._

**_(Segunda temporada) _**

**_._**

* * *

.

_Bien! La segunda parte de esto ya esta en marcha. La sorpresa fue un pequeño spoiler, adelanto, síntesis, resumen, como lo quieran ver._

_Si, soy muy ambiciosa wuajaja (Risa malvada) _

_Quisiera saber que opinan sobre esto? ¿Si me apoyaran? :) Por lo pronto el primer capitulo ya esta listo. La historia seguirá el transcurso de esta, quiero decir, que la seguiré subiendo bajo el nombre de **Everyday** para no causar confusiones, solo a partir del capitulo 8, sino me falla la memoria, será la segunda parte._

_Espero no haberlos confundido jaja, cualquier aclaración, duda, sugerencia, amenaza o lo que sea dejen un comentario._

_Muchos comentarios, así subiré mas rápido la continuación._

_De antemano, gracias por su apoyo._

_Besos asfixiantes!_

_Bye._


	8. Nueva etapa

_No tengo mucho que decir. He aqui el inicio de la segunda parte, espero les guste tanto como hasta ahora!_

* * *

**_Nueva etapa_**

* * *

**(INICIO SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**.**

**.**

(SAKURA POV'S)

.

Solo me restan 3 meses para el examen de ingreso y hablando con sinceridad, con un promedio por debajo de lo esperado, mi pase a ser una chica universitaria estaba por los suelos.

.

Chasqueé los dientes mientras revisaba la hoja de mis últimos resultados.

.

Pésimo.

.

Mi primer gran paso para afrontar esta vergonzosa situación era decirle a mi madre. Mio Haruno, la más comprensiva de las madres, la más excepcional. ¿Eso dije alguna vez no?

.

Suspiré y con pesar giré el pomo de la puerta.

.

**- Mamá, ya estoy aq…** -Una melodía interminable, sonido de elefantes y yo tenía ganas de devorar a alguien.

.

**- ¡Oh, Sakura, que bueno que llegas!** - mi madre me sonreía con una dicha indescriptible en su rostro y Sasuke con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa **- ¿a que no sabes?**

**.**

**- ¿A que no se qué?** - Espeté cuando comenzó a darme un tic en el ojo izquierdo mientras laceraba al 'príncipe de mis sueños' con la mirada - _"De modo que ahora viene a mi casa cuando se le antoja"_ - un día de estos hasta incluso mi madre le daría un juego de llaves para que entrara cuando le placiera ó yo saldría y abriría la puerta del baño solo envuelta con una toalla y él sería el culpable de mi infarto.

.

Y mientras divagaba en las posibilidades de mi trágica muerte, mi madre habló.

.

**- ¡Sasuke-kun será tu tutor para tu ingreso a la universidad!** - mis clases de ballet habia subido de escala, la peor noticia aun se avecinaba.

.

**- ¿C-cómo? -** Balbuceé. Miré a Sasuke y este desvió la mirada mientras tragaba grueso.

.

**- ¡Y esa no es la mejor parte! ¡Te irás a vivir con él a su apartamento mientras yo estoy un par de días fuera! ¿No es super genial?**

**.**

Kami que estas en los cielos, permíteme irme al infierno.

.

¡Porque voy a matar a mi madre!

…

.

.

.

.

…

Onigri, extrañamente el pago que Sasuke quería por ser mi tutor era ese alimento preparado por mí. Y volviendo al asunto, mi madre habia llegado demasiado lejos esta vez.

.

Han pasado casi 3 años y estoy a un paso de la universidad. Mi nov…quiero decir, Sasuke ahora tiene casi los 21 y se encuentra estudiando medicina.

.

Ahora yo, con mis recién 18 años me he venido preocupando seriamente por lo que será de mi vida como profesional.

.

Y al parecer a mi madre se le metió la retorcida idea de un tutor, y que mejor que alguien a quien ella conozca y deposite su confianza.

.

**- Mio… ¿has llegado a tal extremo?** - musité con un aura macabra repeliendo a las personas que pasaban junto a mí.

.

De pie al enorme edificio, suspiré con molestia.

.

Aquí vive el hijo menor de los Uchiha junto a su hermano mayor, al cual no he tenido el placer de conocer aún. Nótese mi sarcasmo.

.

Una chica ordinaria, tonta e invisible como yo no puede estar en peor situación, con una bolsa de onigris en la mano.

.

Y ahora, por insistencia de mi madre, he caído en una maldición.

.

**- Ah, aquí vamos** - suspiré entrando de una buena vez. Bastó unas cuantas llamadas por el vocero al departamento 5 para darme cuenta que no habia nadie. Bufé con molestia -**bueno, él me dijo que podía entrar en caso de que no me contestara-** recordé y sacando una copia de la llave de su departamento me aventuré yo sola.

.

Una ostentosa primera imagen, aquel departamento rebozaba de riqueza.

.

- _"Hn, ¿cómo no me lo esperé?"_ - Sasuke era mi príncipe, y todo príncipe merece unos aposentos como aquellos que mis ojos ahora recorrían **-¿hn?** - Un pequeño trozo de papel estaba incrustado en un pequeño perchero de metal sobre la mesa.

.

_'Estoy durmiendo, no molestes.'_

_._

Sentí una vena brotar de mi frente con indignación.

.

- _"S-se supone que él estaría pendiente para recibirme"_ - o al menos eso me habia asegurado con su sonrisa estúpida de bobo enamorado.

.

Claramente molesta, casi azoté la bolsa en la pequeña mesa y me dirigí con pasos de gigante hacia lo que parecía la segunda planta del inmenso departamento y sin uso de mi lucidez me adentré a la primera habitación que vi.

.

**- ¡Tú…!** - gruñí en vano pues la cama estaba pulcramente hecha, sin indicios de Sasuke - **maldición** - de pronto escuché el sonido de la regadera y una sonrisa llena de malicia y perversidad recorrió mi rostro - _"bueno, tú te lo buscaste Sasuke"_ - le pegaría un susto de muerte, asi resbalaría y moriría. ¿Era demasiado?

.

_Eres malignamente genial Sakura,_ pensó mi conciencia.

.

Bueno, con solo pegarle un susto estaría bien.

.

**- ¡Ahora si te…!** - maldita mi suerte, no, esperen, es verdad, yo…

.

_"Sakura, tú no tienes nada de suerte"_, eso pensó mi mente.

.

**- ¡Aaaaahhhh!** -y mis ojos dejaron de ver al frente y se fijaron en el techo. Me habia desmayado.

…

.

.

.

.

…

_Sakura…_

_._

_¡Sakura!_

_._

_¡Sakura, por favor, no me hagas esto…!_

_._

_Déjala, solo se desmayo, estará bien Sasuke._

_._

_Pero…_

_._

Escuchaba la voz de Sasuke y la de alguien más, hasta que mis ojos se forzaron a abrirse y ver de quien se trataba.

.

**- Sa-Sasuke**… - musité confundida y con una pesadez del tamaño del mundo entero.

.

**- Sakura**… - sentí su mano cálida en mi mejilla y noté su semblante de alivio -** demonios, me pegaste un susto de muerte**- sonreí con debilidad. Al menos mi plan habia funcionado. Entonces los recuerdos llegaron a mí.

.

¿Por qué me habia desmayado? Ah, si, habia intentado jugarle una broma a Sasuke mientras se duchaba y…

.

**- ¡É-él desnudo de cabello largo!** - solté a tropezones mientras me sentaba de golpe recordando lo sucedido. No habia sido a Sasuke al que habia visto en el baño, habia sido…

.

**- Ah, hola** - Kami, ¿Qué has hecho de mi? ¿Me he vuelto loca? Ahora veo a dos Sasukes idénticos -** soy Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke** - el 'Sasuke adulto' me miró y con una sonrisa lastimera me extendió su mano en presentación -** ¿tú eres Sakura no?-** definitivamente, soy una tonta pervertida.

…

.

.

.

.

.

…

Me sentía tan estúpida, tan avergonzada, tan idiota.

.

Y mientras Sasuke me preparaba un té para tranquilizarme, yo no me atrevía a mirar al 'desnudo de cabello largo'.

.

**- Oye…**

**.**

**- ¡P-perdóname!** - Solté atropelladamente. Patética, pensé. Repitiendo varias veces mi reverencia - **¡l-lo siento, n-no fue mi intención e-espiarte! **- aquel 'Sasuke raro' me miró con una sonrisa divertida mientras bebía algo a lo que podía atinar que era licor.

.

**- Es una lástima** - lo miré confusa, ¿se lamentaba por mí por querer espiarlo o que le pasaba? **- una chica tan guapa como tú, siendo la novia del mi tonto hermanito, desperdicia tu enorme belleza y…**

**.**

**- ¡Itachi! -** el 'desnudo' se carcajeo en cuanto Sasuke apareció entre nosotros con las mejillas arreboladas -** ¡deja de decir sandeces! -** 'Itachi', como lo habia llamado Sasuke, se cruzó de piernas y embozó una sonrisa divertida mientras sorbía más de su bebida.

.

**- Solo estoy bromeando Sasuke -** rió él - **deberías intentarlo, asi dejarías de ser tan amargado y agrio, hasta pareces un limón** -no pude evitarlo, una pequeña risa se escapó de mis labios.

.

- **Sakura**… - Sasuke pronunció mi nombre en tono lastimero **- ¿también tú?**

**.**

**- A-ah…n-no…**

**.**

**- ¡Bingo!** - Exclamó 'el desnudo', ambos lo miramos con cara de retrasado **- ¿Qué? Solo me aseguraba de que fuera cierto** - se excusó.

.

**- Cierto ¿Qué cosa?** -Preguntó Sasuke esta vez.

.

**- El amor, hermanito, el amor** - juraría que era el mismo Shakespeare recitando con su típico acento **-¿Sakura, no?** - pegué un saltito, aun me incomodaba su presencia - **es la primera vez que nos vemos y ya te siento como de la familia**- me sonrió con calidez.

.

Lo admito, tal vez lo juzgué mal.

…

.

.

.

.

...

Una vez que a mi madre se le mete una idea en la cabeza es imposible hacer que se retracte. Pero yo, aparte de ser invisible, soy necia.

.

-** ¡M-mamá!** - me colgué a su vestido y aceptando la humillación fui arrastrada por el piso del aeropuerto con fuerza -** ¡m-mamá, r-reconsidéralo!** - ella se sacudió el vestido y me miró con severidad - _"victoria"_ - eso pensé.

.

**- No hay nada que reconsiderar Sakura** - me sonrió, pero era más falsa que las extensiones de cabello que ahora traía puestas.

.

Incluso habia llegado a tal extremo de cambiarse de atuendo para que yo no la descubriera entre la multitud de los pasajeros.

.

**- N-no puedes estar hablando e-enserio…**

**.**

**- ¿Qué tiene de malo?**

**.**

**- ¡Dejarás a tu hija de 18 años con…!**

**.**

**- Sasuke-kun es responsable-** sonrió. Debe de estar bromeando.

.

-** Apenas cumplirá los 21, mamá** - entrecerré los ojos con sarcasmo -** ¿Qué diferencia habría?**

**.**

**- Y-yo…**- ahí va de nuevo, su llanto ensayado de actriz exagerada -** c-crei que t-te gustaría la idea d-de vivir c-con Sasuke-kun…** -me sonrojé, pero no era por el enojo, sino porque pensé ¿Cómo era posible que mi madre estuviera diciéndome esto?

.

La idea me noqueó desde el primer día que me lo dijo. Pero el hecho de vivir cierto tiempo con Sasuke, ahora que mi madre se iba de viaje, me ponía sumamente nerviosa.

.

He cierto que llevamos tres años saliendo y él se ha portado de una manera única conmigo pero me aterra esta nueva situación. Vivir bajo el mismo techo. Incluyendo al desnudo con cabello largo que tiene por hermano mayor.

.

-** Sakura**… - parpadeé al sentir las manos de mi madre en mis mejillas - **está bien, me quedaré si tú quieres** - Sasuke era una persona respetuosa, confiable y centrada; de haber sido otro chico, mi madre nunca se hubiera atrevido a llegar a este punto. Le sonreí.

.

**- No… -** coloqué mis manos sobre las de ella -** yo estaré bien** - abrió los ojos de la sorpresa **- y-yo…**

**.**

Voy a intentarlo.

.

¿No puede ser tan malo, o sí?

.

.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿que opinan? Acepto sugerencias. Para los que escriben historias, recomiendenmelas, amo escribir pero tambien amo leer! asi que dejen los nombres!_

_En fin, comenten que les pareció!_

_En el próximo capitulo: **Porque se trata de él **_

_Besos de koala asfixiantes!_


	9. Porque se trata de él

_Bueno, debido a que hoy es un dia especial me decidí por adelantar a subir capitulo, yeih!_

_**Omedeto Sasuke!** No desesperes, algun día ire por ti y te violaré, ahhh mentira xD_

_En fin, les dejo con la historia._

* * *

**_Porque se trata de él_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

El siguiente mes me la pasé arduamente estudiando.

.

Las instalaciones de la universidad habian sido abiertas para los aspirantes a primer año. Sasuke, quien esperaba cursar al 3er año de medicina era conocido por todos, sin mencionar que 'el desnudo de cabello largo' ya se habia graduado con honores.

.

El único lugar tal vez en el siempre lograba concentrarme era en una biblioteca, asi que él y yo nos habíamos apoderado de ella hasta entrada la tarde.

.

**- Sakura…**

**.**

**- ¿Si?** - la primavera estaba presente al hacer llegar hasta mis apuntes pequeños pétalos de cerezo, que ahora Sasuke retiraba con delicadeza.

.

**- ¿Segura que entendiste?**

**.**

**- ¡Cl-claro!** - imposible, pensé. No tenía ni 10 minutos en los que me habia explicado un par de ecuaciones y nuevamente habia quedado en blanco.

.

**- ¿Segura?** - lo miré de reojo, tenía su mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano mientras que su codo hacia resistencia en la mesa -** es que las fórmulas que estás utilizando son un completo caos**

**.**

**- ¡¿Ah?** - Grité. Maldición, con él a mi lado es muy difícil conseguir la plena concentración.

.

Tomé el borrador. Debía comenzar de nuevo, que fiasco.

.

Es increíble, antes no me moría tanto de la vergüenza pero desde que estoy viviendo con él y con su hermano todo es diferente.

.

**- ¿Estás bien?** - me preguntó Sasuke en tono preocupado. Eres patética, pensé.

.

**- ¿Ah? S-si…** - asentí concentrándome en la parte de que debía borrar y no en su rostro - "_d-deja de mirarme tanto"_ - apreté los ojos hasta que sentí su cuerpo muy cerca del mío, pegué el grito al cielo -** ¿¡qué?**

**.**

**- Eh, nada, solo te iba a explicar de nuevo** - Me dijo. Hiperventilé, maldito sea por tener este tipo de reacciones en mí.

.

Me puse de pie repentinamente.

.

**- I-iré por un diccionario** - balbuceé con las mejillas encendidas mientras me perdía entre los millares de ejemplares.

.

Kami, estoy actuando como una completa loca. Tan solo quiero mantener una conversación normal pero nomás las palabras no me salen como quiero.

.

A pesar de que ya ha pasado un mes. Suspiré, tal vez deba olvidar esto y regresar al departamento.

.

**- Ne ¿Dónde estaba este libro?...bueno, supongo que lo dejaré por aquí** - eran un chico y una chica, ambos parecían llevarse bastante bien.

.

**- Ni se te ocurra, le darás trabajo a la bibliotecaria** - el muchacho la regañó a ella y entonces, mientras se iban me puse a pensar si yo podría algun día tener un tipo de conversación como la de ellos con Sasuke.

.

**- Ne, Sakura**- tragué grueso, Sasuke habia llegado a mi lado sin que yo lo notara - **no creo que necesites un diccionario para estudiar matemáticas** - lo oí reír bajito y si antes estaba roja, ahora estaba a punto de explotar.

.

**- A-ah -** me reí con nervios dejando el diccionario nuevamente en su lugar **- ti-tienes razón**

**.**

**- Ah** - lo oí suspirar -** haz estado muy rara ¿te sientes bien? -** mi mirada se opaco y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro.

.

Tenemos casi 3 años juntos y creo que no estaría mal empezar a abrirme más con él.

.

**- Lo siento** - musité quedamente mientras miraba al piso -** e-es solo que… m-me pones nerviosa -** él no me contestó y por mi mente paso la idea de que se habia cansado de mí -** y-yo, c-creo que mejor regresaré al departamento -** me detuve **- t-tu…**

**.**

**- Me quedaré un rato más** -no me dio la cara.

.

**- A-ah, está bien**- y antes de que pudiera alejarme más, él me tomo del brazo -** ¿q-qué pasa?**

**.**

**- Perdón** - me azoré -** estoy un poco sensible por el día de hoy -** me sonrió de manera lastimera y en verdad me preocupé. Me olvide de todo, sostuve su mano y acaricie su piel -** Sa-Sakura…**

**.**

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - le dije mientras lo veía sonreírme y entonces sus ojos me mostraron una infinito agradecimiento.

.

**- Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres** - respingué -** digamos que…siempre me pone de esto modo**

**.**

**- Y-yo…** - "_Diablos, se me olvido"_, pensé. Estaba tan ensimismada en mi mundo y en la universidad que habia olvidado algo tan importante como eso. No sé qué decirle ¿Qué puedo hacer?

.

**- Hey, no pongas esa cara** - Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla derecha.

.

Sasuke es tan amable y gentil, solo se preocupa por mí y no por él. Eso me hace sentir egoísta. Quisiera hacer mil cosas por el, apaciguar esa presión que en estos momentos recorre su pecho, quiero hacerle sentir que estoy con él.

.

**- ¿Iras a verlos?-** Pregunté con discreción. Él asintió aun con esa sonrisa triste **- y-yo también iré…**

**.**

**- ¿C-cómo? -** lo miré con ojos acuosos, esperaba que pudiera leerlos, que entendiera que yo estaba con él. Soy muy mala expresándome, eso lo sé bien.

.

**- S-si de esa forma tu dolor será menos entonces yo iré** _- "a donde tu vayas_", pensé.

.

Porque se trata de Sasuke, yo haría e iría a donde fuera.

.

Porque, lo quiero…aunque nunca me digne a decírselo.

.

-** L-lo siento** - balbuceé mientras me reía con vergüenza **- ¿s-soy molesta, no?**

**.**

**- Sakura…** -esta vez, como muchas otras con anterioridad, nuevamente me tomó por sorpresa, me tomó de ambas manos y quedamos pegados al librero.

.

Me besó y antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos y disfrutar alcancé a mirar un par de pétalos de cerezo danzar.

.

Sus cálidas manos me dan calor. Apaciguan mi cabello, me hacen delirar. Al igual que sus labios.

.

Al separarnos él me dedico una bella sonrisa y aprovechándose de que me encontraba aturdida caminó hasta la puerta de la biblioteca. Oí el típico clic del seguro y las luces se apagaron. No habia nadie más ademas de nosotros.

.

Todo se oscureció de repente y la poca luz que entraba era a través de las tenues y transparentes cortinas blancas.

.

**- Sa-Sasuke…** - me apretó contra su pecho en un abrazo y hundió su rostro entre mi cuello.

.

**- Perdón pero es que…** - me miró -** yo tampoco puedo estar tranquilo teniéndote cerca** - me sonrojé. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de las palabras cursis que decía? -** necesitaba besarte, no podía aguantarme más** - confesó mientras nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Algo dulce con yerbabuena.

.

**- L-lo siento…**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué te disculpas?** - Preguntó él. Me aferré a la tela de su camisa.

.

-** Y-yo… m-me enoja mantener conversaciones normales con las demás personas pero no contigo, siempre…siempre es tan confuso** - mi desesperación cesó cuando sentí sus cálidas manos tomar mis hombros.

.

**- Eso me agrada** -Me sonrió.

.

**- ¿Eh?** - volvió a besarme, en medio de la danza de pétalos rosas y los meneos de las cortinas blancas, en medio de su cabello negro y el mio.

.

¿Por qué me gusta tanto Sasuke?

.

Supongo que porque se trata de él aunque esa no es una respuesta completa.

.

Él seguía susurrándome palabras bellas. Tan solo con hablarme, tan solo con tocarme, con sonreírme.

…

.

.

.

.

.

…

_"Sakura-chan…"_

_._

_"Saaaakura-chaaan…"_

_._

_"¡Sakura!"_

_._

**- ¡Ah!** - parpadeé intentando recobrar la realidad luego de haber pegado un grito pequeño.

.

Los hermanos Uchiha me veían con preocupación, la mano de Itachi estaba en mi frente corroborando que no tuviera fiebre y la de Sasuke sujetaba la mía.

.

**- Uhh, ¿desvelada?** - Oí a Itachi bromear mientras volvía su vista al volante.

.

Hoy era el examen de ingreso y tal vez por el cansancio de los días me habia quedado dormida en medio del trayecto.

.

**- Te dije que no te desvelaras tanto Sakura** - Esta vez habló Sasuke, me regañaba, lo miré mientras hacia un puchero._ "Claro, como no es él quien va al matadero,"_ pensé con ironía.

.

**- No fue tanto** - expresé soltando un bostezo. Solté su mano y me restregué los ojos mientras la brillante luz del sol me pegaba directo, iba en el asiento trasero.

.

En primer lugar habia sido su culpa por asaltar mi sueño. Pero bueno, no era como que iba a contarle.

.

**- Bien, henos aquí** - ignoré por completo el tono burlón que Itachi habia usado. Quise aferrarme con uñas y dientes al asiento.

.

_"¡Vamos Sakura, no dudes!" ,_pensó mi conciencia.

.

El momento habia llegado. Era pasar o morir.

.

**- Suerte** - le devolví el gesto 'al desnudo' a través del visor y salí del auto. A tan solo unos cuantos pasos, Sasuke me alcanzó.

.

**- ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

**- Y-yo…** - balbuceaba. Suspiré, supuse que él igual estaba nervioso - **que tengas suerte** - me envolvió en un dulce abrazo y aunque ya le habia dicho que estaba en contra de las melosidades en público, me rendí, lo abracé con la misma intensidad -** Te quiero** - asentí y con un último beso partí.

.

_¡Sakura, fighting!_

_._

_._

* * *

_¿Comentarios? (: Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Recuerden recomendarme historias, ya saben que amo leer y a veces me aburro demasiado._

_Saludos! _

_En el próximo capítulo: **Deidara** , ¿Que papel tendra el buen rubio en la relación de Sasuke y Sakura? kukú :3_

_See ya!_


	10. Deidara

**_Deidara_**

* * *

.

.

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

"_Mio Haruno, ya puedes estar tranquila"_, pensé al ver mi perfecto desayuno japonés para tres personas.

.

.

Han pasado dos meses de que vivo en este super departamento de lujo que, más que un departamento parece mansión. En el último piso de este enorme edificio, en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad.

.

Los Uchiha no reparaban en pequeñeces.

.

Miré el reloj, el segundero estaba a punto de llegar al número doce.

.

- ** Ya vendrán en 3, 2, 1…**

.

Las dos puertas sonaron al unisonó mientras chocaban bruscamente con la pared.

.

Él es Itachi, el hijo mayor de los Uchiha, abogado activo y con una cara de espanto luego de estar revisando por toda la noche su caso.

.

Él menor es Sasuke, su hermano pequeño, estudiante de 3er. año de medicina y…bueno, mi novio. También con una cara de ogro por sus montones de proyectos.

.

- **Buenos días - **les saludé.

.

- **Buenooos…** - tan sombríos por la mañana y tan chillones por las tardes. Hacen un dúo completamente raro.

.

.

"_¿Por qué demonios siguen con la misma ropa de ayer?"_ Pensé mientras los veía con una mueca en los labios.

.

Dejaron caer únicamente sus cuerpos en sus respectivas sillas, solo para estampar sus caras en la mesa. Un tic se apoderó en mi ojo izquierdo y las ganas de ahorcarlos a ambos emergieron sin pensar.

.

Un misterio, los hermanos Uchiha eso son.

.

.

…

.

.

.

…

.

Ambos se desvelaron toda la noche y, a pesar de estar cansados, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper la promesa de desayunar, almorzar e incluso cenar conmigo. Me siento bastante consentida por ellos.

.

- **Woow…**

.

- **¿Qué es?** - pregunté a Itachi al verlo detenerse a contemplar uno de sus bocados. Escuché a Sasuke reír.

.

- **Estos huevos…son hermosamente amarillos **- soltó con una absoluta devoción hacia los huevos. Una gota me escurrió por la sien. Vaya infantil **- y bien ¿a qué hora tienen clase?**

**.**

- **8:30 **- contestó Sasuke.

.

- **9:00 -** contesté yo un segundo después.

.

- **Perfecto, los llevaré a ambos**

**.**

He ahí el adulto responsable.

…

.

.

.

…

- **Mándame un mensaje cuando te hayas desocupado ¿está bien? - **miré a Sasuke con cierto asombro pero supongo que era normal que los novi…que la persona con la que salías estuviera al pendiente de ti.

.

- **Ah, está bien** - dije para luego asentir **- adiós**

.

- **Sakura -** me volví para verlo - **que te vaya bien** - parpadeé confundida.

.

- **E-eh, g-gracias, a ti también** - y con un beso en la mejilla me despedí de él.

…

.

.

.

…

No es como que me importara mucho las opiniones de los demás pero esta situación comenzaba a irritarme. Me refiero a que desde que inicié la universidad todos parecen evitarme sin razón aparente.

.

Suspiré. Al paso al que van las cosas pronto le agarraré una fobia a asistir a clases.

.

- **Hola **- Dijo alguien a un lado de mi. Desvié la mirada con desinterés. El profesor llevaba 5 minutos de retraso y ahora un chico rubio con una coleta alta y con ojos cobalto me saludaba y miraba con aire vago - **¿puedo sentarme?**

**.**

- **Claro** - le respondí con cortesía mientras me alejaba un poco para darle lugar.

.

Sentí su mirada por breves segundos, eso me incomodó un poco.

.

- **Eres nueva ¿no es así? -** vaya, ¿acaso era vidente? Dudo mucho que su flequillo ocultara su ojo para ver el futuro.

.

- **Si** - respondí con simpleza y para habernos conocido en solo un minuto me sonrió.

.

- **Soy Deidara** - acepté su gesto asintiendo.

.

- **Haruno Sakura** - él parpadeo confundido** - ¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

- **¿Haruno? ¿No eres Uchiha?** - sentí un golpe en las costillas.

.

- **¿C-como que Uchiha?**

**.**

- **El tipo que siempre te trae es Itachi Uchiha ¿no es asi?** - en ese momento quise tener al dichoso abogado y ahorcarlo con su propia corbata. Ahora comprendía todo **- ¿eres de su familia o algo asi?**

**.**

- **No **- espeté con sequedad mientras me rechinaban los dientes.

.

- **Oh bueno, es que todos hablan de ti y de ellos **- un tic se apoderó de mi ojo como ya era costumbre. Los Uchiha eran una maldición - **Itachi se graduó con honores de la escuela de leyes y su hermano menor es el mejor de su clase de medicina asi que supuse que…** - alcé mi mano para callarlo, no quería seguir oyendo comparaciones con ellos.

.

- _"¡Asi que esa es la maldita razón por la que te todos me evitan_!" - apreté los puños mientras sonreía sádicamente **- e-escucha, tengo razones por las que ahora me estoy quedando con ellos pero no somos familia ni nada que se le parezca**

**.**

- **¿Y qué hay del menor?** - lo miré expectante - **hablo de su hermano pequeño, se les ve juntos muy a menudo** - revelar mi relación con Sasuke sería peor, prefería lo íntimo a público, claro está.

.

- **A-ah bueno, é-él fue mi tutor durante el proceso de admisión**

**.**

- **Ah** - matar, el instinto de matar corría por mis venas.

…

.

.

.

…

Esos falsos rumores eran ciertos. Me refiero a que si, en realidad todos hablaban de mí debido a eso.

.

El pensar que yo habia ingresado a la universidad por las conexiones entre los Uchiha, que absurdo.

.

No es que haya obtenido mi pase por medios ilegales. Yo tenía la intención de esforzarme al máximo y que los reconocimiento me llegaran por si solos. Seguramente la antigua Sakura lloraría.

.

Pero, en este punto mi personalidad retorcida no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

.

_¡Solo tengo callarles la boca y demostrarle quien es Sakura Haruno!_

_._

Si, asi resolvería el asunto.

…

.

.

…

De regreso al departamento, la tarde transcurrió tranquila, procuré tener cuidado en no revelarles la incómoda escena de hoy y el descubrimiento reciente a los Uchiha. De habérselos dicho, ambos habrían armado un zafarrancho y no me dejarían en paz.

.

- **Q-que basurero… -** Musité, de nuevo con un tic ahora en ambos ojos. Los platos sucios encima de la mesa y parte de la sala. Las calcetas olorosas de desnudo y colillas de cigarrillos en la alfombra. Suspiré. Ambos ya estaba durmiendo y yo me preparaba para tener una cita con un litro de café cargado y varios libros de texto _- "les enseñaré"_

_._

Si me dejo vencer, será lo mismo que antes. Si a pesar de dar lo mejor de mí me consideran una farsa, entonces habrá sido mi culpa. Pero no puedo permitir que me consideren una inútil sin haberlo intentando al menos.

.

Haré que todos cambien su opinión de mí.

.

.

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

- **¿Espiando a tu Julieta?** - con su cabello suelto y cruzado de brazos desde el barandal de la planta alta, Itachi sonreía.

.

- **Solo me aseguro que no se desvele** - sonrió el menor mientras contemplaba la ardua entrega de su novia.

.

_(END NORMAL POV'S)_

…

_**.**_

_**.**_

…

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

_._

Leerme todos los capítulos de un libro de más de 500 páginas era toda una hazaña. Sin mencionar que hoy me habia venido caminando a la universidad sin haber desayunado, no tardarían en llegarme los miles de mensajes de Itachi y de Sasuke.

.

- **Que fastidio -** concentrándome en ser yo la primera en enviarles un mensaje para calmar su histeria, no me fijé por donde venía caminando hasta que choqué con alguien - _"aquí vamos de nuevo, parece un dejavú"_ **- lo siento**

**.**

- **Chica cibernética** - era el rubio de ayer.

.

- **Ah, hola** - lo saludé y él se me unió en mi recorrido por los pasillos.

.

- **¿Vas a clase?**

**.**

- **No, he llegado antes por otra razón **- le di por su lado.

.

- **Me imagino cual puede ser** - lo escuché reírse. Con una sonrisa y con las manos enroscadas detrás de su nuca como todo un vago.

.

- **¿A si?** - inquirí con cierta curiosidad.

.

- **Por supuesto** - se detuvo colocándose delante de mí mientras me guiñaba el ojo **- yo seré tu maestro**

**.**

- **¿E-es una broma no? -** su sonrisa no me demostraba que estuviera mintiéndome.

.

- **Será divertido ver sus caras cuando les hayas restregado todo ¿no crees? -** sonaba tentador pero ¿él, siendo una especie de senpai para mí?

.

- **N-no quiero molestarte con esto**

**.**

- **Tengo tiempo de sobra** - alardeó él y mientras más me sonreía más me convencía **- entonces ¿trato?**

**.**

- **¿Qué quieres a cambio? -** él se carcajeo.

.

- ** Diversión, es todo** - lo miré, era un chico bastante extraño, menos efusivo que Naruto pero igual de gracioso **- ¿Qué dices?**

**.**

- **Hecho** - me reí ante su dramática expresión.

…

.

.

.

…

Esperaba con ansías la llamada de mi madre. Hoy sería el día en el que me diría cuando regresaría. No es que no me agradara estar en ese lugar, pero convivir con Sasuke día y noche no era bueno para mi salud.

.

- _"Dios, soy una pervertida"_ - pensé mientras sorbía mi jugo e intentaba concentrarme en mi lectura. La puerta del departamento se abrió. Sasuke habia llegado **- hola…**

**.**

- **Sakura, ¿Por qué no me esperaste? - **me sorprendí.

.

- ** T-te mande un mensaje** - me justifiqué.

.

- **Ese no es el problema ¿Cuál era tu prisa por irte desde temprano y regresar sin mí?** - o era yo o sonaba muy molesto.

.

- **A-ah, n-no creí que te molestaría**

**.**

- **No, no lo haría si me hubieras avisado correctamente - **suspiró intentando serenarse. Yo no cabía del asombro ¿Qué le pasaba? **- a todo esto ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**.**

- **A-ah pues…** - balbuceé, perfecto, ahora tendría más necesidad de saber **- n-no estaba haciendo nada malo** - me reí con nervios. Decirle la verdad significaría que se enfadaría mas por el hecho de no haberle contado sobre la forma en la que me trataban en la universidad, sobre aquel falso rumor.

.

- **No pregunté eso**

**.**

- **M-me fui antes porque tenía un trabajo en equipo - **solté al fin aquella mentira - **y vamos, gastar gasolina solo por ahorrarme 15 minutos de caminata** - me reí eufórica **- u-ustedes no tiene el hábito de ahorrar** - me miró por segundo que parecieron eternos hasta que lo vi suspirar y desplomarse en el sofá que estaba en frente de mi.

.

Y yo, como si encogiéndome con las piernas flexionadas pudiera salvarme del castigo, suspiré igual.

.

- **¿E-estás molesto? - **pregunté con cautela. Sasukeabrió solamente un ojo **- y-ya te dije que no hacía nada malo**

**.**

- **Te creo Sakura - **volvió a suspirar cerrando los ojos nuevamente - **perdón, solo me alteré**

**.**

- **P-pues no lo hagas muy a menudo **- escondí mi rostro con el vaso **- además, habrán días enteros en los que no nos veamos y…**

**.**

- **¿Por qué? -** nuevamente me asaltó con su pregunta.

.

- **¡M-me refiero a que estarás ocupado y yo también y…!** - rió esta vez él volviendo a relajarse.

.

- **Lo sé** - tomó aire **- es solo que quiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo Sakura, para que cuando esos días lleguen no te extrañe tanto** - me miró y no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¿Cómo es que puede decir cosas tan cursis sin avergonzarse? De seguro lo hace a propósito porque sabe mis reacciones **- te quiero** - él siempre me lo dice para molestarme, pero siempre que lo hace mi pecho se queda sin aire y mis mejillas arden.

.

_Yo también…quiero a Sasuke._

_._

_._

* * *

_¿Comentarios? Digan lo que opinan mis chicas! gracias por seguir la historia, me pone muy feliz su buena aceptación OWO, el departamento de elefantes de rosados en mi cabeza se los agradece!_

_Por otro lado, ya estrenó Road to ninja y estoy que me muero. Ya quiero verla, ¿cuanto tendré que esperar? :(_

_Tendré que esperar para ver a 'Charasuke' xD ¿a Kishimoto no se le pudo ocurrir un mejor nombre para el alter de Sasuke?, en fin._

_En el próximo capitulo: **Celos**_

_Les mando besos sabor sandía, amo la sandía._


	11. Celos

**_Celos_**

* * *

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

**_._**

No quería malos entendidos, asi que con la misma confianza que Sasuke ponía en mí le avise desde muy temprano que me iría por mi cuenta.

.

Él estaba desvelado y yo quería que descansara lo mejor posible, por otro lado, Itachi estaba muy ocupado, y aunque insistió millones de veces en traerme al final le convencí.

.

**- ¡I-Increíble!** - llevábamos 3 días de conocernos y Deidara paso de ser un desconocido a ser algo parecido a un amigo, supongo que es muy pronto para usar el término amistad pero nos hemos entendido bastante bien, sin mencionar que siempre me hace reír -** e-entonces tú y el hermano de Sasuke…** - asintió mientras me sonreía ampliamente.

.

**- Estudiamos juntos** - contestó confundiendome aun más -** perdí un año por razones personales, en realidad tenemos la misma edad** - casi me voy de espalda, enserio, si Itachi ni siquiera aparentaba sus 25 años recién cumplidos mucho menos este chico con aire británico.

.

**- Entonces estas revalidando materias**

**.**

**- Asi es** - me contestó con esa voz tan armoniosa -** todas las materias que llevo son de primer año** - me dijo en medio de risas **- del año que perdí, asi que me siento como pez en agua** - lo miré con falsa molestia.

.

**- Supongo que no te complicas la vida** - le dije con burla oyéndolo reírse.

.

**- Qué mundo tan pequeño ¿no crees?** - asentí sonriente, en verdad que no me esperaba que fuera amigo de Itachi y mucho menos me imaginaba su edad - **¿sabes? Tienes suerte**

**.**

**- ¿Eh?**

**.**

**- Estar viviendo con los Uchiha** - rió nuevamente - **es toda una hazaña**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**.**

**- Con ellos como conocidos tienes mucho más que voz en esta universidad** - Fruncí el ceño.

.

**- No quiero deberles nada a ellos**

**.**

**- ¿Te tratan mal o algo?**

**.**

**- ¡N-no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ellos me tratan de maravilla!-** perdí la efusividad -** me refiero a que quiero tener reconocimientos bajo mis propios meritos, no porque crean que soy familiar de ellos**

**.**

**- Ya veo -** suspiró **- ne Sakura ¿tienes alguna relación con su hermano menor?** - me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

.

**- ¿Q-qué? -** apenas atiné a decir, él me miró con diversión.

.

**- Es que siempre te la pasas hablando de él, claro, inconscientemente**

**.**

**- A-ah…n-no me di cuenta** - "_que vergüenza"_, pensé -** y-ya no hablare más**

**.**

**- No lo hagas**- su mano rozó la mía y mi pena se esfumó - **la manera en la que hablas, me gusta tu voz** - comencé a reírme y luego él me acompaño, mientras mirábamos pasar un avión entre las nubes.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_…_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Confiaba en Sakura pero incluso él habia notado raro su comportamiento. No quería hacer un escándalo pero ella no tenía la culpa de nada en ese momento, ni siquiera aquel rubio que muy confianzudo tocaba su cabello, la culpa la tenía el mismo Sasuke por no poder controlarse.

.

**- ¿Qué tanto miras?** - Preguntó Naruto en medio de la clase, Sasuke pegó un puntapié a una de las patas del escritorio e hizo sacudir todo -** ¡ey!**

.

Comenzó a respirar con más fuerza mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz y entrecerraba los ojos viendo la escena.

.

Se lo repetía mil veces, no era Sakura, era él.

.

Sasuke comenzaba a experimentar el primer ataque de celos en medio de su clase de Anatomía.

.

**- ¿Quién es él?**- inquirió el rubio pegándose al cristal para ver igual.

.

- **Creo que un amigo de Itachi**- gruñó el pelinegro sin apartar la vista de ellos.

.

**- Pues Sakura-chan esta atascadísima de la risa** - miró a su amigo y este le dedicó una mirada lacerante -** e-etto…**

**.**

Sasuke amaba la sonrisa de Sakura, no le importaba compartir esa felicidad con Itachi y Naruto que siempre la hacían reír, él no era posesivo con ella, bueno, eso sería hasta el día de hoy.

.

**- ¡O-oi!** -Chillo Naruto al ver a su amigo ponerse de pie.

.

**- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?** - habló el profesor.

.

-** Tengo una emergencia** - el hombre asintió viéndolo confundido.

.

- **Sasuke** - Naruto lo tomó de la muñeca antes de que se fuera -** no hagas una locura, Sakura-chan no está haciendo nada malo**

**.**

**- Ese es el problema**- volteó la mirada fugaz a la ventana, ya no estaban -** mierda** - los habia perdido y no tendría caso recorrer todo el campus como un celoso posesivo.

.

Volvió a sentarse de mala gana y el profesor continuo con su clase.

.

**- Tranquilo hombre, solo te estás imaginando cosas, Sakura-chan hizo un amigo ¿Qué tiene de malo?**

**.**

Nada, pero incluso él podía distinguir las intenciones entre alguien que buscaba una amistad y alguien como ese rubio que pretendía algo más.

_…_

_**.**_

_…_

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

**- Oh ¿enserio? -** fumaba, ese es uno de los malos hábitos que tenía 'el desnudo' mientras tranquilamente manejaba con una mano. Al parecer hoy habia tenido tiempo para pasar por nosotros pero hay algo que me molesta, y ni siquiera se debe al humo de su cigarrillo.

.

Ahora yo voy de copiloto, Sasuke veía en completo silencio en la parte de atrás y no me habia dirigido la palabra desde hace un buen rato.

.

**- Deja de hacer eso** - Le dije al mayor, sacudí la cabeza pensando que tal vez Sasuke estaba cansado por todos sus proyectos, me concentré en Itachi y en regañarlo.

.

**- ¿Qué cosa?** - él rió, sabía perfectamente que me refería a su cigarrillo.

.

-** Es dañino para nosotros** - miré a Sasuke de reojo e intenté iniciar una conversación-** ¿verdad?**- él no me miró, solo emitió un sonido parecido a darme la razón.

.

- **Como sea, no puedo creer que Deidara sea tu compañero -** Dijo Itachi a lo que asentí un poco afectada por la falta de atención de Sasuke, suspiré intentando convencerme que se debía al sueño que tenía - **es su último año ¿no?**

**.**

**- Si, se preocupa mucho por mi** -Itachi sonrió.

.

**- Él siempre ha sido asi** - confirmó mientras daba una vuelta - **creo que pertenece a un grupo en la galería central de Hokkaid**o- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

.

-** ¿Enserio?** - él asintió y yo sonreí.

.

**- Tal vez deberías entrar con él y…**

**.**

**- Si tienes tiempo para eso, mejor búscate un trabajo Sakura** - Al fin habia hablado, sentí un aura pesada y la manera en que Sasuke habia pronunciado tales palabras habian cortado la hiperactividad de Itachi y mi sonrisa.

.

-** Creí que te habia comido la lengua el ratón** - bromeó el mayor último a lo que solo atiné a ver un gesto parecido a una mueca en el rostro del pelinegro.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

**- Bueno…Deidara dijo que podría conseguirme uno de medio tiempo y**… -dijo Sakura con poca efusividad.

.

**- No** - la pelirosa respingó ante la respuesta de Sasuke y dibujó una mueca de molestia ante la negativa de éste.

.

**- ¿Y por qué no**? - alzó la voz ella.

.

**- Si vas a trabajar hazlo durante la mañana o la tarde**

**.**

**- Fuiste tú en primer lugar quién dijo que…** - cayó, la primera mirada que él le daba desde la mañana y era una completamente gélida. ¿A dónde se habian ido sus ojos bondadosos y amables? Unas inmensas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de la garganta de Sakura, haciendo que le ardiera y sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos pero sin quitar su enfado para con él.

.

- **Solo interferirá en tus estudios** - Itachi se mantuvo al margen oyendo como se lanzaban contradicciones.

.

**- Ya sé que no soy exactamente la primera de la clase como tú o como tu hermano** - el mayor miró con pena a la pelirosa - **pero si algo sale mal será mi problema** - lo miró con ojos molestos **- y si no le entiendo algunas cosas le pediré a Deidara que me ayude-** Sakura, era tan despistada que no se daba cuenta que con sus palabras y haber mencionado a ese sujeto solo enfurecía mas a Sasuke.

.

**- No deberías juntarte con tipos superficiales** - blasfemó él virando la mirada hacia otro lado. Él notó los ojos de Sakura a punto de llorar, y un dolor insoportable se le acumuló en el pecho, un sentimiento de culpa.

.

**- Hey** - intervino Itachi - **si no lo conoces no lo insultes Sasuke** - el menor lo miró secamente **- Deidara es amigo mio y él no es ese tipo de gente**

**.**

**- Ah, no me digas** - dijo con sátira mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

…

.

.

…

Apenas entrando al departamento el teléfono sonó.

.

**- ¿Diga?**- dijo la ojiesmeralda en tono pastoso y algo molesta aun para luego dibujar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja **- ¡mamá**! - Itachi sonrió mientras que Sasuke permaneció ausente caminando hacia la sala** -si, si, ah bueno…** - el mayor lo notó, la mirada desanimada y dolida de Sakura hacia su hermano menor -** e-estoy bien, las clases son geniales y todo eso…si, no te preocupes.**

.

…

.

.

…

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

En ese momento, más que nada deseaba hablar con mi madre, asi que sin mucho esfuerzo miré a Itachi y él comprendió sonriéndome mientras asentía. Dejé mis cosas en el suelo y subí a la que era mi habitación. No miré a Sasuke pero pude sentir su mirada.

.

La sentí.

.

…

.

.

…

.

No me la pasé llorando toda la tarde, aquel idiota, Sasori habia acabado con cada una de ellas y me habia prometido no volver a derramarlas por alguien.

.

Pero supongo que ahora es distinto. Con Sasori no sentía absolutamente nada más que atracción física.

.

Sasuke es mucho más guapo que él pero eso lo he dejado en segundo plano. Estoy con Sasuke porque de verdad…

.

**- L-lo quiero, mamá**- escuché a mi madre reírse del otro lado del teléfono **- l-lo quiero d-demasiado…** - ¿Por qué no decírselo? Eso fue lo que ella me preguntó.

.

Simplemente las palabras no me salen, me pongo tan nerviosa estando con él. Y Sasuke siempre es atento y cariñoso conmigo, sería normal devolverle los gestos, más ahora que estamos saliendo formalmente pero en estos últimos años no le dicho un 'te quiero', y eso me hace sentir de lo peor.

.

Me hace sentir que no lo merezco pero tampoco quiero perderlo. No quiero que Sasuke se vaya de mi lado.

.

…

.

…

.

Suspiré y hasta entrada la noche bajé. Itachi pretendía tomar el rol como cocinero y yo solo me reí de él mientras yo asentaba el teléfono en su lugar.

.

-** ¿Qué haces?** - era tan cómico, con un delantal rosa, su cigarro en su boca y con un cucharón.

.

**- Intento hacer la cena** - me sonrió afligido.

.

**- ¿Por qué no pides algo y ya?** -Le sugerí en medio de pequeñas risas.

.

**- No, es divertido cocinar** - me reí acercándome a la barra.

.

-** Diversión y peligro no se mezclan** - Le dije mientras él me sonreía por unos segundos más y en lo que aprovechaba para lavar los vegetales, su mirada cambió.

.

**- Sasuke está molesto** - suspiré cabizbaja ante su comentario -** ¿sabes por qué?**

**.**

**- Si lo supiera créeme que no estaría de este modo** -dije desanimada pero por sobre todo triste.

.

**- Estás triste** - no asentí ni mucho menos lo miré pero mi expresión era obvia -** lo quieres ¿no es asi?** - suspiró -** ¿sabes? Sasuke ha cambiado mucho desde que nuestros padres fallecieron, ellos casi nunca estaban en casa debido a sus empleos pero siempre buscaban tiempo para estar con nosotros, éramos una familia unida pero**… - lo miré expectante, Sasuke nunca hablaba de su familia y en realidad no sentía correcto que Itachi me contara aún, tampoco quería incomodarlo a él.

.

-** N-no tienes porque contarme** - bajé la mirada **- s-sé por Sasuke que tu también sufriste por eso**

**.**

**- Si, pero él y yo no somos iguales, y a él le afectó más que nadie, es por eso que siempre intentaba recrear un ambiente cálido para él** - sonreí débilmente, esa era la razón de su inesperado instinto de cocina **- tu sabes porque esta asi ¿verdad?**

**.**

**- Claro que no** - bufé un poco fastidiada **- hoy de la nada comenzó a actuar asi, tú mismo lo viste -** y de nuevo se rió **- ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- Piensa -** me dijo mientras comenzaba a cortar unos rábanos -** ¿Por qué crees que se haya enfadado?**

**.**

Lo escrudiñé con la mirada, yo no era adivina para saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke y esa sonrisa socarrona de Itachi solo me hacia creer que él lo sabía.

.

**- Tú…lo sabes ¿no?** - él se rió dándome la espalda.

.

Si, él sabía y no iba a decirme.

.

.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Esta vez no tarde tanto jaja, mi cabeza imagina rapidamente. Una buena y mala noticia, **'El corazón de la bestia'** llegó a su final :( , la buena es que ya otra historia viene en camino wiiiii._

_¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? jaja Solo para aclarar, en esta 'segunda temporada' habrá muchos celos no solo por parte de Sasuke sino tambien de la pesimista Sakura. Es un noviazgo juvenil y como en todos siempre pasan este tipo de cosas, veamos que tan bien pueden afrontar y si seran ¿felices para siempre?_

_Tambien les informo que si, **si habra Lemon**, pero más adelante, soy principiante aun asi que debo planearlo de la mejor manera posible xD_

_En el próximo capitulo: **No hay lógica en el amor** ¿Como solucionarán su primera pelea nuestros protagonistas?_

_Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_Besos olimpicos!_

_Ja ne!_


	12. No hay lógica en el amor

_Lamento el retraso! He aqui el capitulo 12. Lean notas finales, se los agradecería. _

_Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

_**No hay lógica en el amor**_

* * *

**_._**

_._

**(SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**.**

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Al siguiente día no nos hablamos, era insoportable solo tener que escuchar el ruido que hacia el aire acondicionado del auto y al parecer a Itachi le fascinaba esa situación porque no paraba de mirarme y de reírse.

.

¿Qué no ve que solo hace enfurecer más a Sasuke?

.

Lo supe al verlo de soslayo, nuevamente se subió en el asiento trasero y su ceño fruncido se hacia más pronunciado cada qué vez veía la sonrisa de su hermano.

.

Bufé y en verdad quise que el asiento me succionara.

…

.

…

**- Te ves triste Sakura** - lo miré con una falsa sonrisa, es decir, incluso alguien como Deidara a quien recién conozco se puede dar cuenta **- ¿pasa algo?**

**.**

**- No**- mis problemas son míos y de nadie más, en todo caso esta situación es entre Sasuke y yo -** solo estoy cansada**

**.**

**- Si tu lo dices-** él es bastante despreocupado, a veces quisiera que me contagiara un poco - **ya se, ¿Por qué no vamos a algun lado?** - pestañeé.

.

**- ¿Eh?**

**.**

**- Si, ya sabes, para quitarte esa cara** - me sonrió, su cabello rubio se meció con el viento y su fragancia lavanda me pegó en la nariz -** te ves más linda cuando sonríes ¿te lo han dicho?**

**.**

**- Por supuesto** -me petrifiqué al escuchar la voz de Sasuke contestar, y no es como que estuviese haciendo algo malo, sino que simplemente la molestia sin razón que él tenía hacia mí me habia afectado más de lo que yo pensé y verlo ahora parado rígidamente enfrente de nosotros me dejó muda.

.

**- Oh, Sasuke Uchiha ¿no? Sakura habla bastante de ti** - ni siquiera me dispuse a verlo, ni a él ni a Deidara.

.

**- Aa** - emitó Sasuke en un tono tosco y seco -** tú eres amigo de mi hermano**

**.**

**- Asi es**- habia algo en los ojos de ambos que no me agradaba en lo absoluto. Sasuke por un lado miraba con cierto rencor a Deidara, y este último sonreía como si disfrutara de la situación.

.

_"¡Basta Sakura, afronta la situación!"_ , eso pensé.

.

**- ¿Q-que haces aquí?** - balbuceé sin remedio aunque con un tono de voz grueso.

.

-** Itachi está ocupado asi que nos iremos solos** - pude ver a lo lejos el deportivo negro estacionado -** vamos**

**.**

**- De hecho, Sakura y yo iremos a otro lado** - genial, pensé. Deidara, te estás ganando un pase gratis a mi sala de tortura.

.

**- E-en realidad**… -nuevamente comencé a balbucear.

.

**- No** - demandó y por primera vez me enojé. ¿Quién era Sasuke para darme órdenes? En primer lugar ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el que ahora me trataba asi.

.

Y entonces cometí el error de compararlo con él, con Sasori y me aterré.

.

La imagen de Sasori era superpuesta en la de Sasuke y me di cuenta que él estaba actuando como aquel idiota.

.

Retrocedí.

.

**- ¿Sakura?** - ¿Qué les habrán mostrado mis ojos a ambos? ¿Miedo, desconfianza? Sasuke me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par - **Sakura ¿Qué pasa?** - la mano de el rubio se deslizó por la mía, sentí su apoyo hasta que fui arrebatada.

.

**- Nos vamos**

**.**

- _"No…él…"_ - me solté bruscamente -** no voy a ningún lado**

**.**

**- No te pregunté -** si, está actuando igual que él, que Sasori -** vamos al auto, tengo tarea que hacer y no pienso seguir gastando mí tiempo**

**.**

**- ¡P-pues vete tú!**- me pregunto, ¿Si era la primera vez en que le gritaba de este modo? -** s-si tienes tiempo para pelearte sin razón ¡¿entonces comienza por explicarme que es lo que te pasa?!** - desgarré mi garganta. Él es un idiota, el mayor de todos, pero por alguna razón ahora le estoy mostrando mis lágrimas, las que prometí no soltar nunca más.

.

**- ¿No lo sabes?** - frunció el ceño.

.

**- E-estas actuando como él…** - bajé la mirada y él se estremeció.

.

Dejé ver a Sasuke, ya no era él, era Sasori con el que peleaba e irremediablemente las palabras salieron de mi boca.

.

**- ¡Me fastidias!** -Grité.

.

Cometí un grave error al compararlos.

.

No recuerdo nada más, solo sé que me tomó de la mano y me subió al auto.

…

.

.

…

Correr a mi cuarto, era el único pensamiento que abarcó mi mente en el momento en que salí del auto corriendo, escuchando los reclamos de Sasuke porque me detuviera.

.

Hasta que mi celular sonó en el momento menos apropiado.

.

**- ¿D-diga?** - mi voz temblaba mientras mi mente anticipaba el desastre que iba a suceder -** De-Deidara…ah, lamento lo de hace rato** - me disculpe entrecortadamente. Ni siquiera me habia despedido de él -** s-si, estoy bi…** - creo que ahora no le cabrá duda que no me encontraba bien porque para cuando intentaba decirle lo contrario, Sasuke llegó apresuradamente a arrebatarme el teléfono -** ¿¡q-que haces?!**

**.**

El celular volvió a sonar y esta vez él contestó.

.

**- Ah, Itachi ¿Qué quie…?** - le arrebaté mi teléfono, ahora estábamos a mano **- ¿Qué haces?**

**.**

**- ¡Cállate! -** grité para luego darle la espalda y caminar a pasos monumentales. Deseaba romper el piso -no me molestes en toda la tarde, estaré en mi habitación- sentí sus pasos rápidamente.

.

- **Almorzaremos** - me dijo casi en modo de orden.

.

**- Lo harás tu solo** - le ignoré caminando a la sala solo para tomar los apuntes que habia dejado allí la noche anterior.

.

**- ¡Sakura!**

**.**

**- ¡Cállate!** - mi grito fue aun más fuerte y como consecuencia caí sin querer de espaldas en el sofá. Para cuando intenté ponerme de pie, Sasuke se habia inclinado hacia mí mientras me tomaba el rostro con ambas manos, me helé.

.

-** No me hagas enojarme más** - al intentar refutar su amenaza selló mis labios con un beso. Un poco forzado pero con la misma intensidad que me hace delirar. Lo aparté. Recordé a Sasori y las veces en me forzaba a besarlo, no quería, no quería que Sasuke fuera como él.

.

**- N-no… ¡n-no quiero que seas como él!** - exploté.

.

**- ¿Q-que?** - mis lágrimas siempre le han perturbado, y la bestia que residía en él se fue calmando hasta quedar completamente de cuclillas y con una expresión de culpa -** Sa-Sakura…**

**.**

**- N-no quiero…** - lo miré -** no quiero que seas como él…como Sasori**… - lo vi azorarse.

.

_"No quiero compararte. Por favor, no seas como él"_

_._

- **Sakura… cuando te conocí cambiaste por completo mi vida, te volviste la motivación de mis días, jure cuidarte y quererte más que a nada, es por eso que no puedo mantenerme tranquilo cuando se trata de ti**

**.**

**- S-sigo sin entender porque estas tan molesto** -rió y sentí sus suaves mano acunar mis mejillas.

.

**- ¿Qué no te das cuenta?**

**.**

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Me comenzó a atacar de la nada, y se enfadó aun mas cuando Itachi me habia sugerido lo de la galería de Deidara y hoy al verme con él…

.

_"Maldición Sakura ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistada?"_

_._

**- ¿Podrías intentar al menos dejar de verte con ese tipo delante de mí?**

**.**

**- ¿A-ah? ¿Po-porqué?** - lo sé, solo quiero oírlo, quiero comprobar la alocada razón que desafía mi lógica.

.

**- Estoy celoso Sakura ¿no es bastante obvio?**

**.**

¿Celoso? ¿Acaso sabe que cara está poniendo al decirme eso?

.

Y mientras deposita pequeños besos y susurra muchos 'lo siento', mi corazón comienza a quemarse. Me hace delirar, me hace querer odiarlo por lo que me hace sentir.

.

Si, puedo llegarlo a odiar alguna vez más pero nunca amarlo menos.

…

.

…

Parpadeé. La sonrisa tipo 'guasón' de Itachi en ocasiones me transmitía una señal de mal augurio. Para nada tranquilidad.

.

**- ¿Una sorpresa?** - Pregunté, viendo al 'desnudo' sacudir una llaves a la altura de sus ojos. Miré a Sasuke quien me miraba con una sonrisa un poco extraña, llena de un poco de misterio pero a la vez divertida.

.

**- Ajá -** me pasó el teléfono inalámbrico, apenas lo tomé por pura obligación.

.

**- ¿Mamá?**

**.**

**- ¡Sakura, te tengo una sorpresa enorme!** - lo que me faltaba, esas 'sorpresas' que mi madre me daba eran razones para que siempre se me bajara el azúcar o me diera un paro cardiaco.

.

**- ¿A-asi?** - miré a los hermanos Uchiha que estaban más que felizotes con sus sonrisas tontas.

.

**- Aunque, hay una mala noticia** - sonreí con malicia, sus malas noticias a mi percepción eran las mejores que podía recibir - _"Punto para mí"_ - pensé.

.

**- ¿Regresarás antes de lo previsto?** - casi sentí la victoria recorriendo mis venas - _"que lastima querida madre" -_ pensé con ironía.

.

**- ¿Qué? ¡ah, claro que no! La mala noticia es que…t-tendrás que esperar más para verte**

.

_"Esperar más para verte…"_

_._

_"Para verte…"_

_._

¿Qué?

.

**- ¿C-cómo? ¿N-no vas a regresar aún? -** Pánico.

.

**- Eh, por el momento no, ¡pero descuida! ¡te he conseguido un departamento solo para ti!** - mis pulmones volvieron a circular aire. Comencé a reírme como posesa aliviada.

.

**- A-ah, qu-que bueno** - mi mente habia generado la pesadilla más grande. Vivir con los Uchiha no era malo, pero reitero, vivir con Sasuke sabiendo que compartíamos 'casi' todo, por no decir la cama, me ponía sumamente nerviosa -** entonces…** - relacioné las llaves que Itachi sacudió con ello.

.

-** Itachi te llevará en este momento -** Fue lo último que me dijo mi madre, cuando volteé a ver al mayor de los Uchiha mi vista quedó negra.

.

-** ¡O-oigan!** - el aliento de Sasuke rozó mi mejilla y me estremecí.

.

**- Es una sorpresa**- me susurró al oído mientras terminaba de ajustarme la venda en los ojos. Me tomó con cuidado.

.

**- E-espera…** - me aferré a él **- n-no me sueltes**

**.**

**- Nunca** - un pequeño beso y con eso bastó para darle mi entera confianza.

.

De no regresar pronto, estoy segura que mi madre me hubiera seguido dejando en casa de ellos pero bueno, al menos se le habia ocurrido una idea estupenda, la de conseguirme un lugar solo para mí. Sonreí, tal vez mi madre no era tan loca como pensaba, siempre buscaba que yo estuviera cómoda.

.

**- Llegamos** - fruncí las cejas al oír al mayor de los Uchiha hablar.

.

- _"¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera subimos al auto, solo caminamos unos cuantos pasos_" - pensé. Ni siquiera había escuchado al portero decir aquel 'hola' que siempre nos brindaba al llegar a casa - **¿Cómo? Pero si no hemos caminado nada** -espeté con desconcierto aun con los ojos vendados.

.

- **Exactamente** - ahora fue Itachi quien me habia susurrado mientras me destapaba los ojos.

.

Voltee a verlos, vi a mi alrededor, era el mismo estilo que su departamento, entonces…

.

- _ "N-no e-es cierto…"_ - corrí hacia afuera - _"¡debe de ser una broma!"_ **- ¡Sasuke!** - pegué el grito al cielo.

.

No subimos al auto porque no era necesario. Caminamos poco porque era necesario. Mi departamento…

.

**- ¡¿No es fabuloso, Sakura?!** - Oí a mi madre gritar aun por el auricular del teléfono.

.

- _"¡Mio Haruno, eres de lo peor!"_

_._

Mi departamento…estaba a metro y medio a lado del de los Uchiha.

.

.

* * *

_¡Mio ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas! Bien por la mamá de Sakura :D_

_No tenia pensado subir hoy el capitulo, de echo se me hizo un poco tarde, fui a la playa con mi familia, ya saben, así que pensé en posponerlo para el lunes (Los domingos no puedo xD)_

_Como ya se han dado cuenta, subo capitulo cada 4-5 días, dependiendo del tiempo y de lo que lleve avanzado, así que el proximo capitulo está programado para el miércoles ujuuu._

_Por el momento ¿Que les ha parecido? siempre me divierto escribiendo, y últimamente le he agarrado un amor tremendo a los fics de categoría Originales, asi que si tienen alguno que recomendarme se los agradecería infinitamente._

_En el próximo capitulo: **Konan** , problema tras problema, es turno de medir el control de Sakura, los celos serán ahora por parte de ella. Todo es más complicado._

_Comenten, recomienden a sus amig s y hagan todo lo genial que se les ocurra mi amado publico, ustedes me motivan! :D_

_See ya!_


	13. Konan

_Leer notas finales! Ando apresurada, andan dando bajones de luz por acá xD_

_Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**_Konan_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Itachi se reía de nosotros. No se cansaba de repetir que se sentía como en una novela juvenil. Por otro lado, lo que venía anticipando hace unos días se cumplió, me vi obligada a decirles sobre el rumor que rondaba en la universidad y ambos se molestaron.

.

**- Asi que por eso…** - interrumpí mi confesión mirando a Sasuke, viendo su expresión de molestia - **en realidad Deidara se ofreció a ayudarme y yo acepté**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes sobre esto?** - por fin miré sus ojos, los vórtices agujeros negros que me arrastraban sin que yo pudiese evitarlo. Pude notar su preocupación.

.

**- Exactamente por esto** - les dije, los miré entre avergonzada y enojada -** no quiero darles más molestias de las que ya les doy** - ahora resulta que soy la intrusa en un espacio ajeno a lo que solía ser 'mi mundo'

.

**- Sakura**…

.

Me siento acogida por ellos y eso me hace sentir realmente bien.

…

.

…

Soy Sakura Haruno, ahora con 18 años de edad, estudiante de primer año de Artes plásticas. Por capricho de mi madre he adquirido un nuevo departamento al lado del de los hermanos Uchiha.

.

No lo entiendo. Si el propósito de vivir sola era justamente ese, estar sola ¿Qué hago ahora metida a las 7 de la mañana en la cocina de ellos?

.

Supongo que porque dos hombres no pueden alimentarse solamente de ramen instantáneo y porque el sentido 'materno' que habita muy dentro de mi no iba a permitir que comieran comida chatarra.

.

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

**- ¡Si tienen ropa sucia, sáquenla de una buena vez!** - gritó la pelirosa desde el lavatrastos mientras los veía a ambos admirar el delicioso desayuno.

.

**- Hn, Sasuke se encargará de eso** - Dijo el mayor dándole un último sorbo a su jugo solo para tomar sus cosas y partir. Hoy era día de juicio -** nos vemos hasta la noche**

**.**

-** Tsk, ese maldito**- rezongó el menor de los Uchiha pegándose a su silla con molestia echando la cabeza hacia atrás y viendo a la pelirosa de cabeza.

.

**- Solo hazlo** -musitó Sakura bastante concentrada en la espuma de sus manos.

.

**- ¿Estás de su lado?** - el pelinegro embozó una sonrisa de lado.

.

- **Por supuesto que no, solo lo he notado ocupado, es por eso que**…- detuvo el movimiento de sus manos con el estropajo al sentir los brazos de Sasuke rodearla por el cuello desde atrás **- q-que…**

**.**

**- Me haces falta-** la muchacha se sonrojó hasta la médula mientras se removía para que la soltara.

.

**- ¿Q-que disparates e-estás diciendo?**

**.**

**- Sé que no te gusta que te bese delante de Itachi pero…** - la volteo hacia él, de tal manera que el agua del lavatrastos seguía corriendo - **él ya se fue**… - ronroneó acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

.

**- Sa-Sasuke…** - en el mero parpadeo ambos ya se encontraba tumbados encima del largo sofá de la sala, Sasuke encima de Sakura sin llegar a aplastarla -** n-no…e-espera… -** los juegos del azabache habian dejado de ser inocentes pasando a subirlos de tono.

.

Sasuke habia aprendido el arte de seducir y ahora más que nunca deseaba pasar mayor tiempo con Sakura ahora que 'las moscas comenzaban a rondarle'.

.

**- E-el timbre**… - Sakura se percató del incesante sonido **- d-debe ser Itachi…**

**.**

**- Déjalo -** susurró él con voz ronca y cargada de deseo. A punto de besarla para ya no detenerse, la puerta del departamento fue abierta de golpe.

.

-** ¡Al fin te encuentro pelos de gallo! ¡Mas te vale que tengas listo ese reporte!**

**.**

**- Maldición…**

**.**

_(END NORMAL POV'S)_

…

.

…

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

**- ¡Oh, asi que tú eres Sakura! ¡Qué kawaii!** -Todos eramos intrusos, pero en este momento era ella. Una chica de cabello corto color azul cobalto y ojos ámbar, la que habia entrado sin permiso y habia sido testigo de aquel momento tan penoso -** Soy Konan, compañera de Sasuke, ¡he aquí un presente! -** Recuerdo haber comparado a Sasuke con mi madre, me retracto, esta chica es incluso más chillona y efusiva que ella -** son pasteles de crema**

**.**

**- Ah, gracias** -las acepté con gusto y entonces recordé que hace casi una semana Sasuke había llegado a casa con una caja idéntica - **oh, entonces, los pasteles del otro día**… - sonrió.

.

-** Se los di a Sasuke como obsequio ¿te gustaron?**

**.**

**- S-si, gracias** - escuché a Sasuke resoplar desde la sala mientras leía un libro.

.

-** Tsk, ¿Por qué sigues viniendo a pesar de que te dije que no lo hicieras? ¿Eh, Konan?**

**.**

**- Si no quieres que te fastidie entonces pon más atención a las fechas de entrega cabeza de gallina** - me reí levemente, entonces no solo Itachi sacaba de quicio a Sasuke -** ¿al menos acabaste el reporte?**

**.**

**- No** - bufó él con fastidio.

.

**- Pues ponte a redactar de una buena vez** - dejó de regañarlo para mirarme - **pero bueno, fue una buena excusa para conocer a Sakura** - agradecí el gesto con un poco de pena.

.

La compañera y encargada de que presionar a Sasuke para que entregara sus reportes y proyectos era Konan Yutaka. Ella es bastante bonita, tal vez un poco mayor que Sasuke.

.

Alguien que puede hablar con suma familiaridad con Sasuke, al punto de bromear con él, es bastante raro.

.

Sé que son muy pocas las personas que se acercan a él o a su hermano. No esperaba algo así.

.

**- Sakura…** - definitivamente yo no esperaba algo así -** Sakura, el agua esta hirviendo**

**.**

**- ¿E-eh?** - pestañeé corriendo a apagar la estufa _- "m-mierda…"_ - miré el reloj de la pared -** ¡ah, se me hace tarde, haz el resto!** - le anuncié a Sasuke dejando casi preparado el té para después correr por mis cosas. Hoy él no tenía clases hasta entrada la tarde a diferencia de mí -** ya me voy -** no me despedí por mala educación, sino que simplemente se me hacia tarde para ir a clases.

.

**- Sakura…** - me volteé quedando a tan solo milímetros del rostro de Sasuke -** que te vaya bien…**

**.**

No acepté el beso, de hecho lo evité mientras me sonrojaba y balbuceaba sin parar.

.

**- A-ah si… ¡ja ne!**

Es extraño, no, es más que eso, últimamente no me he sentido normal desde que Sasuke ha comenzado a… a tocarme demasiado.

.

Anteriormente, solo con sus besos me hacia delirar. No logro concebir que con su solo roce mi corazón lata con demasiada fuerza.

.

¿Acaso soy idiota? No debería ponerme de este modo, llevamos casi 3 años juntos y aun asi parece como si lleváramos tan solo un mes.

.

No sé, tal vez lo estoy pensando demasiado. Eso debe ser.

…

.

…

- ¿**Una chica dices?** - asentí. De modo que al no estar Sasuke a esa hora en la universidad, supongo que estaba bien verme con Deidara, después de todo no tenia porque dejarlo de ver.

.

**- Yutaka Konan** - dije mientras me llevaba a la boca un trozo de fruta.

.

**- Ah si, la conozco** - sentí curiosidad -** entonces ¿va muy a menudo con los Uchiha?**

**.**

**- En realidad no lo sé, hoy fue la primera vez que la vi -** recordé mi primera mala impresión, Sasuke encima de mí. Qué vergüenza **- pero él mencionó algo sobre porque seguía yendo a pesar de decirle que no** - Deidara me miró entre divertido y sarcástico, fruncí el ceño -** ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- Dijiste que llegó de la nada ¿no es así? -** asentí. ¿Qué habia de malo en eso? - **vamos Sakura, hasta yo me he dado cuenta ¿Cómo pudo haber entrado?-** me azoré - **quiero decir, la única manera de hacerlo era…**

**.**

**- T-teniendo un duplicado de las llaves**

**.**

**- Exacto ¿entregarle las llaves a una simple compañera?** - me quedé quieta, pensativa, sorprendida.

.

**- N-no sé…** -_"No mientas Sakura, hasta una despistada como tú se ha dado cuenta_", pensé.

.

Sasuke, él…no podría estar engañándome. ¿O sí?

.

Sé que él, al igual que Itachi, pertenece a una élite con un alto nivel académico. Sé que vive en un departamento extremadamente lujoso y amplio. Sé que es guapo y bien parecido pero él dijo que me quería a mí. ¿No es cierto?

.

Supongo que no debería precipitarme y sacar conclusiones solo porque le dio la llave a ella.

.

¿Pero porque me estoy enojando tanto?

.

- **Pero recuerda Sakura… ambos tienen su privacidad ¿no es asi?**

**.**

**- A-ah**… - me pasó un brazo por los hombros. Nuevamente me impregnó su loción a lavanda.

.

**- Pero si alguna vez te sientes mal, no dudes en decírmelo ¿si? Puedes venir a mi apartamento aunque…dormiremos juntos porque solo tengo una cama** -me sonrojé extremadamente.

.

**- ¡N-no digas eso!**

Es verdad, me siento bastante rara y confundida. Porque cuando Deidara me abrazó no sentía nada. Nada se compara a lo que Sasuke me hace sentir.

…

.

…

No habia ni siquiera metido la llave a la puerta de mi departamento cuando la puerta de al lado se abrió.

.

-** ¡Hola de nuevo, Sakura!** - Era ella, la chica de cabello azul, recién salía del departamento de Sasuke e Itachi.

**.**

**- C-creí que ya no estabas…** - balbuceé pero rápidamente recobré la compostura.

.

-** Estuvimos trabajando toda la mañana**

**.**

**- Seguro fue agotador**

**.**

**- No te imaginas, convencer a Sasuke es peor de lo que piensas**

**.**

**- ¿Eh?**

**.**

**- Si, ya sabes cómo es él, no acepta por nada del mundo ayuda de nadie, es un arrogante y testarudo, un gruñón estilo Grich ¿no crees?**

**.**

**- A-ah si…**

**.**

**- Bueno, una vez que acepta, es extenuante tener que perseguirlo por todos lados para que cumpla**

**.**

**- Pero…** - me reí un poco -** parece que tu lo estas disfrutando mucho** - ella se carcajeó.

.

**- ¡Claro que si! ¡Es genial sacarlo de quicio! Pero es parte de ser su compañera y amiga de casi toda la vida de los Uchiha ¿no crees?**- ella dijo de los Uchiha, ella comprende a Sasuke y deposita su confianza. Ella apareció mucho antes que yo.

.

Eso me deja en…clara desventaja.

.

Nos despedimos y la vi perderse entre las puertas del ascensor.

.

**- Ohayo…** - que aura tan deprimente debo de estar destilando en estos momentos.

.

**- Ah, hola -**_"Vaya recibimiento"_, pensé, pero supongo que su lectura era muy interesante como para verme. Estaba cansada, de ir a la universidad, de las tareas, de dudar de Sasuke, de las miles de suposiciones locas que mi cabeza formaba. Colapsé, dejando mi cuerpo caer en el sofá donde él estaba.

.

Se suponía que debería haber llegado a mi departamento, no al de él, pero solo pasé a visitar.

.

**- ¿No ha llamado Itachi?** -pregunté.

.

**- No, supongo que vendrá tarde** - lo miré de reojo.

.

**- ¿Ya comiste?** - volví a preguntar en tono cauteloso.

.

**- Aun no** - encogí mis piernas envolviéndolas con mis brazos y apoye mi mentón en mis rodillas.

.

**- Me tope con Konan afuera** - sentí su mirada, una inquisidora. Nuevamente no sé porque estaba molesto, se encontraba distante, la diferencia estaba en que yo peor. Pésimo.

.

**- Ah** - supongo que fue por mi reacción cuando se despidió de mí en la mañana. Tal vez mal pensó las cosas.

.

**- Ella es muy linda**

**.**

**- ¿Qué?** - incluso alguien como yo, a la que has elegido, se siente inferior. Asi me siento.

.

**- ¿Se conocen de hace mucho?** - Pregunté una vez más. Siempre suelo guardármelo todo solo para no causar molestias -** es amiga de la infancia de ustedes ¿no?**

**.**

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?** - _"No fue por ti seguramente"_, pensé un poco molesta.

.

**- Fue ella quien me lo dijo hace rato -** musité con languidez.

.

Estábamos sentados en el mismo sofá, a centímetros uno del otro y sin embargo lo sentía tan lejos.

.

**- Pues no es para tanto, ella siempre es un dolor de cabeza **- volvió a su lectura.

.

No le importa.

.

Pero entonces pensé. Si se trataba de una amiga cercana, tal vez Naruto también tendría un duplicado.

.

**- Supongo que Naruto igual viene de vez en cuando ¿no?** - reí con nervios, intentando disfrazar mi corazonada.

.

- **Claro que no, solo Konan tiene duplicados del departamento** - un tembloroso latido.

.

**- ¿P-porque…?** - no merezco explicaciones de su vida -** ¿po-porque solo ella?** - pero necesito saber, no podré estar tranquila. No podré.

.

No sé si se dio cuenta de que comencé a temblar un poco. Todos mis músculos se tensaron cuando lo escuché cerrar su libro con fuerza y lo sentí inclinarse hacia mí. Quedé acorralada entre el descansabrazos y él.

.

- **Haz estado muy rara desde la mañan**a - me dijo con voz suave y aterciopelada, me cohibí sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

.

-** ¿A-ah si?**

**.**

**- Si, y quiero que me expliques porqué** - no tenía caso decirle. Era algo vergonzoso tener este tipo de sentimientos **- escucha Sakura…no te acerques a ella -** abrí los ojos de par en par - **puede parecer un ángel pero es un demonio**

**.**

-** ¿P-pero que dices? E-Ella parece buena persona y…**

**.**

**- Entonces explícame ¿porque me peleas tanto el asunto de Konan? -** no puedo, ni siquiera yo sé lo que me pasa. La razón de mi extraño comportamiento, no la sé - **no importa, solo no te acerques a ella ¿está bien?**

.

¿Qué le pasa? De todas formas ¿Por qué se enoja igual él?

.

Definitivamente somos una pareja disfuncional.

.

**- Sakura…** - su voz delirante, es como un hechizo que está a punto de convertirse en beso. Entonces me alejó, tomo mis cosas y antes de que pueda salir del apartamento me detiene, enroscando sus brazos por mi cintura. Me siento débil cuando estoy con él - **me has estado evitando**… - su voz suena triste.

.

-** I-imaginas cosas -** no puedo atreverme a decirle que sí. Yo no puedo, pero él se atreve a besarme el cuello. Me abruma, es algo que jamás habia hecho **- a-ah…e-espera…**

**.**

**- Sakura… ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí?**

**.**

**- Y-yo…** -el teléfono comenzó a sonar y aunque esperó medio minuto más no me atreví a decir más. Soy patética.

.

**- Perdón, no te quise presionar** - en el momento en el que él desaparece yo también lo hago hacia mi departamento. Caigo hincada a tan solo haber dado un paso.

.

_"No es justo"_, pensé. Mi corazón quería explotar.

.

Esto se ha vuelto más complicado de lo que pensé.

.

.

* * *

_Deidara cizañoso! ¿Que piensan de Konan? No la odien, les aseguro que tiene otro papel al de 'la roba novios', eso lo estoy anticipando para más adelante con alguien más._

_Estaba a punto de no subir hoy, se ha estado yendo la luz por acá por la visita de Ernesto (Huracán). Adoro las lluvias pero para que me causen tanto problemas jajaja_

_Comente gente bonita! _

_Pregunta, ¿quieren que suba el lunes o martes el próximo capitulo?_

_En el próximo capítulo: **Sentimiento sin límite**___

_Besos huracanados! See ya!_


	14. Sentimiento sin límite

**_Sentimiento sin límite_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

El viaje en metro me parecía muy divertido y relajante en los días de mi niñez, no ahora. La tarde era lluviosa y cada uno de mis pendientes estaban hechos. Los glaseados, mi madre no estaba aquí para impedir que comprara unos en la tienda cruzando la calle del edificio.

.

Y mientras la dependienta me cobraba me perdí en las risas de una pareja que recién llegaba empapada de la lluvia.

.

Ambos reían, independientemente de que les daría un resfriado, se veían bastante felices y entonces recordé a la pareja de aquel día en que Sasuke me ayudaba con mis estudios, el día de la biblioteca, era la misma situación y yo me comencé a lamentar.

.

¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que compartiera la misma felicidad con él?

.

O es que tal vez, no eramos el uno para el otro.

.

**- ¡Oh, Sakura, aquí, aquí!** - Escuché que me llamaban, era la chica de cabello azul. ¿Por qué se empeña en aparecer? Cuando menos quiero verlo (a Sasuke) siempre está ahí. Aun ahí, en el lobby del edificio, ambos vestidos de traje. Nuestras miradas chocaron –** llegaste justo a tiempo** – pestañeé.

**- ¿Para qué?**

**.**

**- ¡Para desearnos buena suerte!** – Gritó ella con felicidad, yo aún seguía sin entender.

.

-** Tenemos una conferencia con un par de médicos cardiólogos** – lo miré cuando habló, sus palabras eran mejores que su simple silencio –** luego tendremos una entrevista con ellos**

**.**

**- Cuando seamos famosos tú vendrás con nosotros Sakura** – dijo la chica. _"Claro",_ pensé con sarcasmo -** ¡Oh, otro presente, esta vez son chocolates!**

**.**

**- Ah, gracias**– asentí sosteniendo la ostentosa caja adornada.

.

-** Sakura, Itachi llegará tarde y supongo que también yo, asi que…**

**.**

**- Ya sé, puedo cuidarme sola** – nunca necesite de nadie más que de mi madre. No marcaría la diferencia.

.

Lo oí suspirar.

.

-** Solo prométeme que me llamarás si sucede algo**– quise ponerme a llorar, ahí estaba de nuevo, su sonrisa. Se sintió realmente bien.

.

-** A-ah si**

**.**

**- ¡Oh, ya llegó el taxi! ¡Moo, Sasuke, tu cabello, dejame arreglarlo!**– sentí una opresión en el pecho cuando mi momento de felicidad se vio opacado mirándolos. Ella intentaba acomodarle un par de cabellos rebeldes, tan cerca de él.

.

_"Ya basta. No lo toques."_Comencé a entrar en desesperación. Sasuke no hace nada. "_Vamos, no dejes que te toque"._ Es egoísta pero…la única persona que puede tocarte…

.

**- Bien, asi está mejor** -Le dijo alejándose al fin de Sasuke.

.

- **Sakura ¿Qué tienes?** -me preguntó él mientras se acercaba a mí.

.

-** N-nada…** - patética. Sigo siendo invisible pero aun así quiero…

.

_"Tócame"_

_._

_"Abrázame"_

_._

_"No te quedes solo mirándome"_

_._

_"Bésame"_

_._

Tu única respuesta fue un beso en la mejilla. Quería que fuera eterno, pero no fue así.

.

**- ¡Sasuke, es hora de irnos, se nos hace tarde!**

**.**

Él y ella se van, y yo solo me quedo con un amargo sabor.

…

.

.

.

.

…

Para olvidar el mal trago decidí comerme todos los chocolates. Fue un gravísimo error sin mencionar que Konan intentaba emborracharme.

.

Hipo.

.

**- E-esa i-idiota**… - pegué un saltito por el hipo. Los chocolates tenían alcohol.

.

No recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo las baldosas frías del baño y el agua correr y correr. No me di cuenta que hasta me había metido con la ropa puesta a la ducha. Comencé a marearme, prácticamente jugué a darle golpes a la pared creyendo ver a Sasuke en ella.

.

No supe más, simplemente me quedé dormida.

…

.

.

.

.

…

_Sakura…_

_._

_¡Sakura…!_

_._

_No la muevas Sasuke, dale espacio…_

_._

_¡No me digas que hacer!_

_._

_¡Sasuke, cálmate!_

_._

_¡Pero es que…!_

_._

**- ¿Hn?** - _"¿e-es la voz de Sasuke?"_ - la distinguí nítidamente luego de mi regreso del mundo de los sueños. Comencé a parpadear rápidamente, al sentarme de golpe un dolor intenso se acumuló en mi vientre -** i-itte**…

.

**- ¡Sakura!** - las delicadas manos de Konan me sostuvieron desde mi espalda, volteé la vista para verla. Sus ojos ámbar me veían con suma preocupación. Itachi también estaba ahí -** moo, recuéstate**

**.**

**- ¿Cómo te sientes?** - me preguntó Itachi sentándose a la orilla de mi cama. En efecto, era mi departamento y ahora todos me acogían como si acabara de despertar de estado de coma.

.

**- A-ah pues…** - en medio del silencio y del leve sonido de nuestras respiraciones escuché un sollozo rabioso. El pecho se me estrujó, la garganta se me cerró y de mis ojos brotaba la mera consternación en pequeñas lágrimas.

.

Arrodillado encima del piso de madera, con los puños marcados y la cabeza gacha. Sasuke sollozaba.

.

-** ¿Q-que…que h-hacías Sakura?** -apreté los dientes ante su tono compungido -** d-dime… ¿¡q-que i-intentabas hacer?!-** alzó el rostro, con rabia, impotencia, preocupación, yo no supe que hacer.

.

- **Sasuke, cálmate** - la mano consoladora de Itachi en su hombro fue rechazada de mala manera.

.

**- ¡No digas que me calme!** - estaba estupefacta, Sasuke lloraba y yo me sentía culpable.

.

**- Será mejor que los dejemos solos** - Konan me acaricio los hombros y me dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva antes de dirigirse hacia Itachi - anda

.

**- Pero…** - el mayor miró a su hermano y luego a mí. Suspiró resignado. La carga era mía a partir de allí **- está bien** - la puerta de mi habitación fue cerrada, y entre la penumbra apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir el rostro de Sasuke debido a mi tenue lamparilla nocturna.

.

-** Y-yo…**

**.**

**- ¿Q-que h-hacías**?- lo oí aspirar fuerte.

.

-** T-tomaba una ducha** - balbuceé aferrándome con fuerza a las delgadas sabanas de mi cama.

.

**- ¿U-una ducha?** - él parecía incrédulo, lo supe por el tono de su voz -** ¿y-y como es que te encontré desmayada en medio de la ducha?**

**.**

**- A-ah, t-tal vez me dormí** - alcé la mirada al techo, no me atrevía si quiera a mirarlo.

.

- **E-eres d-descuidada**- dijo en tono pastoso y molesto, entonces lo miré con intención de reclamarle, no debí hacerlo -** ¡E-eres descuidada!** - _"No me la muestres",_ pensé, no me muestres esa triste mirada, esas cargadas lágrimas que brotan de tus bellos ojos. Nunca habia visto a Sasuke actuar así.

.

**- Y-yo…** - solté un gritillo sin prever en qué momento se ponía de pie y me abrazaba con fuerza, tambaleándonos ahí encima de la cama.

.

**- T-te pudo h-haber pasado algo… ¿q-que no lo ves?**

**.**

**- E-estás haciendo m-mucho drama -** dije con el nerviosismo y la vergüenza por encima de mi cabeza.

.

**- ¡El suficiente cuando se trata de ti!** - lo miré, la tenue luz era suficiente para revivir el recuerdo de sus ojos mercurio aquella vez hace 3 años. Pero esta vez era acuosos y rojos, me miraban con un alivio indescifrable, rompí en llanto -** ¡pudiste ahogarte o darte un golpe en la cabeza o fracturarte un hueso o…!**

**.**

**- E-extremista** - solté apenas audible mientras me aferraba a él, humedeciendo su camisa y corbata aun puestas.

.

**- Sakura**… - ahí estaba de nuevo, la tan ocasional voz delirante **- tuve miedo**

**.**

**- E-estoy bien**- le acaricié la espalda por encima de su camisa, él hizo lo mismo -** t-tu eres el que e-está exagerando las cos… -** no me dejó terminar, en lugar de escucharme se dedicó a besarme desesperadamente, caí rendida.

.

Con todas las emociones, mis locas suposiciones, ya no me importaba la actitud tan distante que habia tenido en la tarde conmigo, no me interesaba nada, solo quería que me besará, que nunca me soltara, que esta inesperada e incluso tonta preocupación permaneciera para siempre.

.

Abandonó mis labios y le puso suma atención a mi rostro, besó mi frente, mi nariz, mis mejillas, mi mentón y finalmente mi boca nuevamente.

.

-** Si algo te pasara yo…**

**.**

**- Basta, estoy bien ¿lo ves?** - acuné su oscurecido rostro en mis manos, el agua de sus ojos habia cesado **- a-además…f-fue tu culpa…**

**.**

**- ¿E-eh?**

**.**

**- E-en realidad no entiendo…** - mis brazos perdieron fuerza y mis manos terminaron de resbalar a cada uno de los costados de mi cuerpo -** n-no entiendo nada…**

**.**

**- ¿Sakura?**

**.**

Nunca he alardeado por algo que no tengo. Yo nunca me he considerado un buen partido para alguien, no después de lo que por años me costó superar.

.

Pero aun asi Sasuke me eligió, y solo mirarlo me hace perder la razón, me hace creer que puedo confiar en él, pero mi retorcida cabeza no me deja ver lo que en realidad es.

.

- **K-Konan es bonita**… -Volví a insistir.

.

**- ¿Ah?** -es demasiado, mi paciencia se alborota, ahora es locura.

.

Aquí viene, el ataque verbal.

.

- **¡N-no entiendo q-que me pasa! ¡Ca-cada vez que me tocas m-me siento rara! ¡Y a p-pesar de que Konan e-es una persona amable me molesta q-que se te acerque así! Ya no puedo parar ¡Y m-me emborraché d-debido a los chocolates e imaginaba que t-te molía a golpes e-en el baño! ¡M-me e-estoy volviendo a-alguien que no soy!** -al final terminé por cubrirme con las sabanas, era vergonzoso tener que verlo.

.

Hasta que lo escuché suspirar, me aterré pensando que ya era el final.

.

-** Te dejo por un rato y mira en todo lo que has pensado-** abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir su cuerpo encima del mio, apoyando su rostro en lo que él distinguía que era el mio, la fina tela era lo único que le impedía ver mi sonrojado rostro -** Sakura**

**.**

**- T-te escucho -** lo oí reír.

.

**- Me quieres ¿no es así?** - fruncí el ceño levemente, no porque estuviera mintiendo, simplemente porque él veía a través de mi.

.

Las veces que él me ha dicho que me quiere han sido muchas, no las recuerdo bien. Las pocas veces que he intentado decirle algo parecido son infinitas pero al final no me animo a decirle, tal vez por miedo.

.

Los fantasmas de mi pasado aun me persiguen pero de algo no tengo duda.

.

Lo quiero.

.

**- Cuando estoy contigo, todo lo demás pasa a ser segundo plano-** Me comenzó a decir. "_Igual que yo",_ pensé **- me paso todo el día pensándote** - ríe -** y eso me ha traído problemas con los profesores** - gruñí un poco, apretando mas las sabanas -** es porque te quiero Sakura**…

.

¿Cuántas veces piensa acelerar mi corazón de esta manera?

.

Aun estando tan avergonzada conmigo misma, este sentimiento puede más que yo, me hace enojar, me hace sentir intranquila, cuanto lo odio.

.

- **Sasuke…c-creo que…** - Carraspeé. _"Sonríeme, por favor"_ -** t-te quiero…** - más de lo que he llegado a imaginar.

.

**- ¿Crees?** - me preguntó cerca del oído en medio de risas mientras apartaba la sabana de mi cabeza para ver mi rostro.

.

No, es mentira, es un hecho, lo quiero. Lo quiero demasiado.

.

**- N-no m-me hagas repetirlo**

.

Cuando pensé que nada se resolvería en mi vida, al menos en el ámbito amoroso, llegaste tú y me enseñaste que eso era cosa del pasado.

.

Y al final del día me siento un poco frustrada, pero supongo que asi se siente una persona que realmente está enamorada. Hoy me dejaré abrazar, toda la noche por él.

…

.

.

.

.

…

El amanecer llegó exactamente a las 6 de la mañana, demandando ser atendido por mis ojos, apenas los abrí me tope con el rostro de Sasuke. Tragué grueso, me tensé y lo miré.

.

_"Que pestañas más largas"_pensé al verlas. Su respiración acompasada con el subir de su pecho y la serenidad de su expresión. Sonreí con alivio, luego de lo de ayer no me esperaba algo como esto.

.

Esta habia sido…

.

_"La primera noche que dormí con él, abrazados"._Me sentí sumamente dichosa, incluso quise estrujarme más a él, pero por miedo a despertarlo me contuve, eso y mis nervios.

.

Una melodía comenzó a sonar, era su celular. Rápidamente cerré los ojos intentando no moverme y volví a cubrirme con las sábanas fingiendo dormir. Lo escuché bostezar, lo sentí removerse un poco y tomar su teléfono.

.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo paso, habia bastante silencio, me extrañe, no había sonado la puerta en señal de que se hubiera ido. Lentamente y con curiosidad me destape un poco y abrí mi ojo derecho, gravísimo error.

.

**- Te atrapé** - Me asusté. Tan cerca de mí que de manera juguetona me dio un beso en la punta de nariz. Por puro reflejo me aparté completamente sonrojada como la grana. Sasuke rió - **eres muy mala fingiendo**

**.**

**- ¿S-sabias que estaba d-despierta?**

**.**

**- Era obvio** -me avergoncé dibujando una expresión entre cohibida y divertida al igual que él. Sasuke era producto de mis cambios de humor de manera radical - **hueles a jazmín**

**.**

-** O-oye…n-no me olfatees** - hice una mueca más parecida a puchero con el objetivo simple. Me estaba comportando como una completa adolescente enamorada.

.

**- Vale** - se apartó de mi un poco solo para sentarse y estirarse un poco. Volvieron las conclusiones a mí.

.

Verlo de pie, tan fresco y simple, en mi habitación, me hace creer que todo es un simple sueño.

.

-** ¿Sakura?**- parpadeé con rapidez. Me pierdo muy seguido en mi mundo.

.

**- A-ah, estoy bien** - sonreí levemente envolviéndome con la sabana al estilo 'burrito'. Nuevamente lo escuché reír tan melodiosamente -** amm ¿tu estas bien?**

**.**

**- Yo debería preguntarte eso-** dijo entre risas volteando a verme -** Era Itachi, quiere saber cómo sigues** - escuchar el nombre de él rápidamente me dio una conexión con la imagen de Konan y nuevamente la duda asaltó mi mente - **ayer no me dejaste de explicarte** - negué con la cabeza **- ¿hn?**

**.**

**- Está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada** - rió. ¿Qué no se cansa de hacerlo?

.

**- Bueno** - carraspeó en un modo dramático y bromista **- si tengo, ya que somos novios ¿no?-** son pequeñas cosas que provocan algo grande, como mi intensa revolución de sentimientos, ah claro, y mi sonrojo nivel caos- además, ¿de dónde sacaste semejante idea?

.

**- ¿De qué hablas?**

**.**

**- Sobre la idea de que yo tengo algo que ver con Konan** - acorralarme, Sasuke era experto en eso.

.

**- A-ah bueno, e-ella me lo dijo**

**.**

**- ¿Enserio?**

**.**

**- ¡N-no, bueno, qu-quiero decir…!** - que bochorno, pensé -** e-es amiga tuya, tu compañera y pa-parecen l-llevarse muy bien, a-además t-te conoce y p-puede bromear contigo y…**

**.**

**- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?**

**.**

**- Ta-también le diste una copia de la llave de tu apartamento** - bien, lo dije, el punto clave por el cual mi cabeza habia empezado a especular muchas cosas.

.

-** Ah bueno, eso es normal** - me azoré **- Konan es solo una amiga, a decir verdad no la soporto a veces pero supongo que debo mantener una relación cercana con ella debido a lo que es para Itachi** -de acuerdo, cada vez me confundía más. No estaba entendiendo nada.

.

**- ¿L-lo que es para Itachi?** -Ahora que me acordaba, Konan le habia hablado de una manera muy confianzuda a Itachi ayer cuando le pidió que nos dejaran solos, y eso que no se conocían, o al menos eso pensé cuando se perdieron por la puerta.

.

Sasuke nuevamente se subió a la cama, inclinándose hacia a mí y tomando mi mano.

.

- **Sakura, yo jamás tendría algo con alguien más y mucho menos con Konan-** dijo como si le diera gracia.

.

-** N-No entiendo…**

**.**

**- Konan es novia de Itachi desde hace 6 meses** - una brisa helada recorrió mi pálido rostro, Sasuke parecía divertido -** él fue quien le dio la llave y digamos que Konan es demasiado confianzuda e irritable, siempre que viene es para molestarme sobre proyectos y eso, después de todo para mi desgracia ella es mi compañera en la universidad**

**.**

**- E-entonces… -** todo este tiempo he estado actuando como una completa - _"idiota, Sakura"_ - se rió de mí el otro yo que llevo dentro.

.

**- Ya aprendí que no debo dejarte sola mucho rato** - rió, claro, de mí y de mi bochornoso rostro -** entonces Sakura**… - me encontraba tan absorta por la recién noticia que no me di cuenta en qué momento sus labios ya rozaban los míos -**¿me repites lo que dijiste anoche?**

**.**

**- ¿A-ah?** - balbuceé aun atolondrada.

.

_"T-te…te quiero"_

_._

Chillé mientras él rompía a carcajadas.

.

**- Eso justamente** - me dijo haciendo una pausa para tomar aire.

.

Todavía no me acostumbro a esta nueva experiencia, me refiero al roce de nuestros acalorados cuerpos.

.

A sus latidos acompasados, a sus caricias subidas de nivel. La voz que susurra suavemente de vez en cuando, tendré que acostumbrarme porque con esto, me niego a dejarlo.

.

Aunque creo que nunca me será sencillo decir lo que siento, pero ahora sé que esas dos pequeñas palabras llevan dentro un sentimiento sin límite, lo que siento por él.

.

.

* * *

.

_Les dije que no odiaran tanto a Konan xD_

_¡Aplausos para Sakura! xD Ya era hora._

_ No tengo mucho que decir mas que agradecerles por sus hermosos comentarios, sigan escribiéndolos )_

_ Por otra lado, pasen a mi nueva historia** 'Sin apariencias'** fielmente al sasusaku. Esta vez Sakura es una Princesa un poco salida de lo convencional y Sasuke el 'bárbaro' que le robará el corazón. Pasen y leenla, ¿si, personas bellas y guapas? (:_

_ L s quiero! Muchos besos._

_ En el próximo capítulo: **Obento**, ya saben lo que dicen, estomago lleno, corazón contento, nuestra Sakura le cumplirá un capricho a los hermanos Uchiha, especialmente a Sasuke._

_ Hoy tomé nance, asi que les mando besos sabor nance! JA NE!_


	15. Obento

**_LEAN NOTAS FINALES, ES MUY MUUY IMPORTANTE!_**

* * *

**_Obento_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

El ambiente es pesado. Me refiero a los ceños fruncidos de Konan, de Sasuke e también Itachi en la sala.

.

**- Esto está mal** - rezongó Konan aventándole la tableta electrónica a Sasuke, quien apenas pudo atraparla.

.

-** ¿Es una broma? He corregido el reporte 4 veces -** exclamó él bufando.

.

-** Jóvenes, guarden silencio, estoy en el punto crítico de mi caso** - solté una risita al escuchar la llamada de atención fallida de Itachi. Konan sonrió con malicia poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la mesa, donde Itachi revisaba un montón de papeles.

.

- **Que cascarrabias** - la mueca fingida de Itachi duró poco.

.

Aunque no tiene nada que ver contigo, no puedo evitar suspirar y hacer uso del ya tan acostumbrado hábito nuevo que tengo, sonreír levemente al ver a Konan abrazar a Itachi desde atrás por el cuello, con un pensar fingido y una sonrisa radiante él la recibe con un dulce beso.

.

Han pasado un día apenas desde que me enterara de la relación entre el mayor de los Uchiha y Konan.

.

**- Hn, Konan** - escuché a Sasuke carraspear -** estamos en medio de la tarea**

**.**

**- Tranquilo Sasuke** - dijo Itachi en tono divertido, soltando los papeles para abrazar a la peliazul por su cintura aun sentado **- tú haces lo mismo con Sakura-chan** - mi temperatura se disparó, tal como la tetera que comenzaba a silbar haciéndome compañía **- ¿tú qué opinas Sakura?**

**.**

**- E-eh…n-nada** - musité con vergüenza, concentrándome en hervir verduras.

.

Todos habian pasado la noche en mi departamento. Me sentí un poco culpable por preocuparlos y también por haber juzgado mal a una chica como Konan.

.

Al final Itachi insistió en que yo era lo suficientemente importante para él, no solo como novia de su hermano, sino porque sentía un gran aprecio por mí, algo así como una hermana pequeña.

.

Por otro lado, me disculpé con Konan, ella solo se rió bautizándome ya como su cuñada.

.

Verlos sentados, riendo y gruñendo (lo digo por Sasuke), me hace sentir en casa y me agrada.

.

-** Fu, hoy estaremos todo el día ocupados** - espetó Konan con flojera aun en los brazos de Itachi quien no paraba de ronronear en ella.

.

-** ¿En serio?** - preguntó él.

.

**- Pregúntale al agrio de Sasuke** - Ninguno de nosotros nos habíamos percatado que ya se habia puesto de pie, caminando hacia donde yo estaba, claro, del otro lado de la barra donde cocinaba.

.

**- Tendremos una visita al centro médico de Hokkaido, nos quedaremos como asistentes toda la noche** - lo escuché un poco desanimado.

.

-** ¿Y eso es malo?** - me animé a preguntar al verlo de ese modo. Entonces sucedió, caí en su elaborada trampa de niño infantil.

.

-** Por supuesto que lo es, no te veré en todo el día, eso es lo que me fastidia** - hizo un puchero ¿tiene idea de cómo se ve? Itachi rompió a carcajadas al fin liberando a Konan y yo estaba más colorada que un tomate maduro.

.

**- Bueno, pues estamos igual, hoy me quedaré hasta tarde en el trabajo** - Itachi parecía un fideo extendiéndose por completo en la silla donde estaba sentado - ¡oh, tengo una idea! - Las ideas de Itachi son tan parecidas a las de mi madre, por un momento anticipe su euforia desatada al correr hacia donde estaba cocinando **- ¡Sakura-chan!**

**.**

**- D-dime** - balbuceé apartándolo un poco del sartén.

.

**- ¿Tienes clases hoy?**

**.**

**- No, en realidad hoy hay una exposición de los de último año y nos han pedido únicamente visitarla** - me pregunto si la hiperactividad de él vendría del padre o de la madre.

.

**- ¡Genial! ¿Qué tal si nos preparas obento?** - una, dos, tres gotas al estilo anime escurrieron por las cabeza de Sasuke, de Konan y de la mía respectivamente.

.

-** ¿No están grandes para eso?-** espeté con las cejas alzadas y una mueca de lado.

.

-** ¡No seas cruel, Sakura-chan! ¡Vi en la televisión que pueden ser con forma de lo que sea!**

**.**

**- Por supuesto, en familias donde hay niños pequeños** - esta vez Sasuke me apoyó con una sonrisa de diversión, viendo la suplica de su hermano mayor.

.

**- Pues…no suena nada mal** - eramos dos contra dos, ahora Konan se le unía a Itachi y sus ojos pispiretos de alegría. Casi desencajé mi mandíbula -** ¿Qué? Anda Sakura, será divertido** - me guiñó el ojo.

.

-** Piensa que nos moriremos de hambre y tu glorioso obento salvara nuestras vidas y estómagos de un triste final** - tragué grueso ante lo dramático que podía ser el pelinegro de cabello largo ¿Enserio este es el responsable adulto? **- ¡No dejes que el agrio de mi hermano te manipule!**

**.**

**- ¡Yo no la manipulo!** - refutó Sasuke con una expresión de ojos en blanco bastante graciosa.

.

Comida saludable, mi madre me repetía cada vez que podía que los glaseados solo me traerían problemas de diabetes. Me imaginé a estos tres ingiriendo comida chatarra por el resto de su curso/trabajo. Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza.

.

**- E-está bien… - l**os tres me miraron con asombro deteniendo su riña sobre 'el niño que llevan dentro' y esas cosas **- l-les haré el obento**

**.**

**- ¡Si! ¡El mio lo quiero de Wall-e! ¡Hazle un Pikachu a Sasuke!** - escuché un par de golpes, Itachi yacía en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza con las manos siento socorrido por una divertida Konan. No puede evitar reírme hasta que Sasuke se puso frente al sartén del otro lado.

.

**- A-ah ¿q-que pasa?**

**.**

**- Te pones nerviosa cuando te hablo**- ¿Qué hay con esa mueca de diversión tan de repente?

.

- **N-no es cierto** - balbuceé concentrando únicamente mis ojos en las salchichas que freía por breves segundos, hasta que las manos de Sasuke levantaron mi rostro -** e-espera, ten cuidado, vas a quemarte si…** - mis ojos perdieron visión al momento de cerrarlos y disfrutar de la atención de los labios y caricias que él me daba.

.

**- Ne, Sakura** - me susurró al separarnos - **algo se quema**

**.**

**- ¡K-kya!**

**.**

Él me quema con el roce de sus labios.

…

.

.

.

.

…

La manera desafiante en que habia aceptado el reto era legible.

.

**- Bueno, me adelantaré ¿Oíste Konan?**

**.**

**- Si, si, ya lárgate pelo de gallina** - una venita hinchada saltó de la frente de Sasuke, pero realmente no estaba poniéndole mucha atención mientras comenzaba a sacar un montón de ingredientes con la ayuda de Konan -** ¡Suerte Itachi!** - le mandó un beso volado el cual fue agradecido con uno de él.

.

**- Sakura**… - me llamó Sasuke, me levanté de golpe desde las alacenas de abajo que me di un buen golpe, _"vaya torpe"_, pensé para mis adentros.

.

**- ¿A-ah? ¿si?** - alcé la cabeza mientras me la tallaba.

.

**- Te quiero** - Konan silbó haciéndose la loca y yo, bueno, lo pueden imaginar.

.

**- A-ah si, y-yo igual** - y con una última sonrisa lo vi perderse al cerrar la puerta. Dejé caer mi cuerpo al suelo.

.

**- Qué gran paso has dado Sakura** - la miré con una mohín -** es broma** - rió - **¿sabes? El mal humor de Sasuke ha disminuido bastante desde que lo conozco y eso se debe a ti**

**.**

**- Bueno, él no es gruñón conmigo -** aseguré recobrando la compostura.

.

-** Claro, porque eres la chica a la que ama** - me atraganté con el pedazo de apio que acababa de llevarme a la boca. Konan se rió nuevamente **- ¡Eres una dulzura! Pero olvidémonos de eso ¡es hora de preparar bento!**

…

.

.

.

.

…

No tenía la más remota idea de cómo preparar un obento, pero supongo que debo estar infinitamente agradecida por la ayuda de Konan y por las artes culinarias que Mio Haruno me había heredado.

.

**- Uf, esto si que es difícil** - resumiendo, ella se ocupaba de adornar mientras yo terminaba de hervir, preparar y picar un par de verduras - **oh, ya es tarde** - habian transcurrido ya dos horas desde que Sasuke e Itachi se habia ido de mi apartamento, supuse que se dieron una ducha rápida en el suyo y luego partieron.

.

**- Puedes ducharte aquí si quieres** - dije con amabilidad sin apartar la vista de mis perfectas picadas.

.

-** ¡Gracias! ¡Cuando salga te seguiré ayudando!** - eso dijo después de pegar brincos hacia el cuarto de baño.

.

Y en realidad no fue necesario, al final me habia atrapado en medio del toque final, las orejas del tan aclamado personaje infantil.

.

-** ¡Qué kawai!** - pegué un salto, llevándome ambas manos al pecho del susto** - Sakura, es realmente genial** - me avergoncé asintiendo - **aunque…el Wall-e que le hice a Itachi parece una abominación-** reí.

.

**- Podemos arreglarlo**

**.**

**- Pero es tarde** - le guiñé el ojo. Últimamente me encontraba muy risueña.

.

- **Déjamelo a mí**

**.**

**- Bueno** - hizo una pausa -** ne Sakura ¿Por qué no te has alistado?** - pestañeé confundida apartando la mirada del Wall-e.

.

-** ¿Alistado?**

**.**

**- ¡Pues claro! No pensarás que yo le entregaré el obento a Sasuke ¿o sí? -** puso los brazos en jarras -** debes entregárselo tú**

**.**

**- ¿Y-yo?** - ahora habia sido ella quien me había guiñado el ojo.

.

- **Créeme, a Sasuke le dará gusto, ya me imagino lo desesperado que está por verte** - me sonrojé** - ¡apresúrate!**

**.**

**- ¡A-ah, hai!**

…

.

.

.

.

…

**- Espera aquí, no tardaré** - asentí acomodándome mejor en el asiento del copiloto y subiéndole un poco al clima del auto para que le hiciera compañía a mi silencio.

.

Pasamos primero al buffet de abogados donde Itachi ya esperaba impaciente en la entrada. Me saludó desde lejos suponiendo que yo iba en el auto.

.

En cuanto Konan se paró frente a él, este la abrazo y la elevó un poco en los aires para besarla. Ella le mostró la lonchera y él se carcajeo. Yo también sonreí viéndolos de lejos, suponiendo que su risa era por el Wall-e de arroz y huevo.

.

Tomé aire, respirando con libertad y destensando mis músculos. Abracé el obento que descansaba en mi regazo y un cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mis labios formaron una mueca un tanto ansiosa, comencé a parpadear rápidamente.

.

Si era tanto mi deseo por ver la reacción de Sasuke ante el obento, quisiera imaginarme por un momento su rostro.

.

Entonces le di la razón al comentario que habia dicho en la mañana.

.

_'No voy a verte el resto del día, eso me fastidia'_

_._

**- A ti te fastidia ¿no?** - me dije a mi misma con ironía mientras sonreía aun más.

.

Sasuke se estaba volviendo indispensable en mi vida.

.

- _"¿Apenas?"_ - me quiso joder mi yo interior, pero si, era cierto -** él…siempre ha sido importante para mí…**

**.**

**- ¿Enserio Sakura?** - chillé, ¿En qué momento Konan ya ocupaba su lugar como conductora a lado de mí? **- eres toda una enamorada** - dándome un codazo fue el último comentario 'rosa' que escuché hasta que llegamos al hospital donde pasarían la noche.

.

Los largos pasillos puramente blancos parecían eternos y solo el taconeo de las zapatillas de Konan lograban sacarme de mi ensoñación.

.

**- No estés nerviosa** - Me dijo ella. "_Lo dice alguien quien es el 40% más efusiva que yo"_, pensé. Y entonces lo vi venir, caminando hacia nosotras, mientras soltaba un gran bostezo y se tallaba los ojos. Naruto estaba con él.

.

**- ¿Oh? ¿Qué esa no es Sakura-chan?** - Escuché a Naruto, pero de pronto dejé de verlo al mirar los ojos felices de Sasuke, nuestras miradas chocaron y si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora lo estaba el doble, al verlo venir trotando hacia a mí con una enorme sonrisa.

.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí**? - me dijo con alegría.

.

**- A-ah b-bueno yo…** - agaché la cabeza, queriéndolo guiar con mi mirada hacia el obento que sujetaba entre mis manos.

.

**- Iré a reportarme** - me susurró Konan divertida al oído - **descuida, te llevaré de regreso al departamento** - y dándole un golpecito a Sasuke, nos dejó solos, llevándose casi a rastras a Naruto.

.

**- ¿Entonces?** - escondió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata blanca que cargaba sin borrar su sonrisa -** ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**.**

**- Ah, v-veras…** - _"¡Vamos Sakura, ya estás aquí!"_ - me animé a mi misma -** ¡V-Vine a traerte e-esto!** - extendí con brusquedad mi brazo, ofreciéndole la lonchera. Juraría que los otros compañeros de Sasuke, incluso algunas enfermeras soltaron risillas ante mi escena - **a-ah…**

**.**

**- Gracias** - en el momento que sus manos rozaron las mías mi corazón comenzó a latir como caballo desbocado, creo que incluso se dio cuenta -** ¿estás bien?**

**.**

**- A-ah si -** aparté mis manos como si quemase.

.

**- Sakura**… - me susurra **-por fin pude verte**- me sonrió acogiendo la lonchera con una mano mientras que con la otra me atrajo hacia él, oliendo mi cabello, tal vez la esencia del Shampoo -** me alegra que hayas venido**

**.**

**- A-a mi t-también** - solté por la emoción del momento -** ¡q-quiero decir que…!** - el rió abrazándome con más fuerza -** e-espera, t-todos nos están viendo**

**.**

**- Eso ya no me importa** - me dijo ronroneándome, me sentía realmente acalorada pero por alguna razón no me armaba de las fuerzas para separarme de él - **p-pero si te molesta…**

**.**

**- N-no** - era la primer cosa sensata que habia dicho en todo el día **- c-creo que ya t-tampoco me importa…t-tanto…**

**.**

**- ¿Entonces puedo besarte?**

**.**

**- ¡¿A-ah?!** - _"Esto ya es sobrepasarse",_ pensó mi loca conciencia **- e-esto…**

**.**

**- Descuida** -me dijo entre risas mientras me besaba en la mejilla con suma tranquilidad -** tampoco voy a presionarte** - asentí un poco cohibida mientras sentía como me soltaba **-entonces...**

**.**

**- ¡Listo, cuando quieras Sakura!** - Konan apareció detrás de Sasuke, trepándosele a los hombros para molestarlo -** oh, estas sonriendo, eso es nuevo**

**.**

**- Muy graciosa Konan** - gruñó él. Bueno, al menos el ambiente ya se habia familiarizado, pensé.

.

He cierto que llevamos dos años de conocernos y me he dado cuenta que aún nos falta comunicación. Supongo que esta vez debo ser yo quien debe esforzarse más.

.

**- E-esto…Sasuke…** - ambos voltearon a verme, incluso Naruto quien ya se habia metido en el plan de molestar a Sasuke.

.

- **¿Hn?**

**.**

Tal vez deba comenzar con un simple beso…en la mejilla.

**.**

**- ¡A-adiós Naruto!** - y mientras corría con Konan levantando polvo, me despedí a gritos, pero sin arrepentirme de haberle dado el primer beso de mi parte a Sasuke.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_..._

_._

_._

_._

_..._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

**- ¿Eso…es un Pikachu?** -preguntó el metiche de Naruto inclinándose hacia Sasuke, mirando su obento.

.

**- Si…-** dijo él con todo el orgullo del mundo y una sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo que habia sido hecho por las propias manos de Sakura.

.

.

* * *

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Quiero aclarar que en algunos capítulos tomé como fundamentos (llamémosle ideas) algunas escenas (de las que me acuerdo) del anime yaoi JR (Junjou romantica), no con el fin de hacer copia ni nada, únicamente porque he estado a falta de inspiración. Se me paso comentárselos ya que he tenido percances y problemas familiares, de hecho hace poco me preguntaron un par de chicas por diversos medios (Correo y facebook) sobre la similitud entre unas escenas con dicho anime, no lo negué, al contrario, les expliqué la razón y ellas lo recibieron gustosas, agradeciendo que se los hubiese aclarado pero creo que se me pasó hacerlo públicamente. Por lo que al recibir un comentario en el capitulo anterior sobre ello, me di cuenta que no habia corregido aún ese percance._

_**Esto NO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN**, creo que a todas nos ha sucedido que tenemos un bloqueo de inspiración y recurrimos a pequeñas escenas de animes recurrentes, pero claro, aclarándolo desde el principio. Ningun capitulo es una copia de nada, todo se me va ocurriendo conforme narro y daba la situación que en ese entonces se me ocurrió meter diminutas escenas a falta de mi corta inspiración pero con cambios radicales, como quien dice solo fui fiel a la idea._

_No es una copia ni es un lucro, prueba de ello son capítulos como el que acabo de subir, que no tienen nada que ver con el anime yaoi JR, creo que me he esforzado en aclarar cuando es una adaptación y cuando no, prueba de ellos es mi otro fic **'El corazón de la bestia' (Para quienes ya lo leyeron)**, el cual fue advertido desde el principio que era una adaptación, mas sin embargo en cada cosa que escribo procuro agregarle cosas mías, como mis pensamientos, lo que me transmite el personaje de tal manera que quede marcado mi sello personal._

_Les debo una disculpa pues al fin de cuentas fue mi error por creer que ya lo había aclarado hace mucho. Supongo que la emoción de ser primeriza igual me afectó pero esa sería una excusa muy tonta de mi parte y decidí aclararlo antes de que se crearan malos entendidos._

_Por el momento planeo terminar 'Everyday' lo más pronto y de la mejor manera posible para meterme de lleno con mi otra historia la cual me tiene muy entusiasmada, tanto que ya llevo 12 capítulos escritos de ella a diferencia de 'Everyday' de la cual no he adelantado más que 5._

_Agradezco mucho su tiempo, apoyo y comprensión, solo quería aclarar esto, como dije, solo sufrí un lapso de inspiración nulo pero nuevamente la he recobrado, de hecho, en estos** momentos me encuentro escribiendo los momentos culminantes (ENTRE ELLOS EL LEMON)**. Si desean aportar alguna idea, con gusto la aceptaré._

_Pasando a otro tema, muy probablemente suba el **próximo capitulo el domingo** ya que me regreso a la ciudad donde actualmente regresaré a estudiar y ya que el lunes todos reanudan clases estaré ocupada, además necesito organizar mi tiempo con mi nuevo horario de este ciclo, pronto se los haré saber._

_Sin más por el momento me despido dejándoles el titulo del próximo capítulo: **Tengamos una cita**_

_Apreciaría mucho saber sus opiniones sobre esta aclaración y claro, sobre lo que piensan.** ¡Se los agradecería infinitamente!**_

_See ya!_


	16. Tengamos una cita

_**Anuncios importantes en notas finales! **_

_**Gente bonita y guapa, les dejo con el capitulo 16, que lo disfruten (:**_

* * *

_**Tengamos una cita**_

* * *

_._

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Konan e Itachi se han unido al top de las parejas a las que les envidio. No de mala manera, me refiero a que ellos pueden mantener una relación de novios-amigos, bromean y se llevan bastante bien.

.

Cosas como estas me llevan a pensar en la palabra noviazgo y en el verdadero significado que posee.

.

Y cosas como estas sacan mi inmadurez, llegando a tal punto de pedir ayuda a una de las revistas adolescentes.

.

- **El noviazgo es una etapa muy bonita de la vida con la característica principal del enamoramiento** - Recité las mismas palabras que en la revista mientras me llevaba un par de palomitas a la boca.

.

Era sábado por la mañana, casi las 10 y yo me encontraba en el cómodo silencio de mi sala, encima de mi sillón, de piernas cruzadas, leyendo una tonta nota de una revista.

.

- **Pensamiento frecuente en la persona amada -** pensé en Sasuke rápidamente lo cual me hizo sentir como idiota - **d-deseo de verle…** - a él a sus pestañas largas -** d-de conversar… **- de escucharle decir que me quiere **- d-deseo de servir y buscar el bien del amado** - suspiré y mientras abrazaba la revista, la última frase quedó tatuada en mis labios -**esto es lo característico del autentico amor…**

**.**

Todo era tan mágico hasta que sonó el maldito teléfono.

.

Bufé, y de mala gana contesté.

.

- **¿Diga?**

**.**

- **¿Mal humor?** - Era él. Lo escuché reír desde el otro lado de la línea, ¿Cómo es posible que desde temprano ya me ponga tan nerviosa? Solo su voz habia logrado alterarme en segundos.

.

- **A-ah, n-no…acabo de levantarme -** mentí mordiéndome una uña.

.

- **Solo bromeaba Sakura** - _"Si claro",_ pensé. Lo escuché bostezar, supuse que hace apenas un par de horas habia llegado a su departamento luego del turno de ayer en el hospital.

.

- **¿Ya dormiste algo?** - pregunté un poco preocupada.

.

- **¿Te preocupas por mí? -** dijo como si le diera gracia.

.

- **E-es obvio…** - _"Es porque somos novios",_ pensé, pero claro que no me atrevería a decirle aquello, sería fatal para mis niveles de glucosa **- ¿a qué hora llegaste?**

**.**

- **Hace 2 horas**

**.**

- **¿Y porque me llamaste en vez de irte a dormir**? - le regañé, como madre al hijo.

.

- **Quería escuchar tu voz** - me dijo como niño pequeño, como un capricho suyo y sin embargo caí redondita - **te extraño demasiado**

**.**

- **P-pero si a-apenas nos vimos a-ayer** - balbuceé esta vez mordiéndome constantemente todas las uñas de mi mano desocupada.

.

- **Eso para mí es una eternidad -** guardó silencio - **¿tú no me extrañaste?**

**.**

- **¡N-No digas eso! ¡Por supuesto qu-que te extraño a c-cada que puedo y…! -** "_ay Sakura, has cavado el primer hoyo a tu tumba",_ pensó mi conciencia cuando recobré la lucidez de lo que habia dicho.

.

- **¿Q-que dijiste?** - quise morderme la lengua, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su voz suplicaba que se lo repitiera - **Sakura, te extraño…se que suena tonto pero…**

**.**

- **¡Te-Tengamos una cita!** - Noviazgo, esa palabra tan aterradora y al mismo tiempo tan tentadora. Quería experimentarla, saber que se siente y la emoción del momento solo hizo que soltara puros disparates como el de ahora.

.

- **¿C-como dices? - **preguntó él como quien no cree la cosa. Ay dios mio, ¿es tan difícil?

.

- **A-ah yo…** - me acurruqué mas en el sofá, flexionando mis piernas - **v-veras, l-leí en una revista sobre el noviazgo y esas cosas **- para este momento ya tenía anticipado todo, su risa divertida más que nada, pero supongo que algo como esto, contarle mis dudas, era parte de ser novios - **y…b-bueno, p-pensé que tal vez podríamos t-tener una cita… ¡C-claro, si tu quieres! ¡N-No e-es como q-que yo t-te este obligando a…!**

**.**

- **Si quiero** - parpadeé constantemente.

.

- **¿E-eh?**

**.**

- **Hagámoslo, tengamos una cita** - mi cuerpo por si solo anticipo mi alegría al levantarme del sofá rápidamente mientras me dejaba de morder las uñas.

.

- **¿H-hablas enserio?** - lo escuche reí.

.

- **Claro, es una buena razón para verte y hacer cosas pervertidas**

**.**

- **¿¡Pe-pervertidas?! **- instinto de amenaza.

.

- **Estoy jugando -** si claro, tu risa sarcástica lo prueba, pensé - **¿a qué hora paso por ti? **- me reí, vivíamos a tan solo metros de diferencia.

.

- **¿Qué tal mañana?**

**.**

- **¿Mañana? ¿Por qué no hoy?** - Si, le ne notaba a leguas que quería verme y lejos de elevar mi ego me hizo sentir muy feliz.

.

- **E-estás cansado, mejor duerme -** una dulce risa.

.

- **Sakura…**

**.**

- **¿S-si?**

**.**

- **Gracias por preocuparte por mi **- me sentía estúpida, a pesar de estar hablando únicamente por el teléfono, lo sentí de la misma forma, me hacia sentir nerviosa **- te marcaré en la noche para ponernos de acuerdo ¿está bien?** - emití un sí bastante cursi **- entonces…te veré en mis sueños** - y sin más me colgó, dejándome como foco de navidad.

.

La idea habia sido mía, y lo dije tan de repente que no tuve tiempo de razonar. ¿Qué es lo que se hace en una cita? ¿Se supone que debo enlistar cosas? ¿Almuerzo? ¿Merienda?

.

"_Para nada, no es un picnic, Sakura"_ me dije.

.

Dios santo.

.

Tendré… ¡Una cita!

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

…

.

.

.

.

…

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Konan se sentía comprometida con aquella misión inesperada. Hacer que Sasuke soltara más que la baba al ver a Sakura vestida para su cita.

.

Habian quedado de la siguiente manera. Tal y como lo habia prometido, Sasuke llamó a Sakura para ponerse de acuerdo, y entre sus risas y juegos cariñosos por parte del pelinegro, la cita habia sido programada para las 8 de la noche del domingo.

.

El día apremiante era hoy.

.

- **Pásame el rímel, Sakura - **la muchacha formó una mueca de no saber -** ¡ah, el tubo negro! - **la pelirosa asintió moviéndose bruscamente haciendo que el mechón que era planchado se saliera de orden** - ¡No te muevas!**

**.**

- **¡Ah, pero me pediste el…! -** La peliazul se rascó la nuca para calmar su irritación. Sakura no estaba cooperando mucho.

.

- **Yo lo haré pero sujeta la plancha con fuerza ¿entendiste? No quiero que tu cabello parezca pelo de perro faldero - **La Haruno entrecerró los ojos con molestia, la cual pasó desapercibida olímpicamente por la peliazul quien hurgaba entre todo el maquillaje dispersado en el tocador - **¡Lo tengo!**

**.**

- **K-Konan… - **a la chica le escurrió una gota desesperante por la sien - **e-está caliente**

**.**

- **¡Levanta más el brazo! ¡te dije que lo sujetaras con fuerza!**

**.**

- **¡P-Pero…! -** Con Sakura lloriqueando y Konan en un ataque de histeria, el tiempo se les fue volando.

.

Y a pesar de la insistencia de Sasuke por recoger a Sakura en su departamento, Konan se negó rotundamente, él la esperaría arriba del auto, no antes. Esa había sido su sentencia.

.

- **¿Segura que puedes manejar las zapatillas? -** preguntó con desconfianza la mayor mirando a la pelirosa amarrárselas.

.

- **Claro** - aseguró Sakura.

.

- **¿Tienes experiencia?**

**.**

- **Amm si, recuerdo haberme puesto las de mi madre una vez cuando tenía como 6 años** - Konan quiso matarla.

…

.

.

.

.

…

Él era el claro ejemplo de la impaciencia en esos momentos. Con el incesante sonido de sus dedos replicar en el volante una y otra vez, solo aumentaba su deseo de ver a su novia salir por las puertas de cristal del lobby del edificio de departamentos.

.

Hasta que la vio salir, con su cabello largo ondeándole hasta la espalda, con los hoyuelos en esa penosa sonrisa, sus mejillas en un tono rosa pálido terriblemente adorables, todo eso junto con el brillo de sus ojos.

.

Solo hasta que Konan tocó la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto, Sasuke pudo salir de su ensoñación buscando torpemente el botón automatico.

.

- **Cuidado con esa baba** - dijo en modo de burla la peliazul - **¿y qué? ¿no piensas abrirle la puerta a tu princesa?**

**.**

- **¡K-Konan!** - chilló Sakura ante el calificativo tan infantil.

.

- **¿Qué eres? ¿Su perro guardián?** - espetó el pelinegro saliendo del auto para abrirle la puerta a Sakura.

.

- **¿Te han dicho que eres insoportable?** - dijo la peliazul sonriendo con malicia.

.

- **¿Te han dicho que eres una metiche?**

**.**

- **A-ano…** - balbuceó Sakura interrumpiendo la riña de infantes.

.

- **¡P-perdón! ¡Po-Por favor s-sube…! - **Sakura asintió despidiéndose de la muchacha con un gesto de dedos una vez dentro del auto.

.

- **¡Que se diviertan!**

**.**

_(END NORMAL POV'S)_

…

.

.

.

.

…

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Desde el instante en que me subí al auto Sasuke no paraba de decirme lo hermosa que estaba. Claro que exageraba, quise creer entre la vergüenza que sentí al tener que verlo.

.

Él estaba más radiante que nunca. Esa buena siesta de ayer le sentó bien. Me alegre de que hubiese descansado.

.

Sasuke se estaba esforzando demasiado, y aunque quise insistirle que no lo hiciera tanto, él renuente me contestaba que se debía a mi tanto esfuerzo, claro que eso solo desató que mi rostro ardiera como ya era costumbre.

.

Después del ir al cine, ir de compras y dar una vuelta nos dirigimos a cenar.

.

- **E-esto… ¿no crees que es demasiado? **- mirando la vajilla de porcelana y los miles de cubiertos, con el adorno florar más exótico que habia visto como centro de mesa y una botella de champagne en un balde de hielo, me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar.

.

- **¿Por qué lo dices? ¿quieres ir a otro lugar**? - negué moviendo mis manos frenéticamente.

.

- **N-no, e-es solo que no quería que te tomaras tantas molestias - **él me sonrió como siempre lo hace.

.

- **Nunca es demasiado cuando se trata de ti** - me dijo como si estuviera complacido mientras unía sus manos y apoyaba su mentón en estas.

.

Momentos como este me hacían pensar que exageraba, habia apartado una mesa en una especie de sala exclusiva. Mas sin embargo, que se preocupe por mí de esta manera, me hace inmensamente feliz.

.

Continuamos hablando de cosas triviales y fue la primera vez que me sorprendí de poder crear un ambiente tan cálido con él.

.

- **¿Italiano?** - asentí viéndolo llevarse un bocado a la boca.

.

- **Mmm si, creo que me facilitaría las cosas en la clase de lengua, además me servirá para la carrera**

**.**

- **Yo podría enseñarte** - ahora yo embocé una sonrisa socarrona.

.

- **¿Sabes Italiano?**

**.**

- **No, pero podría aprender** - ambos reímos.

.

Me sentía realizada, cómoda y esta demás reiterar que feliz.

.

¿Qué es? ¿Qué será? Es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación así. Es extraño estar en una cita.

.

- **¿Q-que ha…?**

**.**

- **Te limpio** - efectivamente, se habia tomado la molestia de limpiarme con una servilleta. Es tan atento, tanto que me abruma.

.

- **Oh, pero si eres tú, Sasuke** - las terceras personas, con ese tono altanero y esa aura de riqueza jovial, por algun motivo, esa persona que acababa de aparecer pronosticaba algun tipo de tormenta.

…

.

.

.

.

…

- **Que coincidencia ¿no crees?**

**.**

- **No lo creo** - Dijo Sasuke en tono bastante molesto. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué tan de repente el aura alegre se habia dispersado? Sasuke se mostraba con los ojos cerrados.

.

- **Vaya, que antipático, no has cambiado** - aquel chico con una boina negra y la tez claramente más pálida que la de Sasuke habia llegado inesperadamente.

.

- **Sai, estoy ocupado -** Sasuke gruñó y por fin revelaba el nombre de aquel chico con sonrisa de guasón. Yo me mantuve al margen, viendo, más que nada, a Sasuke con preocupación.

.

- **¿Hn?** - me miró, y sentí como si una máquina laser me estuviera viendo por dentro. Lo ignoré únicamente, centrándome en mí lomo de cerdo adobado - **oh, ¿ahora te diviertes con una amiguita?** - ese instinto de matar, ahora iba enserio, escrudiñé los ojos sin apartar la vista de mi plato - **buenas noches quien quiera que seas, ¡ah, y por cierto, no soy ningún extraño si es lo que piensas!** - me extendió su celular, no sé si era para restregarme lo ostentoso que era pero al final lo tomé con desconfianza.

.

Era una fotografía de él, lo reconocí por llevar una boina muy diferente a esta claro, reconocí a Itachi y al final reparé en Sasuke.

.

Deduje sin pensar, tal vez era pariente de Sasuke, y supuse que el resto de las personas ahí podrían ser su familia.

.

- **T-tú eres…** - balbuceé mientras ese chico me seguía viendo con esa sonrisa falsa.

.

- **Sakura, Sai es hijo de la hermana de mi madre**

**.**

- **En realidad no soy su hijo legítimo** - mantuvo la sonrisa mientras se dirigía a mi **- soy adoptado, como puedes ver, no hay parentesco en nada** - _'y vaya que es cierto'_, pensé. Es cierto que me habia apantallado en un principio, a decir verdad poseía ciertos rasgos afines a Sasuke, incluso podría asegurar que a Itachi también, de no habérmelo aclarado seguiría con la misma idea **- como sea, dime…**

**.**

- **Sakura **- dije en un tono molesto haciéndole saber mi nombre.

.

- **Si, dime Sakura ¿no te fastidia estar con él? A pesar de ser tan agrio es un delicado -** _"¿Quién se cree?",_ pensé.

.

Tomarse las confianzas para tronar los dedos y exigirle a uno de los meseros una silla a la velocidad de la luz para sentarse y hacer el mal tercio. Fruncí la boca y puedo asegurar que la desatención que Sasuke mostraba en esos momentos ante las palabras de su primo eran porque igual estaba fastidiado.

.

- **Creo que eres el menos indicado para decir eso,** **Sai **- me arrebató el celular de las manos, mirando con sumo desdén a su primo.

.

- **Hn ¿sabes? A esta edad aun le sigue gustando Pikachu** - claro que lo sabía y sin embargo en el tono en el que lo habia dicho me habia molestado.

.

- **¿Y-y eso que tiene de malo?** - espeté evitando la mirada de ambos mientras sorbía un poco de mi bebida - **todos somos libres, cada quien tiene sus gustos**

**.**

- **Oh vaya, que amable eres, como sea, te contaré algo divertido de la vida de este bueno para nada **- lo miré - **Sasuke solía ser tan infantil y tierno cuando eramos pequeños**

**.**

- **¿C-cuando eran niños? - **lo habia logrado, encender la llama de la incertidumbre en mí en tan solo un segundo.

.

- **Si, te contaré, una vez que fuimos de vacaciones a Inglaterra, Sasuke se la pasó todo el santo viaje llorando porque había olvidado su peluche de la rata amarilla esa ¿sabías eso?**

**.**

- **E-eh…s-si…**

**.**

- **Sai - **los esfuerzos de Sasuke por callar al dichoso primo fueron en vano.

.

- **Oh, ¿entonces supongo que también sabes sobre su drama en el jardín de infantes? ¡ah, y también sobre una vez que fuimos a Tokio y…!** - Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, contarme todo de la vida de Sasuke cuando yo ni siquiera habia aparecido en ella.

.

Nunca escuché sobre la infancia de los Uchiha tal vez porque él (Sasuke) no era muy expresivo con el tema del 'pasado'. Sabía poco en realidad pero entonces pensé ¿se supone que los novios deben conocerse, no?

.

Tragué grueso, y las palabras de ese chico ahora sonaban como un eco turbio y poco entendible para mí.

.

Seguramente Konan, incluso Naruto, también sabrían aunque fuera un poco, sobre la niñez de ellos.

.

Acaso… ¿soy la única que no sabe?

.

- **Sai, deja de molestar ¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer?** - Sasuke se puso de pie, pero para cuando intervino mi autoestima comenzaba a descender.

.

- **No en realidad, me estoy divirtiendo aquí**

**.**

- **¡Ya basta Sai!** - me azoré, mi corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí, Sasuke habia tomado por el cuello de la camisa a Sai - **¡No hagas que pierda la paciencia!**

**.**

- **¡Ya basta!** - repetí yo poniéndome de pie. Estoy harta, harta de ser excluida, harta de los ataques de este chico, eso fue lo que pensé - **E-es cierto, n-no se muchas cosas sobre Sasuke ni tampoco de Itachi, p-pero a-ambos me importan, a-además… ¡¿t-tu que sabes!? ¡C-Cuéntame algo, cualquier cosa que sepas sobre estos últimos años! ¿¡T-Tienes idea de la c-cara de ogro que Sasuke tiene ca-cada vez que se levanta ó t-tienes idea de lo mal que le huelen los pies a Itachi?!** - Vamos Sakura, sigue hablando, me animaba mi voz interna **- ¡A-A Itachi le gustan l-los huevos verdaderamente amarillos! ¿sabías eso?**

**.**

- **A-ah pues…**

**.**

- **¡A-Ahora él tiene novia! ¿también lo sabías? ¡Su nombre es Konan y es mi amiga también!**

**.**

- **Sakura… - **déjame Sasuke, déjame ponerlo en su lugar.

.

- **¡Naruto tiene una afición por los mangas, ama el ramen y es el mejor amigo de Sasuke! ¿también lo sabías?**

**.**

- **O-Oye…**

**.**

- **¡Y por si no lo sabes, soy Sakura Haruno, estudiante de Artes plásticas, mujer con principios, hija ejemplar y novia de Sasuke, tonto insolente! **- Y al final del día las palabras habia salido por si solas de mis labios.

.

Quiero a Sasuke y también quiero merecer su cariño, amor y comprensión y eso implicaba poner en su lugar al pálido escuálido que tenía por primo.

.

Pero mi alter ego valiente se habia desvanecido.

.

- _"E-esperen… ¿q-que acabo de decir?" __**- **_**a-ah yo…l-lo siento…n-no quise…** - esperaba cualquier cosa, un golpe, un grito, un jaloneo, lo que no esperaba era una sonrisa, la primera que me mostraba con sinceridad el primo de Sasuke. No supe que hacer y entonces miré a Sasuke, juraría que estaba tan pálido como Sai - _"Kami, mátame"_

_._

- **Asi que…** - lo oí carraspear aun sin borrar esa sonrisa -** ¿Sakura Haruno, no? **- asentí sumamente avergonzada - **entonces… **- ahora miró a Sasuke quien apenas comenzaba a recobrar su realidad - **sigan disfrutando de su velada**

**.**

No supe bien que acababa de suceder, y supuse que Sasuke tampoco.

.

Sai se retiró luego de darle unas palmaditas a Sasuke en el hombro, y mirándome una última vez, me sonrió de una manera cálida para luego irse del lugar.

.

Y ahora habíamos acabado caminando a la luz de la luna por los alrededores de un parque de cerezos.

.

Está de más decir que yo me encontraba un poco distante, estrujando el vestido que Konan habia elegido para mí con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos habia hablado al salir del restaurante. Me sentía como una delincuente o algo por el estilo.

.

- **Sa-Sakura… -** me estremecí, quedando rígida al instante **- l-lamento lo de Sai…**

**.**

- **¡A-ah, d-descuida, n-no fue nada…!** - moví de lado a lado las manos en signo de negación.

.

- **N-no pensé que se a-aparecería por ahí -** ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué balbucea el también? ¿Me estoy imaginando igual el sonrojo de sus mejillas? Ay Sakura, tienes tan mala suerte.

.

- **Si, bueno…parecía c-como s-si me estuviera poniendo a prueba, ya sabes, como si lo hubiera hecho a** **propósito** - lo oí resoplar.

.

- **Él siempre ha sido así**

**.**

- **Como sea, él sabía exactamente por donde atacarme -** bufé - **hablando sobre ti, casi me lo restregó en la cara** - _"estas siendo muy negativa Sakura"_, me dijo mi yo interior. Tomé aire para serenarme **- e-en cierta parte tiene razón pero**… - aquí vamos de nuevo - **viví al menos contigo un mes y-y…llev-vamos más de dos años pues…saliendo…y… ¡ah, lo que quiero decir es que me dio mucho gusto ponerlo en su lugar!** - ¿Cuál es la gracia? Quise preguntarle en el momento en que se rió, llevándose una mano a la boca como queriendo pararlas.

.

- **Pe-Perdón…**

**.**

- **No le encuentro la gracia** - dije en medio de mi puchero.

.

- **Es la primera vez que Sai titubea ¿sabías?** - abrí los ojos de par en par - **si que lo pusiste en su lugar**

**.**

- **Ah, c-crei que te habías molestado **- en mi intento por volver a caminar nuevamente, sentí su mano deslizarse dentro de la mía, deteniéndome y girándome hacia él.

.

- **Me tomaste por sorpresa** - susurró a mi oído haciéndome estremecer - **de no ser porque Sai fuera hombre**… - una vez más rió - **aseguraría que estás celosa**

**.**

- ** ¿Q-qué? ¿C-cómo se te ocurre s-semejante…?**

**.**

- **Con Konan también pasó lo mismo solo que… **- me depositó un suave beso en la mejilla - **no te diste cuenta, muy distinto porque ella es una loca, pero lo que paso hace rato, me hizo muy feliz**

**.**

- **A-ah yo…**

**.**

- **Te quiero Sakura…** - dos palabras tan cargadas de un infinito sentimiento al cual quiero corresponder.

.

- **Y-yo…yo también…** - sostenme en tus brazos, por siempre y para siempre.

.

- **Podría besarte hasta el amanecer**… - él es tan avergonzante, me hace perder la cordura.

.

- **¡N-No digas e-eso…!**

**.**

Su alocado corazón me inspira, su ternura me conmueve y sus besos…sus besos me enloquecen.

.

.

* * *

_Gente adorable! **Muchas gracias** por su apoyo sobre el tema anterion de la aclaración. La verdad quería dejarlo muy claro para que no hubiera malentendidos y la trayectoria de este fic siguiente siendo buena y divertida para ustedes._

_Por otro lado, ya estoy sola de nuevo :( Me he regresado a estudiar y ahora recibiré inspiración desde la inmensidad de mi departamento de soltera/universitaria xD . Necesito que opinen sobre esto! Me han re-direccionado los horarios de mis clases y aunque no son tan malos como pensé tampoco son tan buenos._

_Lunes, miercoles y viernes salgo 'hipotéticamente' temprano de mis clases, el horario perfecto para subir alrededor de las 3 o 4. Martes y Jueves salgo muuuuuuy tarde, pero si aun asi prefieren que suba esos días sin importar la hora necesito que me lo digan ¿Que día se acomoda más a la mayoria?, aunque habrá dias igual en los que les fallaré a la hora de actulizar debido a mis proyectos y tareas, espero que lo entiendan ;)_

_Regresando al tema del fic. Ya llevo 10 capitulos más y no tienen idea de las ganas que tengo de subirlos todos ya! xD he llegado casi al climax de la historia en donde la prueba de oro tocó a la puerta de nuestros protagonistas y me muero de ganas porque la lean!_

_Por el momento les dejo con el título del próximo capítulo: **Viejo mejor amigo** , la mala suerte de Sakura regresa ¿Que pasará? ¿Quien es el viejo amigo y de que manera influirá en la relación de Sakura y Sasuke?_

_Les mando besos...sabor...(?) ciruela. Hoy comí ciruela! _

_See ya!_


	17. Viejo mejor amigo

_Me tocó un jueves lluvioso para subir, eso me gusta :) _

_No olviden leer notas finales mi gente hermosa, les dejo el capítulo 17._

_Lean y conozcan al 'Viejo mejor ami__go'_

* * *

**_Viejo mejor amigo_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

_(POV'S KIBA)_

_._

Algo que te de buena suerte, algo que te cuide, algo con lo que pueda recordarte…

.

Si, eso fue hace algunos años ya, cuando pensé que podría obtener esa sonrisa y esas manos tan cálidas. Solo porque se trataba de ella.

.

_(FLASH BACK)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

- **¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Primer día de escuela! ¡Oh!** - Apenas abrió los ojos, un par de enormes ojos verdes lo veían con emoción - **¡Despierta, despierta Kiba!**

**.**

- **Amm, pero si ya estoy despierto** - contestó el ahora nuevo estudiante de secundaria.

.

- **¡Entonces levántate!** - tan pequeña, pero con una fuerza tremenda, la pequeña Sakura de 8 años jaloneaba los brazos del ahora adolescente con inocencia propia de su edad.

.

El joven de cabellos castaños rió ante la audacia de la niña, ayudándola, levantándose él mismo al final.

.

- ¡**Ahora al baño! ¡Rápido!** - la niña estaba más ansiosa por empujarlo hacia el cuarto de baño que cualquier otra cosa.

.

- **Está bien, ¿Por qué no vas con mi madre a prepararme el desayuno? -** la pelirosa no lo pensó dos veces, en medio de tropezones y gritos infantiles se esfumó dejando al chico solo con una sonrisa en los labios.

…

.

.

.

.

…

- **¿En dónde está Sakura?** - preguntó el castaño mordiendo un trozo de pan.

.

- **En la sala viendo caricaturas** - sonrió su madre mientras servía leche en un tazón - **¡Sakura-chan, tu cereal!** - el revoltoso remolino rosa apareció al pasar dos segundos después - **vamos, no te atragantes** - dijo la mujer dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras un poco de leche escurría por el mentón de Sakura. Kiba rió.

.

- **Mamá…** - la llamó el muchacho - **¿podría faltar hoy a la escuela**? - tanto la madre como la pequeña infante se azoraron.

.

- **¿Cuál es tu excusa?** - bromeó la mujer, sentándose a la mesa junto a ellos sirviéndose un poco de café.

.

- **Quiero jugar con Sakura** - a la pequeña le brillaron los ojos - **además…hoy viene Mio por ella y no la veré en un buen tiempo** - parecía que la niña habia perdido todo rastro de alegría en su diminuto rostro.

.

- **Bueno, supongo que si Sakura quiere** - la felicidad volvió.

.

- **¡Si!**

**.**

_(POV´S KIBA)_

_._

Yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz.

.

Siempre estuve cerca de Sakura desde el embarazo de Mio. Mi madre y ella se conocieron en la universidad y se volvieron las mejores amigas.

.

Sakura llegó a mi vida en mi décimo cumpleaños, cuando por accidente le habia golpeado la cabeza con un balón mientras jugaba en el parque, ella tenía 5 años. Nunca imaginé que la hija de la mejor amiga de mi madre fuera la misma niña de cabello rosa que entró aquella vez con una bolsa de regalo y una sonrisa.

.

Sonará muy estúpido, incluso inmaduro, pero desde el momento en que esos puros y gentiles ojos me miraron, Sakura me habia fascinado.

.

La amabilidad que Sakura me daba no era el todo para mí, su trato y su calidez, digamos que eso me dejó estúpidamente noqueado el día de mi cumpleaños número 16.

.

- **¿Y? ¿Qué tal la escuela?** - me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Siempre que podía pasaba a su colegio a buscarla con el permiso de Mio y de mi madre por supuesto.

.

- **Aburrida** - dijo ella alargando siempre en un tono dramático **- ¿la tuya?**

**.**

- **Difícil **- aseguré mientras le tomaba su mochila y a pesar de sus pucheros aceptaba.

.

Había comenzado la preparatoria y mis deberes y responsabilidades se habian duplicado. Sakura estaba a un paso de la secundaria. Pero por mucho que mi mamá, incluso mis amigos insistían en que era hora de comenzar a fijarme en chicas, yo prefería mil veces estar con la pelirosa de 11 años.

.

- **¿Kiba? -** la miré, como quien anhela una estrella.

.

- **Dime**

**.**

- **¿Tu siempre serás mío, no?** - me atraganté con mi saliva.

.

- **¿C-cómo?**

**.**

- **Es que mis amigas dicen que alguien llamada 'novia' te alejará de mi, que no tendrás tiempo para jugar ni estar conmigo** - ella se detuvo y emprendió una guerra salvaje contra mi pecho - **¿¡verdad que es mentira?!**

**.**

- **A-ah s-si…**

**.**

- **¿Qué es una novia? -** siempre pensé que este tipo de conversaciones llegarían el día en que mis hijos tuvieran dudas, pero ahora Sakura me ponía en aprietos.

.

- **B-bueno, una novia es…a-alguien a quien puedes abrazar, a-alguien con quien puedes reír, con quien puedes hablar -** recuerdo claramente que mientras le iba diciendo ella iba contando con sus dedos con un semblante pensativo y concentrado **- alguien a quien quieres, por quien darías todo…** - me la quedé viendo.

.

- **Oh, ¿también se dan besos?** - Dios santo ¿Qué pasaba con las niñas de ahora?, pensé - **mis amigas dicen que también se besan ¿es cierto?**

**.**

- **A-ah bueno, s-si**… - ni la plática sobre la sexualidad que mi padre me habia dado alguna vez me habia puesto tan nervioso.

.

- **Entonces… ¡Yo seré la novia de Kiba!**

**.**

Esas palabras las recordé a la edad de 18 años con un significado muy diferente.

.

Ahora Sakura tenía aproximadamente 13 y el destino quiso que ella partiera de mi lado.

.

Su padre habia fallecido, y Mio ahora era trasladada a otra ciudad por su trabajo. Yo deseaba que Sakura dejara de sufrir, y si alejarse por un tiempo del lugar que le traía malos recuerdos era la solución, yo estaba dispuesto a respetarla.

.

- **Es hora que te despidas de Sakura** - mi habitación parecía un fúnebre holocausto. Completamente a oscuras. Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde.

.

- **Si -** musité sin ánimos mientras me levantaba con pesar de la cama.

…

.

.

.

.

...

- **Sakura, no llores…** - mi madre hacía todo lo que podía por consolar tanto a madre como a hija, yo me detuve pasos antes de entrar a la sala. La contemplé por breves segundos y el llanto retenido que me habia negado a soltar fue brotando con lentitud en forma de lágrimas.

.

Debía ser fuerte, ya no solo por mí, sino por Mio y sobre todo por Sakura.

.

- **Hola…** - entré con todo el valor que pude acumular en esos segundos. Le sonreí, de manera lastimera, no quería que llorara. De lo único que quería que brotara de los ojos de ella era felicidad.

.

No supe qué, no supe cómo, pero ella ya habia roto en llanto mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. Yo le llevaba cabezas de diferencia. Yo tenía 18 y ella 13 mas sin embargo yo ya la amaba con una inocencia digna de alguien de maternal.

.

Me desperté en medio de esa misma noche, mis ojos se humedecieron y entonces comprendí lo mucho que la quería.

.

Si, yo me habia enamorado de una niña, de ahora una pre-adolescente, me habia enamorado de Sakura.

.

Le di una pulsera, la que me dio mi abuela cuando ella falleció, estoy seguro que ella no se enfadaría en que se la regalara a Sakura.

.

Comenzamos a escribirnos cartas hasta que supe que comenzó a salir con un chico. Su primer novio tal vez. Me sentí un poco mal, pero si ella era feliz yo también lo sería.

.

Al cabo de dos años me enteré de su depresión, insistí bastante en verla pero no era el momento adecuado y yo ya estaba en la carrera.

.

Sakura presentó un cuadro agudo de ese problema y en la última carta que me mandó me aseguró que ya no creía en el amor.

.

- **Sakura…yo estoy aquí…** - me dije a mi mismo a la edad de 20 años.

.

Ahora, con 23 años, he madurado, me he convertido en ese hombre que siempre deseé para ella.

.

_(END FLASH BACK)_

…

.

.

.

.

…

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

- **¿Sabes? He estado pensando en algo últimamente** - Era un soleado sábado e invitar a su madre a almorzar habia sido un acto que la habia llenado de felicidad.

.

- **¿En qué cosa hijo?** - preguntó la madre de Kiba, ahí, en la terraza donde tenían una vista esplendorosa del mar.

.

- **Visitar a Sakura -** la intuición de madre nunca fallaba, y el brillo de los ojos de su hijo decía miles de cosas.

.

- **Oh bueno** - ella sonrió bastante comprometida -** la pequeña Sakura… **- suspiró con melancolía abandonando sus cubiertos y mirar al paisaje - **ahora debe ser toda una mujer -**su mirada cambió, ahora lo miraba con picardía - **¿es lo que me estoy imaginando?** - el muchacho rió.

.

- **Depende mucho de lo que te estás imaginando**

**.**

- **No es difícil imaginarlo**

**.**

- **¿Podemos dejar de repetir la palabra imaginar y sus variantes? **- ambos rieron - **mamá…Sakura es importante para mí -** dijo en un tono más sereno.

.

- **¿Estás consciente que ella podría tener novio ahora?**

**.**

- **Lo estoy, y no pienso ser obstáculo para ella y en todo caso para… -** suspiró - **para el afortunado que ahora este a su lado, solo quiero verla, saber si está bien, pasar unos días con ella y con Mio**

**.**

- **Bueno, si ese es el caso…** - se pasó la servilleta por sus labios - **no veo ningún impedimento**

**.**

- **Te estoy pidiéndome permiso **- la madre rió.

.

- **Kiba, ya tienes 23 años, no hay necesidad de que me pidas permiso**

**.**

- **Supongo que tienes razón**

**.**

Esa misma tarde me quise dar una idea de cómo sería Sakura ahora con los 18 años que yo le calculaba.

.

- **¿Seguirá teniendo pecas?** - preguntó en voz alta el castaño con una sonrisa mientras lanzaba una pelota de hule al toche, ahí acostado en su cama **- Sakura…**

…

.

.

.

.

…

_Sakura…_

_._

- **¿Eh? -** Sakura pestañeo en medio de su clase semiótica.

.

- **¿Pasa algo Sakura?** - le preguntó la profesora deteniendo la explicación. Deidara, quien estaba con ella también volteo a verla.

.

- **E-eh no…**

**.**

- **¿Te sientes bien? ¿no quieres ir a la enfermería?** - la Haruno negó ante la insistencia de su profesora irguiendo mejor su espalda en su asiento - **bueno**

**.**

- **Psst, psst -** siseo la pelirosa atrayendo la atención del rubio - **Oye ¿tú me llamaste?**

**.**

- **¿Ah?**

**.**

- **E-es que… **- _"alguien dijo mi nombre" - _pensó mientras se perdía nuevamente en los detalles de su lapicero - _"tal vez lo imaginé" - _**N-nada, olvidalo**

...

.

.

.

.

...

El tren anunciaba la parada a su destino, la estación de Hokkaido. Valiéndose únicamente de un trozo de papel con la dirección de la antigua dirección de Sakura, se encaminó entre la multitud y la quietud de la noche, entre la alegría de algunos deambulantes de por ahí.

.

Suspiró con resignación al ver el enorme letrero de 'en renta' del que era el antiguo domicilio de las Haruno.

.

- **Bueno, no esperaba que se quedará a vivir aquí por siempre** - sonrió aun sin perder las esperanzas.

…

.

.

.

.

…

Ya habian pasado dos meses y la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke estaba mejor que nunca, un progreso fascinante según Itachi.

.

Sakura seguía sonrojándose de la misma manera cuando Sasuke le susurraba palabras vergonzosas más sin embargo habia dejado de balbucear cada vez que estaba con él, realizando su maravilloso deseo por tener una relación amigo-novio con él.

.

- **¡Buah, estoy lleno!** - la barriga de Naruto habia crecido considerablemente luego de haber cenado 'el super fantástico ramen' que Sakura le habia preparado -** Sakura-chan, estuvo realmente delicioso ¿Por qué no dejas al agrio de Sasuke y te vienes conmigo**? - en su lugar, un puño se estampó en su cabeza, tumbándolo de la silla **- ¡O-Oye Sasuke!**

**.**

- **Deja de decir burradas ¿Qué no puedes mínimo agradecer por haberte invitado a cenar?**

**.**

- **¡P-pero si tú no me invitaste, fue Sakura-chan! ¿y-y en todo caso, porque en tu departamento y no en el de ella?** - espetó el de ojos zafiro con lagrimillas en los ojos. La pelirosa no pudo evitar reírse.

.

- **Porque tanto él como Itachi son un desastre cocinando** - intervino la peliazul con una mueca maliciosa mientras se pasaba la servilleta por los labios con elegancia.

.

- **¿Y qué? ¿tú te invitaste sola, Konan? **- espetó Sasuke con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

.

- **No empieces cabella de gallina** - amenazó la novia de Itachi con un tenedor apuntándole.

.

- **Ah, jóvenes** - bufó el mayor de los Uchiha rodando los ojos -** Sakura, estuvo delicioso** - la pelirosa asintió un poco sonrojada.

.

Eran tan ameno estar en momento así. Con las risas y bromas de todos.

.

Sakura no se habia sentido tan feliz y divertida desde hace años. Cuando era una niña. Entonces sun recuerdo fugaz asaltó sus pensamientos.

.

- _"Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá sido de Kiba?" - _pensó la ojiesmeralda deteniendo su bocado.

.

- **¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta?** - Sugirió con euforia Konan mientras tomaba de la mano a Itachi y lo hacia levantarse.

.

- **Yo paso, no quiero que se me pegue tu torpeza** - bromeó Sasuke logrando su cometido, hacer que los ojos de la novia de su hermano sacaran chispas.

.

- **¡Ahora si!**

**.**

- **¡Ey, tranquila! Yo te acompañare ¿de acuerdo?** - habló el mayor intentando calmar a su fiera, casi sacándola a empujones del departamento - ¡**No hagan cosas pervertidas! -**Al cabo de unos minutos, Sasuke se encontraba despidiendo a Sakura en la puerta de su departamento, muy a su pesar.

.

Esta vez le habia tocado como compañero de trabajo Naruto y se quedaría a dormir en su departamento.

.

- **Te juro que si no fuera por el idiota de Naruto yo… -** la pelirosa soltó una risita encantadora. Sasuke mantenía sus manos unidas, sin indicios de querer soltarla.

.

- **Es tu deber** - musitó ella un poco sofocada por la sesión de cariñitos.

.

- **Mi deber es estar contigo, besarte, abrazarte y…**

**.**

- **Sa-Sasuke…** - era difícil asimilar que su relación avanzaba a pasos agigantados y de la mejor manera posible. Sakura se sentía completamente feliz de que las cosas estuvieran tomando ese sentido tan positivo, pero por otro lado aun le costaba mucho acostumbrarse a tanta miel, pero en el fondo le fascinaba - **ya tengo que entrar…**

**.**

- **Dejame darte un beso al menos** - suplicó él como todo un infante.

.

- **Claro que no, te huele la boca **- el Uchiha se carcajeó y en lugar del beso, la abrazó fuertemente mientras restregaba su rostro con el de ella con dulzura - **o-oye…m-me asfixias…**

**.**

- **Que mentirosa** - bromeó él sin dejar de abrazarla. Poco a poco los brazos de Sakura fueron subiendo, anclándose de manera temblorosa a la espalda del muchacho.

.

- **Enserio, ya tengo que entrar, mañana tengo clase desde muy temprano**

**.**

- **Está bien** - dijo el muchacho depositando un beso en su frente -** que descanses**

**.**

- **También tú…** - era una tonta enamorada, eso se dijo a si misma en el momento en que cerró la puerta para luego deslizarse por ella hasta acabar en el suelo sentada con el rostro completamente rojo _- "dios, me estoy volviendo paranoica"_

…

.

.

.

.

...

Su madre era ejemplar, pensó Kiba cuando al parecer habia leído sus pensamientos a quien sabe cuantos kilómetros de distancia entre ambos. Le había conseguido la nueva dirección de la pelirosa

.

Silbó como quien no cree la cosa ante el imponente edificio de cristal.

.

5 ó 6, el vigilante no se acordaba muy bien de cuál era el departamento de 'la señorita Haruno', bueno, al menos debía ser cualquiera de los dos.

.

Los números aumentaban conforme ascendía de piso en el ascensor. Impaciente comenzó a silbar nuevamente, tarareando una melodía que le gustaba.

.

Ya cerca del departamento 5, sus manos comenzaron a sudarle y un inmenso nudo en la garganta se formó.

.

- **B-bueno, ya estoy aquí - **se dijo dándose ánimos tocando el timbre del 5. Nadie salía, pero el esperó paciente hasta que la puerta se abrió y un chico rubio con un poco de salsa roja en la boca lo miraba **- a-ah, hola, estoy buscando a Sakura Haruno**

**.**

- **¿Sakura Haruno?** - se limpió la salsa con su misma lengua - **¡ah claro, Sakura-chan! Ella vive aquí a lado** - Kiba dio un paso hacia atrás corroborando el numero 6.

.

- **Gracias **- el rubio cerró la puerta y el corazón de Kiba comenzó a bombear rápidamente - _"¿M-me reconocerá?" _- tocó el timbre -_ "¿Habrá crecido?" _- esperó - _"Debe de estar más linda y…"_ - la puerta se abrió **- a-ah…**

**.**

Espumoso, fue lo primero que pasó por la mente del muchacho al ver su largo cabello el cual se asemejaba a la espuma de mar, claro, de color rosa.

.

Joyas, los ojos profundamente esmeraldas lo miraban con clara extrañez y confusión.

.

- **¿Se te ofrece algo?** - su voz, más detallada, clara y sutil que nunca, pensó el castaño.

.

- **¿Sa-Sakura?**

…

.

.

.

.

…

- **¿Quién era? - **Preguntó el pelinegro llevándose una fritura a la boca luego de haber sido convencido por Naruto de jugar videojuegos un rato.

.

- **Un chico, no lo conozco, buscaba a Sakura-chan - **Sasuke detuvo la degustación de su tentempié.

.

- **¿Un chico? ¿Quién?**

**.**

- **Ya te dije que no sé - **dijo Naruto volviendo a tomar su mando para reanudar la partida - **vamos, apresúrate que ya tengo sue… ¡O-oi, Sasuke! ¿A dónde vas?**

…

.

.

.

.

…

- **Vamos ¿no te acuerdas de mí? -** comenzó a reírse un poco nervioso.

.

La pelirosa lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando hacer memoria pero manteniéndose alerta.

.

- **P-pues…**

**.**

- **¡Ya se!** - hurgando entre su gabán, Sakura creyó que sacaría un arma - **e-esto…**

**.**

- **¿U-un labial?** - un tic se apoderó de la ceja izquierda de la muchacha.

.

- **Esto -** le mostró el muchacho pasándose el labial rojo por las mejillas trazando dos pequeñas líneas - **¿recuerdas esto?** - Sakura creía que estaba loco hasta que un vago recuerdo asaltó su mente.

.

Ella solía hacer ese tipo de broma, cogía un labial cuando apenas iba en primaria y se lo pasaba en las mejillas a…

.

- **¿K-Kiba?** - La sonrisa del muchacho lo confirmó - **¡Kiba! -** se tiró a abrazarlo, provocando que el muchacho tirara su equipaje, el cual venía cargando desde que habia llegado a la estación.

.

Todo era maravilloso, hasta que los gritos de Naruto inundaron el pasillo llamando a Sasuke.

.

Sakura tragó grueso en medio del abrazo.

.

- **¿Sakura?**

**.**

"_Asi es Sakura, tu mala suerte ha regresado"_ se dijo a si misma rompiendo el abrazo para ver a su novio de pie en medio del pasillo.

.

.

* * *

_Admito que habia pensado en Gaara como posible 'amigo' pero sentí un 'no se qué' que no me llevó a usarlo. En cuanto a la personalidad de Kiba, siento que es exactamente la que buscaba, espero no haberlas decepcionado xD_

_Por otro lado, MAÑANA ES VIERNES! Fiesta en mi casa jaja_

_**'Sin apariencias'** tendrá que esperar hasta el sábado._

_Sin nada más por el momento espero sus hermosos comentarios! :)_

_En el próximo capítulo:** Leyendo intenciones** , Kiba y Sasuke al fin se conocen ¿que intenciones tiene el primero con Sakura? ¿Cómo reaccionará Sasuke?_

_Besos de yogurt! JANE!_


	18. Leyendo intenciones

**_Leyendo intenciones_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(SAKURA POV´S)_

_._

- **¿Sakura?** - era como tentar al apocalipsis. Sasuke de pie en medio del pasillo con una expresión de desconcierto. Solté a Kiba luego de nuestro fugaz abrazo como si quemara, me sentía estúpida pues de mi boca salían puros balbuceos **- ¿Quién es él**? - en un tono molesto, Sasuke me sorprendió con su pregunta.

.

- **A-ah, é-él…**

**.**

- **Inuzuka Kiba, soy viejo amigo de Sakura -** Kiba tan fresco, siento como si fuera la primera persona que no se dejaba llevar por el tono 'tan especial' de Sasuke - **¿tu quien eres?**

**.**

- **¡a-ah, él es…! **- me apresuré a decir sin mucho éxito pues Sasuke me interrumpió.

.

- **Uchiha Sasuke, soy el novio de Sakura**

**.**

- _"¡Aaahhhhh!"_ - si, eso que sobresale de mi cabeza es mi alma siendo succionada por un infinito vórtice de la desgracia.

.

- **S-su… ¿novio?** - Kiba me miró y supe que quería una afirmación de mi parte. Miré a Sasuke con el ceño claramente fruncido mirando a mi amigo, pensé que no podría tener más mala suerte.

.

- **S-si… -** ¿para qué negarlo? No iba a funcionar de todas maneras - **s-si, Sasuke es mi novio**

**.**

- **A-ah, n-no sabía **- volvió la vista a Sasuke por breves segundos y no supe descifrar luego su mirada cabizbaja junto con esa sonrisa lastimera.

.

- **Si, bueno, hay muchas cosas que ya no se les dicen a los viejos amigos ¿no?** - laceré a Sasuke con mi mirada. ¿Por qué tan de repente actuaba así?

.

- **Amm ¿hola?** - pegué un saltito al escuchar la voz de Itachi, él junto con Konan recién llegaban de su paseo **- que ambiente tan mas tenso** - ¿lo decía por Sasuke o por mí?, pensé con ironía **- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?**

**.**

- **Nada** - dijo de manera mordaz.

.

La mirada del mayor reparó en mi amigo y supe que tenía curiosidad.

.

- **A-ah, él es… -** nuevamente las palabras me fueron arrebatadas.

.

- **Soy Kiba, un viejo amigo de Sakura** - en el momento en que ambos estrecharon la mano supe que Itachi al menos conseguiría un acuerdo diplomático, sin peleas.

.

- **Uchiha Itachi** - vi como miró a Sasuke de reojo **- ah, ya veo** - canturreo y ciertamente tuve más miedo de su sonrisa maliciosa que cualquier cosa **- bueno, es un placer conocerle al fin un amigo al pequeño botón **- dijo sonriente.

.

Quedamos en completo silencio, uno bastante incómodo.

.

- **¡Ah bueno, creo que ya es demasiado tarde!** - espetó mi buen amigo volteándose hacia mí - **a-amm Sakura ¿podrías darme tu teléfono?**

**.**

- **Claro** - él sacó su celular guardando los números que comencé a dictarle -** e-esto…**

**.**

- **Puedo visitarte ¿verdad? -** lo veía tan ilusionado que sentía que no podía competir con el aura asesina de Sasuke.

.

- **C-claro que si** - quería que se fuera, no es que no me agradara verlo, simplemente sentía que en cualquier momento se desataría algo y ni siquiera Itachi podría con ello.

.

- **Te veré mañana** - me dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

.

- **¡Espera!** - lo detuvo Itachi. Dios ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué no ve que su hermano esta en medio de una crisis traumática?, pensé - **¿tienes algun lugar donde pasar la noche?** - sentí pánico, y juraría que los ojos abiertos de par en par de Sasuke se salieron de orbita.

.

- **No, en realidad…**

**.**

- **¿Quieres pasar la noche con nosotros?** - si, Itachi se habia convertido en mi verdugo.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

…

.

.

.

.

…

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

- **¡A-aay! - **como niño pequeño, Itachi habia recibido un castigo menor por parte de Konan, un pellizco en el brazo - **¿po-porque hiciste eso?** - lagrimeó el mayor de los Uchiha mientras tenían una 'junta familiar' en su habitación.

.

- **¿Todavía lo preguntas?** - espetó la peliazul al borde de la crisis mientras señalaba bruscamente su cama. Sasuke sentado ahí con un aura repelente a cualquier cosa **- ve y arréglalo** - el Uchiha tragó grueso, desabotonándose los primeros botones de su camisa para sentarse a lado de su hermano menor - **estaré abajo** - anunció su salida.

.

- **Amm ¿Sasuke? -** el pelinegro lo miró de reojo. Para sorpresa de Itachi, Sasuke no parecía molesto ni mucho menos habia indicios en él de querer matarlo, sin embargo eso era aun peor, el mayor entró en pánico al ver a su hermano menor con la misma imagen de hace casi 6 años, cuando no habia conocido a Sakura, cuando el ánimo de Sasuke se encontraba en la completa depresión - **aceptaré si quieres golpearme** - bromeó el de coleta abrazándolo con complicidad.

.

- **Eres un estúpido** - dijo el muchacho de 21 años sonriendo de lado, como si le causara gracia lo que acaba de acontecer hace minutos - **¿pedirle a un desconocido que se quede con nosotros? No pensé que fueras tan solidario**

**.**

- **Ah, estás molesto - **resopló el mayor echando su cuerpo a la cama mirando asi, únicamente la espalda del pelinegro -** era de esperarse**

**.**

- **Idiota** - musitó Sasuke mirando la inmensidad del cuarto de Itachi.

.

- ¿**Sabes Sasuke? Me sorprende que no estés enrabietado** - el joven Uchiha embozó una mueca divertida.

.

- **Me sorprende que no me conozcas** - espetó Sasuke mirándolo con ironía.

.

- **Te conozco y por eso mismo lo digo** - Itachi volvió a sentarse rápidamente.

.

- **Ya no soy un niño, no soy un adolescente enamorado** - el mayor rió **- ¿Por qué te ríes?**

**.**

- **Tienes razón, no eres un adolescente, pero si eres un enamorado **- la mirada ruda de Sasuke cesó, tomando con profunda tranquilidad aire para sus pulmones y luego sacarlo lentamente.

.

- **Confío en Sakura, eso es lo único que me importa** - el 'desnudo' sonrió de manera gratificante mientras asentía dándole la razón a su hermano menor.

.

- **Sakura-chan es una persona cálida, es normal que tenga buenos amigos regados por doquier, pero**… - Sasuke miró al mayor de manera intrigosa - **ya sabes, un poco de celos no te vendrían mal** - Itachi rió.

.

- **Yo no estoy celoso** - masculló el pelinegro volviendo la vista a otro lado.

.

- **Uy si, se nota** - bromeó el mayor **- no sobreactues Sasuke, recuerda que Sakura-chan es demasiado sensible y podría haber malos entendidos** - el menor de ojos ónix suspiró -** ¿Por qué no le llamas? Ella se veía bastante confundida y preocupada por ti**

**.**

- **¿Enserio lo crees?** - Al parecer, Sasuke estaba mas preocupado en lacerar con la mirada al tal Kiba que ni se habia despedido apropiadamente de Sakura al entrar a sus departamento.

.

- **Es tu novia después de todo ¿no?** - el muchacho sonrió y aunque el odiaba categorizar y demandar cosas, Sakura le pertenecía, no como un objeto, sino como algo mucho más intenso, su amor por ella era sin precedentes.

.

- **Ah, supongo que le llamaré** - Itachi embozó una sonrisa victoriosa - **oye ¿de cuando acá dejaste de ser abogado para ser psicólogo?**

**.**

- **Muy gracioso**

…

.

.

.

.

…

El azabache habia terminado de hablar con Sakura y ciertamente su hermano estaba en lo correcto.

.

Ella estaba preocupada por como fuera a reaccionar él y eso le hizo sentir a Sasuke muy especial asi que casi los últimos 3 minutos él se la paso hablándole dulcemente a ella, sacándole reclamos adorables.

.

- **Bien, entonces…** - Itachi miró a Kiba, quien salía del baño luego de haberse lavado la cara por su animada forma de hacerle recordar a Sakura quien era - **¿Kiba, no? -** el Inuzuka asintió secándose con una toalla que Konan le habia pasado - **veamos…** - Itachi comenzó a pensar **- ¿Dónde podrías dormir?**

**.**

- **Ya les dije que no es necesario esto** - espetó el pelicafé - **buscaré un hotel**

**.**

- **De eso nada** - escucharlo de la boca de Sasuke habia sido una grata sorpresa, Itachi rió con malicia, él plan de su hermano pequeño era bastante perverso - **eres amigo de Sakura, además acabo de hablar con ella y…**

**.**

- **¿Hablaste con Sakura?** - Preguntó Kiba. El azabache casi le comenzaba a dar un tic en el ojo por la confianza pero entonces recordó de quien se trataba.

.

- **Si, ella ya ha dado su consentimiento y supongo que voy a dar el mío** - Kiba entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza hacia Sasuke.

.

- _"Que tipo"_ - pensó el Inuzuka -** no es necesar…**

**.**

- **¡Que no se diga más! -** bramó Itachi dando un aplauso como si le divirtiera la situación - **entonces… ¡reunión familiar! -** casi habia jalado a rastas al pobre de Sasuke, uniéndolo a su círculo junto a él y Konan y… **- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué carajos haces aquí**? - el rubio le sonreía de manera estúpida a todos.

.

- **Amm ¿Qué no soy de la familia?** - el pelinegro estampó la cara de su buen amigo en el sofá - **¡I-Itte!**

**.**

- **Como sea ¿en donde dormirá él? Se supone que el cuarto de visitas estará ocupado por Konan **- mencionó Itachi **- ¿Naruto dormirá contigo, no Sasuke?** - el pelinegro rodó los ojos.

.

- **Desgraciadamente**

**.**

- **¡Te escuché maldito teme!** - gritó Naruto excluido en la sala junto a Kiba.

.

- **Bueno, pues no hay nada que pensar, que el amigo de Sakura duerma en el cuarto de visitas** - Itachi desencajó la mandíbula y Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco ante la propuesta de Konan - **¿Qué? ¡Par de idiotas, yo dormiré con Sakura!** - chilló colorada, no habia sido difícil imaginar lo que por la mente de los Uchiha habia pasado, especial la del mayor.

.

- **¡Q-qué manera de darme un casi paro cardiaco Konan**! - gritó Itachi volviendo a circular aire en sus pulmones.

.

- **Ay ya, que dramáticos, le avisaré a Sakura y esa es mi última palabra**

**.**

…

.

.

.

.

…

Agradecido por la extraña hospitalidad que los Uchiha le habian brindado la noche anterior, Kiba de algun modo se sentía bastante intranquilo con respecto a la noticia inesperada.

.

"_Uchiha Sasuke, soy el novio de Sakura"_

_._

Suspiró pasándose la mano por sus cabellos recién húmedos luego de su dicha matutina. Habia sido tan brusca la manera en la que se habia enterado de las cosas que apenas y podía asimilarlas, pero definitivamente su mayor premio habia sido la enorme sonrisa de Sakura, la forma armoniosa en la que habia gritado su nombre con alegría y entusiasmo.

.

Sin embargo…

.

- **He, tal vez esperé mucho tiempo para buscarte** - dijo para si mismo con una risa melancólica y triste - **es una lástima…**

**.**

Tal vez debía resignarse.

.

- **A-ah hola **- pero incluso alguien tan dócil y respetuoso como él tenía cierta rareza de no darse cuenta de los malentendidos que provocarían sus acciones blancas - **¿e-está Sakura?** - sus pies lo habian llevado por si solo, saliendo del departamento de los Uchiha en silencio para aventurarse al de la pelirosa.

.

- **Ah **- Konan bostezó cubriéndose con su bata azul cobalto desde la puerta - **p-pasa** - lagrimeo un poco aun somnolienta - **¡Sakura!**

**.**

_(END NORMAL POV'S)_

_..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_..._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Habíamos dejado de vernos. Me mudé a Hokkaido hace varios años, mantuve la esperanza de que algun día volviera a ver a mi mejor amigo, aunque a estas alturas me temo que ahora me verá como una niña pequeña.

.

Lo del labial habia sido muy raro, pero divertido y memorable, esas eran el tipo de cosas que le hacía cuando era muy pequeña, cuando me quedaba a dormir en su casa tomaba el labial de su madre y mientras él tomaba la siesta le rayaba la cara con dos tachones rojos.

.

Ahora me había visto en pijama todo porque la muy lista de Konan lo habia dejado pasar mientras me escurría pasta dental de la boca.

.

Ahora, por razones de fuerza mayor, Konan me habia abandonado, él y Sasuke debían ir al aeropuerto para recibir a un médico internacional. Pienso que es una exageración, me refiero a que Sasuke le hubiera pedido a Naruto que se quedara conmigo haciendo de nosotros el trío fabuloso, me refiero a Kiba, a Naruto y por supuesto a mí.

.

_FLASH BACK_

_._

- **¿Quedarse?** - le pregunté a Sasuke mientras lo despedía en la puerta de mi apartamento.

.

- **Ajá ¿te importa?** - me preguntó sonriéndome, en lo personal no era una sonrisa amistosa, era un tanto planeada, con malicia, como guasón. Entrecerré los ojos con sospecha mientras ladeaba una sonrisa en complicidad.

.

- **Supongo que tendré que mantenerlo con ramen todo el rato - **suspiré alzando los hombros mientras fingía aflicción **- Sasuke**… - estaba inquieta y preocupada desde ayer, la llegaba de Kiba aun me tenía aturdida, no quiero ni imaginarme las miles de posibles cosas que pasaron por la mente de Sasuke cuando vio mi efusivo abrazo hacia él ayer en la noche.

.

Y es que era obvio, podía percibir en el aire que esto me traería problemas. Por el momento me empeñaría en que Kiba y Sasuke llevarán una sana relación como mi mejor amigo y mi novio. Suspiré planificando mi arduo trabajo.

.

- **¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

- **Hn, olvidalo** - negué mientras me ponía de puntitas y besaba su mejilla. Mi timidez se ha reducido un 40%, vaya novedad **- que te vaya bien**

**.**

- **Si **- me dio un beso corto en los labios no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Naruto, quien sonreía como un idiota desde el sofá de mi sala **- amm, ¿Sakura?** - _"Diablos",_ pensé. La intriga vislumbraba de sus ojos, sabía que tendría miles de preguntas sobre mi y sobre Kiba **- ¿podríamos…? - **se aclaró la garganta - **¿podríamos hablar cuando regrese?** - me tensé y él se dio cuenta - **ey, no pongas esa cara -** me acarició la mejilla sonriéndome levemente **- solo hablaremos ¿está bien?**

**.**

¿Cómo podría estar bien?

.

Palabras como esas presagian un mal augurio siempre.

.

Era miércoles, mitad de semana y ahora me encontraba en un incómodo silencio entre Naruto y mi amigo de la infancia. Tenía miles de preguntas para Kiba pero 'alguien' hacia…digamos, un mal tercio a pedido de Sasuke.

.

- **Entonces… ¿Kiba, no?** - quise salir corriendo al baño y echarme agua a la cara. Naruto empezaba con un interrogatorio bastante extraño **- ¿de hace cuento conoces a Sakura-chan?**

**.**

- **De toda la vida - **Kiba me miró, sonriente, sin indicios de que esta bochornosa y extraña situación le afectase - **nuestras madres son mejores amigas**

**.**

- **¡Oh! ¿enserio? Hmmm**… - Naruto se quedó pensando, bufé **- ¿eres mayor? -** mi amigo rió.

.

- **¿Me veo tan viejo?** - poco a poco sentí que la incomodidad iba cediendo dando paso a una amena platica entre hombres - **tengo 23 y también Psicología por si esa era tu siguiente pregunta **- me sonrojé, Kiba se habia dado cuenta del ataque inesperado de las preguntas del buen Naruto.

.

- **A-ah he…perdón…** - el Uzumaki se disculpó rascándose la nuca. _"Vaya manera de aceptar la culpa", _pensé.

.

Me di cuenta en esos pequeños minutos que Kiba no habia cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo muchacho fresco y cordial de siempre. Juraría que a Naruto le había caído bien, entonces me puse a pensar ¿Qué imagen habia tenido Sasuke de él apenas ayer?

.

Suspiré mientras me ponía de pie y anunciaba que les prepararía un poco de té. Su charla, en lo particular se centraba en todo lo que Kiba habia vivido en estos largos años.

.

- **Ano… ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Quieres algo de la tienda? ¡Iré a comprar!**

**.**

- **E-eh, no gracias - **una gota me escurrió por la frente ante el efusivo grito de Naruto. Algo me incitaba a pensar que era un truco bien montado, la sonrisa que Kiba me brindó desde la sala me lo aseguraba. Suspiré, negando con diversión, al cabo de unos segundos el pelicafé ya estaba de pie frente a mí, con solo la barra de la cocina separándonos - **¿lo chantajeaste?**

**.**

- **Él dijo algo de comprar mucho ramen **- me dijo entre risas mientras se apoyaba mejor **- quería platicar contigo a solas, ya sabes, no hemos tenido tiempo** - suspiré con una pequeña sonrisa **- ¿Qué tal has estado?**

**.**

- **Bien, mi madre me sigue cabreando, la universidad, cosas así - **No me habia detenido a mirarlo detalladamente.

.

Este hombre es Kiba, mi viejo amigo de la infancia. Su cabello sedoso y de color café me gustaba. Era revoltoso. El hombre frente a mi me daba curiosidad, tanta que no podía parar de sonreír.

.

- **¿Soy horrendo? - **me preguntó mientras reía - **es que no has dejado de mirarme** - "_que vergüenza"_, pensé, fingiendo concentración en buscar alguna tetera para calentar el agua.

.

- **N-no es solo que… - **lo miré con cierta vergüenza** - t-te ves diferente - **lo vi sorprenderse, supongo que mis comentarios eran demasiados directos **- e-en el buen sentido -**corregí para evitar malentendidos.

.

- **Osea que soy guapo** - me atragante con el mismísimo aire. Kiba se carcajeó **- ¿sabes lo que pensé de ti cuando te vi?** - negué con inocencia. Esperaba al menos solo una cosa positiva de mi deplorable aspecto de novata universitaria. Si las cuentas no me fallaban, él ya debió o debería por estar terminando la carrera **- pensé…dios, pero que hermosa se ha puesto** - el agua comenzó a hervir y a silbar al llegar a su punto máximo, yo me sentí exactamente como la tetera.

.

- **Mu-muy gracioso** - espeté atropelladamente mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro **- sé que soy horrenda pero no necesito que me halagues**

**.**

- **Auch, creo que debemos trabajar en esa autoestima **- reí junto con él. Ambos nos escribíamos cartas, pero durante mi periodo de depresión adolescente dejé de hacerlo. Recuerdo las últimas palabras, las aspiraciones que él tenía para antes de ingresar a la universidad. Quería ser psicólogo, supongo que ha eso se debe su recién comentario.

.

- **Tengo suficiente con un estudiante de medicina **- hice referencia a Sasuke en modo de burla y entonces recordé que Kiba aun era ajeno a ese tema **- a-ah…**

**.**

- **¿Tu novio es estudiante de medicina?** - me sonrojé violentamente. Su tono era pasible, sincero, claro, neutro y con cierto aire de curiosidad.

.

- **A-Ah si…de tercer año, este mes cumple los 21**

**.**

- **Ah, ya veo **- un incomodo silencio se apoderó de la cocina **- ¿hace cuanto salen?** - era este tipo de interrogatorio el que me temía. Aunque me molestaba mucho tener que hablar sobre mi vida amorosa con alguien más que no fuera mi madre, supe que Kiba era una de esas personas caídas del cielo en las que podía confiar, no por nada era mi mejor amigo desde el antes de nacer.

.

- **Hace tres años** - musité sin balbucear pero aun en tono bajo. Me acerqué a la hornilla para retirar la tetera y comenzar a preparar el té - **amm, lo conocí por causalidad** - me reí -**sonara estúpido pero fue tan parecido a una novela de comedia romantica.**

**.**

- **¿A qué te refieres?** - apoyó su codo sobre la barra mientras que su brazo hacia palanca para acomodar su rostro sobre su mano.

.

- **F-fue…** - suspiré y de pronto sentí que los arboles imaginarios en mi cabeza, la luz de los postes de luz de esa noche y el aroma a yerbabuena de Sasuke la noche en que me topé con él inundaban el recinto. Fue como evocar ese momento sin tenerlo planeado - ¿**fue casualidad?, no lo puedo saber** - reí - **nos tropezamos esa vez, fue un sábado y él…** - recordé mi desconfianza hacia él. La invitación al café, el paseo, las bromas - **bueno, digamos que fue muy rosado**

**.**

- **¿Rosado?**

**.**

- **Me refiero a que fue muy cursi **- Kiba parpadeó instándome a que siguiera contándole - **si, bueno… ¿recuerdas del chico que te platique? ¿Sasori?** - él asintió - **bueno pues apareció hace tres años, tuve problemas en los cuales Sasuke se vio involucrado y…**

**.**

- **Ya me lo puedo imaginar **- me interrumpió dando un suspiro. Sentí que me habia cortado la inspiración, la mejor parte - **¿lo superaste asi de fácil? -** me helé **- quiero decir… ¿me refiero al patrón de ese entonces?** - miré cabizbaja **- ¿sabes? Ese chico, Sasuke, cumple los requisitos al pie de la letra de tu alerta hacia el patrón de ellos**

**.**

- **¿D-de ellos?** - tartamudeé y de repente el labio inferior comenzó a temblarme.

.

- **Sakura… -** Tomó mis manos - **no quiero** **pensar que este falso noviazgo se haya debido a porque solo te guste su apariencia** - él tomó aire buscando palabras **- se por lo que has pasado, te conozco mejor que él, yo se que… **- me solté de su agarre y no sé porqué pero presentía que se avecinaba una pelea, mi primera pelea con él luego de no verlo por hace tantos años.

.

- **No es un falso noviazgo** - repliqué sumamente molesta **- yo también pensé lo mismo, pensé que solo me gustaba su rostro pero no es así** - él pareció sorprenderse - **él…Sa-Sasuke es…diferente…lo sé, lo puedo sentir, él…**

**.**

- **¿En que es diferente?**

**.**

- **E-en muchas cosas -** Kiba rodó los ojos apartándose un poco.

.

- **Esa no es una respuesta**

**.**

- **Lo es para mí -** Dios santo ¿Por qué todos se esmeran en querer darme un paro cardiaco?

.

Ahí estaba él, Sasuke al pie de la puerta de mi apartamento. Me maldije por haberle dado una copia de mis llaves.

.

No sé qué pasaba por su mente pero me lo puedo imaginar. Su rostro me mostraba una seriedad enfadada, y el brillo de sus ojos ónix me laceraban en alma. Sasuke ahora estaba a un lado del sofá, colgando su bata blanca en la extensión del respaldo.

.

- **Vo-volviste antes…** - me atreví a decir intentando enfriar las llamaradas entre ambos. Si, podía sentir cierto resentimiento por parte de Kiba, el cual no comprendía su origen.

.

- **El médico llegó antes, estaba cansado por el viaje asi que solo pasamos a dejarlo a su hotel** - supuse que se quiso ahorrar las explicaciones para otro momento. Lo supe en el momento en que se remangaba las mangas de su camisa y se desabrochaba el molestoso cuello para llegar hasta la cocina, rodear la barra y abrazarme de costado depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_..._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Sasuke le habia prometido a Itachi mantenerse como hasta ahora. Un digno y respetuoso estudiante de medicina, un novio cariñoso con Sakura y no celarla como paranoico pero al menos en ese ámbito estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

.

- **¿En dónde está Naruto?** - preguntó el pelinegro con voz ronca mientras ronroneaba encima del cabello de Sakura mirando afiladamente al pelicafé de reojo.

.

- **A-ah…é-él…** - fue salvada por la intervención no tan divina de su amigo Kiba, quien sonreía de una manera bastante falsa.

.

- **Fue a la tienda por botanas y ramen** - sonrió el Inuzuka tomando una actitud bastante fresca ante la inesperada presencia del muchacho de cabellos azabaches **- ya debería de estar aquí**

**.**

- **Ya lo creo **- espetó Sasuke de manera airada envolviendo la cadera de Sakura hacia él en un signo de clara posesión - **te extrañé**

**.**

- **N-no bromees, n-no tardaste ni la hora -** balbuceó la pelirosa ladeando el rostro varias veces sintiendo el roce de Sasuke, el cual la hacia estremecer.

.

El joven Uchiha no apartó la mirada de Kiba en todo momento. Intentó leer sus intenciones pero solo pudo darse cuenta de dos cosas.

.

Sakura estaba segura de dos cosas, una; la sonrisa de Kiba era tan falsa como la asimilación y aceptación hacia Sasuke al conocer que él era novio de ella y dos; de ahora en adelante todo se complicaría más que antes.

.

"_Sakura… tu mala suerte apenas comienza"_

_._

_._

* * *

_Yo aqui! Por fin pude organizarme y lograr un pequeño especio para subir. He estado 'lo que le sigue' de ocupada, expocisiones, investigaciones, proyectos._

_Y siempre me la paso durmiendo en la tarde -w-_

_Regresando al tema del fic. A partir de que ha aparecido Kiba, la prueba 'de oro' a comenzado. Pero todavia tengo reservado a un personaje más, el cual influira bastante en los sentimientos que tiene Sakura hacia Sasuke._

_En el próximo capítulo: **Algo parecido al romance**, ahora que Kiba a aparecido, ¿estará dispuesto a 'rendirse'? ¿Será alguna amenaza para Sasuke? _

_¡Dejen comentarios!_

_See ya!_


	19. Algo parecido al romance

**_Algo parecido al romance_**

* * *

.

.

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Ya era viernes, habian pasado tres días desde que Kiba habia ido a visitarla.

.

El motivo por el que habia tenido tiempo para ir a verla era por su tesis. Ya estaba casi terminada y tenía tiempo de sobra para presentarla, además que el Inuzuka era uno de los prodigios de su universidad, manipulaba sus horarios de clase a su antojo, asi que no tuvo inconvenientes.

.

Los roces iniciales entre él y Sasuke se habia anticipado desde el primer día en que se vieron y aunque Kiba parecía ignorar los comentarios filosos del joven aspirante a médico, la idea de tener que asimilar que Sakura salía con él ya no comenzaba a agradarle demasiado.

…

.

.

.

.

…

Viernes por la tarde y Sakura batallaba con un trozo de papel en blanco encima de la mesilla de su sala.

.

A uno de sus profesores le surgió la fabulosa idea de dejarle tarea de más en ese fin de semana.

.

**- ¿Un manga?** - Konan se la pasaba cada tarde con la Haruno luego de visitar a su adorado abogado. Ingerían chocolates y bebidas refrescantes mientras veían las tonterías de la televisión-** ¿sabes hacerlo?**

**.**

**- ¡Si supiera hacerlo no estaría a punto de arrancarme los cabellos!** - Chilló Sakura con toda la irritación en sus hombros.

.

**- ¿Y sobre qué es?** - preguntó la peliazul llevándose una fritura a la boca.

.

-** Estamos viendo varios géneros pero el profesor ha dicho que empecemos con el más básico -** Sakura sintió acalorado su rostro **-r-romance…**

**.**

**- Ah bueno, eso es fácil** - consideró la Yutaka con una sonrisa divertida -** solo tienes que escribir y dibujar cursilerías** - Sakura arqueó una ceja.

.

**- No es tan simple** - la pelirosa resopló soltando el lápiz y recostándose en la alfombra para lamentarse más -** y-yo… n-no sé nada sobre un manga Shoujo**

**.**

**- ¿Qué nunca has leído uno? -** preguntó Konan cruzándose de piernas mientras hacia maniobras con sus papas, su refresco y el control remoto.

.

**- No** - reveló Sakura en tono bastante desmotivador.

.

- **Mmm bueno**… - Konan guardó silencio mientras pensaba en una posible solución **- ¿y si le llamas a tu senpai? ¿Deidara?** -era una fabulosa idea, pensó Sakura, hasta que recordó las divertidas negociaciones que debía hacer con el rubio.

.

Llevaba la cuenta, hasta ahora le debía dos pasteles, una caja de marimos, una orden de dangos y un pincel nuevo.

.

**- E-eh…no…** - pronunció ella con el rostro casi azul de tan solo pensarlo.

.

La alarma del celular de la peliazul comenzó a sonar. Eran las 6, hora exacta en la que tenía que regresar a su casa para preparar la 'super cena romantica para Itachi'

.

-** Oh, me tengo que ir** - anunció llevándose a la boca bastantes frituras a la vez **- ¿estarás bien sola?**

**.**

**- Si**

**.**

**- Es viernes ¿tú y Sasuke no tienen planes?**- la pelirosa suspiró **- ¿se pelearon?**

**.**

**- Para nada** - musitó Sakura con un poco de melancolía -** hoy irá con Naruto a jugar basquetbol, me invito a ir pero soy pésima en los deportes asi que mejor le dije que no**

**.**

**- ¿No te dijo nada?** -la pelirosa se azoró ante la pregunt**a -q-quiero decir… ¿a-asi nomás aceptó? - **Sakura rió.

.

**- Como si no lo conocieras Konan-** la de ojos verdes se estiró para agarrar la bolsa de las papas que ahora estaba medio vacía** - por supuesto que insistió, casi me rogó pero al final le expliqué sobre mi tarea**

**.**

**- Ah ya veo**

**.**

Kiba solo había durado un día en el departamento de los Uchiha.

.

Se habia conseguido un cuarto de hotel en lo que duraba su estadía en Hokkaido. Sakura se sentía más tranquila ante esa decisión, tener a Kiba y a Sasuke viviendo juntos, incluso compartiendo la leche del mismo bote, le ponía los nervios de punta.

…

.

.

.

.

...

Konan se habia despedido de Sakura. Ahora la pelirosa esperaba un milagro de los cupidos para que iluminaran su romance dormido y diera lugar a su manga de principiante.

.

¿Ver películas? Definitivamente no quería tanto drama.

.

¿Leer en las revistas? Para nada.

.

¿Qué más podría hacer? La sola idea de no entregar su tarea la estresaba; apenas era viernes pero aun así estaba estresada.

.

Tocaron el timbre, no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie pero la insistencia del usuario era bastante asi que no le quedó más remedio que atender.

.

**- ¿Kiba?** - decir que no me sorprendió al verlo ahí con una caja de chocolates en las manos sería mentir.

.

**- ¿Puedo pasar?** - El castaño le entregó la caja con una sonrisa mientras sacaba de su chaqueta un par de dvd's -** traje películas**

**.**

**- A-ah claro** - La pelirosa sacudió la cabeza mientras lo dejaba pasar -** a-ah, disculpa el desorden**- Kiba le sonrió sentándose en el sofá al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos las hojas de borradores para el manga -** ¡ah, no veas e-eso…!**

**.**

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

**- ¿Manga?** - suspiré. Habia sido en vano mi esfuerzo, asi que me resigné sentándome en la alfombra nuevamente para abrir una nueva bolsa de papas **- ¿tú lo hiciste? -** en realidad tenía un borrador, el cual me habia dado vergüenza mostrarle a Konan; ahora Kiba lo habia descubierto **- no está mal pero**… - detuve mi deguste con mis frituras para oírlo - **está demasiado atestado -** me fui de lado ¿acaso bromeaba? - **se nota que quieres dibujar muchas cosas** - me sonrió y yo me sonrojé. Era mi primer intento y mi objetivo era plasmar todo lo que mi mente recreaba, tal vez tenía razón** -toma**

**.**

**- Lo corregiré ahora mismo** - me dispuse a borrar y volver a dibujar. Sentí su mirada pero no me incomodaba para nada.

.

**- ¿Sabes? Hay un festival de fuegos artificiales el lunes ¿quieres ir?**

**.**

**- Claro** - asentí sin apartar mi vista de la hoja - **le diré a Sasuke y a los demás** - entonces él carraspeo, lo miré.

.

-** Me gustaría ir contigo solamente** - lo miré con el ceño fruncido a modo de incógnita **- ya sabes, hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿tienes problema con ello?-** solo uno, y se llamaba Sasuke, pensé. Él no se negaría pero daría por hecho que se molestaría aunque el fingiera que no fuera así - **anda, di que si** - su mirada suplicante, casi de cachorro me convenció.

.

Sasuke no tendría porque desconfiar de Kiba, él era mi mejor amigo.

.

- **Bueno, iremos** - él me dedico una sonrisa enorme y me abrazó de manera sorpresiva.

.

**Pasamos toda la tarde entre risas y recuerdos. Le conté mi vida y él me contó parte de la suya. Me hizo sentir niña otra vez.**

**.**

**- Está delicioso** - musité al tiempo que me removí inquieta en la silla mientras sentía mi mejilla entumida por el sabor.

.

Kiba se habia ofrecido a cocinar. En estos años de no verlo habia descubierto una de sus cualidades secretas, sabía cocinar esplendorosamente.

.

**- En cuanto termines podemos ir a la librería -** me azoré con la boca llena - **ya sabes, para ver algunos ejemplos de manga Shoujo** - asentí embelesada. Se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarme, eso me hizo feliz.

.

A pesar de que le habia insistido que dejara mis trastos sucios, él se habia negado. Rodé los ojos recordando que Kiba siempre hacia lo que se le antojaba.

.

**- Oye Kiba** - él atendió asintiendo. Me daba la espalda únicamente porque se encontraba lavando un par de trastos** - ¿tienes novia? -** en todas esas horas no habia captado alguna señal de que tuviera una y ciertamente sentía curiosidad.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

El Inuzuka se sorprendió ligeramente.

.

-** ¿Por qué preguntas?**

**.**

**- Bueno, tú eras muy popular con las chicas en la secundaria ¿no?-** dijo Sakura restándole importancia a ese hecho mientras se concentraba mejor en probar los huevos cocidos bañados en salsa del Inuzuka.

.

-** Digamos que no he tenido tiempo para eso** - se limitó a responder el pelicafé mientras continuaba lavando.

.

Por breves momentos el muchacho se perdió entre el sonido del agua irse por el fregadero, clavando su mirada perdida en su ahora reluciente vaso. Cerró la llave.

.

-** Hay alguien que me gusta** - soltó él sin rodeos haciendo que Sakura se atragantara por ello.

.

-** ¿Enserio?** - la muchacha sintió mucha más curiosidad **- ¿y ella lo sabe?**

**.**

**- No** - musitó el pelicafé secándose las manos con una toalla.

.

- **¿No te corresponde?** - la pelirosa se sintió mal. Kiba era una gran persona, él se merecía ser correspondido, eso pensó realmente sin estar consciente de los verdaderos sentimientos de él.

.

**- Así parece** - confirmó él sonriendo lastimeramente una vez que se habia sentado con ella a comer.

.

- _"Creo que lo incomodé"_ - pensó la Haruno sorbiendo su bebida hasta que el timbre sonó rompiendo la incomodidad -** oh, yo iré** - del otro lado de la puerta, un eufórico y agotado Sasuke sostenía varios ejemplares de mangas en sus brazos - **¿Sa-Sasuke?**

**.**

**- Ko-Konan me dijo lo de tu tarea y…-** tomó aire, parecía como si hubiese corrido una maratón -** y-y quise ayudar**… - un sonido gracioso, como la brisa helada o sonido de elefantes ondeo por el departamento cuando el pelinegro chocó miradas con Kiba, el segundo le sonreía de la misma manera que siempre **- ¿Qué hace él aquí?** - preguntó entre molesto y estupefacto.

.

-** A-ah bueno, s-solo vino a visitar**- Sakura rió como una posesa intentando disimilar su nerviosismo **- pa-pasa**… - lo acompañó hasta la sala, donde en medio de una rabieta Sasuke soltaba los libros con fuerza. Una escena muy divertida -** ¿Que tal el basquetbol?**

**.**

**- 12 a 4, Naruto perdió** - dijo él rápidamente caminando hacia la mesa y sentándose de golpe, todo bajo la atenta sonrisa y mirada de Kiba.

.

**- Uh, pero que malos modales Sasuke-kun -** a Sakura se le salieron los ojos de orbita y Sasuke desencajó la mandíbula (metafóricamente).

.

-** ¿C-como me llamaste?** - Masculló el Uchiha. Kiba parpadeó con inocencia.

.

-** ¿No es ese tu nombre**? - el pelicafé rió -** eres novio de Sakura, asi que supuse que no tendría nada de malo, aunque claro, si te molesta puedo…**

**.**

**- Para nada** - masculló nuevamente el pelinegro llevándose un trozo de apio a la boca **- no hemos tenido el placer de presentarnos formalmente** - un vórtice, un agujero negro, Sakura deseaba ser succionada y perderse en el espacio.

.

- **Inuzuka Kiba, conozco a Sakura desde antes de nacer creo** - sonrió completando un gesto encantador el cual perturbó al de ojos ónix -**Sakura ya me habló de ti**- el joven Uchiha volteó a ver a su novia quien sudaba frío.

.

- **Ah bueno, supongo que te dijo que estamos completamente enamorados** - el pelinegro corrió su silla para abrazar a Sakura haciendo más verídico su comentario.

.

-** Se nota** - comentó el de ojos chocolate embozando una sonrisa falsa **- en realidad vine a ver como estaba, lo último que supe fue que tuvo un problema con un chico llamado Sasori y realmente me preocupé** - Sasuke frunció el ceño.

.

**- Si, ese asunto ya quedo arreglado** - espetó en tono seco sin dejar de abrazar a Sakura, quien comenzaba a abochornarse.

.

Fingían soportarse pero Sakura sabía que no era así.

.

Durante el pequeño lapso en que se pusieron a ver la película que Kiba habia llevado, Sasuke hacia bastante hincapié en abrazar a Sakura, levantando un duelo de miradas discretas con el Inuzuka, y aunque este último intentaba llevar la fiesta en paz, llegó un momento en el que también se hartó.

.

-** Ya es hora de que me vaya** - anunció Kiba acomodándose el saco mientras Sakura lo acompañaba a la puerta -** Sakura…**

**.**

**- Dime**

**.**

**- Tú… ¿estás bien con él?-** la ojiesmeralda abrió los ojos de par en par.

.

**- Si ¿Por qué preguntas?-** Kiba suspiró.

.

-** Por lo que me has contado**… - el muchacho lanzó una mirada al departamento. Sasuke aun no volvía del baño - **eres muy dependiente de él y…** -carraspeó - **él parece algo inmaduro**- _"¿Pero qué le pasa?",_ pensó Sakura comenzando a molestarse.

.

- **Yo no dependo de él, Sasuke simplemente me ayuda cuando tengo problemas y sobre lo de inmaduro, por dios Kiba, tiene casi 21 y tú 23, tú tuviste tu primera novia a los 13**- la muchacha terminó de hablar en un tono alto, sin llegar al grito pero lo suficientemente sonora para demostrar su desacuerdo.

.

**- Solo me preocupo por ti**- dijo lastimeramente intentando acariciar sus mejillas mas sin embargo la chica se apartó.

.

**- Agradezco tu preocupación pero como puedes ver estoy perfectamente bien**

**.**

**- ¿Y eres feliz?** - la pregunta golpeó los sentimientos de Sakura -** dime Sakura… ¿eres feliz con él? -** deseaba saberlo, deseaba oírlo de una vez, si ella se lo decía ya no habría duda, ya no tendría motivo para quedarse un día más en Hokkaido. Pero tendría que esperar, Sasuke habia gritado desde adentro con suma urgencia por tener a Sakura lejos de ese 'disque amigo'** -olvídalo, ¿aun sigue en pie lo del festival?**

**.**

**- Claro** - asintió ella en tono grave.

.

- **Entonces…hasta luego** - se atrevió con el miedo de ser rechazado, se inclinó hacia adelante solo para besar la mejilla de Sakura y aunque esta no le negó el gesto, tampoco reacciono mucho ante su roce.

.

.

* * *

_Viernes, y aunque deberia estar durmiendo TODO lo que no dormí en la semana (Universidad) no pude retener mis ganas de subir la continuación hoy, asi de comprometida soy xD_

_Me ahorrare las explicaciones de porque me he retrasado, creo que son obvias._

_En el próximo capítulo: **El arte de mentir** , Kiba suelta una confesión al aire y Sakura comienza a suponer lo que sucede. La chica que pondra a prueba los sentimientos de Sakura por fin aparece. ¿De quien se trata? Su tiempo de experimentar lo más doloroso comienza._

_¿De quien sospechan chicas? Solo aclaro, que no se trata de Karin ni de Ino, ni mucho menos Hinata (no estoy a favor del SasuHina sinceramente -.-)_

_Comenten! Mañana subiré** 'Sin apariencias' **asi que esten pendientes._

_JANE!_

_BESOS DE PHILADELPHIA!_


	20. El arte de mentir

_Personaje añadido: **Sara**. La princesa de Roran. Naruto Shippuden 4: La torre perdida._

_Esa es la referencia (Spoiler xD) del capítulo. Sin más que agregar, les dejo con la lectura._

* * *

**_El arte de mentir_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

¿Qué dependo mucho de él? Es cierto que Sasuke me ayuda, me consiente y me mima pero ¿Qué podría hacer al respecto? Eso no significa que sea dependiente de él.

.

Debido a esto que siento no he podido concentrarme.

.

Kiba sabe trabajar con la psicología inversa, ha sido muy bueno como consejero y también es mi mejor amigo.

.

Sasuke es mi novio, la persona que me hace vibrar hasta la última célula actualmente, él es algo así como la salvación que llegó a mi cuando estaba por sumergirme en la total depresión.

.

Sé que es una diferencia bastante clara pero él…Kiba, dejó de hablarme por completo de lo que le pasaba.

.

- **Alguien…quien le gusta ¿uh?** - eso fue lo que me dijo.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

**- Entonces… ¿podrías checarlo?** - Habia llegado el domingo, era una mala tarde, llena de nubes grises en todo el sentido de la palabra.

.

Sakura había medido su tiempo y había agradecido infinitamente que el mismo Deidara se hubiese ofrecido para corregir su pequeño avance de storyboard.

.

-** Por supuesto pero no tenías que venir hasta acá, pudiste enviármelo por fax -** la pelirosa sacó la lengua de manera infantil mientras se sonreía.

.

**- Ah descuida, era un buen motivo para salir a tomar aire fresc**o - dijo ella.

.

- **¿Sucede algo?** - _"Deidara es increíble"_, pensó Sakura. Habia sido capaz de darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Itachi se lo habia dicho alguna vez, que su amigo era muy bueno para percibir cosas como esas - **te ves algo triste ¿peleaste con el pequeño Uchiha?** - bromeó el rubio ahí mismo, en la puerta de su casa.

.

- **Nada de eso, estoy así por la universidad** - el rubio encarnó una ceja dudoso **- es enserio** - insistió Sakura mientras se reía nerviosamente -** como sea, vendré mañana ¿está bien**?- y con un último gesto de mano se despidió agradeciendo llevar un paraguas por si se desataba la lluvia -** ah, maldición-** se quejó la muchacha sintiendo el agua caer inesperadamente. Su paraguas estaba en su bolso, tardaría más en sacarlo y abrirlo que en quedar totalmente empapada así que sin opción se metió a una tienda -**h-hace f-frío**… - titiló ante el tremendo aire acondicionado del lugar.

.

-** Ya no estoy tan seguro de dejártela, es más, estoy pensando seriamente en luchar por ella**

**.**

- _"Esa voz…"_ - Sakura viró la cabeza 5 centímetros solamente logrando reconocer aquella mota de color café _- "¿Kiba?" -_ ya era demasiada coincidencia encontrárselo, solo cuando pretendía acercársele para saludarlo notó el tono molesto que este tenía en medio de una llamada a celular. Parecía discutir con alguien.

.

-** Lo que oíste** - lo oyó decir ya bastante molesto. Quien fuera el de la otra línea estaba logrando cabrearlo **- la conozco mejor que tú, asi que piénsalo** - cortó la llamada.

.

Sakura aun seguía como ida viéndolo hasta que se dio cuenta. No se acercó a saludarlo, simplemente lo dejó solo pensando tal vez que necesitaba estarlo. Sakura volvió al departamento.

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

Hoy le tocaba ayudar con la cena en el departamento Uchiha.

.

Itachi se encargaría de la ensalada y Konan del postre. Naruto jugaba videojuegos mientras que Sasuke permanecía sentado en su sofá con la mirada bastante seria.

.

Una copa con una bola de helado acaparó su vista.

.

**- Toma**- dijo Sakura ofreciéndole la copa con un ligero sonrojo. El mal humor de Sasuke pareció desaparecer al instante, dedicándole una adorable sonrisa.

.

**- ¡Bipolar!** - gritó Itachi desde la cocina pues habia presenciado la escena. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos haciendo un mohín.

.

-** Ojala se corte el dedo con el cuchillo** - bromeó el joven Uchiha haciéndole un espacio a la muchacha para que se sentará con él a ver la televisión -** ¿Qué no estabas preparando la cena?**

**.**

**- Ya está en el horno, solo debo esperar** - la pelirosa le acercó el helado -** anda, come**

**.**

**- No me gusta lo dulce Sakura**

**.**

**- Eso lo sé, este es de menta** - sonrió de una manera tan adorable que Sasuke simplemente no pudo resistirse.

.

-** Lo comeré solo si me lo das en la boca** - chantajeó el pelinegro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sakura hizo un puchero.

.

- **¡Vamos teme, ni que fueras un bebé!** - para desgracia de Sasuke, había olvidado que Naruto estaba en el sofá de junto solo para joderlo.

.

- **Nadie te llamó, metiche**

**.**

**- Hablando de llamadas…** - comenzó a decir el rubio llevándose un poki de vainilla a la boca mientras esperaba a que se cargara el juego** - hace rato te pusiste como el demonio de Tasmania** - Sakura abrió los ojos con curiosidad.

.

**- ¿A si**? - preguntó ella. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con fastidio mirando a otro lado.

.

- **Debiste haberlo visto Sakura-chan, quien quiera que le haya hecho cabrear es mi héroe -** ironizó el rubio con su sonrisa zorruna de oreja a oreja **-no cualquiera lo hace**

**.**

**- Tú lo haces y eres un menso** - dijo Sasuke haciendo que el rubio sacara chispas.

.

**- ¡Deja de decirme menso!**

**.**

**- Ya jóvenes, compórtense** - comenzó a predicar el santo Itachi desde la cocina, moviendo ágilmente el cuchillo sobre unas hojas de lechuga.

.

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Al crecer mi curiosidad habia crecido mi ansiedad. Mi mal movimiento me habia resultado peor, solo para cuando me habia dado cuenta ya no podía detenerlo. Y aunque le insistí a Sasuke en saber acerca de su llamada misteriosa lo único que conseguí fue que él se enojara conmigo.

.

Así es, él y yo nos habíamos peleado nuevamente al terminar la cena.

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

Él estaba renuente ¿Me estaba ocultando algo? Si nada debía nada debería de temer y no solo es él, el comportamiento de Kiba también me dejaba con insólita preocupación.

.

No había sido una confusión mía, de eso puedo estar segura. Aquel enfado en el rostro de Kiba en la tienda era una especie de sentencia a la guerra. Me puse a pensar…

.

_"Voy a luchar por ella…"_

_._

Se refería a la chica que le gustaba y aunque me sentía feliz de que luchase por lo que quería, me sentí preocupada y ligeramente curiosa. Su amor no era correspondido porque se lo habian arrebatado, eso fue lo pensé, y supuse que a la persona que le gritaba era a su rival, a su competencia.

.

Me pregunto… ¿Quién será esa chica?

.

**- ¿Eso quiere decir que no confía en mí?** - dije en voz baja una vez que me encontraba sola en mi departamento. Yo solía contarle mis secretos a Kiba y él solía hacer los mismo para conmigo, pero de eso hace muchos años.

.

Nos hemos distanciado.

.

Los dos son reservados, me refiero a Sasuke y a él, no me dicen nada ¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien?

.

Fue entonces cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

.

-** ¿Hola?**

**.**

**- Sakura**…- me estremecí. Era él, era Sasuke -** llamaba para saber cómo estabas**

**.**

**- ¿Q-Qué c-como me encuentro?-** solté el control remoto, afirmando más el celular hacia mi oreja. Hubo un momento en que guardó silencio, uno incómodo** - ¿Sa-Sasuke?**

**.**

**- Kiba me llamó** - tragué grueso al mismo tiempo que habría los ojos de la impresión **- me dijo que te vió en una tienda, dijo que actuabas raro** - ciertamente no esperaba que Kiba me hubiera visto ya que me fui antes de que pudiera saludarlo -** ¿te pasó algo?** - a pesar de que únicamente nos dividían un par de metros no me atrevía ir hasta su departamento y verlo.

.

Siempre era asi, incluso ahora que su voz suena tan apagada y seria conmigo, me hace sentir triste.

.

**- No…** - susurré sintiendo mis parpados pesados -** estoy bien** - _"Patética_ _Sakura, sabes perfectamente que no lo estas"_, pensó mi conciencia reclamándome. Cerré los ojos con pesar.

.

**- Ya veo** - guardó silencio unos segundos** - ¿él no te dijo nada?**

**.**

**- ¿Sobre qué?** - suspiré. Me sentía mareada, sentía un malestar intenso, sentía que no lo soportaría -** ¿S-Sigues ahí?**

**.**

**- ¿Tú tienes algo que decirme? -** No entendía que sucedía ¿a qué se refería? Es como si me estuviese reclamando algo.

.

- **Yo…** - no supe que decirle.

.

-** Como sea, mañana hay una fiesta de premiación en mi facultad, me gustaría que fueras**

**.**

**- A-ah si, a-ahí estaré**

**.**

**- Bien, nos vemos** - y sin más me colgó.

.

Para cuando mi cerebro recobró la razón me entró la intriga de varias cosas. Kiba habia llamado a Sasuke, de alguna manera habia conseguido su número.

.

Sasuke se estaba comportando muy raro desde que Naruto había mencionado esa llamada extraña.

.

Y yo…yo apenas lograba darme cuenta que le habia mentido a Sasuke.

.

Al preguntarme si tenía algo que decirle, algo de lo que no estuviese enterado, recordé a Kiba y el festival de fuegos artificiales.

.

Mi mejor amigo ¿había sido capaz de habérselo dicho? Era un secreto que deseaba mantener por obvias razones y la única razón que se me ocurría para que Sasuke me hubiese colgado ante mi silencio hipócrita era que ya sabía mi encuentro planeado con Kiba.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

_ (NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

La pelirosa, en medio de su revolución de inquietudes y emociones se quedó dormida encima de su sofá a medida que la noche comenzaba a oscurecer su sala, con un brazo encima de su frente.

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

_(END NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Ya era lunes, y si de por si odiaba el inicio de semana, este el peor desde el siglo de los siglos.

.

Sasuke estaba molesto conmigo por mi culpa obviamente. Me sentía pésima, tanto, que mi estado de ánimo repercutió en el inesperado resfriado que ahora me tenía esclava a la cama.

.

Para mi suerte, Deidara se habia ofrecido a entregar mi tarea por lo que pude faltar a clases y mantenerme en estado de reposo.

.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo esto tiene que pasarme a mí?

.

_"Ya no estoy tan seguro de dejártela…voy a luchar por ella"_

_._

Las palabras de Kiba seguían haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Sonará estúpido, incluso ilógico pero temía…temía que la chica de la que hablara…

.

**- A-acaso… ¿s-soy yo…? -** me sonrojé violentamente y di como 6 vueltas a mi cama envuelta en mi sábana** - ¡No!-** comencé a reír como posesa -** ¡N-No! ¡c-claro que no! ¡s-soy estúpida! ¡e-es muy poco pro-probable que…!**

**.**

¿Qué habia sido eso? ¿Se supone que él estaba enamorado de una chica, no de mí? Claro, yo soy una chica pero no puedo ser yo, es ilógico, es…

.

¿O será que simplemente está jugando conmigo? ¿Cómo la sustituta de su amor no correspondido?

.

También estaba Sasuke, ciertamente no esperaba verlo ahí como mi enfermero personal. Él estaba molesto conmigo y ciertamente tenía razones.

.

Comencé a acumular agua en mis ojos, envuelta en mi cobertor debido al frió que sentía. Quería a Sasuke, quería tenerlo a mi lado, que me abrazara y que fuera tan cursi como solía ser.

.

No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que le molesta de Sasuke a Kiba?

.

No hay nadie tan gentil, dulce y atento como él. Si ambos dicen quererme debería llevarse bien al menos.

.

No quiero que me involucren pero no puedo evitarlo.

.

Sería mucho pedir que Kiba entendiera que la única persona a la que yo quiero es al hermano menor de Itachi.

.

**- Y-Yo de verdad…a-adoro a Sasuke…** - musité con el llanto en mi garganta hasta que escuché la vibración de mi celular en la mesa de noche.

.

_Sakura, necesitamos hablar. ¿Por qué no has ido a clases hoy? La premiación es hoy a las 6 de la tarde, te veré allí y luego iremos a los fuegos artificiales. Ve por favor._

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

No sé que me habia impulsado a ir. Me sentía mal, sentía que el cuerpo me pesaba y que la cabeza me daba vueltas, pero cuando terminé de bajar del taxi sentí como mi cuerpo perdía fuerza.

.

**- ¡Te tengo!** - chilló una voz junto a mi -** oh amiga, estas ardiendo en fiebre** - la mano suave de una chica, eso fue lo que sentí en mi frente.

.

- **A-ah, estoy bien** - la aparté colocándome con dificultad de pie. La premiación sería en el auditorio de la Universidad.

.

**- ¿Segura?** - bufé con fastidio y entonces la vi. Ojos color violeta y de piel clara, cabello rojizo y con una mueca curiosa y preocupada.

.

**- U-una chica r-rica…**

**.**

**- ¿Ah? -** lo sabía, pensé al verla voltear hacia mí, su apariencia dio indicio de cómo sería su voz, suave y dulce, como una niña real o algo por el estilo.

.

-** A-ah nada, g-gracias por ayudarme pero e-estoy…** -a los tres pasos ya me estaba desvaneciendo nuevamente. De no ser por ella el piso se hubiera burlado de mí y de lo roja que habría quedado mi cara con el golpe.

.

**- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Estás mal amiga!** - ¿Bromeaba? Su voz aguda retumbaba en mi cabeza y me causaba dolor. Vi como miraba a los alrededores **- ¡Ya se! ¡Te llevaré a la enfermería!** - casi me arrastró hacia la entrada.

.

-** ¡Es-espera!** - eché un vistazo a mi reloj de mano. Ya eran las 6 con 10 minutos y espléndidamente no habia llegado puntual - _"Bien Sakura, un punto a favor de que Sasuke se moleste más"_- pensó mi conciencia.

.

Caminamos por los pasillos, esa chica parecía conocerlos. La miré ¿Acaso también iba a la premiación?, si era cierto ¿Por qué me ayudaba? ¿Ella igual se estaba retrasando? Seguro la persona que la esperaba también estaría preocupada.

.

**- Ano… ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?** - gritó al entrar a la enfermería. Sus gritos parecían mal augurio para los cristales de las ventanas.

.

**- ¿Si? -** La señorita Miso era la encargada y más de una vez me había atendido cuando me daban dolores de cabeza en medio de las clases - **¿¡Sakura?! ¡Dios! ¿Pero que te sucede niña?** - le sonreí con pesar ya a punto de desvanecerme de no ser por la chica de cabello rojo que, con la ayuda de Miso me llevaron hasta la camilla.

.

**- ¡Tiene fiebre!**

**.**

**- ¡Estas ardiendo!-** dijeron ambas al unísono. ¿Qué no ven que a un enfermo no se le debe gritar? **- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en cama! -** me regañó Miso, yo solo rodé los ojos. Estaba ahí porque esperaba aclarar las cosas con Sasuke, ahora con lo que me estaba sucediendo dudaba mucho que lo fuera a lograr.

.

- **Y-yo…** - comenzó a sonar la melodía de mi celular, pero me sentía tan débil para si quiera alzar mi brazo y contestar.

.

- **Ni hablar señorita** - Miso detuvo mi mano **- olvídate de las llamadas, tienes que reposar, iré al inventario para ver que te puedo dar y bajar esa fiebre** - miró a la chica que, hasta ese momento se habia callado y miraba con sorpresa y extrañez mi celular **- oye…**

**.**

**- S-soy Sara…** - balbuceó mirando a Miso.

.

- **Claro, ¿podrías quedarte con Sakura por un rato?** - ella asintió. Corrió una silla y se sentó a mi lado mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente por la fiebre.

.

**- O-oye…** -comencé a decir** - g-gracias…**

**.**

**- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?**

**.**

**- P-por ayudarme** - reí **- d-de no haber sido po-por ti tal vez e-estaría tumbada en el piso de la entrada -** ella sonrió muy débil, pero luego noté que estaba incomoda y que evitaba verme a toda costa. ¿Qué le sucedía? Hace rato estaba eufórica al querer ayudarme, ahora parecía ignorarme, incluso noté arrepentimiento _- "Por dios Sakura, estas delirando"_ - me dije a mi misma cerrando los ojos para reposar.

.

Miso había regresado, el sabor amargo de la medicina me habia adormitado la lengua. Los paños de agua fría en mi frente me estremecieron y en todo ese rato escuché 5 veces la melodía de mi celular.

.

Miré con pesar mi teléfono y después a Sara, estaba más seria de lo normal y no apartaba la vista de mi teléfono cada que sonaba.

.

-** A-ano…Miso-san…** - Mi enfermera tenía en cabello verde y ojos amarillos **- po-podría a-al menos c-checar mis llamadas…**

**.**

**- Sakura, debes descansar** - hice una mueca -** ¿es por Sasuke?** - asentí y cuando miré de nuevo a Sara ella palideció. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar y cuando Miso pretendió tomarlo y pasármelo para contestar, la mano de esa chica pelirroja lo tomó mucho antes con violencia -** ¡Oye…!**

**.**

**- ¡Sasuke-kun!** - Si antes me sentía extraña, no se imaginan lo que sentí cuando esa chica gritó su nombre por el auricular.

.

_"¿Qué…que es esto?"_

_._

_._

* * *

_Tantan! ¿Se lo imaginaban? Me refiero al personaje que añadiría. Debo decir que me tomó casi 2 días en elegir al 'personaje perfecto'. Como dije, creo que el personaje de Karin ya esta muy gastado como para usarlo consecutivamente, es por eso que decidí elegir otro._

_Sara me parece acertada en cuanto a su físico, es exactamente lo que buscaba y, aunque su personalidad original no es tan así, me parece que dí en el blanco jaja_

_En el próximo capítulo: **Mientras más alto vuelas, mas dura es la caída.** ¿Quien es Sara? ¿Qué es 'eso' que Sasuke no quiere contarle? Una noticia inesperada podría devastar a Sakura._

_El sábado seguramente subiré **Sin apariencias**, así que esten pendientes, gente guapa y adorable!_

_Comenten mucho!_

_JA NE! _


	21. Mientras más alto vuelas, mas dura es la

**_Mientras más alto vuelas, más dura es la caída_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

**- ¿Quién habla?** - Sasuke habia terminado de decir su discurso y solo cuando pensó que se le habia hecho tarde a Sakura y la vería al bajar del estrado, ella no estaba.

.

Itachi y Konan tenían un gesto de preocupación al igual que el de Naruto. Le llamó infinidad de veces y no contestaba, solo cuando al fin contestaron del otro lado el aire comenzó a circular por sus pulmones nuevamente.

.

-** ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Soy yo! ¿no me recuerdas?-** una voz diferente a la de Sakura, pero que le resultaba familiar.

.

-** ¡¿Quién habla, en donde está Sakura?!** - del otro lado se escuchó una pequeña discusión -** ¿Hola? ¡Sakura!**

**.**

**- ¡Sasuke…!** -esa voz la reconoció al instante - **Soy Miso de enfermería, necesito que vengas urgente, Sakura tiene mucha fiebre y…** - Sasuke soltó el teléfono saliendo disparado en dirección a la enfermería seguido de Itachi, Konan y Naruto.

.

**- Mi-Miso-san**… - habló Sakura con dificultad - **¿q-que pasa?**

**.**

**- E-eh bueno, colgó…tal vez ya viene corriendo -** La mirada violeta de Sara se volvió furiosa hacia Sakura, quien le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

.

- **¿Po-porque…porque tomaste mi teléfono de e-esa manera?** - Sakura se sentó con dificultad **- ¡R-Responde…!**

**.**

**- ¡Eres una intrusa!**- gritó la de cabellos rojos con una coraje mundial. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

.

-** ¿Q-que…?**

**- ¡Sakura! -** Sasuke gritó su nombre muchos metros antes de llegar a la enfermería y entonces se dio cuenta que cuando esa chica volteó transformando su expresión a una de jovial bienvenida algo andaba mal.

.

Fue desgarrador incluso emotivo, la forma en que el Uchiha apareció en la puerta, pasando de la pelirroja olímpicamente con un gesto de infinita preocupación y alivio al ver a Sakura en la camilla, con las mejillas rojas y semblante enfermo, no dudo ni un segundo en correr y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

.

Sara borró su sonrisa comenzando a respirar con enojo.

.

Itachi, Konan y Naruto llegaron segundos después.

.

-** Sa-Sasuke…m-me lastimas**…- el azabache soltó a Sakura de su intenso abrazo para tomar su rostro rápidamente y mirarla.

.

**- E-estas bien**… - estampó sus labios con los de ella, besó cada parte de su rostro con ternura infinita mientras dejaba que pequeñas lagrimas de su preocupación y profundo amor descendieran por sus mejillas. Sakura lloró aun más.

…

.

.

.

.

…

Itachi recibía llamadas cada 5 minutos de la madre de Sakura preguntando por su estado. El Uchiha mayor logró calmarla diciéndole que ya estaba mejor.

.

Naruto se ocupó de llamar a Kiba a petición de Sakura, seguía siendo su amigo y no deseaba que se llevara la sorpresa por alguien más.

.

Mientras, Sasuke y Konan revisaban a Sakura en el sofá del departamento de los Uchiha, el primero se ocupaba más en besar su mano y acariciar su acalorado rostro debido a la fiebre.

.

**- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?** - Preguntó el pelinegro acariciando la mano de la muchacha. Sakura asintió sonriendo muy débil.

.

**- S-si…** - su rostro se puso serio **- l-lamento h-haber arruinado t-tu evento** - el muchacho negó besando por largos segundos el dorso de las manos de la pelirosa.

.

**- Tu eres mucho más importante que eso, olvídalo ¿si**? - A Sakura le asaltó la duda. Sabía que algo malo sucedía, ya tenía muchas pruebas en las cuales desconfiar ahora, se refería a ella, a la chica pelirroja quien la miraba de reojo desde un sofá lejano.

.

Los hermanos Uchiha la habian llevado al departamento, eso significaba que se conocían. Tenía un mal presentimiento y todos sus miedos se acumularon en su pecho al recordar que esa chica le habia llamado intrusa.

.

- **K-Konan**… - murmuró Sakura -** ¿po-podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?** - Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe y casi en nada su mirada de oscureció.

.

- **Claro-** Si antes se sentía culpable por no haber asistido a la premiación, recordar lo que habia sucedido en la enfermería de la universidad le produjo una desesperante ansiedad.

.

-** E-esto…Sakura…**

**.**

**- ¿La conoces?** - Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza mientras agachaba la cabeza **-c-contéstame…**

**.**

**- Si…** - Sakura rió con sarcasmo y con amargura igual **- e-ella es…**

**.**

**- Sasuke-** llamó Itachi casi desde la puerta con Sara a su lado -** ya es tarde, Sara debe irse-** Sakura cerró sus puños por encima de la sabana que la cubría y su rostro fue oscurecido por su flequillo, Sasuke intentó decir algo pero quedó mudo, lentamente se puso de pie.

.

Sakura los miró desde el sofá y todo ese odio y rencor que esa chica destilaba hace unos momentos hacia ella se esfumó al ver a Sasuke frente a ella. Se colgó a su cuello y la pelirosa no quiso ver más, volteando hacia otro lado, sintiendo lágrimas caer.

.

**- ¡Sakura!** - fue en cámara lenta, cuando Sasuke salió para acompañar a Sara hasta el ascensor por pura obligación acatando la orden de Itachi, Kiba apareció corriendo en dirección al interior del departamento.

.

Su mirada negra se abrió de la sorpresa volteando su cuello para ver como el pelicafé se fundía en un desesperado abrazo con Sakura.

.

Y entonces se sintió culpable, la muchacha se aferró a él como si necesitara consuelo y lloró, frente a él, frente a Sara, frente a todo el mundo.

…

.

.

.

.

…

Itachi habia hablado oficialmente con el director de la universidad pidiendo una semana de descanso para su hermano y para Sakura. La pelirosa se recuperaba lentamente debido a que su estado de ánimo repercutía mucho en su lado.

.

Sasuke iba a verla todas las mañanas pero no era igual, Sakura lo evitaba y él se sentía cada vez más pésimo por no decirle quien era Sara.

.

Kiba, por otro lado, se mantenía siempre a su lado, esa tarde la habia llevado al parque a comer un helado, pero Sakura estaba más distante que nunca.

**.**

**- Las cosas no están bien con Sasuke ¿verdad?** - la Haruno jugueteaba con su cono ahora vacío entre sus manos, le daba vuelta una y otra vez.

.

-** Siento que…me está ocultando algo y tiene que ver con ella…**

**.**

**- ¿Te refieres a la chica de cabello rojo**? - la joven asintió con tristeza -** bueno, si ese fuera el caso él ya te lo hubiera dicho -** Sakura rió con amargura.

.

- **Ese es el problema, no quiere decirme -** suspiró **- y-yo…**

**.**

**- ¿Crees que te engaña? -** Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y luego los cerró con pesar -** él te ama**… - y aunque a Kiba le constaba reconocerlo era cierto, pero tampoco le daba la razón a Sasuke por mentirle. Era obvio que esa chica era algo para él **- ah, dale tiempo, la llegada de esa chica les afectó a ambos** - la pelirosa rió con ironía.

.

-** Y el problema es que no sé porque lo hizo conmigo…quiero saber…quiero saber quién es ella para Sasuke…**

**.**

**- Yo puedo decírtelo** - El primo de Sasuke apareció frente a sus ojos, hincándose frente a ella. Kiba frunció el ceño al no reconocerlo -** ¿me recuerdas?**

**.**

**- Sa-Sai**… - murmuró ella frunciendo el ceño segundos después de su expresión de asombro al recordar lo mal que se habia portado con ella en la cena **- ¿q-que haces aquí?**

**.**

**- De vacaciones**- alardeó él con una mueca de lado -** ¿no es genial?...esto…tu… -** se dirigió a Kiba** - tengo sed ¿podrías traerme algo?**

**.**

**- Ni de broma, no dejaré a Sakura contigo -** el pelinegro rió con malicia.

.

**- Kiba**… - pero Sakura estaba desesperada, necesitaba respuesta y supuso que si hacía hablar al primo de Sasuke él podría acercarle hacia la verdad. Necesitaba saberlo **- y-yo también tengo sed…**

**.**

**- De acuerdo** - bufó el pelicafé mirando con desconfianza a Sai -** si le pasa algo juro que…**

**.**

**- Si, si**…- tomó las manos de Sakura con dulzura, lejos de esa sonrisa cínica y de guasón que lo caracterizaba. Kiba abandonó el lugar segundos después dejándolos solos con el silbido del viento y el ruido de las hojas menearse en aquella tarde naranja.

.

**- Y-yo…**

**.**

_(END NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

**- Él no te ha dicho nada ¿cierto?** - Me azoré sin poder evitarlo -** Sakura ¿no? -** asentí recordando mi nombre -** escucha, puede que mi primera imagen no te haya agradado** - rió -** siempre es así, la verdad es que no odio a Sasuke ni Itachi únicamente siento envidia de ellos, es todo**

**.**

**- ¿E-envidia?**

**.**

**- Ellos crecieron en un ambiente amoroso y nunca les faltó nada, a diferencia de mí que soy huérfano -** Recordé el hecho de que era adoptado y me sentí mal por él.

.

- **¿O-odias a los Uchiha?** - el imaginarme que odiaba a la familia que le habia tendido la mano me alteró un poco, me atemorizó.

.

-** Los odiaba**… - susurró -** pero ya no más…mi madre…Uchiha Rioko fue lo suficientemente amorosa conmigo, no me compró con su dinero, ella me quiso como a un hijo suyo** -sus ojos se volvieron melancólicos al igual que el susurro de su voz serena -** además cuando murieron los padres de Sasuke me di cuenta que no estaba bien odiarlos, tanto él como Itachi me recordaron a mi**

**.**

**- Hu-huérfanos…** - balbuceé con dolor.

.

-** El destino dio vueltas** - rió **- ellos se colocaron en un lugar que creía alguna vez que solo me correspondería a mí y entonces dejé de sentir ese rencor por ellos -** se llevó las manos a la nuca -** claro, eso no significa que los adore como tú**

**.**

**- Adorar… -** recordé mi propósito y recordé un viejo refrán que tal vez, solo tal vez me quedaría como al hilo.

.

_"Mientras más alto te sientes, mal dolorosa es la caída"_

_._

-** La chica de la que hablas se llama Sara -** me tensé, recobré la compostura y lo escuché atentamente -** los cuatro solíamos ser muy buenos amigos cuando pequeños**

**.**

**- ¿L-Los cuatro?**

**.**

**- Itachi, Sasuke, Sara y yo**

**.**

- _"Dios…si la conoce…"_ - el golpe, lo presentía, estaba por venir acompañado del llanto que se acumulaba con ardor en mis ojos.

.

**- Sakura**… -Sai la miró tragando grueso primero-** Sara es la prometida de Sasuke…**

**.**

Si. Mientras más alto vuelas, más dura es la caída.

.

.

* * *

_Yo! Aqui subiendo un poco tarde. Quiero aclarar que la próxima semana empiezan mis examenes y estaré estresadisima, jaja asi que deseenme éxito :)_

_Se ha descubierto quien es Sara. _

_En el próximo capitulo: **Porque te amo**, Sakura reacciona según a sus emociones. ¿Todo volverá a ser como antes? ¿Que complicaciones traerá la presencia de Sara en ellos dos?_

_Pasen por **'Sin apariencias'** (yo y mi publicidad jaja), Sasuke y Sakura ya se encontraron ujuu!_

_Soy un conejo, y los conejos cuando no reciben comentarios...mueren. xD jajaja extremista y chantajista. Los quiero!_

_JA NE!_


	22. Porque te amo

**_Porque te amo_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

**- ¡Sakura, Sakura espera!** - Kiba gritaba a mis espaldas mientras yo avanzaba a pasos agigantados por el pasillo alfombrado hacia los departamentos.

.

Escuché como mi mejor amigo le gritaba a Sai, exigiéndole la razón por la que ahora actuaba asi.

.

Debí suponerlo, que alguien con el aura principesca de Sasuke no traería nada nuevo.

.

De nuevo siento como si un hoyo negro quisiera succionarme. Tal vez lo lograría, pero después de haber saciado este coraje e impotencia que sentía.

.

- _"Estoy harta…" -_pensé mientras rebeldes lágrimas se perdían al caminar tan rápido - "_harta de lo mismo_…" - de salir herida, a esto me refería. Era cierto, Sasuke era diferente a Sasori, pero ambos seguían siendo hombres y tal vez se cansó de mí.

.

**- ¡Sakura!** - ahora me gritaba Sai intentando detenerme. No sé si era una buena o idiota persona, si mentía o no acerca de ya no odiar a los Uchiha, bueno, ellos lo odiarían a el por decirme la verdad, pero se lo agradecía de todas maneras.

.

Y lo que más me cabrea es que no me haya enterado por él, por Sasuke, esa es la razón por la que empujé la puerta semi-abierta del departamento de los Uchiha, solo para encenderme aun más.

.

**- Pe-Pero Sasuke-kun…yo…** - ahí estaba ella, casi anclada a los brazos de Sasuke de manera desesperada.

.

Él parecía intentar alejarla, pero eso no calmó lo que por dentro yo estaba sintiendo.

.

**- Sa-Sakura…** - él pronuncia mi nombre como si fuera un fantasma. Que me perdone él y todos si estoy equivocada, pero no puedo parar, mi cuerpo esta recientemente afectado al igual que mi corazón y lo único que hace eco es la cachetada en toda la habitación.

.

Las manos de Konan hicieron el intento por detenerme, quedaron en el aire con la boca abierta. Itachi bajó la cabeza y Naruto se encontraba tan sorprendido como Kiba, Sai y ella (Sara).

.

- **¡Oye! ¿¡Pero qué te pasa, porque golpeaste a…?**! - Comenzó a gritarme Sara ¿Qué habrá sentido ella al ver mi mirada que la hizo callarse? ¿Habrán sido mis lágrimas, mi coraje, mi rabia? Lo cierto es que también tenía ganas de golpearla a ella pero me contuve, el poco raciocinio que me quedaba me decía que ella no tenía la culpa. No, ni siquiera Sasuke, solo yo.

.

-** E-esto…** - comencé a decir casi ahogándome -** ¿e-esto es lo que n-no t-te atrevías a decirme?**

**.**

**- Sakura…no es lo que**… - Miré a Itachi y su intento por intervenir.

.

-** T-tu… ¿l-lo sabías?**

**.**

**- Yo no…**

**.**

**- Sakura…** - respiré fuerte, trague grueso cuando Sasuke me tomó del brazo, con una mirada suplicante -_ no es lo que crees, dejame explicarte -_ me solté comenzando a negar frenéticamente, soltando risas tristes al aire e incluso irónicas.

.

- **¿E-explicar? ¿q-que cosa…? ¿¡que ella es tu prometida?!** - señalé a Sara -** ¡e-eres t-tan buen actor…e-en verdad t-te creí todo y…!** - No más, no soportaba verlo asi que huí, corrí a donde no pudiera encontrarme, ni él ni nadie.

.

**- ¡SAKURA!**

…

_._

_._

_._

_._

…

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

¿Qué persona en su sano juicio aceptaría una mentira así? ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio saldría a correr por las calles con esa poderosa tormenta a esas horas de la noche?

.

Solo Sakura.

.

Hipando entre el llanto, corriendo entre las personas, disculpándose con algunas, recibiendo la lástima y la preocupación de otras.

.

-** ¡Ah! -** soltó un grito ahogado al caer de rodillas al frío césped de aquel parque. Al alzar la mirada comenzó a ver nubes de colores, viendo los letreros de neón de la calle, un par de sombrillas coloridas y parejas amorosas. El pecho le ardía, tanto que le costaba respirar _- "¿q-que soy…?"_ - la imagen de Sara revoloteándole a Sasuke azotaba su mente - _"¿q-que soy…que cosa soy para él…?"_

_._

El cielo lloró con ella y con los gritos de su corazón, hasta que sintió una mano recorrer su mentón. Era él, era Sasuke.

.

-** Sakura…**

**.**

**- Sa-Sasuke…** - sus labios fríos y temblorosos recibieron atención y calidez cuando Sasuke la besó con una necesidad desesperada.

.

_'Sara es la prometida de Sasuke'_

_._

-** ¡N-no! -** Lo apartó. Esta vez no hubo cachetada de por medio, pero si más lágrimas y llanto -** ¿¡q-que te sucede?!…tienes una pr-prometida y…**

**.**

_(END NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

**- Ex prometida** - abrí los ojos de golpe, tanto que las demás lagrimas escurrieron con velocidad por mis mejillas acaloradas **- Sakura…ese matrimonio quedó disuelto años atrás antes de que mis padres fallecieran, Sara no es nada para mí, te lo juro**

**.**

De mi boca salieron puros sonidos raros, ni una palabra.

.

**- ¿Q-que…?**

**.**

**- Lo que oyes…Sakura** - me tomó de las manos y las besó** - S-Sara es solo una amiga de la infancia o lo que queda de eso…n-no significa nada…s-si no te lo dije antes f-fue por miedo a como reaccionarias…**

**.**

**- P-pero ella…ella n-no parece pensar lo mismo** - la manera en que lo miró, en que lo abrazó, en la forma en la que me habia llamado intrusa, no es de una simple amiga -** ¿q-que soy para ti e-entonces?**

**.**

**- No me importa lo que ella piensa y…-** me susurró de manera suplicante -** eres mi novia, lo más importante para mí, lo eres todo** - con palabras de amor sueltas al silencio de la noche, de tal manera que no pude refutar a ellas.

.

¿Qué decirle? Era una situación bastante incómoda. ¿Qué lo sentía? No, aún desconfiaba de él.

.

-** No me crees**… - me miró con una sonrisa triste -** ¿q-que…que tengo que hace para que lo hagas? dime Sakura**… - bajé la cabeza, no podía verlo -** t-te fallé, lo sé…si quieres que te deje sola yo…**

**.**

**- ¿Por-porque…? ¿¡Porqué de repente m-me estas di-diciendo todo esto?!** - quedamos en el silencio perfecto. Estalló mi miedo.

.

**- Porque te amo…**

**.**

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Escuchar el primer te amo en toda su relación, fue como el aliento que le acarició la piel a Sakura. Y desde ella salieron las miles de emociones encendidas, como la llama de su profundo amor.

.

Pero esa delicada palabra trajo consigo que Sakura se asustara, al llevar esa presión de que alguien como Sasuke sienta algo así por ella, porque la pelirosa no sabía manejar dicho sentimiento.

.

-** Lo has sabido siempre, que lo que siento por ti cada día se fortalece más y más…asi que quería decírtelo frente a frente…** -el cielo se iluminó de colores, el festival de fuegos artificiales daba su fin con ese último día de presentación **- quería estar a tu lado pero creo que no he sabido controlarme cuando alguien más se te acerca** - se refirió a Kiba -** yo**… - el azabache rió con melancolía -** fui muy feliz cuando aceptaste ser mi novia…** - hizo una pausa **- aunque en estos momentos no sé si aun me quieres o confías en mí** -guardó silencio por pequeños segundos en los que Sakura no paraba de hiperventilar y llorar - **No quiero causarte más daño, es por eso que…**

**.**

_"Puede que haya sido muy consentida por él, pero…"_

_._

**- ¡No quiero que te alejes de mi lado!** -gritó Sakura, dejando salir lo que en verdad sentía.

.

**- Sa-Saku…**

**.**

- _"¿Qué es lo que piensa?" ¿Cree que Kiba va a reemplazar su lugar? ¿Qué pienso yo sobre esto? ¿Me está mintiendo? No…é-él…me ama…-_pensó Sakura casi histérica -** ¡Espera!** - ella lo tomó de la mano al ver indicios por parte de él de irse - **b-bésame...** - Sasuke abrió los ojos de la impresión **- n-necesito s-saberlo**… - _"Ya lo sé, solo quiero sentirlo"_

_._

- **Pe-pero Sakura…**

**.**

- _"¡No quiero, no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que eso pase, no quiero que ella me lo arrebate!" -_Porque Sakura estaba segura de cuan apasionado era el corazón de Sasuke, ahora ella quería mostrarle el suyo, que se diera cuenta que nadie ocuparía su lugar, que ni si quiera pensara en alejarla, que él era el único en el que podía confiar. Solo él.

.

La mano blanca de Sasuke le levantó el rostro, tomándola del mentón. Los ojos verdes de Sakura nublados por el amor que sentía por él se fueron cerrando cuando sintió el roce de sus labios.

.

La pelirosa se inclinó más colocando sus manos en forma de puño en la camisa de él, estrujándola mientras que las manos mágicas de Sasuke acunaron el rostro de ella en un profundo desenlace.

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

La lluvia recia comenzó a golpear las ventanas del cuarto de Sakura, de alguna manera habian logrado regresar y entre besos hambrientos acabaron en la cama de ella, con las ropas húmedas aún por la inesperada lluvia.

.

**- Estas fría…** - murmuró el azabache encima de ella, cuidando de no lastimarla, mientras terminaba de empujar su boca con la de ella.

.

- **E-es obvio, c-comenzó a llover y e-estamos empapados** - el muchacho sonrió inmensamente feliz, cayendo del otro lado de la cama, solo para acurrucar a Sakura a un costado y cubrirse ambos con las sabanas -** y-yo…**

**.**

**- ¿Hn? ¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

**- E-Esa chica… ¿e-en verdad no significa n-nada para ti?**

**.**

**- No, lo que siento por ti Sakura…va más allá de lo que creí sentir alguna vez-** la muchacha parpadeó, alzando su rostro para verlo **- tu siempre serás mi Sakura**- un sonrojo irremediable y la vergüenza a punto de brotar de su boca de no haber sido por el beso delirante de Sasuke al atraparla nuevamente -** todo seguirá como siempre, ella no tiene porque venir a afectarnos**

.

Húmedos, fríos y abrazados, el calor de sus cuerpos, sus corazones al máximo, arrullándose hasta que llegara el siguiente amanecer.

.

Lo cierto es que ya nada volvió a ser como antes.

.

.

* * *

_Para las que me desearon suerte en los examenes se los agradezco pero me sucedió algo inesperado y doloroso. El sábado pasado me internaron (yo pensando que era Dengue) y resulta que tenía apendicitis y fui sometida a operación :( gracias a Dios y a todos mis amigos y familiares que estuvieron conmigo, ahora me encuentro en recuperación._

_Muchas pensaran "Dios ¿que hace en la laptop entonces?". La mera verdad es que me siento super bien, gracias a que me lo detectaron a tiempo me encuentro recuperandome a pasos agigantados :D Se los juro, me siento super bien, claro, el dolor es logico pero ya casi ni lo siento._

_Y para todas las personas que me pidieron hacer 'sufrir a Sasuke', descuiden, ya esta todo pronosticado jajaja_

_En el próximo capítulo: **Aguas turbulentas**, Itachi decide pesar un par de días en la playa. Sara alarga su estadía con los hermanos Uchiha. El noviazgo de Sasuke y Sakura se encuentra en zona temblorosa. Kiba intentará hacer su último esfuerzo y el alcohol provocará que el propio Sasuke de fin a todo eso. _

_No se lo pueden perder, jaja hasta yo lo ansío!_

_JA NE!_


	23. Aguas turbulentas

**_Aguas turbulentas_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Esa promesa ciega se había esfumado con la noticia de que Sara pasaría las vacaciones de verano con los Uchiha.

.

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Me encontraba encogida en el sofá del departamento de los Uchiha en medio de una tarde de películas luego de la lluvia. Julio era un mes lluvioso.

.

Era de nuevo fin de semana y los próximos lunes y martes serían días feriados. El cumpleaños de Sasuke estaba cerca.

.

Estaba molesta, a pesar de que Sasuke me había aclarado que Sara no significaba nada para él, había acudido a ella cuando la _'señorita de alta sociedad'_ se había falseado el tobillo al salir de una tienda del centro comercial.

.

Pudo haber llamado a un médico, no a un estudiante apenas. Y solo para joderme la presencia, ella había optado por ser atendida ahí, en el departamento de ellos.

.

**- ¡A-Auch!** - chilló ella de una manera tan falsa que solo pude hacer un mohín.

.

-** Lo siento, tengo que vendarlo** - Sasuke no era rencoroso, luego de haber pasado esa noche con él, a la mañana siguiente le aclaró todo a Sara en mi presencia.

.

Ella me miró de la manera más altiva posible, incluso me sacó la lengua de manera infantil.

.

Quise desgreñarla pero Konan me detuvo en el momento justo. Como sea, el punto es que no nos soportábamos y a cada que ella podía, me restregaba su cercanía con Sasuke.

.

**- Sé gentil…Sasuke-kun** - la forma en que pronuncia su nombre me enferma. Tan melosa y esos ojos perversos hacia a mi pronosticaban una guerra entre las dos.

.

Rodé los ojos fastidiada. El timbre sonó opacando el incesante martilleo en mi cabeza.

.

**- Yo voy** - Naruto últimamente se la pasaba en el departamento Uchiha y se habia vuelto como una especie de hermano consentidor hacia mí -** ah, hola Kiba** - y mi viejo mejor amigo se había logrado meter en nuestro mundo, volviéndose uno más.

.

-** Traje pastel**

**.**

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Era un cuarteto amoroso. Definitivamente Sara sentía celos de Sakura, Sasuke de Kiba, este último del Uchiha, y Sakura de Sara. Un círculo repetitivo.

.

**- Listo**- Sasuke guardó las vendas en el botiquín y miró hacia el sofá. Sakura compartía una sonrisa con Kiba y su pastel de frambuesa - _"Imbécil"_ - pensó él con la vista nublada de enojo. Su temperamento había cambiado radicalmente desde que Kiba había reaparecido en la vida de Sakura.

.

Tanto que su cualidad más grata, su autocontrol, estaba perdiendo eso justamente, el control.

.

Sara aprovechó ese pequeño lapso para lanzarse a abrazarlo en agradecimiento por haberla curado y Sakura desvió la mirada, pues porque aunque fingía concentración hacia su mejor amigo y sus chistes malos se ocupaba más en deprimirse viendo a la pelirroja y a Sasuke juntos.

.

- _"Se está haciendo costumbre"_ - pensó ella un poco desanimada y con los ojos llenos de un turbio sabor amargo, casi con monotonía.

.

**- Solo queda una semana de clases ¿no?** - Sai igual se había reunido con ellos. No se sabían cuáles eran sus planes o intenciones pero de un día para otro Sakura lo sentía ligeramente sincero cuando le hablaba.

.

**- Gracias a Dios** - expresó la peliazul con alivio. Konan se había vuelto su hermana mayor, mimándola con dulces y todo lo que podía al igual que Itachi.

.

- **¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa un día de estos?** -Sugirió el hijo mayor de los Uchiha con una sonrisa cómplice.

.

**- ¡Yo iré! -** La pelirosa bufó al escuchar el eufórico grito de Sara, mientras esta se colgada al brazo de Sasuke, con una actitud más que dispuesta a ir a pesar de que nadie la había invitado. Largas, largas vacaciones.

_…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Era jueves, mañana sería el último día de clases y a pesar de eso las ganas de ir a la playa no pudieron ser retenidas más.

.

No sé qué clase de novios nos habíamos vuelto, no parecíamos serlo desde que Sara había aparecido en nuestras vidas. Ya no peleaba con Sasuke, solo comencé a ignorar sus miradas de disculpa y comprensión cuando ella lo llevaba de un lugar a otro sin soltar su brazo.

.

En el asiento de la Van ella ocupó mi lugar a su lado antes de que yo pudiera refutar. Kiba ocupó el lugar de Sasuke a mi lado. Ella le mimaba y le acariciaba los cabellos, yo los veía desde atrás.

.

Mi censura con él era bastante clara y Sasuke se daba cuenta al darme miradas de súplica. Como queriendo disculparse o que le diera consideración.

.

**- Sakura… -** abrí los ojos al verlo a mi lado al sentarse en la arena una vez que habíamos llegado a la playa, pero rápidamente volví mi vista al mar y deje que el viento se llevara todo lo que sentía cuando me abrazó por la espalda.

.

Cerré los ojos, intentando pensar que todo iría bien, que estábamos atravesando por un mal momento como cualquier pareja.

.

Acarició mi rostro, quise acercarme y besarlo pero cuando nuestros labios rozaron ella apareció, tomándolo del brazo derecho y llevándoselo a rastas para juguetear cerca del mar.

.

Saltando y pegando risas no pude hacer otra cosa más que mirar.

.

Estaba deprimida, lo sentía en todos mis sentidos, en mis ojos cansados, en mi boca seca, en mis manos inmóviles, en mi audición poco activa, en los olores poco dulces.

.

¿Por qué no iba y se lo arrebataba? Porque Sasuke me dijo que confiara en él, que solo sería hasta que Sara volviera a Japón, solo por esas vacaciones.

.

Que egoísta, que idiota, que imbécil y aún así lo amaba tanto que me hacía hasta llorar. Como ahora, tirada en la arena cerca de un par de rocas altas, mirando a los cangrejos dejar sus huellas, con la cabeza recostada en la arena y humedeciéndola con mis lágrimas solitarias.

.

¿En qué me he convertido? En una estúpida. En 'su' estúpida.

.

**- ¿Sakura?**

**.**

**- A-ah…Itachi…** - me levanté secándome los ojos olvidándome que tenía las manos llenas de tierra -** a-auch…** - escuché su risa.

.

**- Te llenaste de arena el ojo** - con la parte baja de su playera blanca me limpió la parte del párpado. Tragué grueso, ambos tenían el mismo aroma, me refiero a él y a Sasuke, sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando de nuevo, sentí sus fuertes brazos rodear mis hombros y me susurró palabras bellas y de aliento tal padre a una hija -** tu deberías estar con él, no Sara- lloré más.**

**.**

**- É-él debería de estar conmigo -** solté todo ese llanto que llevaba acumulando por días **- é-él me dijo q-que tratara de comprenderlo…que esperara a que Sara se fuera y todo volvería a ser como antes**

**.**

**- Pues que idiota es Sasuke** - me separó con cuidado, secando mis lágrimas con su mano -** Sakura, no porque él sea mi hermano significa que esté de acuerdo en todo lo que hace o diga, y si lo que me dices es cierto entonces debes tomar una decisión** - me sorprendí - **Sasuke te ama y estoy seguro que tu a él, pero la solución que él quiere darte es absurda y muy egoísta** _- "eso mismo pensé"_-** hablaré con él…**

**.**

**- ¡N-no! -** lo detuve antes de que se pusiera de pie - **y-yo lo quiero…l-lo quiero…**

**.**

**- ¿A cambio de qué Sakura? ¿de tu dolor?** - comencé a desesperarme, a morderme el labio y a retener gritos de impotencia en mi garganta.

.

Pero Itachi tenía razón. Pero ambos eramos culpables. ¿Qué clase de novia soy como para dejar que me desplacen al segundo lugar? No me gusta buscar pleitos, es por eso que lo he dejado pasar y también porque no quería darle gusto a Sara el verme llorar.

.

Él estaba en lo cierto. Qué egoísta forma de amar. Que dolorosa era la espera hacia él. Yo también…yo también sabía jugar.

.

-** T-Tienes razón…** - me sequé las lágrimas. El egoísmo no es vivir como uno desea vivir, es pedir a los demás que vivan como uno quiere vivir y yo le había sido fiel a él hasta el día de hoy.

_…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

- **Dicen que hay un club cerca de aquí ¿quieren ir?-** Konan estaba emocionada y ciertamente todos se habían sorprendido por mi ligero cambio de actitud. Basta de ser Sakura la sombría y fúnebre que se retuerce de dolor al ver a su novio juguetear con '_la otra',_aunque sabía que Sasuke no la pasaba bien cuando estaba con Sara pero el simple hecho de estar a su lado por todos estos últimos días me había colmado el hígado y la paciencia.

.

**- Yo me apunto** - Sai y Naruto se unieron al unísono. Konan esperaba que las miradas serias de Itachi hacia Sasuke fueran solo imaginaciones suyas y yo esperaba a que Sasuke me mirara para decirle que esta vez no me iba a quedar sentada lamentándome.

.

-** ¡Suena divertido! ¡Vamos Sasu…**! - la efusiva celebración de Sara quedó en el olvido con una mueca recelosa y molesta al ver a Sasuke venir hacia mí. Me sonrió pero para su mala suerte yo no le respondí.

.

**- ¿Itachi?** - Preguntó nuevamente Konan insistiéndole a su novio. El pelinegro suspiró asintiendo, solo quedaban por confirmar, Sasuke, Kiba y yo.

.

**- Yo paso -** contestó Sasuke al fin tomando mi mano. Fingí felicidad - **quiero dar una vuelta por la playa con Sakura** - "_que cínico"_ pensé. Se la había pasado toda la mañana con Sara y ahora veía conmigo.

.

**- Ah, olvídalo **- me solté de su mano dando una vuelta danzarina y casi burlesca -** iré con Kiba a otro lado** - hice una invitación e improvisación inesperada a la vez.

.

Todos me miraron raro y sorprendidos, no sentía ganas de describir el asombro que surcaba los confines del rostro de Sasuke y como lo pronostiqué, Sara se colgó a su brazo en menos de 3 segundos cuando yo rechacé su invitación.

.

-** ¿Q-qué?** - soltó él -** pe-pero Sakura, yo quería…**

**.**

Yo quería. Yo quería, todo lo que él quería, en primer lugar había sido porque había aceptado lo que él quería por lo que me sentía así y gracias a Itachi fue que pude darme cuenta que me estaba volviendo una esclava deplorable de mi deseoso anhelo por respetarlo siempre, pero me había cansado.

.

**- Si bueno, puedes ir con Sara** - ella me miró con una sonrisa cínica - **ella se muere por ir contigo ¿verdad?** - la ataqué sonriéndole de la misma manera.

.

**- S-Sakura-chan**… - me habló Naruto -** ¿porque te comportas así? -** eché la cabeza para atrás, cerré los ojos y aspire el dulce aroma de la noche, incluso sentí mis músculos destensarse, era algo así como que me sentía en otra dimensión, sintiendo placer en la angustia ajena, angustia que Sasuke sentía al verme con ojos preocupados y confusos.

.

**- ¿Asi como?** - me reí tomando la mano acalorada de Kiba entre la mía para ponerlo de pie -** estoy perfectamente** - murmuré viendo a la _'feliz pareja'._

_._

**- Pero…**

**.**

**- Ya basta Sasuke**- intervino Itachi suspirando mientras se ponía de pie - **estamos aquí para divertirnos y si Sakura quiere estar con Kiba un rato no se lo puedes impedir**

**.**

**- ¡Soy su…!**

**.**

**- Su novio, no su padre** - miré a Itachi y le dediqué mi única sonrisa agradecida y sincera de la noche para salir de la palapa en la que estábamos con Kiba detrás de mí.

_…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

La brisa oceánica removía los cabellos de Sakura desde la ventana del pequeño bungaló en el que estaban.

.

**- Estas así por él ¿cierto? -** la pelirosa abrió los ojos por fin viendo al pelicafé y a su sonrisa comprensiva.

.

**- ¿Se me nota tanto?** - suspiró la ojiesmeralda fingiendo sonreír mientras se deshacía de sus sandalias y enterrada sus pies en la arena, dentro del pequeño jardín interior de la habitación para luego encoger las piernas hacia su pecho.

.

-** Actuaste muy raro hace rato** - suspiró el Inuzuka **- Has estado viviendo algo que no quieres a su lado -** Sakura elevó los ojos suavemente **- hace tiempo te pregunté si eras feliz con él** - la joven suspiró escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas y mirando sus pies oculto por la sábana blanca arenosa **- no me respondiste aquella vez pero te veías lo suficientemente segura de estarlo…ahora te veo…** - Sakura sonrió levemente con melancolía.

.

- **Soy patética ¿no?**

**.**

**- A decir verdad iba a decir fuerte**- las pupilas de Sakura se engrandecieron -** has pasado por tanto, soportar los caprichos de esa chica** - tomó su mano **- la Sakura de hace años hubiera actuado de una forma más violenta** - la Haruno evocó recuerdos no gratos en los que se agredía verbalmente con Sasori, a todas horas, en cualquier lado.

.

-** ¿Estás diciendo que he madurado?**

**.**

**- Si, pero te está costando el ser feliz** -Kiba guardó silencio respirando y suspirando largamente- **¿has dejado de amarlo?** -Lo cierto es que el Inuzuka aun guardaba esperanzas, las cuales ahora podría llevarlo a una verdad, a un futuro feliz con Sakura.

.

Él lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que no estaban en su mejor momento y que Sakura estaba herida, independientemente que Sasuke no la estuviera engañando o tratándola mal pero con el hecho de pasar tiempo con quien no debía estaba provocando titubeos en su amiga, a su amor secreto.

.

¿Ya no lo amaba? Hace semanas atrás él le había dicho que la amaba y que ese sentimiento no lo compartiría con nadie más.

.

Sakura hubiera querido hacer las cosas bien desde el principio, entonces pensó que tal vez no solo era culpa de Sasuke, sino también de ella.

.

Por titubear, por no ser, tal vez, la novia cariñosa que él esperaba cada vez que llegaba cansado de clases, esperando recibir un beso de su parte.

.

Y es por eso…

.

-** S-Se ha cansado de mí**… - Sakura rompió en llanto dándose cuenta de su error. Llevándose una mano a la boca para ahogar su sorpresa.

.

- **¿Sakura?**

**.**

**- Y-yo nunca…nunca le he dicho que lo amo**…- apretó los dientes e hizo una mueca de dolor -** yo no he sido lo que él hubiese deseado…yo…**

**.**

_"Te quiero…"_

_._

_"Sakura…te quiero…"_

_._

_"Te extrañé…"_

_._

_"Porque te amo…"_

_._

-** Él siempre m-me lo repetía c-cada que podía y yo…**

**.**

**- Sakura…Sakura escúchame**… - a pesar de que Kiba la zarandeó ella no para de llorar -** el chico que de verdad te ama te aceptará tal y como eres…no le importará si no se lo dices a menudo** - tomó su rostro entre sus manos, lo arrulló pero a la vez su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, ya no había vuelta atrás **- el chico que te ama…**

**.**

**- ¿Q-que me ama…?** - balbuceó ella inconsciente de que comenzaba a delatarlo.

_…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

**- Es suficiente **- se terminó de beber su coctel de un trago, sintiendo su garganta arder y entre movimientos bruscos y mareados fue abriéndose camino por todo el mar de gente bailando y festejando.

.

- **¿Sasuke?** - chocó con Itachi quien cargaba una bebida azul - **¿Sasuke, a donde vas?**

**.**

**- Voy…**- comenzó a hipar, la única manera de saciar su enojo fue el alcohol, una mala decisión de su parte **- v-voy junto a la per-persona a la que amo**

**.**

**- Espera…** -el mayor colocó la bebida en la barra, sujetando a su hermano de los hombros y levantándolo para verle el rostro **- ¿Qué tomaste Sasuke? Estas ebrio**

**.**

**- N-nada…** -se deshizo de su agarre **- n-no tomé…** - el hipo -** nada…**

**.**

**- ¡Sasuke-kun!** - la chillona voz de Sara se escuchaba cerca. Itachi rápidamente dedujo lo que había sucedido.

.

- **¿Sara te emborrachó? -** su mirada negra se movió inquieta hacia la nada ¿Qué le pasaba a la juventud de ahora? **- Dios…mírate como estas, te llevaré de regreso a casa ahora**

**.**

**- ¡N-No! -** Sasuke cayó al suelo por el mareo - e-ella… - Itachi encarnó una ceja sin entender - **e-ella…m-mi Sakura…mi Sakura está con ese tipo…** - el menor hizo un esfuerzo por sujetarse de la barra para ponerse de pie **-n-no va a arrebatármela…**

**.**

**- Ese es el problema Sasuke -** gruñó el mayor -** no será culpa de Kiba si la pierdes**…- Sasuke abrió los ojos ampliamente - **será únicamente tuya**

_…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

**- S-si Sakura…** - Kiba le acarició suavemente la mejilla y pronto tanto él como ella estaban sonrojados **- el chico que te ama…**

**.**

**- ¿Sa-Sasuke…? -** Soltó Sakura al aire creyendo que se refería a él.

.

Kiba negó, estaba dispuesto a decirle sus sentimientos ahí mismo y mientras se inclinaba hacia a ella, frenéticas pisadas eran dejadas en la arena por Sasuke en busca de Sakura.

.

- **No, no hablo de é**l… - el pelicafé tomó aire **- hace poco me preguntaste si me gustaba alguien ¿no es así? -** la pelirosa asintió como si estuviera en algun tipo de trance -**también sé que me escuchaste decir que lucharía por esa persona**

**.**

**- ¿C-como lo…?**

**.**

**- ¿…Sé? -** Kiba rió **-porque yo se lo dije a Sasuke**…- ya no era un encuentro amoroso, se habia vuelto a uno de posesión en cuando él empujó a Sakura sobre el tatami, quedando encima de ella pero sin lastimarla - **y también le dije que la persona de la que estoy enamorado…era la misma a la que él tenía como novia -** Los ojos de Sakura no cabían de la impresión -** te amo Sakura…**

**.**

**- ¿Q-qué…?**

**.**

**- Lo mismo que ahora oyes se lo dije a él, le dije que si te hacia daño te alejaría de él…y ahora estoy más convencido que nunca de que Sasuke solo te hará sufrir en un futuro en el que yo no deseo verte llorar más** -La risa nerviosa de Sakura demostraba la profunda negación que sentía. No podía ser cierto.

.

**- N-no es divertido Kiba…** - dijo en medio de risas pero al intentar levantarse la fuerza de él pudo más que con la suya.

.

-** Tampoco lo creo divertido Sakura, te estoy diciendo la verdad**

**.**

**- Pe-pero…**

**.**

**- Yo sé…que puedo ser mejor que él -** las palabras que Sakura diría para refutar quedaron selladas en un beso que ella no esperaba, que no deseaba.

.

El roce de Sasuke, la forma en que estremecía su cuerpo con su simple cercanía no era la misma que con Kiba, ella no sentía nada.

.

- _"N-no…"_ - **¡D-detente!** - ella gritó apartando su rostro del de él **- n-no quiero…no quiero esto…**

**.**

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?** - Sakura respingó **- ¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera has intentado quererme?**

**.**

**- Y-yo…yo t-te quiero Kiba…** - el Inuzuka frunció el ceño reteniendo las pequeñas muñecas de Sakura con sus manos arriba de su cabeza.

.

**- Pero no de la forma que yo a ti…**

**.**

**- K-Kiba**… - el viento sopló a través de la ventana, el cabello café de Kiba se meció al igual que el vestido beige de Sakura.

.

**- Siempre…siempre te he amado…desde incluso antes de nacer, t-te di todo de mi…mi tiempo, mi amor…todo…has sido la única para mí** - guardó silencio por breves segundos - **te entregué a él, intenté aceptarlo de la mejor manera posible, tu…** - le acarició el rostro con dulzura - **tú te veías tan feliz con él pero ahora no voy a soportarlo más, estoy seguro que yo te conozco mejor que él**

**.**

**- Pe-pero… -** la melodía de su celular, ambos ladearon el rostro hacia la intensa luz del móvil sobre el tatami, Sakura intentó alcanzarlo pero las manos de Kiba no la dejaron -** e-espera…alguien m-me llama...**

**.**

**- Déjalo- l**os labios entreabiertos de Sakura dejaron de temblar cuando nuevamente el Inuzuka se apoderó de ellos.

.

- "_No por favor…"_ - la tenía presa del miedo, inmovilizada de tus extremidades y por su mente pasó únicamente la sonrisa sincera de Sasuke -** ¡Y-Ya basta**! - le mordió el labio aprovechando su quejido para propinarle una cachetada en la mejilla, provocando que cayera hacia atrás y así la liberara - **n-no lo entiendes…** - el rostro de Kiba estaba oscurecido mientras ahí hincado se sostenía la mejilla por el golpe.

.

-** ¿Q-que no entiendo? ¿¡que tiene él que no tenga yo?!**

**.**

_(END NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Nunca se me había presentado una situación así, siempre las había escuchado, incluso las había visto, en las novelas románticas con las que solía fantasear antes de que Sasuke llegara a mi vida.

.

Mi mejor amigo, mi fiel protector y paño de lágrimas ahora me decía ¿Qué yo era la persona a la que él amaba? ¿Qué qué tiene él que no tenga Sasuke? No, esa no es la pregunta correcta ¿Qué tengo yo para atraer la mala suerte siempre?

.

No lo entiendo, ni lo quiero entender.

.

**- ¿¡Porque?! ¿¡Porque Sasuke y no yo?!**- ¿No lo sé? No, esa no es una respuesta. Claro que lo sé, es la razón por la que me enfurezco cada que lo veo con Sara, la misma razón por la que confundí las cosas al ver a Konan por primera vez, la misma también cuando le grité a Sai por primera vez, cuando le dije que no quería que se fuera de mi lado, la misma razón por la que actué de tal forma en la palapa que me desconocí totalmente.

.

¿Por qué? Si. La razón por la que ahora estoy llorando.

.

-** Po-porque lo amo**… - oí a Kiba respingar **- porque Sasuke es el único para mí…** - ahora lo sé muy bien, sin importar que toda mi infancia me la pasaba pegada con Kiba, Sasuke logró en pocos días lo que Kiba no había logrado en toda una vida.

.

**- Esa…** - mi amigo rió con amargura sin verme - **no es una respuesta…**

**.**

**- L-lo es para mí-** dije citando las palabras que Sasuke alguna vez le dijo a Kiba delante de mí.

.

**- ¡Sa-sakura! -** y entonces sucedió, ahí estaba él, la causa de mi llanto y mis sonrisas con una furia que nunca antes había visto en sus negros y brillantes ojos.

.

Lo sentí, que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

.

.

* * *

_¿Esta que arde la cosa, no? No puedo evitar sentirme ansiosa haha._

_Y para las que me pidieron que Sasuke sufriera, ahi esta una pequeña parte. En el próximo capítulo:** El egoísta** , el amor termina cuando comienza la desconfiaza. Sasuke no recuerda nada de la noche anterior, Itachi será el indicado para darle la terrible noticia a su hermano menor y Sakura será al fin capaz de decirle a Sasuke lo que siente pero ¿será demasiado tarde?_

_Un aviso, tal vez la próxima semana no suba capitulo debido a que me voy de viaje y me cambio de departamento, asi que estaré ajetreada. Solo es una posibilidad, si consigo colgar el capítulo el jueves o el viernes pues lo notarán :)_

_Ya subí capitulo nuevo igual de **'Sin Apariencias'** ^^_

_Nos vemos pronto._

_JA NE!_


	24. El Egoísta

_Canciones con las que me he inspirado para el capitulo :_

_- The flavor of life de Utada Hikaru_

_- Caged bird de Sunichi Miyamoto_

_Por si les interesa escucharlas jaja ya saben, para darle el ambiente dramático a las escenas._

* * *

**_El egoísta_**

* * *

**_._**

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

**- Sa-Sasu**… - fue tan rápido que ella no pudo reaccionar, en un pestañeo él ya estaba encima de Kiba con el puño alzado con intensiones de golpearlo **- ¡No Sa-Sasuke…!**

**.**

Su respiración era similar a rugidos y no estaba mirando a Kiba, estaba acechándolo amenazándolo con su mirada junto con la rabia que le proporcionaba una tremenda fuerza mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa.

.

**- I-Inuzuka** - gruñó tan cerca de él que Kiba pudo percibir su aliento alcohólico -** y-ya…ya estoy harto de t-ti…y que le rondes a mi novia…**

**.**

**- ¡Sasuke d-déjalo!-** Suplicó Sakura y luego la miró de la misma manera como si hubiera perdido razón alguna en su cabeza.

.

No poseía lógica, solo instinto y fue este mismo el que lo llevó a tomarla fuertemente del brazo y sacarla de ahí mientras se alejaban a paso rápido del bungaló, escuchando cada vez menos los gritos de Kiba.

.

Ambos estaban descalzos y ante la brusquedad de sus pasos, las conchuelas comenzaron a lastimar los pies de Sakura.

.

**- ¡E-espera!** - Ella se soltó, no solo porque le hubiese dolido la herida de su pie, sino porque exigía una explicación de lo repentino que había sido todo eso.

.

**- ¿¡Pa-para q-que quieres q-que te suelte?** - Sakura lo percibió, no se necesitaba ser muy listo para notar el estado de ebriedad del menor de los Uchiha en esos momentos -** ¿¡Para que corras con él?**

**.**

**- ¿Q-qué cosas estás diciendo?**- las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron de la cólera -** ¡Yo debería estar diciéndote eso! ¿¡A que vienes, qué no estabas mejor con Sara?!**

**.**

**- ¡N-No…! - **hipo** - ¡N-No me la menciones, e-ella me e-emborrachó! -** Sakura rodó los ojos sin poder creerlo.

.

-** ¿Te puso una pistola? ¡Por favor Sasuke, tienes casi 21!** - estaban lanzándose gritos, ahí en medio del rugido de las olas al chocar y su espumoso rastro.

.

_(END NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Era tan fácil, era tan fácil pelear a decir palabras de amor, eso pensé cuando me serené en el lapso en el que él se enfurecía más y se tambaleaba.

.

**- T-te besó…** - me azoré ¿Nos había escuchado? -** t-tus labios…s-se hinchan c-cuando te beso yo…** - me llevé una mano a la boca pasmada por su actitud tan arrogante, tan desconocida - **¿¡q-quien le dio el derecho d-de…?**! - y nuevamente me miró como si fuera su enemiga, en verdad me asusté -** t-tu…tu lo besaste**… - me azoré -** ¡Permitiste que te besara!**- me estaba tachando de mentirosa, de traidora y de quien sabe que otras cosas más en su cabeza, y sus ojos y pupilas irritadas me daban la sensación de que ya no estaba hablando con él Sasuke al que yo quería.

.

¿Los efectos del alcohol? No, eran los efectos de algo más intenso. De la desconfianza y entonces me di cuenta que yo compartía el mismo sentimiento.

.

**- E-el amor**… - Comencé a balbucear, sentí que me puso atención, a mi rostro pálido y pasmado, a mis labios mecánicos y secos, a mi mirada a la nada - **termina d-donde…** - "_la desconfianza empieza"_

_._

Mamá se había separado de Papá debido a sus mentiras y cuando él murió ella no quiso permanecer un minuto más en esos recuerdos falsos, donde la desconfianza había reinado y había terminado con su amor.

.

Y es que suena bastante cruel, tanto que ahora no puedo parar de llorar y él se ha dado cuenta, que ahora su rostro ha vuelto a ser el mismo, el preocupado. Es cruel, pero es la verdad, la confianza se ha acabado.

.

-** ¿Q-qué?**

**.**

**- T-tu ya no confías en mi ¿verdad?**

**.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo hacerlo si no me dices n-nada, todo se lo cuentas a él!?**- Sonreí con amargura.

.

**- ¡T-tu siempre estas con ella! ¿¡Cómo decirte como me siento si siempre estas a su lado?!**- lo vi tragar grueso y su mirada titubear - **m-me dijiste que esperara…tú siento egoísta y yo estúpida…**

**.**

**- Pe-pero tu aceptaste que Sara…**

**.**

**- ¡Po-porque t-te quiero! ¡Porque la fiel imagen que tengo de ti pudo más que lo que yo quería! P-pero…pero ya me cansé… ¡Yo no soy alguien a quien puedas reemplazar!** - lo siento cerca, cuando él se acerca a mí, siento que me quema y simplemente me aparto de sus manos **- I-Itachi tiene razón…es hora de que tome una decisión…**

**.**

**- ¿Vas…** -Él no es mi Sasuke, pero ha sido mi culpa por dejarlo pasar, por permitir que esto sucediera a tal punto que ahora me mira como una extraña mientras escupe a la arena- **vas a elegirlo a él?**

**.**

**- N-no…** - soy presa del llanto, ahora voy a perderlo, pero son mis decisiones y las tengo que cumplir **- ni a él ni a ti…s-se acabó…** - ¿Qué pasara por su mente? ¿En verdad me quiere? ¿Qué hay con esa risa tonta? Esta ebrio pero no puedo creer que sus palabras hayan sido crueles.

.

**- Bien…** - cierro mis ojos con fuerza **- ¡Bien! ¡Vete con él, anda hazlo…!**

**.**

**- ¡Sakura-chan!** - reí con dolor y amargura al escuchar la voz de Naruto aproximarse y mis hombros suben y baja debido a mi llanto - _"¿Vienen a intervenir…a rescatarnos…? Ya es demasiado tarde"_ - pienso cuando siento la mano cálida de Konan acunar mi húmedo y destrozado rostro para luego abrazarme atacándome con el '¿Qué rayos pasó?'. Si, yo también quisiera saberlo, ¿Qué demonios nos pasó a él y a mí? **- t-teme… ¿q-que…?**- vi que se zafó del roce de la mano de Naruto.

.

**- ¡Sakura!** - _"oh no"_ pensé al oír a Kiba muy cerca. Konan me abrazó protectoramente, Sasuke estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Kiba nuevamente.

.

**- ¡Sasuke no!** - alcancé a escuchar la voz de Sai únicamente antes de que cerrara los ojos para evitar ver la sangre que se derramaría por la blanca playa.

.

Si, escuché un golpe y no específicamente porque Sasuke se lo hubiera dado a Kiba.

.

**- ¡Itachi! -** gritó Konan cerca de mi oído, abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que la nariz de Sasuke sangraba y el puño de Itachi estaba manchado de 'su propia' sangre, literalmente hablando.

.

Si, este era el principio del fin.

_…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

_(SASUKE POV'S)_

_._

Viernes por la mañana, milagrosamente aun le encontraba lógica a los días.

.

A lo que no lograba encontrarle lógica era a porque no había asistido prácticamente a mi último día de clases y porque me encontraba tumbado en la cama con la pesadez y el dolor de cabeza más grande del universo.

.

Estaba lloviendo, o al menos eso me indicaba el sonido de las gotas golpear mi ventana. Mi cuarto estaba a oscuras y apenas asomé mi cabeza por el cobertor que me cubría para sentir que mis ojos ardían terriblemente.

.

La garganta me raspaba cada vez que intentaba pasar saliva. Mis labios estaban resecos y llenos de arena.

.

- _"¿Q-qué…que carajos pasó anoche…?"_ - fue la pregunta más corta y existencial de mi vida en ese corto rato en que sentía me completamente descolocado y adolorido.

.

**- El egoísta se va quedando solo por elección…** - escuché la voz de Itachi en medio de ese silencio que parecía perpetuo, me viré rápidamente sabiendo que esa acción repercutiría luego en un dolor insoportable, lo podía asegurar -** porque es incapaz de compartir nada**… - él estaba sentado en el sofá junto a la mesa de noche, con un millar de botes de pastillas encima mientras leía un pequeño libro - **por eso se dice que cuando desaparece el ego y surge la conciencia y logra pensar con el corazón, ya es demasiado tarde**

**.**

**- ¿I-Itachi…qu-qué?**- al intentar ponerme de pie caí de boca al piso de tablones de madera llevándome un buen golpe en la barbilla.

.

- **¿Pusiste atención a lo que leí?** - el tono de su voz se asemejaba mucho a esas veces en las que me regañaba cuando era más joven.

.

- **¿Q-que no ves que me siento terrible? -** me referí al dolor físico y ciertamente no entendía porque me veía de esa manera como si fuera un preso o un delincuente.

.

-** ¿Qué no recuerdas nada de anoche? -**_'Anoche'_, débilmente me erguí entre muecas de dolor, sentándome a las faldas del cobertor, apoyando mi espalda adolorida sobre la fría madera- **te estoy hablando Sasuke**

**.**

**- Por dios Itachi -** me quejé en un leve gemido -** me duele la cabeza, no tengo ganas de pensar que pasó anoche** - _"¿Qué tan grave?"_ pensé al sentir su mano apretar mi antebrazo con bastante fuerza, comenzó a hacer presión sacándome más quejidos **- ¡O-Oye…!** - y entonces vi sus ojos, furiosos pero a la vez tan parecidos a los de papá, cuando sufría por el mal ajeno, nuestro mal cuando nos sucedía algo, entonces comprendí que algo malo había pasado.

.

**- ¿Te sientes terrible ahora? Te sentirás peor cuando te diga lo que pasó** - Sentí miedo y aun no me decía nada - **Sakura y tú terminaron anoche**

**.**

Una vez Itachi me había pegado con unas cerbatanas de juguete, eran pequeñas pero tremendos proyectiles que, con aquella velocidad me provocaron un llanto terrible.

.

No era comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo pero se asemejaba a como si fueran, esta vez, miles de dardos impactando en todo mi cuerpo, paralizándolo, dejándolo sin fuerza y movimiento.

.

O tal vez no se compare. Si, lo que estoy sintiendo es mucho, mucho peor.

.

-** ¿Q-qué?** - tragué y ni siquiera mi garganta rasposa me detuvo para dejar caer mi cuerpo sobre el piso, de no ser porque aun quedaba un poco de fuerza en mis brazos para apoyarme hubiera impactado -** ¿q-que d-dices…?**

**.**

**- Lo que oyes** - se hincó a mis pies y esa mascara de severidad y regaño cayó cuando su rostro mostró compasión hacia mi - **se acabó, tu y ella ya no son…**

**.**

**- ¡Ca-Cállate! ¡Mientes…estas mintiéndome!** -lo aparté. Yo lo creía mentira, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba llorando ahora? -** no es cierto… ¡Deja de mentir!**

**.**

**- ¡Sasuke mírame!** -me tomó de los brazos sumamente alterado, mientras yo estaba por perder los sentidos, los estribos, la razón, todo. Me estaba mintiendo -** ¡Terminaron! ¡Sakura y tú ya no son nada!**

**.**

**- N-no…no es cierto… ¡No es cierto, n-no es cierto…no…!** - comencé a balbucear pero más que una respuesta negativa para él era en origen a que yo no podía creerlo.

.

-** Sasuke… ¿Qué razón tendría yo para mentirte con algo así? -** apoyó su mano en mi hombro caído, en mis cabellos desgreñados, en mi aspecto deplorable.

.

- **¿C-cómo**… - Lloré, en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, donde nadie más me oía, solo él, mi hermano - **…c-cómo demonios pasó…?** - pregunté temeroso con la voz ahogada y casi con la garganta cerrada.

.

**- No lo sé muy bien…Sakura no quiso hablar luego que regresamos a los departamento** - abrí los ojos de golpe. Sakura. Me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos, jaloneándolas hasta sentir el dolor. Pensar en Sakura, en su nombre, en su risa e imaginarme sus ojos llenos de lágrimas todas tachándome como culpable. ¿Qué había hecho?

.

**- ¿Q-qué…** _- "hice?"_ - **¡¿qué fue lo que hice?!**

**.**

**- Sasuke, no lo sé…pelearon tal vez, saliste corriendo del club a buscarla y cuando llegamos ella estaba llorando y tú gritabas** - mi hermano suspiró o al menos eso fue lo que alcancé a escuchar** - debes hablar con ella…**

**.**

**- ¿C-Con qué cara…con qué cara voy a verla?**

**.**

¿Cómo iba a arreglar esto?

.

_(END SASUKE POV'S)_

_…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Más distante que ayer…

.

_"¿Sakura?"_

_._

Más distante que hoy…

.

_"¿Señorita Sakura?"_

_._

Mañana, mañana estaría mucho peor…

.

_"¡Haruno!"_

_._

**- ¿E-eh…?** - parpadeé con lagrimas en los ojos. Me había desentendido a media clase de semiótica y ahora todos, incluido Deidara y mi profesor, me comían con la mirada - **a-ah yo**… - me sequé las lagrimas rápidamente, carraspeando un poco para decir algo coherente -** t-tenía una basura en el ojo**

**.**

**- ¿Segura? Si te sientes mal puedes ir a la enfermería-** me sugirió el profesor. Tomé su oferta asintiendo solamente, caminando a paso de zombie hacia la enfermería.

.

Sentí el pasillo interminable, sentí que había perdido el rumbo y que ahora me orillaba a unos de los pilares para sostenerme y resbalar al suelo.

.

Lloraba, lloraba sin consuelo, apretándome el pecho, pensando en él.

.

Escuché pasos y el sonido de unas frituras cuando alguien las abre, luego escuche gritos hacia mí.

.

**- ¡Sakura-chan! -** Naruto y Konan habían llegado hasta mi, hincándose para tener más acceso a mi deplorable rostro.

.

**- ¿Sakura? ¡¿Sakura que tienes!?** - me apoyé en ella, en Konan, en lo más cercano que tenía a una hermana, a una especie de madre y me dejé abrazar. La mano de Naruto sostuvo una de las mías con firmeza - **no llores…** -no supe más, sentí que perdía fuerza y que mis ojos se cerraban.

…

_._

_._

_._

_._

…

La escena de la noche de ayer se vuelve recurrente en mi cabeza, tanto que me hace despertarme, abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que el puro blanco de aquellas cortinas de seda no son de mi cuarto o de la enfermería.

.

Me fijo en la lamparilla del techo, es redonda y tiene molduras, muy distinta a la de mi habitación, pero la reconozco, he estado ahí, y el viento sopla tan fuerte que realza el aroma familiar, de nuevo quiero llorar porque cuando viro el rostro, ahí está él, sentado al lado de la que es su cama y ahora la ocupo yo.

.

Con un suerte color verde militar y con la nariz y con ojos rojos.

.

-** Sa…Sasu…** - me detiene, pone su mano en mi frente y niega. Tiene razón, aunque no sé lo que piensa sé que no debo decir su nombre, hacerlo repercute a un terrible dolor, al menos en mi.

.

Mostrarle mi llanto lo hace importante y apenas ayer, mientras rodaba y lanzaba golpes a la almohada húmeda que se volvió testigo de mi dolor, prometí que mi decisión sería respetada, muy a pesar del profundo amor que sentía por él.

.

En su intento por tomar mi mano y besarla en lo que yo creía un gesto de disculpa, se la negué. Él me sonrió de una forma tan lastimera que quise abrazarlo.

.

**- N-no sé qué paso ayer…** - lo miré y unas inmensas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mi pero las contuve - **a-aunque esa no es justificación d-de lo que sea que te haya dicho o reclamado…**

**.**

**- E-esto…** - me senté con dificultad debido a los mareos, él intentó sostenerme pero nuevamente lo rechacé** - e-esto no tiene nada q-que ver con las cosas crueles que me dijiste…la confianza…** - lo miré reteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban por brotar de mis ojos **- no la tenemos…e-es por eso que esto ya no puede funcionar**

**.**

**- ¿Po-porque?** - apartó la silla de un jalón hincándose para tomar mis manos y aunque opuse resistencia logró su cometido, besarlas y llenarla de pequeñas gotas saladas -** Sa-Sakura…sé que cometí un error pe-pero…**

**.**

**- No e-es solo por ti Sasuke** - liberé una de mis manos y acaricie su rostro, él se acomodó como deseando que esa caricia fuera eterna -** n-ni siquiera s-se trata de una infidelidad -** reí comenzando a ahogarme -** pero duele como si lo fuera…v-verte con ella, no pude soportarlo, yo…** - solté un pequeño grito por el sobresalto, se habia lanzado a abrazarme de la cintura aun hincado, de tal forma que su cabeza quedó sobre mi regazo, cual niño pequeño necesita una caricia o un perdón -** Sa-Sasuke no…**

**.**

**- P-perdón…p-por las cosas t-terribles que te dije…** - rió con desesperación negando con frenesí la cabeza** - n-ni siquiera yo las recuerdo…**

**.**

**- D-dijiste que lo prefería a él…a Kiba… ¿c-como…?** - lo separé de mi cuerpo, corriéndome hacia el lado contrario de la cama -** ¿¡C-cómo fuiste capaz de decirme e-eso cuando t-tú estabas con ella?! ¡Y…aun tuviste el descaro de hacerme prometer q-que esperara a que pasara el verano para que todo volviera a la normalidad! ¡Fui estúpida al aceptarlo cuando la única cosa que quería era pasar las vacaciones contigo!**

**.**

**- ¿Entonces porque…?** - alcancé a observar cómo se ponía de pie con la cabeza baja **- ¿¡Porqué no me dijiste como te sentías?!**

**.**

**- ¡Porque todo el día te la pasabas con ella! ¿¡C-cómo iba a hacerlo?!** -"_De nuevo han vuelto"_pensé. Me refería a los reclamos y gritos que nos ciegan de lo que en verdad queremos y sentimos, pero ahora él está completamente sobrio para responder y sabe lo que dice, aunque este mal.

.

Somos adultos y lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

.

**- ¡Aun así! ¡Era tu responsabilidad decirme lo que…!**

**.**

**- ¿Mi responsabilidad? ¡Una pareja es de dos! ¿Por qué solo tenía que ser mi responsabilidad, ah?**- Tomé aire antes de seguir- **Pero está bien, si…toda es mi culpa ¡Absolutamente todo es por mi!**

**.**

**- S-Sakura… n-no quise decir**… -_**"**__No me toques"_ pensé. "_No lo hagas porque lloraré, lloraré tanto que te perdonaré y no quiero, porque sé que nada va a cambiar hasta que…"_

_._

**- N-no confías en mi ni yo en ti…** - lo supe, supe que él ya se habia dado cuenta de lo que se avecinaba, de lo que trataba de decir cuando su rostro palideció **- y hasta que no volvamos a confiar e-en el otro…n-no seremos otra cosa más que conocidos…**

**.**

**- ¿N-No estás hablando enserio, verdad? -** Pero él también lo sabía, que era necesario separarnos a pesar de que, al menos yo lo amaba más que a nada.

.

**- S-Será una prueba…** -balbuceé intentando sonreír pero me era imposible. Sentía que me asfixiaba de tanta tristeza**- s-si me amas de verdad yo…** -la puerta se abrió dejando ver la seriedad de Itachi a alternar su mirada entre su hermano menor y yo.

.

**- ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te amo, maldición! ¿C-cómo se que tu…?**

**.**

**- Yo también…** - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi sonrisa lastimera pero de corazón me conmovió a mi misma **- t-te amo b-bastante…-** reí con tristeza mirando el suelo, mirando como mis lagrimas caían y dejaban una mancha oscura en la alfombra -** y-y me odio tanto por n-no habértelo dicho antes…por eso duele…por eso hago esto…por ti y por mi**

**.**

**- Sa-Sakura…**

**.**

**- Ella tiene razón -** sentí el apoyo de Itachi con su sola mirada -** es lo mejor**

**.**

**- ¡Tú no te metas!** - Sasuke corrió hacia mí pero yo retrocedí -** Sa-Sakura…t-te amo…te amo más que a nada**

**.**

**- E-entonces entiéndelo**… - y a continuación hice lo que me dictó el corazón, algo que jamás creí posible que podría hacer debido a mi timidez y baja autoestima.

.

Lo tomé del rostro y lo besé, mezclando nuestras lagrimas, sintiendo la sal en medio del beso y lo solté, suplicándole con mis ojos para luego salir y cerrar, por el momento, la puerta del amor que alguna vez me dio miedo abrir.

.

.

* * *

_¿Que piensan? Dan ganas de matar a Sakura pero pienso que más de alguna ha pasado por una experiencia similar, tener el valor de hacerlo, no cualquiera lo hace._

_¡Y si tuve tiempo de subir!_

_Resulta que me voy el Lunes y ya el martes regresaré a clases, por favor, deseenme mucha suerte, la necesitaré para ponerme al corriente con todo lo que dejé pendiente! :(_

_Por otro lado, podría decirse que estos ya son los últimos capítulos, las ultimas semanas, espero no pasarme de 10 jaja, hasta ahora tengo avanzado 4 capítulos y posiblemente escriba unos 3 más, la verdad depende de la imaginación que obtenga._

_En el próximo capítulo: **Frenar el tiempo** , Sara provoca un nuevo malentendido. Sasuke y Sakura se pelean nuevamente y buscan excusas para atacarse verbalmente, Si es que su conciencia no se encuentra con él, no, ni aun así lo perdonaré. Siendo besado por ella y él incapaz de reaccionar _

_Comenten mucho! Los quiero!_

_JA NE!_


	25. Frenar el tiempo

_La canción que use como inspiración es: Sorry for everything de Dead by April_

_Por si les interesa x)_

* * *

**_Frenar el tiempo_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Dejaron de ser ellos mismos con todas esas dudas que iban acumulando. Sasuke estaba deshecho, la única cosa buena que había deseado siempre había tenido mal sabor, el peor de todos. El 'te amo' de Sakura fue doloroso, amargo pero lleno de sinceridad.

.

La vida sin ella parecía un estorbo en el camino para él y cada noche, tumbado al pie de su cama suplicaba que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla, pero cuando llegaba la mañana se daba cuenta que todo era real, tan real como los paños de ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su semblante pálido y fúnebre.

.

Cosas que ninguno de los dos entiende, Sakura aferrándose a su adorable aroma y a su recuerdo, cada día que Konan la visitaba aumentaba su dolor, privándose a preguntarle algo sobre él. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Se está alimentando bien?, cosas que deseaba saber de él, preguntas que se reprimía ahogándose en llanto bajo el abrazo de consuelo de la peliazul.

.

¿Me ama? ¿Me odia? ¿Ya me olvido?, preguntas como esa, rondaban con el pasar de los días en la cabeza de ambos.

.

Lagrimas que brotan sin piedad, en un silencio que parece perpetuo, y solo los separan un par de paredes y a pesar de eso ninguno tiene la fuerza para ver al otro. Él en su habitación, sentado al pie de su cama preguntándose, exigiéndose mil veces una respuesta al '¿Por qué?', jalándose los cabellos, llorando en silencio.

.

Y ella también, acostada en su cama, tan inerte que niega a querer moverse. Con los ojos ya bastante rojos al igual que la nariz y con la garganta herida.

.

Quieren frenar el tiempo.

…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

No sé si es que se cumplió ya su destino, si alcanzó perfección o si acabado, me refiero al amor. Al que sentía o siento por él. Lo recuerdo, desde hace un par de días, recuerdo su voz gritando mi nombre, sus llamadas al celular, necesitaba tiempo. Ambos. Y sé que él lo sabe perfectamente, que tal vez no dejó de confiar en mí en un ciento por ciento pero dudó y lo admitió, o eso me dijo Itachi al visitarme hace apenas la noche pasada, platicándome sobre él, sobre como comenzaba a figurarse su vida sin mí.

.

Yo no le reproché nada ni él a mí, aunque Sasuke por su parte dejó de hablarle al ser el mismo Itachi quien le había confesado que él me sugirió tomar una decisión. Sasuke creyó que fue su propio hermano el origen de su desdicha.

.

**- Sakura…Sakura ¿me oyes? -** Pierdo la noción del tiempo muy seguido, así como pierdo mis sentidos. Konan se la ha pasado visitándome diariamente, incluso ha pasado un fin de semana aquí, no entiendo cómo es que no se ha hartado de mí, me refiero a mi aspecto deplorable e insípido.

.

**- P-perdón… -** suspiré - **estaba pensando…**

**.**

**- En él ¿cierto?** - emití un sonido incómodo mirando hacia otro lado. Mis ojos estaban turbios y tristes, caídos y sin rastro de felicidad. Si yo me encuentro asi ¿Qué será de él en estos momentos? Pensarlo me duele y me provoca llorar, emitiendo gemidos de dolor, nuevamente, como todos los días - **Sakura…n-no quise decir eso**… - negué mordiéndome el labio inferior con mi rostro compungido ahora por las lágrimas.

.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no poder pensar en él sin sentirme culpable? Después de todo, había sido yo la que nos había hundido a ambos en esta situación.

.

**- Es m-mi culpa ¿sabes? - **emití con dificultad haciéndome casi un ovillo en el sofá en donde estaba sentada, en donde alguna vez estuvo él abrazándome - **y no p-puedo d-dejar de pensar en que hice mal…**

**.**

**- Sakura **- me habló con claridad, poniéndose de pie para hincarse frente a mí y tomar mis manos - **fue tu decisión y es claramente apoyada por mí y por Itachi **- tragué grueso **- no es tu culpa**

**.**

**- S-si la es…por mi cu-culpa es…**

**.**

**- Ya basta** - elevó la voz - no **puedes seguir culpándote así si, es cierto, Sasuke está sufriendo pero si tu fueras una 'perra' te valdría muy poco ¡pero no lo haces! ¡Mírate por el amor de Dios! ¡Estás mal, igual que él! y eso solo significa una cosa**

**.**

**- ¿Que me e-equivoqué…?**

**.**

**- No, que ambos se aman** - su seguridad, quisiera poder creerle o tal vez me niego a creerlo **- y porque se aman están sufriendo**

**.**

Si, él ya no me llama, dejó de insistir hace casi una semana. Verlo, escuchar su voz me duele bastante.

.

**- Y-Ya n-no me llama…**

**.**

**- ¿Para qué? **- sentí regaño de su parte - **nunca contestas, Sakura escucha, acepté tu decisión y estuve de acuerdo pero recuerda que la ladillita de Sara aun sigue aquí y tengo miedo, miedo de que ella haga algo para separarte de él para siempre**

**.**

**- E-entonces**… - mi gesto y ánimo se volvió gris y sombrío - **e-eso significará que no me ama…**

**.**

**- ¡Sakura!**

**.**

No importa que me regañe. Estoy corriendo riesgo, es cierto, ¿Será mi culpa? En parte tal vez, pero si me ama, me esperará, quería creer fielmente en su amor.

.

El sonido de la contestadora abarcó el silencio que por breves segundos se creó entre nuestra conversación. Ambas miramos el teléfono, no salía voz alguna hasta que lo oí, y contuve el aliento inconscientemente al reconocer su voz, ahora apagada y rasposa. Me causó un terrible dolor.

.

Y sus palabras sonaban tan lúgubres que me hicieron llorar, escuchando como él también lo hacía.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Cosas como _"Mírame, al menos escúchame. Aquí estoy, te sigo amando",_ dolorosas confesiones como esas hacían titubear a Sakura, de modo que al final había accedido a salir a despejar su mente junto con Konan quien la había invitado a un bar, únicamente ellas dos para hablar.

.

**- Sakura…sé lo más sincera conmigo ¿está bien?** - la Haruno sonrió débilmente mirando a su alrededor. Parejas alegres y cariñosas, la imagen del amor estaba presente en todos lados y ella sufría - **¿amas a Sasuke?**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**

**.**

**- Sasuke es un idiota, el peor -** enfatizó acomodándose más cerca de Sakura, inclinándose hacia la mesa - **Itachi me lo ha dicho todo, que él platicó contigo antes de que…**

**.**

**- Él tenía razón**… - la pelirosa suspiró - **pero que la haya tenido no significa que mi amor por Sasuke haya disminuido ahora **- lloró, derramando lágrimas encima de la servilleta **- me siento tan culpable**

**.**

**- ¿Entonces porque no lo arreglan? ¡Ambos se aman!**

**.**

_(END NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Escuchar reproches, ahora los escucho a diario. Hoy he regresado a la universidad, a recoger calificaciones y firmar actas y siento las miradas de personas que logran ver a través de mí, puedo suponer lo que piensan cuando me miran.

.

¿Culpable? ¿Tonta? ¿Estúpida por dejarlo?

.

Siempre me ha quedado claro que los hermanos Uchiha influyen bastante aquí y por lo que he alcanzado a oír de sus lenguas afiladas y palabras venenosas es que yo he sido la causante del sufrimiento del menor de ellos.

.

La Sakura de antes no hubiera aceptado que hablaran a sus espaldas pero sinceramente ya no soy la misma. No la de hace tres años, no la de hace un mes, ni de una semana, ni la de ayer. Con cada día que pasa me siento peor, incluso fantaseo que estoy por escuchar sus pasos corriendo detrás de mí, que me atrapará en un abrazo juguetón y que me susurrara palabras bellas.

.

El eco de su risa y de mis falsos reclamos se disuelven hasta desaparecer en mi mente.

.

**- ¿Sakura?**

**.**

Escucho saludos amables y aun así hago un esfuerzo por sonreír mientras la garganta me duele mirando a las pocas parejas de los pasillos de la universidad caminar.

.

¿Por qué hago esto? Si me duele con una intensidad sin precedentes, no hay comparación pero la situación suele ser la misma o hasta incluso peor.

.

**- Solo daremos una vuelta ¿está bien?** - asentí no muy convencida. Esa tarde Konan me habia invitado a tomar un trago. No es que quisiera descargar mis penas con un shot de tequila y con un karaoke, yo no soy de esas.

.

Era un bar tranquilo, sin mucho escándalo, lo suficiente para que pudiéramos conversar pero con el paso de las horas comenzó a llenarse, lo cual detestaba mi estado anímico.

.

**- Iré al baño** - anuncié mirando a Konan quien daba indicios de acompañarme - **voy sola**

**.**

**- ¿Estás segura? - **asentí asegurando lo que por su mente habia pasado. Cometer locuras, esa época ya era historia.

.

Nunca fui una guerrera para las batallas, era demasiado torpe incluso es posible que lo siga siendo. ¿Debo o no debo de estar en el lugar correcto?

.

Al final del pasillo, donde las luces de colores acentúan la tenue claridad que existe y cuando el eco de la música se vuelve turbia e indescifrable alcancé a escuchar gritos y reclamos. Cerca de la puerta de salida de emergencia, las cuales dan unas oxidadas escaleras abriendo hacia un balcón.

.

Me escabullí y al abrir la puerta algo azota mi cara. No es el viento, es la sorpresa.

.

**- Yo… ¡yo haría lo que fuera por ti!**

**.**

- "_Sara"_ - pasa por mi mente al reconocer su chillona voz ahora coartada por un llanto que no podía entender. Los tablones sueltos que hacían de celosía me daban un escondite, viendo su delgado cuerpo por pequeños orificios. Fue entonces cuando mi corazón sensible por el dolor volvió a dispararse en alarma - _"Sa...Sasuke" - _Mis pupilas a través de los huecos se hicieron diminutas bruscamente al reconocerlo.

.

**- Me… ¡me esforcé mucho para ti! ¡Vine a Hokkaido solo por ti y…!...pero…por más que me imponga la fantasía de que vas a amarme, en tu mente solo se encuentra ella ¿no es así? ¿¡No es así?!** - tragué grueso, abrí la boca temblorosa, mis labios resecos y mi ansiedad en el pecho comenzó a asfixiarme **- e-ella te dejó… y se exactamente porque… ella cree que me amas…que me quieres a mi… ¡Tú me quieres a mí!**

**.**

**- Sara…** - contengo la respiración al escuchar su voz. Ha pasado un tiempo en que no lo escucho hablar.

.

**- Quiero que me beses…quiero saber si de verdad no tengo oportunidad…**

**.**

- "_No la tienes"_ - me dijo mi subconsciente arrogante y egoísta _- "porque él es mío" _- son pensamientos mecánicos, inseguros, llenos de pánicos que opacan lo que realmente soy.

.

**- Puedes llegar a quererme después** - abrí los ojos ampliamente **- ¿con ella fue así no?**

.

- "_¿Q-qué?"…_

_._

**- Fue así ¿no es cierto? Sé que dudaste…se que aun dudas que ella de verdad te haya querido…** - "_quita tu mano, no lo toques" _pensé conteniendo mis ojos que comenzaron a arder **- ¿sabes Sasuke? -** su tono cambió, ya no se muestra desesperada, su actitud de sanguijuela, de esas chicas a las que estaba acostumbrada a tratar hace años, las que meten cizaña. Un amor enfermo pero poderoso - **tu eres hombre y como tal te sientes con el derecho sobre la mujer ¿no?, ¿y si ella no te hubiera escogido, que hubieras hecho?**

**.**

Los caballeros se vuelven patanes y los patanes que se vuelven caballeros. Si no hubiéramos aparecido en la vida del otro, si las cosas hubieran salido como lo planeado. Papá seguiría con vida, no me hubiese mudado a Hokkaido, Kiba sería mi novio y Sasuke aun nunca hubiera superado la muerte de sus padres.

.

Y sin embargo fue algo que no se planeo.

.

**- La forma en que ella reacciona por ti…** - nuevamente su mano toca la mejilla de Sasuke, junto a su rostro consternado - **yo puedo ser ella…buscabas un consuelo, algo que pudiera distraerte de la muerte de tus padres…** - me llevé una mano a la boca **- y sin embargo ella no lo sabe…**

**.**

**- Y-yo sé todo de ella…**

**.**

**- ¿Y que sabe ella de ti? Sabes todo de ella… ¿y dudas de lo que siente?, ella se queja siempre de ti y sinceramente te digo que yo te conozco más de lo que ella puede conocerse a si misma** - estaba atacándome y sin embargo me encontraba helada, sin ganas de aparecer sorpresivamente y refutar sus palabras **- ne Sasuke**… - de nuevo lo acaricia y parece que ha caído. Sus ojos están opacos, tristes y llenos de una incertidumbre encendida por ella - **ahora yo cuidaré de ti…no la necesitas a ella…**

**.**

Bajo consuelo, bajo los síntomas de la depresión por la muerte de sus padres ¿Sasuke únicamente me había buscado para eso?

.

Pero todo era… había sido…

.

**- T-tan real… - **musité inconscientemente.

.

Si es que su conciencia no se encuentra con él, no, ni aun así lo perdonaré. Siendo besado por ella y él incapaz de reaccionar.

.

De mi boca sale un jadeo, una asfixia poderosa y lágrimas de coraje. Todo se vuelve espeso, turbio, seco. Solté un gritillo ante el sobresalto de una mano opacando mi visión.

.

**- No te lastimes así** - empapé sus manos con lágrimas y su aroma tan familiar me dio protección a pesar de que tenía mucho tiempo que no conversaba con él - **no mires más…Sakura…**

**.**

**- D-Deidara…**

**.**

**- ¡Sakura!** - me mordí los labios escuchando a Konan llegar a mí a pasos apresurados, incapaz de apartar la mano de Deidara de mis ojos aún detrás de la celosía en donde me escondía -** Sakur**… - se quedó muda y con mi mano aparte la del rubio con tortuosa lentitud mirando al frente, saliendo de mi escondite, mirando por primera vez luego de esas largas días, nuevamente el rostro pasmado de Sasuke y la prepotencia de Sara - ¿**q-que haces aquí Sasuke?** - la voz de mi amiga sonaba molesta, incapaz de ver a otro lado, Sasuke me miraba, ¿se burlaba? ¿Qué pensaría? Alguna vez creí saberlo.

.

**- Sa-Sakura…n-no es lo que…** - pobres y apagados ojos, me dije a mi misma refiriéndome a los míos. Pobre y patética escena, pobre y patética Sakura. La verdad que ahora caía en forma de lágrimas era que nunca debí proyectar a futura cosas asi, un romance real, lo dije alguna vez, yo no aspiro para eso.

.

**- ¿¡Qué crees que haces?!** - gritó Konan. Yo era incapaz de hablar, estaba consternada.

.

**- N-no es lo que pa-parece…**

**.**

**- Konan, parece que fueras su novia o algo así -** ese tono, Sara destilaba muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas amigables.

.

**- ¡Cállate zorra! ¡Soy Yutaka para ti**! - luego miró a Sasuke - **te creí mas hombre… ¡Estaba segura de que amabas a Sakura! ¿¡Como puedes estarle haciendo esto?!**

**.**

**- ¡P-Pero la amo!** - me miró - ¡**S-Sakura…! Sakura…t-te amo…e-esto no es…- **_"No lo hagas, no te burles",_ pensé. Cerré los ojos con dolor, sintiendo las manos cálidas de Deidara sujetarme de los hombros, acunándome de espaldas con su pecho.

.

**- Vaya manera de demostrarlo** - sentir la mano del rubio tomar la mía me hizo sentir mal, irresponsable, culpable, porque él me conocía, todos lo hacían y yo conocía tan poco de la gente, de él, de Sasuke pero el pequeño acto de traición que acabo de presenciar supera mi culpa, provoca que me hierva la sangre.

.

Si esta es la manera en la que se usa a la gente por diversión y si esto fue lo que Sasori sintió de mí alguna vez, vaya que fui una perra.

.

Tal vez era el Karma.

.

Pero… ¿en verdad me lo merecía?

.

**- ¡Sakura…Sakura vuelve! -** hago caso omisos a los gritos de Konan y a la mano de Deidara que intenta retenerme. Nuevamente las luces del bar y ahora la música viva me marean y las nubosidad debido a mis lágrimas me nubla la visión, quiero detenerme a respirar sin importar que me vean llorar cuando escucho sus gritos detrás de mí, nuevamente comienzo a caminar apresuradamente, atravesando al multitud.

.

**- ¡Sa-Sakura, espera por favor!**

.

Es tan repetitiva esta escena que comienza a hartarme.

.

- ¡**No me sigas!** - si, cuando la lluvia cae, el chico corre en busca de la chica mientras se empapan de mil emociones.

.

**- ¡ Déjame explicarte! ¡Por favor! -** la forma en que besa, la forma en que sus labios se mueven rítmicamente, eso ya me lo sé, de la misma forma, tal vez que la besó a ella.

.

**- ¡Que no me sig…! **- fue un error haber aminorado el paso al igual que haber volteado solo para encararlo porque mi cara quedó estampada en medio de su pecho y de un posesivo y desesperado abrazo. Tantos días sin sentir su cuerpo, creí que la próxima vez que lo hiciera sería porque yo le habría pedido perdón tal vez y asi hubiésemos regresado, pero ahora es frío y duele, es áspero y me somete - **n-no…no te burles de m-mi…**

**.**

**- Te amo…t-te amo tanto…** _- "Mientes"_ pensé y sin embargo mi deseo de tenerlo siempre asi buscaba opacar mi dolor asi que comencé a forcejear.

.

**- L-la besaste…**

**.**

**- Ella lo hizo**

**.**

**- Y no hiciste nada por apartarla**… - le reclamé pero entonces indagué en que si yo poseía algun derecho sobre él o viceversa. Él y yo ya no eramos nada.

.

**- Tú estabas con él… -** comencé a balbucear y su mirada que flaqueaba se volvió dura hacia mí - **¿Dejaste a Kiba y ahora te ves con el amigo de Itachi? **- lo aparté bruscamente **- ¿¡como confiar en ti si haces lo que se te antoja?! ¿¡Cómo Sakura?!**

**.**

**- T-tienes razón**… - todo se volvió una serie de reclamos que no llevan a nada más que a lastimarnos. Porque intensamente lo sigo queriendo o incluso hasta más, tal vez porque ya lo veo perdido **- no confiamos…n-ni tu ni yo…**

**.**

**- ¿Esa es tu excusa?**

**.**

**- ¿Cuál es la tuya? -** rematé encendiendo mi enojo cuando las lagrimas habían sido mezcladas con el agua que caía a borbotes - **si mentir es decir que únicamente v-vine con Konan a charlar, entonces si, estoy mintiendo…pero ¿no es suficiente verdad? a diferencia de lo que oí y vi**

**.**

**- ¡Sara fue la que…!**

**.**

**- ¡No te creo! ¡ Así como tú no crees en mí y en que Deidara apareció de la nada, de esa misma manera no te creo!**

**.**

Perdóname porque soy cobarde, por no llamar a las cosas por su nombre, por no escuchar tus reclamos, que incluso se que te hice dudar, que todo esto es por mí. Que no te lo demostré en todas sus formas posibles lo mucho que me importas.

.

Perdona por todo esto. Me perdonaré yo por no actuar de acuerdo a lo que sentía, a como soy.

.

Terminando de esta manera, tal vez tú, tal vez yo, necesitemos este cambio.

.

**- S-se acabó…**

**.**

**- ¿Q-qué?**

**.**

**- Eso… **- si mis ojos lloran y los suyos también. Ahora me quedara el amargo sabor de la duda de lo que pudo alguna vez lograr ser - **se acabó…ya no más…**

**.**

**- Pe-pero dijiste q-que nos daríamos un tiempo…**

**.**

**- Y fue el suficiente…** - Para saber que lo amo con locura, que esto que sentimos nos consume a ambos -** pero ya no más Sasuke…**

**.**

**- Sa-Sakura…**

**.**

Lo que haya sido, perdónamelo todo.

.

.

* * *

_Primero que nada, disculpas por haberme retrasado un poco pero como saben he regresado a mis actividades luego de mi recuperación y eso me esta costando desveladas haha._

_También__ quiero decirles que en cuento a los comentarios que me dejan, me hace muy feliz que varias de ustedes se identifiquen con Sakura. Aunque realmente no he pasado por una experiencia como la que narro en este fic, hago un esfuerzo por imaginármela y comprender lo que algunas chicas pasan con un trago amargo._

_Volviendo al Fic, como ya dije en el capitulo anterior, estas pueden ser las ultimas semanas, pero no se preocupen, el lemmon que les prometí en un principio sigue en pie! :*_

_En el próximo capitulo: **El amor no es sumiso** , La confusión en Sakura aumenta. 20 de julio y el cumpleaños de Sasuke esta cerca. Mientras tanto, Itachi, fastidiado por la actitud lúgubre de su hermano menor decide tomar parte en el asunto pidiendo un favor a un viejo amigo. ¿De que manera afectará su perverso plan? ¿Será para bien o para un terrible final? ¿Quien será el viejo amigo?_

_Enseguida subiré la continuación de '**Sin apariencias'** :)_

_Sin más por añadir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y agradezco a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer esto._

_Hoy les mando besos sabor pollo frito (es lo que recién acabo de comer haha)_

_Comenten mucho!_

_JA NE!_


	26. El amor no es sumiso

**_El amor no es sumiso_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_ ._

- **Sakura, mi cielo ¿Por qué te lastimas de esta manera? **- De alguna manera Sakura necesitaba desahogarse; llorar días enteros no era lo suyo, no desde la muerte de su padre.

.

Juró que la única vez en que nuevamente lloraría sería el día en que Mio le hiciera falta. Había faltado a su promesa, soltando el llanto ajeno a su sangre, por esa persona que le había robado el aliento.

.

- **¿M-me vas a regañar?** - Su llanto tembloroso rebosó junto a una amarga risa al escuchar a su madre del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

.

- **Perdóname Sakura, yo…yo debería estar contigo y…** - La pelirosa negó. Envuelta en sábanas blancas en la oscuridad de su sala, en completo silencio.

.

- **M-mamá…si pudieras verme…**

** .**

- **Estaría muy orgullosa…** - La Haruno menor abrí los ojos de golpe **- y muy triste t-también…**

** .**

- **¿Q-que…?**

** .**

- **No sé que haya pasado entre ustedes pero estoy muy orgullosa de que tomes tus decisiones**

** .**

- **¿P-pero…?**

** .**

- **Sakura…tú ya has dejado de ser una niña y eso es lo triste **- su risa lastimera **- pero de algo estoy segura…**

** .**

- **¿Qu-que él me ama? -** rió con amargura. Últimamente no dejaba de pensar en ello y quiso encontrarle un significado oculto, uno diferente.

.

- **No… -** Sakura se azoró escuchando con atención - **que tu lo amas a él más que a cualquier cosa**

.

Amor. La palabra especificaba muchas cosas entre ellas dolor. Quien no sufre es porque no ama de corazón. Pero el amor nunca te hará llorar ¿entonces porque su cuerpo se empeñaba en demostrarle lo contrario? ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Cómo lo define la gente?

.

Cada pareja vive su historia y el amor está presente en diferentes formas.

.

Nadie puede definirlo.

.

- **M-Mamá… **- la mujer atendió **- ¿q-que es lo que me pasa?** - Si es normal que se sienta culpable. Que se lo diga porque no entiende nada.

.

- **Se llama amor, Sakura…y si el tiempo y el destino asi lo quiere, tu y él volverán a estar juntos**

**.**

_(END NORMAL POV'S)_

_ ._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

.

Porque no soy capaz de decir lo que siento pero soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él. Porque cuanto más lo pienso, más duele y se vuelve insoportable.

.

Como los rasgueos de una guitarra triste.

.

Me bloqueé, él controla mi estado de ánimo. Ahora duerme cada noche entre lágrimas, escuchando canciones que solo enfatizan el dolor. Me detengo a imaginar el cómo será el próximo encuentro, cuando nuestras vidas y miradas se crucen.

.

Imaginar que ya es mañana y ves que nada ha pasado, que todo sigue igual tal cual lo dejamos.

.

Él con su vida y yo con la mía.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

_(SASUKE POV'S)_

.

Deshecho es poco. Vulnerable también. Incompleto es lo correcto, porque con ello no puedo ser yo, porque cuando una parte le falta a algo, se vuelve inútil, obsoleto, gris.

.

Sakura es mi corazón, ella lo es todo para mí y un ser humano sin el motor que bombea su vida no es nada. Es extremista, es dramático, es la verdad.

.

Me sentía tan seguro al tenerla, ese fue un autogol. Un punto no a mi favor. Utópicamente creí que Sakura siempre sería mía e inconscientemente fui egoísta, logré lo que nunca quise llegar a hacer, la lastimé.

.

Escucho decir cosas como '_que Sakura es problemática, es pesimista, es tímida, es miedosa, insegura'_. Su personalidad diferente, todos sus gestos, toda ella.

.

Yo elegí quererla, aceptando todo lo que eso conllevaba. Elegí creerle sus verdades y mentiras a medias cuando se ponía nerviosa, porque confiaba en ella. Elegí que ella fuera la única que me tomara la mano, que acelerara mi corazón, que fuese mi locura, que fuese el motivo de mis risas pero también elegí dejar de escucharla, elegí la desconfianza, elegí que mis impulsos se desbordaran, elegí fallarle.

.

Elegí celarla, elegí discutir, elegí lastimarla, elegí arriesgarla.

.

Elegí perderla.

_**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**…**_

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

.

Al haber transcurrido los días, Sasuke y Sakura tomaron decisiones diferentes.

.

Era 20 de Julio, ambos lo recuerdan bien.

.

- **¿Una fiesta? -** Sasuke inclinó sus lentes hacia abajo, apartando la mirada de su lectura. 20 días habia transcurrido sin Sakura, lo difícil habia sido la primera semana.

.

La costumbre se hizo monótona y mecánica, tanto él como ella realizaban sus actividades diarias como robots, sin ganas, las cumplían solo porque era su deber hacerlo.

.

- **Tu cumpleaños es en 3 días, asi que estaba pensando en que te organizáramos una reunión - **la mirada de Sasuke se oscureció de repente.

.

- ¿**Ella también?** - Itachi dudó en hablar **- si ella no esta no me interesa**

**. **

- **Pero Sasuke…** - el menor lo miró de manera fría. Itachi suspiró entristeciendo su semblante - **oye, escucha -** el azabache no hizo en poner interés, fingiendo volver a su lectura -**mírame al menos**

**.**

- **Te escucho**

**.**

- **Al menos deberías hacer el intento de salir un poco para que te dÉ el sol, estas pálido, no quieres comer, gruñes por cualquier cosa y…**

**.**

- **Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, Itachi **- Sasuke masculló mirándolo nuevamente con fastidio **- no me interesa salir y conocer gente**

**.**

- **No hablo de conocer chicas si crees que ha eso me refiero** - refutó el mayor mirándolo con seriedad **- se que Sakura siempre ocupará un lugar importante en tu corazón**

**.**

- **Ocupa -** corrigió el joven Uchiha haciendo énfasis en modo presente.

.

- **Si, bueno, a ella no le gustaría verte así**

**.**

- **¿Tú que sabes? A ella no le importo** - Sasuke sufría lo que se llamaba ambivalencia o muy cercano a padecerlo. Desear, adorar, amar un momento a Sakura y luego deprimirse en fracción de segundo por lo que él creía que le habia echo.

.

Itachi lo desconocía, la razón por la que su hermano menor actuaba así. El motivo más lógico que encontraba era que a Sasuke le habia pegado el amor demasiado intenso.

.

Ambos se amaban y actuaban como críos en maternal.

.

Comenzaba a perder el control y las riendas sobre Sasuke. Verlo todas las mañanas, de tal manera que la misma imagen se asemejaba a la de años atrás, cuando Sasuke no había superado la muerte de sus padres.

.

Pero entonces aparición Sakura y en término reales lo salvó. Ahora que ya no estaba ella, ¿Quién lo salvaría nuevamente del doloroso mal de amor?

.

A Itachi le fastidiaba tener que intervenir en asuntos que no le concernían, pero Sasuke era diferente, él era su hermano, sangre de su sangre, perder ese avance que había logrado sería perder la esencia del mismo. También estaba Sakura, a la que quería como una hermana.

.

¿Qué hacer en esos casos? ¿A quién apoyar?

.

- **Entonces, tu respuesta es un rotundo 'no' ¿cierto? **- Sasuke no le prestó atención - **me refiero a que no iras a tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños**

**.**

- **Exacto, así que deja de insistir -** Itachi apretó los puños, invadiendo sus emociones de una rabia interminable.

.

- **Y si te digo que ella ira ¿ cambiarías de opinión? -** los ojos ónix del menor se abrieron sorpresivamente.

.

- **¿Estás tratando de persuadirme**? - el mayor alzó los hombros - **Sakura no irá por mas que se lo pidan, ella**… - una sonrisa radiante y el brillo de ojos verdes asaltaron momentáneamente la mente de Sasuke provocando que cerrara sus ojos con pesar solo para mantener esa adorable imagen por un rato más.

.

- **Si, incluso si yo se lo pido sé que no irá** - la voz de Itachi sonaba cargada de severidad, como quien regaña a un hijo - **pero yo no se lo pediré**

**.**

- **¿Mandarás a Konan?** - Sasuke había comenzado a fantasear, sonriendo tristemente ante la posibilidad de un rechazo, pero deseaba verla más que a nada en el mundo.

.

- **No, no mandaré a nadie** - el joven Uchiha miró al mayor con una ceja alzada de manera extraña **- tu personalmente la invitarás** - Sasuke bombeó sangre con un poderoso latido de miedo.

.

Si, Itachi era perverso.

_**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**…**_

- **He considerado…** - Konan se llevó un trozo de chocolate a la boca haciendo una pausa **- osos de peluche, una nariz de payaso, ropa interior con dibujos de Pikachu ¡ah, ya sé! ¡Vertiré un poco de ese polvo pica pica en su loción y asi…! ¡Se me ocurrirá algo vergonzoso y humillante!**

.

- **De acuerdo, eso es incluso demasiado para ti **- comentó Sai uniéndose a la revolución de azucares, mordiendo unas gomitas **- ¿aun estas molesta por lo que le hizo a Sakura?**

**.**

- **¿Quieren bajar la voz? -** agregó Naruto con la mejilla inflada debido a la paleta que saboreaba - **Sakura-chan podría escuchar y…**

**.**

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. Naruto y Konan chillaron de miedo, era tarde de películas de terror, y solo ver el semblante de Sakura auguraba cosas peores.

.

- **A-Ah…S-Sakura-chan… -** la pelirosa escurría agua por su rostro. Se estaba durmiendo literalmente sobre Naruto asi que tuvo que ir a lavarse la cara para mantenerse despierta.

.

Al igual que Sasuke, ella se encontraba en un estado de ' automático', dormía poco y se alimentaba mal.

.

- **Te ves horrible -** bromeó el pelinegro recibiendo un codazo en las costillas, obsequio de Konan **- a-auch**

.

- **Me he visto peor, créeme** - y aunque Sakura se esforzara por retomar su vida cotidiana, le resultaba difícil cada noche al ir a dormir. Siempre estaba él en su cabeza.

.

- **Amm, bueno**… - la peliazul intentó retomar la conversación de manera sutil para no dañar a la Haruno **- es un bonito 20 de julio ¿no?**

**.**

- **Si…** - siseo Sakura con la mirada baja - **solo faltan 3 días…** - susurró con la intención de que nadie la escuchara.

.

Un pastel enorme que velas de colores. Uno que otro globo. Colocarle un gorro y una nariz de payaso para cumplir el capricho de Itachi al tomar una foto vergonzosa a su hermano menor. En su mente y con muchas semanas atrás, Sakura había estado planeado el cumpleaños número 21 de Sasuke con mucho entusiasmo y amor.

.

Ahora ese deseo intenso tendría que sepultarlo.

.

Las horas pasaron sin que pudiera contarlas y nuevamente el día se le escapaba de las manos. Sai y Naruto se habían ido antes con una excusa bastante absurda, es obvio que iban a ver a Sasuke como casi siempre todas las noches para intentar reanimarlo.

.

Ahora Sakura se terminaba de poner su gabán beige mientras se dirigía a la puerta del departamento de Konan.

.

- **¿Segura que puedes irte sola?** - preguntó la peliazul con preocupación.

.

- **No me perderé -** Sakura intentó sonreír.

.

- **No es necesario que finjas conmigo ¿sabías?, se muy bien como te sientes **- Sakura bajo el rostro.

.

- **No creo que lo sepas** - siseó con amargura. Konan soltó una risita melancólica tomándola por sorpresa **- ¿eh?**

**.**

- **No eres ni serás la primera persona que sufre por amor Sakura, tú me recuerdas a mi hace mucho tiempo**

**.**

- **¿C-cómo?**

**.**

- **Tu verdugo se llamaba Sasori ¿no es así?** - la pelirosa se azoró - **el mío se llamaba Pain, era algo así como la soberbia y el egoísmo andante, todos alguna vez se topan con ese tipo de gente, el verdadero reto es lidiar con ello**

**.**

- **Tú… ¿te enamoraste? -** la peliazul suspiró, tomando de la mano a Sakura hasta guiarla a la sala nuevamente. En medio de la tenue luz de sus lamparillas de noche, les dio un ambiente que las acogía y les daba confianza y calidez.

.

- **Creí estarlo** - Konan sonrió como si le diera gracia **- pero yo era muy sumisa, con un padre alcohólico y sin una madre, tal vez buscaba en los hombres esa figura paternal sin saber que únicamente mudaba de hoyo, yo deseaba salir de él **- y nuevamente la duda de estar haciendo lo correcto o no asaltaba la mente de la pelirosa - **hasta que conocí a Itachi** _- "Uno puede darse cuenta_", pensó Sakura, darse cuenta de cuando se habla del amor y cuando se habla de una mentira. El rostro de Konan se iluminaba por si solo al hablar del Uchiha y Sakura se perdió en su emocionante sonrisa, escuchando su historia de amor, tan distinta a la suya pero con el mismo sentimientos, inconscientemente dejó de sentirse lúgubre, sonrió - **tu historia con Sasuke debe continuar, Sakura**

.

_**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**….**_

21 de Julio. Los chicos de su facultad le habian organizado una fiesta a Sasuke y por motivo de que muchos viajarían por la vacaciones decidieron adelantarlo.

.

- **Ya dije que no iré** - refunfuñó Sasuke saliendo de la cocina.

.

- **No se trata de mi, tu facultad ha preparado esto para ti, no tiene nada que ver conmigo Sasuke**

**.**

- **Aun así, yo no les pedí que**… - Itachi le jaloneó la mejilla como cuando pequeños, ya bastante fastidiado por la actitud renuente de su hermano **- ¡O-Oye!**

**.**

- **¡Ya basta, iras a esa fiesta y ya!**

**.**

- **¡P-Pero…!**

.

- **¡Dije que iras!** - Itachi terminó de decir (ordenar) subiendo a su cuarto para tomar rápidamente el teléfono y colgárselo al hombro mientras revisaba sus contactos en el celular -**Utakata, es hora de que me devuelvas el favor que me debes -** una risa de escuchó del otro lado de la línea **- calla y escucha…**

.

_**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**…**_

- **¡E-Espera…!**

.

- **¡No hay tiempo**! - Konan era apta para correr una maratón, eso creyó Sakura en el momento en que habia corrido para alcanzarla en el momento preciso que pensaba tomar un taxi para regresar a su apartamento ese mismo día en el que habia ido a visitarla nuevamente; eso más la velocidad con la que la arrastraba por las tiendas del centro comercial.

.

- **¡E-Escúchame!** - La peliazul se quedó rígida al ver sentir que Sakura lo hacía liberándose de su agarre de muñeca **- n-no pienso ir…**

**.**

- **¿No crees que están llevando esto al extremo?** - Sakura se mordió el labio insegura de responder - **ya es hora de que hablen ¿o no?**

**.**

- **E-es de-demasiado pronto para…**

**.**

- **Eso lo hace aún mejor ¿no crees?**

.

Solamente pasaba diez minutos con el amor de su vida, y miles de horas pensando en él.

_**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**…**_

- **Tu hermana la loca ahora me da una razón para devolver un favor** - con su mirada risueña, Amaru, la hermana menor de Sara, describía a su adorable novio como "el encantador" - **quien lo diría -** ironizó el de ojos ámbar echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

.

- **¿Sara esta en Hokkaido?** - el de cabellos marrón oscuro, tirando a negro, asintió sonriendo de manera vaga **- espera ¿Cómo que devolver un favor?**

**.**

- **Cariño, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿tren bala o avión?**

**.**

- **¿A-ah?** - Amaru se quitó los lentes, apartando su libro para mirar con cierto pánico nervioso a su novio.

.

- **Pasaremos nuestras vacaciones en Hokkaido, Amaru-chan**

.

.

* * *

_Una enorme disculpa a todoos! Si, la semana pasada no subí continuación de ninguna de mis dos historias porque, como les había comentado, había regresado a reintegrarme a la universidad y era semana de exámenes. _

_Tenia maquetas por hacer así que no tuve tiempo de nada, ni de dormir :(_

_Espero que no se repita esta situación hahaha_

_En el próximo capítulo: __**Triste melodía**__ , un malentendido muy bien planeado. Sakura es presa del 'cuando únicamente salen lagrimas en lugar de palabras'. Las luces del club abruman a Sakura pero entre todo el alboroto algo hace que su corazón termine de romperse. Todos necesitan un consejo incluso en el peor de los momentos._

_Pasen a '__**Sin apariencias'**_

_Los quiero, comenten!_

_JA NE!_


	27. Triste melodía

_OST - Treasured Memories_

_Ya sabe, para hacer más dramático el capítulo xD_

* * *

**_Triste melodía_**

* * *

(NORMAL POV'S)

.

No esperaba invitación, no esperaba recibirla de manos de él y menos en su propio apartamento. Sakura estaba atónita.

.

- **Y-yo…** - él se la tendió torpemente, evitando, por alguna razón, que ella viera su rostro. No habia tanto problema, después de todo aquella sudadera de color azul marino con el gorro arriba cubría completamente su rostro - _"¿Por qué se esconde?" _- pensó la pelirosa al no verlo emitir sonido alguno. Simplemente sus gestos y su manera de moverse le dieron pauta a Sakura para desconfiar **- E-Etto…S-Sasuke… - **y salió huyendo, dejándola completamente confundida.

.

- **Y… ¿Quién era?** - canturreó Konan apareciendo en la sala con una toalla en su cabello húmedo.

.

Sakura cerró la puerta y tras hacerlo se apegó a ella usándola como apoyo para no caer.

.

- **Sa-Sasuke…** - la peliazul alzó las cejas ante la sorpresa.

.

- **¿Es enserio?** - Sakura asintió como tonta, apoyando la invitación encima de su pecho mientras este subía y bajaba con intensidad - **wee, pareces un poco alterada ¿estás bien?**

**.**

- **S-si…pero…actuaba muy extraño **- Konan frunció el ceño - **se veía…diferente**

**.**

- **¿En qué sentido?**

**.**

- **Amm bueno, para empezar ocultaba su rostro, no pude verlo con claridad pero…** - la pelirosa sacudió la cabeza sin siquiera terminar la primera oración **- a-además… ¿no estaba más alto?** - la Yutaka crispó los ojos de manera sospechosa, gesto que Sakura no notó debido a sus latidos acelerados.

.

- **Si, bueno, amm,…tal vez es la costumbre** - Konan rió de manera nerviosa **- lo veías todos los días, ahora no lo ves y… **- un aura deprimente envolvió a Sakura. La de ojos ámbar se alteró intentando remediar su comentario **- ¡a-ah, n-no quise decir…!** - _"Maldición, ¿cómo me metí en esto?"_

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Y mientras Naruto y Sai se encargarían de llevar a Sasuke al club donde festejarían su cumpleaños, Itachi atendía otro asunto.

.

- **¡Me niego! ¡No seré parte de una mentira cruel! **- Se parecían ligeramente en el físico, era cierto, y aunque Itachi nunca había tenido el placer de conocer a la familia de Sara, no esperaba que la novia de su viejo amigo Utakata fuera la hermana menor de Sara - **para empezar, no estoy entendiendo nada** - la de cabello rojizo tomó con violencia el cuello de la camisa de Utakata **- que tu explicación sea sensata antes de que te rompa el cuello** - el de ojos ámbar sonrió, ya bastante acostumbrado al temperamento de su novia.

.

- **¿No es un encanto? **- preguntó el ojiambar al Uchiha mientras no paraba de reírse.

.

- **¡No soy un encanto! -** y mientras Amaru sacudía de manera graciosa a Utakata, Itachi se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea pedir su ayuda.

.

En definitiva, Amaru era el doble de salvaje que Sara.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Los nervios de Sakura no cabían en ningún contenedor, ni en la palma de su mano, ni en nada.

.

Y mientras más se acercaban a su destino, su instinto suicida salía a relucir cada 5 minutos en los que paranoicamente intentaba abrir la puerta del auto para salir huyendo.

.

- **¡Por el amor de Kami, Sakura! ¡Compórtate!**

**.**

Los reflectores de colores alumbraban su rostro como si fuera un arcoíris. A travesar la puerta, quedando literalmente sorda por el sonido de la música del club la mareo un poco.

.

- **Espera aquí, iré por Itachi** - y en su trayecto, Sakura no paraba de mirar a todos lados a cada segundo intentando visualizar a Sasuke.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- **¡Dije que me niego!** - Amaru miró a su novio quien luchaba con 'quien sabe qué' frente al enorme espejo de una de las habitaciones que tenía la parte trasera de aquel club - **¿¡Me estás oyendo tan siquiera, Utakata?!**

**.**

- **Si, si linda, emm, ¿me pasas el delineador?** - el muchacho gritó de dolor al hurgarse el ojo sin querer - **¡Carajo! ¡¿Por qué este chico tiene los ojos tan afilados?!**

**.**

- **¡Utakata!** - la muchacha lo tomó de los hombros para mirarlo, quedando completamente embobada al verlo **- a-ah…**

**.**

- **¿Qué? ¡¿qué?! - **chilló él al borde del colapso imaginando su horrible rostro - **¿m-me veo mal? ¡Esto es un asco!**

**.**

- **E-en realidad…** - _"se ve endemoniadamente sexy"_ - pensó la pelirroja tragando grueso - _"ese mini bastardo hermano de Itachi debe ser el doble de ello"_ - rió para sí, soltando a su novio mientras se carcajeaba ella sola.

.

- **Debo decir que no te quedan mal los pupilentes violetas, mi querida Amaru-chan** - el ahora pelinegro abrazó a la muchacha por detrás, susurrándole al oído **- aunque prefiero mil veces tus ojos azules **- la puerta se abrió bruscamente, Utakata reconoció rápidamente a la persona - **¡Ah, Konan-chan, Itachi me habló mucho de ti, soy…!**

**.**

- **No hay tiempo para eso, es hora** - tanto la pelirroja como Konan tragaron grueso preguntándose una vez más en sus mentes si era correcto lo que a continuación iba a suceder. Por otro lado, Utakata solo alzó los hombros con diversión, asintiendo.

.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- **Vamos Teme, quita esa cara de amargado, es tu fiesta -** Y aunque Naruto hacia todo lo posible por animar a Sasuke, este únicamente había monopolizado aquel sofá lounge como suyo, de modo que desde que había llegado al club no se había quitado de ahí.

.

- **Dime Naruto** - Sasuke asentó su bebida en la mesita de cristal, para inclinarse y hablar con el rubio - **¿Cómo te sentirías al estar en una fiesta a la que fuiste obligado a venir, sabiendo que el amor de tu vida ya no está contigo?** - el Uzumaki abrió la boca sin emitir palabras, solo balbuceos - **contéstame**

**.**

- **¿Enserio Sakura es el amor de tu vida? -** Sasuke lo laceró con la mirada **- s-solo bromeaba**

**.**

- **No me has respondido**

**.**

- **Mal** - el pelinegro lo miró más intensamente **- terrible, amm, sin ganas de nada**

**.**

- **Exacto ** - el Uchiha volvió a tumbarse de espaldas al respaldo del sofá con desgano - **ahora sabes cómo me siento**

**.**

- **¿Por qué viniste entonces?**

**.**

- **Porque Itachi me obligó aunque…** - la mirada de Sasuke se volvió opaca - **si ella hubiera venido…**

**.**

- **Pero Sakura-chan si vino -** el semblante del Uchiha se volvió pálido y sorprendido.

.

- **¿Q-qué? **- y entonces el rubio supo que habia cometido una indiscreción, una muy grande - **¿S-Sakura está aquí? -** Sasuke se puso de pie identificando la respuesta de Naruto como un 'si'

.

- **O-Oye… ¡Sasuke, es-espera!**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

Si bien Sakura no era una persona impaciente, en aquella situación en la que las luces de neón comenzaron a fastidiar su visión y la música sus oídos, se cansó. Sintiéndose fuera de lugar, decidió tomar un poco las riendas de la situación.

.

- _"Lo buscaré…tal vez solo así…"_ - Pudiera calmar esa ansiedad intensa que sentía acompañando sus frenéticos latidos.

.

Las cosas que ella haría por él eran similares a las que él haría por ella. Todas.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- **¿C-cómo que le dijiste que Sakura estaba aquí?** - Konan intentaba no deshacer su peinado una vez que se había topado con el rubio con una cara de haberla 'regado'.

.

- **E-eh bueno, s-se me salió, además…** - Naruto pasó su mirada por encima del hombro de Konan mirando a dos personas que no conocía pero que a la vez sí - **¿Quiénes son ellos y porque están…?**

**.**

- **Naruto, no es el momento** - la peliazul detuvo la conversación haciendo un ademán con su mano de que ya no siguiera. Itachi apareció.

.

- **¿Ya está todo listo? -** el Uchiha reparó en Naruto y rápidamente palideció **- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar entreteniendo a Sasuke?**

**.**

- **¿Cómo que entretenerlo?** - el rubio comenzó a desesperarse **- ¿de que me he perdido? ¿y po-porqué estoy viendo al Teme detrás de Konan si él…?**

**.**

- **Konan ¿Qué no le dijiste a Naruto sobre esto? **- la Yutaka sintió la venida del diablo en ese momento mientras intentaba que sus risas opacaran su nerviosismo.

.

- **¿Decirme qué? ¡No entiendo na…!** - Naruto cortó de golpe sus reclamos comenzando a divagar en su mente **- Esperen ¿en donde esta Sakura-chan?**

**.**

- **De acuerdo, acabemos con esto de una vez **- Itachi miró a Utakata y a Amaru que, más que parecer ellos mismos parecían los dobles de Sasuke y Sara.

.

- **Itachi… -** la mano de Konan estrujó la del Uchiha con el temor carcomiéndole los sentidos **- ¿e-estás seguro de esto?**

**.**

- **Espero que si**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

La desesperación me abrumó, la fatiga de buscarlo por largos minutos en los que la música solo empeoraba mi cualidad paciente. De pronto me sentí mareada por tanto escándalo. Ya no distinguía entre los colores o la bruma producto del tabaco.

.

Fue entonces hasta que los vi y sentí que me quedaba sin oxígeno. Que la garganta me raspaba, que mi cuerpo temblaba, que mis ojos ardían.

.

Frente a mí, Sara me daba la espalda en medio de sus fogosos movimientos mientras besaba a alguien frente a ella, apoyado en la barra, acorralado por ella y aunque no pude distinguir su rostro, supe claramente que era él.

.

¿Quién más tendría el cabello tan perfectamente desgreñado pero que a la vez parecía tan ordenado? Tan negro, tan brillante, tan al estilo de Sasuke.

.

Y si, si lloré, pero en ese mundo al que él y ella pertenecen a nadie le importa, eso fue lo que pensé cuando me di cuenta que las personas seguían bailando alegremente a mí alrededor.

.

Yo no pertenecía a esa élite a la que él estaba acostumbrado, entonces supe que nunca debí irme de Honsu, mi lugar de origen, nunca debí venir a Hokkaido en primer lugar.

.

Pero esta vez me rehusé a ir hasta ellos y reclamarles, evité desgreñar a Sara asi como también me abstuve de golpearlo a él. Solo huí. Yo era muy buena para eso, la mejor, no me costaría nada desaparecer.

.

_(END SAKUDA POV'S)_

_._

_(SASUKE POV'S)_

_._

Estaba ansioso y lejos de sentirme preocupado, por esta vez, creía que podría hacer las cosas bien, que ella y yo podríamos hablar y aclarar las cosas.

.

Pero supe que algo no andaba bien, me sentía ligeramente preocupado, llevaba más de 15 minutos buscando a Sakura y ella no aparecía a mi vista. Fue entonces que cuando estaba por rendirme la vi, de pie casi en medio de la pista de baile. Con los ojos engrandecidos, vi sus lágrimas y una mueca sumamente triste y destrozada.

.

Dirigí mis ojos a lo que ella miraba y quede tan rígido como ella.

.

- **P-pero qué...** - dejé de mirar a la pareja farsante y entonces vi como Sakura comenzaba a hacerse paso entre la gente hacia la salida. Me apresuré a seguirla - **n-no…** - _"e-es un malentendido" _- Uno muy bien planeado.

.

_(END SASUKE POV'S)_

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Esta escena de mi vida, este momento de ella se llama 'cuando ya solo te salen lágrimas en lugar de palabras'. Algo que escuché alguna vez de un par de muchachas en mi antigua vida, cuando no era Hokkaido mi ligar de residencia, cuando era una rebelde, cuando no importaba nada más que yo.

.

No sé que decir, ni por dónde empezar; no sé ni lo que siento. Algo me oprime el corazón mientras corro desesperadamente por las calles. Es algo asi como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el pecho, cerca del corazón lo que hace que me cueste respirar.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Contando una historia, parecía que Sakura y Sasuke se posaban en puertas diferentes, cruzaban calles distintas, ella huyendo y él queriéndola encontrar. Todo era perfecto, pero siempre en algun punto las cosas se tuercen.

.

Y ahí estaba ella, hundida en las miserias sin su presencia. Solo podía temblar. No quería oir excusas, ni besos, ni 'hasta luego'. La locura siguió llevándola al lugar donde lo conoció.

.

Sakura volvió al lugar que alguna vez fue parte de su historia romántica. La tienda de discos donde Sasuke solía trabajar.

.

La sección de comedia estaba estratégicamente al lado de la sección de romance. Ocasiones como, en las que se decidía por una película y casi mágicamente él aparecía a su lado, rozando su mano para alcanzar la misma.

.

Se recorrió la biblioteca y recordó la misma acera en la que habia chocado con él.

.

Caminando por el parque cuando una mano amiga se poso sorpresivamente en su hombro.

.

- **Hola**

**.**

Una sonrisa más que acumular, pensó ella. Inesperadamente, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el rubio le colocó sus audífonos pasando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y aunque Sakura intentó detenerlo, él negó sonriéndole más.

.

Treasured Memories era el nombre de la melodía. Triste y romántica a la vez.

.

- **E-es hermosa pero…** - Sakura sonrió con dolor **- solo me hace sentir peor…**

**.**

- **Con más razón **- Deidara sonrió - **en verdad pensé que tu no llegarías a sufrir lo que yo -** la pelirosa, aun con lágrimas, abrió los ojos con asombro - **¿recuerdas que perdí un año? - **ella asintió **- mis razones fueron tan importantes como infantiles y estúpidas…** - No era fácil deducir que a juzgar por su templado y suave todo de voz melancólico, Deidara habia sufrido por un amor - **¿increíble, no te parece?**

**.**

- **¿Pe-perdiste un año…por amor?**

**.**

- **Las personas siguen juzgándome, yo solo me rió, tal vez algunas de ellas lo digan porque creen que tuvieron una situación similar, pero Sakura -** tomó sus manos frías**- nunca es igual, nadie puede saber, nadie experimentar lo mismo, el amor se repite como una palabra Sakura, un término que alguien denominó asi pero, la forma en que se expresa y en la que se vive depende de cada persona, por eso cuando las personas hablan y juzgan, solo me rió, porque lo que yo experimenté esas personas no, o tal vez si, quien sabe, pero nunca fue igual ¿entiendes?**

**.**

- **Pe-pero el dolor…e-es el mismo ¿no?**

**.**

- **Es lo mismo que en el amor Sakura, unos no sobreviven a tanto, unos lo toman como excusa, otros lo superan, siempre es distinto…** - la suavidad con la que el rubio le hablaba la enganchó a querer reflexionar sus palabras. Dependencia, debilidad, adicción, vicios, todos llevaban un único nombre con el que Sakura podía unir todas esas palabras, Sasuke.

.

Rebeldía, descontrol, protección, cariño, deseo, amor.

.

- **S-sigo sin saber que debo hacer…**

**.**

- **Deja de pensarlo tanto** - él rió acariciándole el cabello de manera juguetona - **solo tienes que desearlo**

**.**

Esa noche, él la acompaño a su departamento y le dio un tierno beso en su frente helada. Y se sintió bien, porque sintió que tenía a un buen amigo cuando era necesario. De esos que aparecen de manera inesperada.

.

- **Descansa y piénsalo ¿si?** - le dio su palabra pero a veces es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

.

Sus palabras causan debilidad pero su descabellada rebeldía también empezaba con él.

.

_"¿No crees que soy masoquista escuchando melodías tristes?"_ Le pregunté por mensaje a Deidara luego de me dí un buen baño y las lágrimas parecían haber cesado.

.

_"Para nada. Siempre hay un tono exacto para cada momento de tu vida el cual necesitas desahogar a como dé lugar siempre. Velo como una motivación, la melodía solo hace más intenso tu sentimiento y ¿Qué más prueba que eso para saber que eres una persona con que siente y no un muñeco hueco?"_

_._

Deidara tenía las palabras justas. Incluso ella lo pudo percibir, que él tenía razón. Tan acertado en todo lo que decía. Sonrió débilmente recordando que hace algunas semanas no lo hubiese tomado enserio por su forma tan genial de bromear, pero siempre la hacia reír.

.

_"Ojala pudiera tener un poco de tu valor"_ Respondió ella con el celular en manos, sujetándolo hacia arriba con ambas manos mientras su cuerpo descansaba en la cama.

.

_"Lo tienes. Todos lo tienen, solo debes desearlo. Te lo dije."_

_._

_"¿Me tomará mucho aceptar que todo esto se acabó?"_

_._

_"¿Por qué piensas que ha acabado?"_ El corazón de Sakura comenzó a palpitar, continuó leyendo _"¿Por qué tiene que acabar Sakura?"_

_._

_"Porque no tiene solución"_

_._

_"Todo tiene solución, menos morir"_

_._

_"¿Tu lo solucionaste?"_

_._

_"Lo hice… pero yo decidí que ella no estuviera a mi lado nunca más, porque ella me dio motivos para hacerlo. ¿Sasuke te ha dado motivos?_

_._

_"Con el de hoy fue más que suficiente"_

_._

_"Lo viste hacerlo? ¿Lo enfrentaste? ¿Viste su rostro?" _No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que era él, pensó Sakura. Aunque ciertamente Sasuke se veía como esas personas fieles a sus sentimientos, no le cabía en la cabeza como le había echo eso.

.

_"No hacía falta enfrentarlo"_

_._

_"Tal vez estés equivocada, reconsidéralo" _Sakura intentó cambiar de tema, retomando el principal.

.

_"¿Te arrepientes? ¿De cómo acabó tú historia?_

_._

_"No me arrepiento de nada. El que se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho es doblemente miserable"_

_._

_"Necesito tiempo para saber que debo hacer. ¿Eso está permitido?" _Deidara rió en medio de la calle que lo dirigía a su casa, debajo de un poste de luz.

.

_"Todo el que necesites"_

_._

Acto seguido, casi dos minutos después de que terminara de conversar con el rubio, su celular vibró nuevamente.

.

_"Sakura, necesito verte, suplico verte, por lo que más quieras, todo ha sido un malentendido. Necesito aclarártelo. No es lo que crees, tan solo escúchame y si luego de hacerlo no quieres creerme, está bien, no te molestaré más. Por favor."_

_._

Sakura cerró su bandeja de mensaje, aventó el celular al piso alfombrado, se colocó boca abajo y las lágrimas humedecieron su almohada por el resto de la noche.

.

Mañana tomaría una decisión.

.

.

* * *

_Chicas, ya son los últimos capítulos! Que tristeza! hahaha_

_Hace poco una amiga me sugirió leer **Cincuentas sombras de Grey**, he escuchado buenas criticas sobre esta trilogía y espero no decepcionarme hahaha, si alguna ya la ha leído déjenme su opinión sobre ellos._

_Por otro lado, al terminar este fic he estado pensando en dos opciones: La primera, subir un adaptación de un manga (Me reservaré el nombre como sorpresa xD), la segunda opción es subir un fic propio Sasusaku, del cual ya llevo 4 capítulos creo. Me gustaría que comenten sobre ello también._

_Y si no es mucho pedir, estoy en medio de otra historia, que no tiene nada que ver con Naruto, mas bien tiene que ver con la mitología japonesa, específicamente un romance entre los tres dioses primordiales: Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu y Susano, no específicamente siendo ellos, más bien han reencarnado en cuerpos jovenes y ya saben, un trío amoroso xD, denme su opinión al respecto!_

_En el próximo capitulo: **Riesgo,** Es hora de que Sakura tome una decisión. Kiba se encuentra encolerizado y pretende hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke por medio de golpes._

**_"Me voy Konan, por favor...cuida de él ¿si?"_**

**_"Sakura...no te vayas..."_**

**_"Pensé que no significabas nada para ella"_**

**_"Soy egoísta ¿sabias eso? Yo soy el único para ella así como ella es la única para mí"_**

_Sasuke ¿será capaz de detenerla?_

_..._

_Espero haber encendido la curiosidad en ustedes xD_

_Pasen a '**Sin apariencias' **_

_Nos vemos el próximo sábado, espero entiendan que si no subo es porque tal vez tenga muchos pendientes hahaha _

_Besos de pizza!_

_JA NE!_


	28. Riesgo

_AVISO: Hoy NO subiré __**'Sin apariencias',**__**SUBIRÉ MAÑANA.**__ Aun está sin editar y eso, por eso no lo subiré hoy sábado._

_Disfruten el capitulo!_

* * *

**_Riesgo_**

* * *

**_._**

.

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

.

Con el sol iluminando toda su sala, el recuerdo de sus blancas y transparentes cortinas sería lo único re confortable, eso y las noches que pasó sentada en el sofá viendo la luna.

.

- **Señorita, su taxi la espera abajo -** la pelirosa asintió acomodándose la boina crema y colocándose sus lentes de sol, ocultando sus bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos - **llevaré sus maletas -** sus manos vacías acariciaron la suavidad de su sillón, el contorno de la mesa de junto, incluso la textura de la pared blanca. Reparó en la fotografía, en el retrato que estaba en la mesa donde acostumbraba a dejar sus llaves al llegar de la universidad.

.

Estaba Konan abrazándola efusivamente de un lado mientras que Itachi la abrazaba del otro, Naruto intentaba colarse salvajemente, Sai le jalaba del brazo para que le diera espacio y en el brazo vació de Itachi, la cabeza de Sasuke era enroscada por él de manera graciosa.

.

Con la yema de sus dedos delineó el rostro del azabache con una melancolía triste.

.

- **Cuando usted ordene señorita **- nuevamente le interrumpió uno de los asistentes del edificio.

.

- **Estoy lista** - Colocó el portarretratos bocabajo para luego cerrar la puerta y partir.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

En el departamento de los Uchiha, todos gritaban al aire a excepción de Itachi que hacía el mayor intento de su vida por callar a todos. Sasuke no había salido de su habitación una vez que volvió del Bar.

.

Era 22 de Julio. Un gris 22.

.

- **¿Quieren bajar la voz? Sasuke oirá todo lo que dicen** - Konan miró a su novio de manera severa.

.

- **¿Y? ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¡Tú planeaste esto! ¡Lo sabía, sabía que solo se iban a empeorar las cosas!**

**.**

- **¿Cómo demonios se prestaron para esto? -** exigió Naruto sujetándose desesperadamente los cabellos **- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Itachi? ¿Mierda?**

**.**

- **Basta Naruto -** gruñó el de coleta frunciendo el ceño - **sé porque lo hice**

**.**

- **Ah claro, claro que lo sabes, para causar dolor a tu hermano y a Sakura-chan ¡Por dios, se trata de mi amigo!**

**.**

- **¡Y es mi hermano también!** - gritó Itachi terminando de bajar la cabeza sintiendo un ligera mal sabor de boca **- estoy tomando el riesgo que me odie, lo sé, pero es algo que hice para que pudiera reaccionar**

**.**

- **¿Reaccionar?**

.

- **Si, solo asi Sasuke se dará cuenta que escondiéndose no va a lograr recuperarla, debe buscarla** - Naruto rodó los ojos fastidiado, chocando miradas con aquel chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos ámbar, aquel se habia hecho pasar por Sasuke, y aquella chica que se hizo pasar por Sara.

**.**

- **¿Y ellos qué? ¿Son actores?**

**.**

- **Utakata es un viejo amigo mio, le pedí el favor de que me ayudara en esto**

**.**

- **¿Y accediste así de la nada? **- el Uzumaki cada vez estaba más cabreado.

.

- **Le debía un favor a Itachi, es todo, además, tiene mi apoyo, tengo una hermana pequeña** - el rubio terminó de gruñir mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a la chica.

.

- **¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu excusa? -** Preguntó Naruto a Amaru. La pelirroja lo miró con fastidio. Claramente a ella la habían obligado a aceptar, no es como que hubiera querido hacerlo.

.

- **Ella es hermana de Sara** - por fin habló Sai, saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua - **Amaru ¿no? -** la muchacha asintió con desconfianza al no recordarlo - **fuiste pocas veces a la casa de los Uchiha, eras muy pequeña pero jugaste con nosotros alguna vez** - terminó de decir el pelinegro tomando un sorbo.

.

- **¿He-hermana de la loca?** - balbuceó el rubio. La pelirroja lo laceró con la mirada, Naruto tragó grueso - **e-eh, lo siento…**

**.**

- **Estoy consciente de que Sara tiene una mente retorcida y rara -** la muchacha se cruzó de piernas y de brazos - **pero desconozco lo que haya hecho a la parejita de tortolos, ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí en Hokkaido**

**.**

- **Fue una coincidencia, Utakata y Amaru son novios desde hace dos años**

**.**

- **Sara tiene una debilidad por los pelinegros o por aquellos que se parecen a su primer amor** - Naruto y Konan fruncieron el ceño sin entender a la pelirroja - **hablo de Sasuke **- dijo con obviedad - **incluso estuvo detrás de él** - señaló a su novio quien sonreía nerviosamente.

.

- **Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes un ligero parecido con Sasuke** - comentó la peliazul colocándose un dedo en el mentón.

.

- **¿Parecido? ¡Era igualito al teme ayer en el Bar! ¿Qué no lo viste? **- chilló Naruto casi arrascandose los cabellos.

.

- **¿Qué?** - todos palidecieron especialmente Itachi al ver a su hermano bajar de las escaleras con una expresión de total desconcierto - **¿q-que dijiste Naruto?** - el rubio tenia la boca abierta sin poder articular algo claro.

.

- **Sasuke, cálmate, te lo voy a explicar lentamente y…** - comenzó a decir Itachi hasta que la melodía ruidosa del teléfono de Konan comenzó a sonar.

.

- **E-es Sakura…** - balbuceó la peliazul mirando inmediatamente hacia Sasuke y sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos **- ¡E-Espera! - **en un breve pestañeó el menor de los Uchiha le habia arrebatado el celular y solo antes de que pudiera articulas palabra alguna, la voz de Sakura habló primero.

.

- **Me voy Konan…** - el azabache respingo al escucharla tan insípida y triste y claro, por lo que acababa de decir - **dejé el departamento…yo…ya no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí…a-al menos no por ahora**… - de la boca de Sasuke no salió sonido alguno pero la expresión en su rostro era un poema para todos - **iré a Sapporo por un par de días** - Sasuke lo supo, que detrás de esa risa triste que escuchó de ella, Sakura se habia puesto a llorar **- y…luego regresaré a Honsu, al lugar del cual nunca debí salir -** volvió a escucharla reír dolorosamente - **por favor…n-no le digas nada a Itachi y…por supuesto a Sasuke… -** escuchar su nombre como si doliera **- c-cuida de él ¿si?…¿sabes? qu-quisiera pedirte también que le dijeras q-que lo amo pero…-** de nuevo la risa **- s-si lo haces seguro se dará cuenta de que yo ya me he ido y me buscara y…**

.

- **Sakura… -** el corazón de la pelirosa se detuvo. Y dejó de escuchar el sonido del motor del taxi que la llevaba al aeropuerto. Dejó de oír el trafico, el sonido de los cláxones, el replique y cuchicheo de la gente al cruzar el paso peatonal - **te amo…** - Sasuke pudo escuchar los alientos descontrolados de la muchacha del otro lado de la línea junto a un ahogado sonido de asombro - **po-por favor…no te vayas…** - su suplica quedó incompleta cuando escuchó el típico sonido de cuando una persona cuelga rápidamente.

.

El brazo del pelinegro cayó sin fuerza a su lugar y la debilidad de su mano hizo que el celular terminara en el suelo.

.

- **¿S-se va? -** preguntó Konan entre temerosa y preocupada.

.

La puerta del departamento Uchiha se abrió con brusquedad.

.

- **¡Sakura! ¿En dónde está Sakura?** - la mirada acusadora de Itachi reparó en su rubio amigo al verlo llegar con nada menos que con Inuzuka Kiba.

.

- **Vaya, ahora sé que la discreción no es una de tus más brillantes cualidades** - resopló el pelinegro de coleta a Deidara.

.

- **Tenía derecho a saberlo** - se defendió. Kiba miró velozmente todos los rincones del recibidor, sala y cocina. Corrió a las escaleras y tan solo con dos escalones trepados se detuvo cayendo en la realidad.

.

- **Ella…ella se fue ¿no es asi?** - susurró casi con aire triste de ironía, dándoles la espalda a todos ahí. Nadie contestó **- vine porque me tope con él** - dijo refiriéndose a Deidara -**me dijo que Sakura estaba mal… yo lo sabía, sabía que le dolería pero pensé que se le pasaría -** su respiración se volvió irregular -** pensé que no significabas nada para ella… pensé que dejándola contigo todo estaría bien por el momento y cuando se aburriera de ti ella… **- comenzó a dirigirse a Sasuke directamente - **se daría cuenta de que existo**

**.**

- **Ojala hubiera sucedido así** - murmuró Sasuke con la voz turbia y apagada mirando la textura de la alfombra de su sala con detenimiento - **ojala… ella se hubiera fijado en ti… así ella no estaría sufriendo, lo lamento…**

**.**

- **¡Yo lo lamento más!** - cuando Kiba se viró, corrió hasta sujetar al Uchiha por el cuello de la camisa, sujetándolo firmemente para estamparle la furia de su puño directamente.

.

- **¡Kya! -** chilló Konan. Utakata escondió a Amaru detrás de su cuerpo evitando que la golpearan accidentalmente al estar casi a lado de Sasuke. Sai permaneció quieto únicamente.

.

- **¡Sasuke!** - gritó Naruto. Al intentar intervenir, la mano de Deidara detuvo la inclinación de su pecho, evitando que se acercara **- ¿q-que haces? **- Deidara los miró a ambos tumbados en el suelo y luego miró a Itachi, entrecerrándole los ojos **- ¡Sasuke!**

**.**

- **Detente Naruto **- ordenó el de coleta baja sorprendiendo al Uzumaki con su tibia expresión **- déjalos**

.

- **¿Qué?**

.

- **¿Lo lamentas? ¿eso es lo único que me vas a decir? **- gruñó Kiba sujetándolo nuevamente de la camisa, lacerándolo con ojos de odio. Sasuke solo escupió la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de su boca - **¡di algo, maldita sea! -** el rostro de Sasuke quedó de lado al recibir otro golpe de Kiba en la mejilla **- ¿Qué ella no te importa? ¿Qué no tienes un poco de humildad? ¡ella está…!** - el pelicafé balbuceó al final terminando con palabras inconclusas mirando a Sasuke, el flequillo le cubría los ojos al estar inclinado, y de su nariz ladeada y perfilada escurrieron lagrimas. Su boca estaba modulada de coraje hacia si mismo, con desesperación, tristeza, rabia personal - **cobarde…** - masculló entre dientes sin soltarlo aún -**gracias a todo esto que está pasando me he dado cuenta de que eres un cobarde -** Sasuke apretó los puños - **pero me he dado cuenta de algo más **- hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio como no queriendo reprimir aquella que era verdad - **de que tú no eres un pasatiempo para ella como yo creí** - Konan se arrimó a Itachi, temerosa al ver la violenta golpiza que Kiba le había dado a Sasuke. Naruto rechinaba los dientes al no poder hacer nada. El resto solo miraba con atención **- tu… -** lo acercó bruscamente a él, obligándolo a enfrentarse cara a cara - **tu lo eres todo para ella **- el joven Uchiha abrió los ojos de golpe - **lo eres todo y como ahora te perdió ella ya no tiene nada** - gruño soltándolo al fin, provocando que Sasuke cayera al suelo.

**.**

- **Tiene a Mio** - murmuró el pelinegro limpiándose la boca de sangre.

**.**

- **Sabes a lo que me refiero** - gruñó Kiba mirándolo de pie con ojos rabiosos **- para ella tu eres…** - se interrumpió el mismo riéndose, como queriendo negar el fuerte lazo que los unía a ella y a él, a Sakura y Sasuke - **La pregunta aquí es ¿Qué es ella para ti? ¿significa algo? ¿es valiosa para ti? ¿la amas?** - el Inuzuka se agachó mirándolo con amenaza, Sasuke lo enfrentó por primera vez con ojos rencorosos y de reto - **si no me respondes ahora…te la quitaré, seré alguien bueno para ella ¿eso te parece bien? Cobarde…** - un nuevo golpe y Konan y Amaru únicamente pudieron cerrar sus ojos.

**.**

Los ojos de Itachi se engrandecieron, al igual que los de Sai y los de Naruto. Deidara ladeó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

.

La mano de Kiba yacía en el suelo, haciendo presión en su nariz para detener el sangrado.

.

Al elevar sus ojos miró a Sasuke, el permanecía sentado, tumbado con la diferencia que su puño estaba extendido y poseía cierta parte de su sangre derramada al golpear. Él estaba rígido y Kiba sorprendido.

.

- **Soy egoísta ¿sabías eso? -** Kiba seguía con los ojos bien abiertos. Sasuke aun alzaba su rostro - **yo era un tipo raro, pesimista, arrogante, deprimente, despreciable ¿te parece que soy el mismo, Inuzuka?** - Kiba no respondía - **puede que seas un buen tipo** - Sasuke rió corriendo su flequillo de lado - **quizás en otra situación tal vez pudimos haber sido buenos amigos -** y Kiba comprendió al fin, soltando una risa sarcástica, aun sosteniéndose la nariz.

.

- **Hn, no creo, te odiaría nuevamente**

.

- **Y yo me enamoraría de ella una vez más** - la expresión de burla de Kiba se borró volviéndose seria - **dices que serías bueno para ella, ya lo creo, pero… yo soy el mejor para ella, él único, ahora lo sé **- Sasuke miró a su hermano, no con odio, solo asintiendo la cabeza en afirmación de, al parecer, haber aprendido su lección.

.

- **Olvida lo que dije, eres un arrogante de lo peor** - dijo Kiba secándose la sangre de la nariz mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

.

- **No me refiero a eso** - el Inuzuka lo miró -** y**o **soy el único para ella como ella lo es para mí** - Sasuke se apresuró a tomar las llaves de su auto encima del desayunador, empujando a cuanto le estorbaba en el camino. Tomó la única prenda que se asimilaba a su sudadera negra, la sudadera gris de Itachi.

.

- **¡Sasuke!** - el Uchiha mayor alcanzó a gritarle mientras salía por el pasillo, quedando ellos dos únicamente afuera del departamento - **escucha, yo solo…**

**.**

- **Itachi -** el mayor lo miró con semblante preocupado, temiendo ganarse el odio de su único hermano, más su sorpresa fue otra - **gracias**

.

Itachi regresó a sus años de infancia, se vio a si mismo de pie al pasillo de su primaria, con un poco de arena en su ropa y uno que otro raspón luego de haber defendido a su hermano pequeño de un par de niños que lo molestaban. Y vio al pequeño Sasuke, sonriéndole mientras le agitaba la mano del otro lado del pasillo y una sonrisa enorme adornaba su infantil rostro.

.

La mano de Itachi inconscientemente se estiró para alcanzar aquel recuerdo hasta que se esfumó, dejando ver la espalda del Sasuke actual cada vez menos a medida que corría.

.

Una pequeña sonrisa de asomó en su rostro, para luego convertirla en una risa leve.

.

- **Linda escena** - le dijo Deidara palpándole el hombro en son de buenos amigos - **¿te he dicho que tu familia es muy problemática?** - Itachi asintió riéndose. Segundos después todos salieron al pasillo.

.

- **¿En dónde está Sasuke?** - preguntó Naruto al no verlo. Itachi se volteo pasando su brazo por el hombro de Konan quien lo veía con preocupación.

.

- **Tiene algo que hacer** - mencionó el Uchiha sonriendo y aunque Naruto le costó asumir la idea de que no debió dejar ir a su amigo solo, al final también sonrió con alivio.

**.**

- **Bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer en este** **lugar** - dijo Deidara despidiéndose agitando su mano.

.

- **¿No quieres quedarte?**

**.**

- **No gracias, aun tengo una última cosa por hacer** - sonrió ampliamente.

.

- ¿**Una última cosa?**

_**…**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**…**_

El cuerpo de Sakura estaba afectado luego de aquella llamada. Con torpeza salió del taxi casi tropezándose con sus pies. Le entregó el dinero al taxista y con paso torpe comenzó a caminar.

.

- **¡Señorita! ¡Su maleta!** - Sakura se volteó viendo su maleta en la acera. Iba tan distraída que se habia olvidado de ella.

.

- **A-ah gracias**

**.**

Miró a todos lados, avanzó con nervios y de manera apresurada. Miró su boleto de tren, lo tomaría para llegar al aeropuerto. Letras grandes resaltaban Sapporo.

.

Lo había arruinado. Su plan no debía ser así. La idea de escabullirse sin avisar a nadie no habia funcionado. Ella era perfecta para huir y ahora estaba en medio de una situación que la tenía alterada.

.

Sasuke ahora sabía que se iría. Lo primero de deseaba evitar era que él se enterase y habia fracasado.

.

Sapporo estaba a kilómetros de él, lo había elegido como lugar perfecto para pasar unos cuantos días antes de regresar a Honsu. Ahora él sabía todo.

.

_"Sakura…te amo"_

.

La pelirosa cerró los ojos con dolor sin dejar de avanzar.

.

_"No te vayas…"_

.

Las punzadas en su pecho la hicieron detenerse.

.

Habían dos opciones y esas dos conllevaban a destinos distintos.

.

Si Sasuke decidía no ir y aceptara haberla perdido, le destrozaría el alma pero al menos sabría que con el tiempo dejaría de doler. Ambos podrían recuperarse y seguir sus vidas recordando sus momentos juntos como una moraleja perdida. Pero si Sasuke decidía ir por ella - Los latidos de Sakura se volvieron irregulares - si el apareciera ahí, ni ella misma sabría lo que pasaría.

.

Sakura tomó valor. Correría el riesgo, pero no de esperar a que apareciera.

**_…_**

**_. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

_(SASUKE POV'S)_

.

Desespero. Atrevimiento. Riesgo. ¿El propio camino quería separarlos? Que estúpido fui. Tentando a la suerte, dejando que el tiempo decidiera por mi, poniendo en riesgo lo que ella siente por mi. Yo siempre avanzando en dirección contraria, lo único que hice fue retroceder a las verdades que ella siempre me decía, porque no quise ver que era yo el que estaba mal.

.

Ahora por mis descuidos, por mi mala cabeza, voy a perder a lo más valioso que tengo.

.

- **¡Maldición!** - frené de golpe ante la enorme e interminable fila de transito. Estaba ansioso, desesperado, apoyé mi cabeza encima del volante apretándolo con rabia. Mi celular sonó**- ¿diga?**

.

- **Dobla a la izquierda, hay una pequeña calle, hay un mirador de color rojo, síguelo y llegarás a la inter-estatal, es una vía rápida para llegar al aeropuerto -** Sasuke miró a su izquierda, y en efecto, una muy estrecha calle estaba ahí.

.

- **¿Quién eres?** - colgaron del otro lado. Negó con la cabeza, no se iba a detener a preguntar asi que como pudo viró a la izquierda rápidamente. Barriendo con los botes de basura de aquella pequeña calle - _"Sakura…"_

.

.

* * *

_Yo de nuevo! Espero no pasarme de los 30 capítulos hahaha pero es que luego me extiendo demasiado._

_Por otro lado, Bienvenido sea el Buen fin! haha gastaré mis ahorros en cosas 'productivas'._

_En el próximo capítulo: __**Más que nunca**__ , Sakura desea que los días felices vuelvan, ¿será capaz de hacer frente a todas esos miedos y dudas finalmente? _

_Sasuke miraba al cielo, el último vuelo a Sapporo había despegado ya hace 10 minutos y Sakura se habia ido._

_**"Cometes errores, tropiezas y caes. Ahora debes de darte cuenta de que tú significas esas palabras que Sakura tanto desea oír , esas palabras son tu corazón y tu alma, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no es así?"**_

_**...**_

_**"Sakura, no pienses en eso, no importa lo que dure, 2 días, 3 semanas, 5 meses, 1 año, disfrútalo, disfruta tu vida y no vivas con arrepentimientos"**_

_**...**_

_**"Estas aquí…"**_

_**"Dímelo tu…no le pidas a nadie mas que me diga que me amas, ¡ dímelo tu!"**_

_**"Yo…"**_

_Si atravieso esa puerta me iré para siempre de su vida._

_**"Sakura…"**_

_HAHAHA Yo y mis spoilers. Bueno, espero que me sigan apoyando, ya estamos a nada del final. _

_Saludos._

_JA NE!_


	29. Más que nunca

**_Más que nunca_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

- **Auch **- Kiba se quejó al sentir la presión del trapo húmedo que Konan, con ayuda de Amaru, ayudaban a limpiarle la nariz ensangrentada.

.

- **¿Tenias idea de todo esto?** - Preguntó Itachi desde el otro sofá con un vaso de jugo en la mano.

.

- **¿De qué? ¿De que tu hermano es la persona más idiota del universo? Si, ya lo sabía** - dijo el pelicafé con ironía recibiendo una mirada seria del Uchiha.

.

- **Sabías que habían terminado y aun así no te acercaste a ella ¿porqué?**

**.**

- **Porque ella me lo pidió** - La mano de Konan permaneció quieta mientras tanto ella como el resto lo miraron con sorpresa **- por supuesto que lo intenté, intenté ganármela luego de que terminó con tu hermano pero ella ni siquiera me dio tiempo de hablar -** Kiba rió con triste melancolía - **pensé que cambiaría de opinión**

**.**

- **Pensaste que ella era como las demás ¿no? **- esta vez Kiba lo laceró con la mirada.

.

- **Jamás pensé eso, Sakura no es como las otras chicas, lo he sabido siempre, crecí con ella pero…**

**.**

- **Tenias esperanza** - habló con suavidad Amaru atrayendo la atención de todos especialmente la de Utakata - **todos la tenemos** - el de ojos ámbar sonrió de manera adorable a su novia.

.

- **Te metiste entre ellos cuando aun eran novios** - dijo Itachi recordando aquella noche en la playa.

.

- **Porque no soportaba verla sufrir**

**.**

- **¿No lo soportabas? ¿no fuiste tú en primer lugar el causante de todo esto?**

**.**

- **¿Qué no fue Sara en primer lugar?** - Intervino Sai.

.

- **Fue tu hermano y sus celos estúpidos** - Itachi gruñó con indicios de ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo pero la mano de Utakata lo detuvo.

.

- **Ni de uno ni de otro, Itachi, fue de ambos -** dijo el de cabellos castaño oscuro refiriéndose a Sasuke y Sakura. El Uchiha resopló, Utakata tenía razón.

.

- **Bueno ¿y están seguros de que el tal Sasuke ama a la tal Sakura?**

**.**

- **Completamente **- Kiba habia respondido de una manera tan contundente que era difícil no creerle **- una desgracia ¿no te parece? -** dijo con ironía.

.

- **¿Vas a dejarlos ser felices?** - preguntó Konan. Kiba soltó una risita irónica.

.

- **Eso ya depende de ellos ¿no creen?**

**.**

- **¿Creen que Sasuke la haya detenido? **- preguntó Naruto con angustia. Itachi solo lanzó una mirada hacia la ventana.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

El pecho de Sasuke subía y bajaba luego de la agitada carrera que había emprendido al pisar el suelo del aeropuerto. Ahora estaba de pie frente al enorme cristal que delimitaba el final de la estancia construida de la pista de aterrizaje.

.

Miraba al cielo, el último vuelo a Sapporo habia despegado ya hace 10 minutos y lo supo al preguntar a una de las vendedoras de boleto de ahí asi que supuso que Sakura se habia ido en aquel vuelo.

.

- **Llegaste tarde -** Sasuke pestañeó recobrando la realidad. Detrás de él, a unos 3 metros estaba Deidara con una mirada serena.

.

- **Tú fuiste quien me llamó, quien me dio el atajo para llegar aquí ¿no?** - el rubio solo alzó los hombros.

.

- **Sinceramente creí que la alcanzarías** - Deidara hizo una pausa suspirando - **¿y ahora? ¿Qué sigue?**

**.**

- **No lo sé** - susurró Sasuke con la voz desganada. Los ojos de Deidara se volvieron turbios, con una nubosidad oscura de su pasado, de su propia experiencia.

.

- **¿No lo sabes? ¿Solo se reduce a eso**? - Sasuke bajó la mirada - **si vas a dudar regresa por donde viniste**

**.**

- **¿Por qué estás aquí?** - en primer lugar, Sasuke se preguntaba porque lo ayudaba. Ahora que recordaba, no tenía una buena última imagen de él, no desde el incidente del bar.

.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza, recordar la escena le daba malas interpretaciones y lo que menos quería era desconfiar de Sakura.

.

- **Porque quiero evitar que pasen por lo mismo que** **yo** - Sasuke alzó una ceja sin entender **- es una larga historia y no creo que tengas tiempo de escucharla** - sin perder tiempo, Deidara sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo aventó al pelinegro **- ¿Qué esperas para irte?**

**.**

- **Y si… ¿y si ella me rechaza?**

**.**

- **Escucha Sasuke** - Deidara caminó hasta él tomándolo por los hombros para hablarle seriamente - **cometes errores, tropiezas y caes. Ahora debes de darte cuenta de que tú significas esas palabras que Sakura tanto desea oír **- el rubio cerró su mano volviéndola puño, dándole un golpecito en el pecho - **esas palabras son tu corazón y tu alma, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no es así?**

**.**

- **Si…**

**.**

- **¡Responde con ganas!**

**.**

- **¡Si, si la amo!**

**.**

- **¿Y porque me lo dices a mi?** - Deidara rió viendo al determinación nuevamente encendida en los ojos del hermano menor de Itachi - **no te arriesgues de perder a quien amas** - Sasuke asintió corriendo a comprar el boleto para el próximo vuelo a Sapporo.

.

No creas en quien dice quererte, sino en quien lucha por tenerte.

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

23 de Julio.

.

Los temblores vuelven. Desayunar sola nunca había sido un problema para mí. Antiguamente me molestaba que quisieran acercarse a mi, me resultaba fastidioso. ¿Desde cuando me volví frágil?

.

Días como hoy, días para observar. He pasado la noche en un hotel y al recorrer las inmensidades de la habitación me he sentido muy sola. Sin nadie, sin mi madre, sin mis amigos, sin Sasuke. Es la peor de las experiencias.

.

La gente en la terraza de la piscina del hotel viene y va, no se detienen. Pasan niños, adultos y aquel chico revoltoso de la habitación de a lado. Hay un anciano sentado bajo la sombra de una sombrilla, viendo a sus nietos correr. Yo siento que es especial, en sus ojos azules se refleja que tiene un gran corazón, sonrió débilmente sin pensar. De pronto su mirada se vuelve melancólica mira hacia el asiento a su costado, se encuentra vacío inexplicablemente se pone a llorar. Ahora lo entiendo, ha perdido a su esposa.

.

Me hace reflexionar sobre muchas cosas. Sobre Sasuke. La mayor suerte que se puede tener es que la persona que más te importa te quiera; yo creí tenerla. Todo esto, mis acciones, huir de él, llorar por él, desesperarme por él solo me llevan a una conclusión, de que él no es uno más, que tal vez es amor de verdad.

.

Él es egoísta pero yo soy caprichosa. Quisiera pasar el resto de mis días a su lado, pero la suerte al igual que la vida, se acaba y temo que lo nuestro vaya a terminar así. El tiempo, la distancia, terceros. Yo lo que quiero es consumir mi vida junto a él, con infinito tiempo, con cero distancias, con nadie más.

.

Y tal vez, un día, me siente a recordar como aquel anciano, en silencio después de una vida entera a lado de él.

.

- **¿Diga?**

**.**

- **Sakura ¿en donde estas?** - es mi madre y suena sumamente preocupada del otro lado de la línea telefonica.

.

- **En Sapporo, volaré hoy a Honsu y…**

**.**

- **Sakura, piénsalo, piensa muy bien cómo será tu vida de ahora en adelante sin Sasuke-kun **- me mordí el labio inferior y unas inmensas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mí.

.

- **C-creí que tu decías que nunca nos atáramos a un solo hombre** - balbuceé casi con la garganta cerrada.

.

- **Eso déjaselo a mujeres de mi edad hija** - me sorprendí -** tienes tanto por vivir y si ahora él te hace realmente feliz no lo dejes ir**

**.**

- **P-pero y… ¿y si no funciona?**

**.**

- **No pienses en eso, no importa lo que dure, 2 días, 3 semanas, 5 meses, 1 año, disfrútalo, disfruta tu vida y no vivas con arrepentimientos **- me puse a llorar, ahogando mi llanto con la palma de mi mano encima de mi boca **- Sasuke-kun es un chico, ordinario para cualquiera, pero no para ti, tu viste algo en él y él vio algo en ti, encuentros como ese solo suceden pocas veces ¿lo entiendes?, deja de pensar en lo que podría pasar mañana, en si funcionará o no, decide hoy y vive el presente**

**.**

- **M-Mamá…** - la escuché llorar y si hay algo que me parte el alma es oír a mi madre hacerlo por mí. Por los errores que cometí o que puedo cometer. Pero soy tan necia que no quiero entender. Porque tal vez no quiero hacer un inventario de las miles de peleas que vendrán si volvemos a regresar. Porque tengo miedo, porque nunca he estado en una situación así. Porque no quiero acostumbrarme a solo pelear. Porque soy cobarde **- te veré en Honsu…mamá** - colgué dejándola con angustia.

.

Soy irremediable.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- **Quería desearte feliz cumpleaños pero creo que deberé reservármelo para después ¿verdad?** - Sasuke tenía el adaptador de manos libres en la oreja izquierda oyendo a medias lo que Itachi le decía. Habia salido desde temprano del hotel en el que se había hospedado en Sapporo, solo con un papel en la mano mientras miraba a todos lados en cada esquina que se detenía - **¿Sasuke, sigues ahí?**

**.**

Minutos después del vuelo de Sakura, Sasuke abordó el próximo vuelo. Ahora estaba en Sapporo.

.

- **Márcame después ¿quieres?**

**.**

- **¿No has encontrado a Sakura?**

**.**

- **La encontraré** - dijo el menor con determinación - **no voy a perderla** - Itachi sonrió para si del otro lado de la línea, en Hokkaido **- te llamaré luego**

**.**

- **¿Tienes dinero suficiente?**

**.**

- **Tengo tu billetera** - Itachi puso los ojos en blanco casi desencajando la mandíbula de manera graciosa. Ese era el objeto extraño que Deidara le habia dado a Sasuke aún en Hokkaido - **adiós**

**.**

- **¡Sasuke…!** - y el grito del mayor se cortó al finalizar la llamada.

.

No estaba realmente seguro si su plan funcionaría. Su plan no consistía en perder el tiempo en suponer los lugares en los que ella podría estar, era demasiado obvio que estaría en la central de trenes, pero eso no era suficiente.

.

El horario era preciso, una hora significaría perderla para siempre. Cerró sus manos en forma de puño reuniendo el coraje que le hacia falta, sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y tecleó el mayor numero frecuente que tenía.

.

La imagen de Sakura sonriendo en la pantalla apareció. Tomó aire y rogó porque ella le contestara.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Esa mañana se tomó su tiempo. Se tomó un baño largo, peinó su cabello como solía hacerlo su mamá. Desayunó en completa soledad. Pidió un taxi y en todo el camino se puso a pensar. Quería saber que decisión tomar pero sus acciones la llevaban a irse y no volver nunca más.

.

Su maleta a un costado de ella y con la mirada perdida por todo el inmenso corredor de espera a que apareciera su tren. La gente va y viene, ríen felices porque tal vez su destino es mucho más feliz que el de ella, porque la razón de su viaje les da emociones buenas a diferencia de ella.

.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, sonrió con resignación, tal vez era su madre. Tan ensimismada estaba en su propia mente que ni siquiera checó el perfil ni el número indicado en la pantalla, solo se limitó a contestar.

.

- **Mamá, estoy bien, estoy en la estación central de Sapporo, tomaré el tren bala a la 1, me iré en el vuelo de las 2:30, te veré en Honsu y…bueno, platiquemos ¿si?** - pasaron segundo en los que 'su madre' en la otra línea no le contestaba **- ¿mamá?**

**.**

- **Sakura…** - la mano de la pelirosa tembló mientras demostraba su sorpresa mientras contenía el aire en sus pulmones incapaz de respirar **- iré por ti, no te dejaré ir -** la Haruno se llevó una mano a la boca opacando su gritillo **- al fin lo comprendí ¿sabes? Pero te lo diré cuando estemos cara a cara asi que espérame - **y la llamada de cortó.

.

Sakura se pasó una mano por el rostro con un ficus de preocupación, angustia y ansiedad. Le habia dado todas las armas a Sasuke para que supiera donde se encontraba y el horario de su vuelo. Caminó, como pudo, a una de las bancas a sentarse, sentía que se desvanecía.

.

- **N-no… -** se abrazó a si misma con fuerza recordando lo doloroso que fue ver a Sasuke con otra chica, con alguien como Sara. Por ese tipo de cosas es que no quería verlo, pero a la vez si, deseaba con toda su alma verlo de pie. Sus sentimientos eran contradictorios.

.

Quiere seguir engañándose. Como todos naturalmente lo hacen alguna vez.

.

Jurar que nunca lo quiso. Que no la hacía la chica más feliz del mundo. Hacerse la valiente. Fingir que no lo conoce, que le es indiferente.

.

_"Sakura, estas rezando para que los días felices vuelvan"_

_._

Le dijo su conciencia.

.

- **Yo…**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Las multas de tránsito, contra la propiedad ciudadana y muchas infracciones más le parecían poco a medida que seguía pedaleando aquella bicicleta que 'habia tomado prestada' con rapidez'.

.

La desesperación y la angustia eran las emociones que se sobreponían en los ojos de Sasuke.

.

_(SASUKE POV'S)_

_._

- _"Sakura…" -_ Quiero verla otra vez _- "Sakura…"_

_._

Tan torpe para bailar. Tan hábil para cocinar. La amo desde sus más hasta sus menos, por eso…

.

- _"¡Sakura!"_

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Las manos de Sakura se volvieron inquietantes e intranquilas. Mirando a ambos lados desde la banca donde estaba sentada. Alzando un poco la cabeza de vez en cuando. Miró su reloj, eran las 12:45, ya debía de abordar pero estaba indecisa. Se mordía el labio inferior pensando en Sasuke y en la posibilidad de que llegara a tiempo.

.

Si no llegaba, significaría el adiós. ¿Así habría de acabar?

.

Si llegaba ¿Qué pasaría? Ni ella misma lo sabía. ¿Tendría el valor para verlo? ¿Qué le diría?

.

Los pasajeros comenzaron a abordar y el rostro oscurecido de Sakura debido al flequillo solo mostraba sus labios en una mueca triste mientras estaba de pie frente a las puertas automáticas del tren bala.

.

- _"No quiero llorar…s-se supone que no debo hacerlo pero…"_

_._

- **¡Sakura!** - la pelirosa no quiso voltear pero su semblante pasó de uno triste a uno desmesuradamente sorprendido. Con los ojos en su máxima apertura y sus labios entreabiertos lo pudo escuchar detenerse luego de correr tanto - **Sakura… -** y a él se le partió el alma, lucía pálida y con los ojos rojos e hinchados. La expresión en su rostro era dolorosa, tanto que comenzó a dolerle a él también.

.

- **¿C-cómo…?** - la Haruno no daba hecho a tenerlo frente a ella. De pie, dando bocanadas de aire, estaba ahí, en Sapporo, no en Hokkaido donde debería de estar.

.

- **Los pasajeros con destino a Honsu, esta es la segunda llamada** - la mano de Sakura desistió en tocarlo, haciendo como si comenzara a abordar más sin embargo, fue la mano de Sasuke quien tomó la suya casi al instante.

.

Sakura se estremeció, sintiendo la calidez y firmeza de su mano, comprobando que su mente no le estaba jugando una vaga ilusión de sus deseos. Él estaba ahí, lo podía sentir.

.

- **Estas aquí…**

**.**

- **Dímelo** - la muchacha lo miró sin comprender **- dímelo tu…no le pidas a nadie más que me diga que me amas, le pediste ese favor a Konan ¿verdad?**

**.**

- **Yo… -** ella bajó el rostro aun con la mano de Sasuke sosteniendo la suya **- ¿h-ha que has venido Sasuke?** - dijo con voz ahogada y con sus ojos amenazando con desobedecer en permanecer fuertes y secos.

.

- ** ¿Quieres que te deje ir? ¿es eso? **- ella respingó aun incapaz de verlo - **Sakura, mírame…solo hazlo… ¿quieres que mienta? Soy malo intentándolo, lo sé** - hizo una pausa**- mentir sería decir que me arrepiento de haberte conocido, que ahora mismo no tengo unas inmensas ganas de besarte ¿para que hacerlo? ¿Estás buscando que te diga que he venido hasta aquí porque tengo miedo a perderte? Ese es el motivo exactamente por el que estoy aquí… **- miró su mano temblorosa y con la suya sujetándola la guió a su mejilla, de tal forma que mantenía firme su agarre provocando que Sakura acunara su mejilla involuntariamente **- nadie acelera mi corazón de la manera en que tu lo haces**

**.**

- **A-ah…** - emitió ella completamente apenada. Estaba sorprendida, estaba desesperada y tenía unas inmensas ganas de ponerse a llorar **- n-no**… - la debilidad en sus brazos se hizo presente, incapaz de liberarse de su agarre.

.

- **Sakura…**

**.**

- **Ni el tiempo lo cura todo ni un clavo saca otro clavo…** - comenzó a decir ella - **Cada día esperaba que me llamaras…, creí que todo era perfecto, perfecto a mis ojos pero la verdad es que…**

**.**

- **Cambié, lo sé, y en el transcurso de ello te lastimé** - Sasuke bajó el rostro apretando sus manos **- me volví egoísta porque deseaba que fueras solo para mí, pero eso es solo una parte de mí, tú me conoces **- la miró de manera suplicante.

.

- **Creí conocerte… -** a Sakura comenzaron a arderle los ojos - **creí conocerme yo también pero la verdad es que… es que ahora no sé que clase de persona soy… y-yo…yo no sabía lo que era tener celos o llorar, h-hace tiempo que dejé de hacerlo pero…**

**.**

- **Sakura, no quiero arrepentirme de todo lo que he pasado contigo **- esta vez guió la mano de ella hacia su pecho, directamente a su corazón **- ¿sabes? incluso ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que en verdad quiero ser un egoísta porque…porque solo quiero tenerte junto a mi…**

**.**

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Toda historia tiene un final. ¿Cómo acabaría esta? En realidad desearía que fuera eterna.

.

- **Lo que tienes se llama miedo…** - ¿Por qué ríe? ¿Por qué lo hace de manera triste? - a **decir verdad, yo también tengo miedo, pero no de mí, ni de ti, sino que no exista demasiado tiempo para estar contigo**- lo comprendí, a lo que le tenía miedo no era a este Sasuke que tengo en frente, todos poseemos una parte sensible, una parte ególatra, una parte estable. Tengo miedo a enfrentar las cosas, no de él, ni de mí.

.

La primera vez que cruzamos miradas, temblé y experimenté miedo. Miedo a no poder amarlo, a estarme engañando. Ahora siento miedo de no poder sobrellevar esto.

.

- **Yo era un caso perdido** - lo oí atentamente mientras se esforzaba por no sonar angustiado **- Itachi fue a la universidad, yo no quise seguir su ritmo, tal vez porque nunca quise superar el hecho de que mis padres habían muerto**. **Me aislé del mundo, me volví interesante y misterioso para otros y en ese entonces no existía nada ni nadie que pudiese hacer cambiar… hasta que te conocí**

**.**

Mirar sus ojos, sus labios, su semblante triste pero romántico me incita a querer llorar.

.

- **Fui capaz de cambiar al enamorarme de ti, gané coraje de defender lo que más quiero, y lo que más quiero eres tú**

**.**

Tengo miedo, pero hasta ahora solo le he hecho daño a las personas que quiero todo por pretender algo que no soy.

.

Si atravieso esa puerta me iré para siempre de su vida. Eso pensé al voltearme y darle la espalda, a penas alcancé a mirar su brazo que se estiraba. ¿Qué estoy a punto de hacer?

.

- **Sakura…**

**.**

Cuando me di cuenta comencé a pensar en él. Imaginándome sus manos sentir sobre mí.

.

- _"Sasuke…" -_ Desde que te conocí mi corazón comenzó a palpitar. Así nació mi amor por ti y tú, día a día, te encargaste de que creciera más y más este sentimiento. Uno que ya no puedo controlar.

.

Apartarme de su vida para siempre, era muy simple. Si algo me sobraba a mí era fuerza de voluntad. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, a dejarlo ir, solo debía entrar al tren bala y ver como las puertas se me cerraban al amor, casi literalmente, me imaginé derramando espesas lagrimas mientras lo veía perseguir el tren conmigo adentro.

.

Solo bastaba poner un pie en el tren y así lo hice. Le di la espalda, no lo miré y avancé, atravesé la puerta, tragué grueso, y cometí el error de voltear. Lo hice de manera fugaz, el anuncio desde el vocero interior indicaban 30 segundos para abordar.

.

Lo miré y Sasuke estaba con la cabeza agachada.

.

Y lo comprendí.

.

En pequeños insignificantes lapsos de segundos te puedes dar cuenta lo que es realmente un 'te quiero', lo que significa un 'adiós' e incluso las consecuencias de un 'para siempre'. Te das cuenta de que la felicidad, al menos la mía, es él. Qué normalmente las cosas son más difíciles de lo que parecen. De que la vida es bella pero no fácil, que nunca sabes lo que es suficiente y muchas veces se tiene miedo, como yo ahora.

.

Que hay mil cosas que te parten el alma pero que hay otras mil que te hacen inmensamente feliz. Te hacen sonreír como una idiota.

.

Tengo miedo, pero quiero superarlo convirtiéndome en esa idiota a la que él ama, en esa idiota que también lo ama.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

- _"Me he dado cuenta…"_ - fue algo mágico, sintiendo una extraña brisa azotar mi rostro.

.

**_"No pienses en eso, no importa lo que dure, 2 días, 3 semanas, 5 meses, 1 año, disfrútalo, disfruta tu vida y no vivas con arrepentimientos…"_**

**_._**

- _ "Él vió algo en mi…"_

_._

Encuentros que suceden pocas veces. Esos que la gente no entiende.

.

- ** Ya no…** _- "ya no estoy confundida"_ - Susurró Sakura con los ojos acuosos pero con una sonrisa, lejos de ser triste, parecía que habia encontrado ese algo, una razón _- "dejaré de pensar en el mañana, ahora solo sé…"_ - alzó el rostro girando sobre sus talones, mirando al pelinegro cabizbajo y con los puños cerrados - _que lo que quiero es a él…"_

_._

Si realmente amas a alguien, si realmente lo ama a él, lo único que quieres para él es su felicidad. Su partida definitivamente no lo haría feliz.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Con una sonrisa enamorada, al mínimo de los 3 segundos, cuando los engranajes de las puertas comenzaban a funcionar para cerrarse, Sakura las atravesó de regreso rozándolas peligrosamente y lo último que Sasuke escuchó fue varios gritos de peligro, para cuando alzó su cabeza todo se nubló en medio de un poderoso abrazo.

.

.

* * *

_Se que quieren matarme, lo sé! yo también quiero hacerlo! jaja pero mi razón es, podría decirse, buena. Era final de semestre, ya se imaginaran, una pobre estudiante de arquitectura en modo zombie estas ultimas dos semanas por lo cual me tuve que abstener a subir capítulos :(_

_En el próximo capítulo:** Ahora lo sé, esto es amor**_

_Esta vez no les daré Spoilers, bueno solo uno, **es el lemon** :P . Haré mi mejor esfuerzo xD_

_Sin nada más por el momento, mil disculpas por no haber subido la continuación pero ahora ya estoy de lleno a esto, he terminado mi semestre y ya salí de clase, yeih!_

_Besos!_

_JA NE!_


	30. FINAL: Ahora lo sé, esto es amor

_Ahora lo sé, esto es amor_

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Tambaleó estupefacto, con los brazos abiertos y ojos sin poder creerlo.

.

- **Sa-Sakura…**

**.**

- **Te amo…** _- "Estas palabras contienen toda mi vida",_ pensó ella con una sonrisa que Sasuke no podía ver debido al apoyo en su pecho - **t-te amo**… _- "esta vez no es por mí…es por él",_ siguió reflexionando mentalmente sintiendo las gruesas lágrimas bajar, esta vez de felicidad - i**-incluso si tu…si ya no me quieres y-yo**… - Sasuke se mordió el labio y sin previo aviso la abrazó con la misma intensidad.

.

La coleta de Sakura cayó al suelo y sus cabellos fueron un mar de Sakuras danzantes.

.

Su par de ojos jade abiertos de par en par fue decreciendo al cerrarlos por su ahogado llanto junto a una sonrisa de felicidad.

.

- **Te amo Sakura…te amo…te…** - Ya no hizo falta decir más. Es como si su escena fuera de alguna novela romántica tanto que la gente que había presenciado la declaración de amor comenzó a aplaudir.

.

Sakura ya no sentía vergüenza, ni miedo, ni mucho menos tenía dudas al respecto.

.

Y la indomable felicidad siguió hasta el hotel donde Sasuke se hospedaba en su búsqueda por Sakura. Ahora se encendía una frenética pasión.

.

_"Antes era una adolescente corriente, me volví una enamorada"_

_._

Mientras Sasuke aventaba las llaves y se deshacía de su chaqueta, Sakura lo esperaba en la cama completamente nerviosa. El muchacho llegó hasta a ella con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

.

- **Quiero hacer las cosas bien asi que…** - Sasuke se hincó tomando una de las manos de ella **- Sakura… ¿me dejarías ser el primer y espero, el único hombre en tu vida? -**la pelirosa rió en medio de lágrimas.

.

- **El único** - él le extendió su mano y ella la aceptó.

.

Esa noche sería recordada como la noche de su cumpleaños. La mejor de todas.

.

Ambos bailaron entre la luz de la luna que se colaba por las suaves y finas cortinas, con la ventana abierta mientras salían al balcón, y sus ojos brillaban, un intenso jade contra la extensión de la noche misma adornada de pequeñas estrellas.

.

- _"Con un 'hasta nunca' prometí no volver y alejarme de su vida. Me he dado cuenta que no soy buena prometiendo cosas." - _Pensó ella felizmente irónica.

.

- **Eres lo más hermoso de este mundo…** - susurró el amante a su acompañante. El arte de amar y seducir, Sasuke pretendía ponerlo a prueba.

.

- **E-exagerado** - Sakura, su Sakura salía a relucir, tal y como esperaba que respondiera, tan despreocupada, tan melodiosa, tan suya.

.

Sasuke rió reanudando su baile.

.

- _"Crucé el vagón, no di una sola mirada hasta que decidí verlo por última vez, no debía viajar miles de kilómetros para llegar a ese tan ansiado destino, mi destino tenía cabello negro y una sonrisa encantadora, su nombre es Sasuke, mío y de nadie más"_

_._

Cayeron en la cama entre juegos y miradas coquetas. Temiendo no aplastarla, el muchacho se aventuró a sentir sus labios nuevamente, con un hambre desesperada.

.

Era como jugar a las escondidas, Sakura escondía su rostro con la almohada o simplemente lo apartaba, y Sasuke sonreía de tal manera que esperaba reclamar los labios de ella como su premio.

.

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

La primera vez que lo amé fue sin duda en el primer instante en el que lo vi, cuando sus ojos me cautivaron y su conversación sonaba en mi oído. La segunda vez fue cuando tomó mi mano y me hizo sentir especial, con total seguridad.

.

Tal parece que no ha pasado el tiempo, es solo cerrar los ojos y aquí estamos los dos juntos de nuevo. Él a punto de besarme y yo con ganas de amarle cada vez más.

.

(_END SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Los dulces besos había terminaron. Fijamente se miraron, con la respiración levemente acelerada. Callados hasta que sus labios volvieron a unirse suave y profundamente en un beso de pasión.

.

_(SASUKE POV'S)_

_._

Todos mis sentidos se dispararon. Noté su respiración acelerada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa expresión en su rostro.

.

Hacia demasiado tiempo que había deseado verla así.

.

- **Muéstramela**

**.**

- **¿Eh?** - Sakura me miró sin comprender.

.

- **Tu sonrisa, muéstramela, quiero verla -** _"quiero asegurarme de que esto es real"_

_._

Esa sonrisa inconsciente, ese brillo en sus ojos, esa mirada penosa y nerviosa. Estos temblores que me entran al tenerla siempre cerca.

.

- **Y-ya para con eso -** me sorprendí, al verla cubrir su rostro con una almohada. Sonreí - **e-es vergonzoso**…

.

- **¿Qué es vergonzoso?** - solté soltando una risita, apoyando mi frente encima de la almohada con la que se cubría, de modo que nuestras frentes eran separadas únicamente por ese pedazo de tela y relleno.

.

- **L-la forma en que me miras…** - reí al escucharla.

.

- **Haremos cosas más vergonzosas esta noche** - le aparté la almohada del rostro besándola tiernamente. Sakura soltó un gemido en mi boca, uno que disfruté bastante.

.

Entre caricias y besos introduje mi mano por dentro de su blusa.

.

- **Mmm…Sa-Sasuke e-espera…** -_ "Lo supuse"_ pensé, acariciándole la mejilla mientras me veía con nervios - **y-yo…**

**.**

- **¿No quieres?** - ella negó y en ese momento me sorprendí sintiendo sus brazos enroscarse en mi cuello de modo que este le servía de soporte para abrazarme fuertemente -**¿Sakura?**

**.**

- **Yo…solo no se que hacer**… - suspiré con alivio **- ¿y s-si hago algo mal? ¿y si no es lo que esperas de mi?** - sonreír de lado, sosteniéndola por la espalda para volver a recostarla.

.

La distancia era mínima entre nuestros cuerpos, podía apreciar el subir y bajar de su pecho.

.

- **Lo único que quiero es tenerte esta noche en mis brazos Sakura, decirte cuanto te amo, demostrarte cuanto te necesito**

**.**

- **Yo…**

**.**

- **¿Tienes miedo?**

**.**

- **No **- me sonríes y haces que mi corazón se acelere - **ya no tengo miedo…**

**.**

- **Entonces dejame amarte de aquí en adelante… -** susurré con los ojos nublados de pasión, inclinándome para atrapar sus labios con mi boca una vez más.

.

La abracé por la espalda, le quité la blusa y sus encantos aparecieron forrados por la tela y encaje de su brasier. Me deshice de mi camisa y de mi pantalón también. Su piel blanca con una aroma que me envolvía.

.

La acomodé sin dejar de besarla. La tela delante de mis ojos cayó y pude contemplar sus pechos desnudos. Comencé a recorrer cada poro de aquella tierna piel con mis labios, desde su boca, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Jugué, acaricié, besé, lamí sus pezones erectos.

.

La expresión de Sakura me indicaba que estaba sintiendo placer, sonreí complacido viendo como su cuerpo y el mío acogían el calor del otro. Mi respiración se aceleraba y eso me impedía parar.

.

Seguí hasta llegar a su vientre el cual recorrí sin descansar. Tomé los laterales de su jean y los bajé dejándola únicamente con las bragas de encaje blanco.

.

Su cuerpo vibró ante la inesperada caricia que dediqué en su intimidad. Llevó ambas manos a su boca opacando sus gemidos.

.

- **No hagas eso…** - susurré con voz pastosa debido a la excitación que estaba recorriendo por mi cuerpo. Aparté sus manos de su boca -** déjame oírte…**

**.**

- **M-me escucharán…**

**.**

- **Ese es el punto** - la vi sorprenderse. Me reí -** quiero que sepan que estoy a punto de hacerte el amor**

**.**

- **¡N-No digas e-eso…! -** la callé con un beso, uno que ella aceptó de manera hambrienta enroscando sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera.

.

La volví a depositar delicadamente sobre la cama. Bajé hasta su entre pierna sin romper nuestro cruce de miradas. Su fuente de placer me pedía a gritos que disfrutara. Comencé a lamer suavemente, degusté cada uno de los pliegues de esa piel tan tierna y acalorada.

.

- **A-ah mmm-m…**

**.**

Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, nuestras respiraciones que sonaban como una composición musical.

.

- **S-Sasuke…y-ya…**

**.**

Las ansías de poseerla eran incalculables. Decidí que ya era tiempo así que rápidamente me deshice de la ropa que me quedaba, agarré mi miembro con la mano y despacio me incliné sobre ella mirándola intensamente.

.

- **¿Estás lista?** - solo recibí un asentimiento por parte de ella junto al adorable adorno que era su sonrisa.

.

Lo introduje despacio en su interior.

.

Casi al instante sentía una placentera sensación de calor. Con movimientos suaves en vaivén estuvimos los primeros minutos en los que ella soltó unas cuantas lágrimas a causa del dolor. Sequé cada una de ellas con un beso y dulces caricias. Sakura comenzaba a dejar escapar sus gemidos, yo no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla escapar, quería hacerla llegar al cielo y lo estábamos por conseguir.

.

Salí de ella para cambiar de posición pero lo siguiente que sucedió me sorprendió bastante.

.

_(END SASUKE POV'S)_

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Mi corazón palpitada como nunca antes lo había hecho y es que yo no suelo tomar las riendas de ninguna situación pero esta es especial.

.

Él me hace sentir cosas que no he experimentado jamás por lo cual ahora estoy encima suyo, cambiando de posición de modo que él parece el indefenso debajo de mi.

.

- **Y-yo**… - balbuceé. Lo vi sonreír cálidamente mientras me acomodaba, desde su altura, un par de mechones que paseaban por mi rostro.

.

- **Mi Sakura es traviesa** - me sonrojé violentamente ante su expresión junto a su musical risa.

.

Bajé a su pecho, depositando suaves besos desde su clavícula hasta su tórax. Sentí sus varoniles manos acariciar mi espalda, me estremecí y lo escuché reír.

.

- **Vas demasiado rápido** - lo miré apenada. Él me sonrió, tan dulce y gentil, como siempre lo recordaba **- te enseñaré algo** - me cargó sobre él de modo que quedé sentada encima de sus piernas sintiendo su virilidad rozar mi intimidad. Ardía y quemaba, era una tortura placentera.

.

Me agarré fuerte de su espalda al sentir la invasión de su miembro nuevamente dentro de mí. Me estremecí. Comencé a moverme de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa. Notaba su respiración acelerada cerca de mi cuello mientras me abrazaba, sin separar nuestra unión. Su corazón iba deprisa y el mío también.

.

Cogí el ritmo y nos convertimos en un solo ser. Hiendo a la misma velocidad, sintiendo el mismo placer. Él me tocada, recorriendo cada rincón de mi ser, sin saltarse el minimo pedazo de piel. Comencé a arañarle la espalda y lejos de molestarle comenzó a agradarle soltando gruñidos encantadores y excitantes.

.

Me besó el hombro y el cuello, yo hice lo mismo con su frente sudorosa mientras mis manos atendían su cabello con suaves caricias.

.

- **A-ah…S-Sasuke**… - me mordí el labio inferior.

.

Sentía que iba a explotar. La penetración cada vez era más rápida y podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello cada vez de forma más violenta y excitante, así que comencé a gemir más fuerte. La oleada de placer estaba cerca, la podía sentir palpitando dentro de mí.

.

- **S-Sakura…v-voy a…** - no le di oportunidad de seguir hablando, únicamente lo besé con ahínco.

.

El orgasmo azotó mi cuerpo de manera violenta pero placentera y sin darme cuenta solté una sonrisa de felicidad. Quedé rendida, yo encima de él, con todo entumecido de la cadera hacia abajo.

.

Sentí sus labios buscar los míos en medio de la noche, el atardecer habia desaparecido por la ventana del hotel.

.

Nuevamente lo escuché reír esta vez un poco agitado por toda la acción de hace unos momentos.

.

- **¿Y ahora que sigue? -** yo solo me acurruqué en su pecho - **¿Sakura?**

**.**

- **Abrázame…** - pedí con escaso aliento. La vergüenza se apoderó de mi rostro pero mi felicidad logró sobrepasarla - **abrázame hasta que me duerma… **- su mano acarició mi espalda baja y salió de mi interior.

.

Sentí que me soltaba pero lo hizo únicamente para recostarme y tirar de la sábana de la cama. Con una mano nos cubrió a ambos y con la otra me acercó a él.

.

El sueño fue venciéndome pero me encontraba sin preocupaciones, con la seguridad de que mañana al amanecer él estaría a mi lado.

.

- **Hasta que me duerma…** - dije antes de quedarme profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

.

- **Para toda la vida…Sakura…**

**.**

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**…**_

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

La mañana llegó más lenta de lo que se esperaba. Sasuke sonreía de oreja a oreja, divirtiéndose de los gestos adorables de Sakura mientras dormía a su lado.

.

La tela blanca de la sábana era lo único que la cubría. Por largos minutos la contempló, descubrió que Sakura movía la nariz de una manera muy graciosa pero linda.

.

Sakura frunció sus cejas como quien despierta naturalmente de un sueño placentero. Sus ojos aun modorros y despistados alcanzaron a vislumbrar el rostro sonriente de Sasuke a su lado.

.

- **¿Sasuke…?** - y la lucidez volvió bruscamente a su mente abriendo los ojos de golpe **- ¡Sa-Sasuke!** - pero lejos de la vergüenza lo abrazó desesperadamente, sorprendiéndolo a él también.

.

- **¿Qué pasa? -** el cuerpo de Sakura tembló y los sollozos que él alcanzaba a escuchar fueron suficientes para saber que estaba llorando - **¿Sakura?** - la separó para tomarla por los hombros y verla a los ojos **- ¿Qué tienes? ¿te sientes mal? ¿Qué…? **- dijo con voz preocupada, hace unas horas ella estaba bien.

.

- **Y-yo…** - se atragantó con su llanto **- y-yo pensé que…qué nada de este habia sido real, q-que tu nunca me habías venido a buscar y que… **- el rostro de Sasuke expresó alivio porque no le doliera algo físicamente pero mantuvo un semblante comprensivo.

.

- **Oye…** - le susurró dulcemente, uniendo su frente con la de ella mientras le sujetaba el rostro húmedo para que lo mirara a los ojos - **no tendrías que llorar luego de la maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos** - le dijo con ternura besándole la frente. Sakura no perdió tiempo y se tiró a abrazarlo nuevamente.

.

- **Pe-perdóname… p-perdóname por no confiar en ti, p-por ser tan miedosa… p-por no decirte que…decirte que te amaba todos los días…** - el azabache sonrió de una manera encantadora, correspondiendo al abrazo que la pelirosa le brindaba.

.

- **¿Qué me amabas? -** dijo con ironía.

.

- **T-te amo**… - el corazón de Sasuke palpitó violentamente al escucharla y su respiración se volvió intensa y pausada, como disfrutando de esas bellas palabras **- te amo…te amo**… - la abrazó intensamente escuchando el asombro salir de los labios de ella **- ¿Sa-Sasuke…estas…?** - él rió en medio de su sollozo. Como niño pequeño buscó protección en ella.

.

- **Je, los hombres también lloran ¿sabías?** - ella dejó de llorar, buscando el rostro del muchacho con sus manos cariñosas - **te amo bastante Sakura…**

**.**

- **Yo también…**

**.**

- **El que debe disculparse soy yo **- se apartó un poco para entrelazar sus manos - **perdóname por ser tan necio, por ser tan desconsiderado, por no darme cuenta del daño que te estaba causando, por ser el peor de los idiotas…perdóname** - hizo una pausa secando sus lagrimas **- hay algo que quiero darte…yo…lo venia pensando desde hace mucho tiempo pero con todo esto no tuve oportunidad de dártelo**

**.**

- **¿De dármelo? **- Sakura envolvió su cuerpo en la sábana blanca. Sasuke ya se habia puesto el bóxer asi que se desplazaba con naturalidad por la habitación.

.

- **Esto…** - la Haruno lo miró en seco, miró la cajita aterciopelada y luego lo miró a él. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca reprimiendo una ahogada emoción **- Hace 4 años conocí a una chica… a la que venía siguiendo desde hace mucho, a la que siempre quise hablarle - **Sakura lo miró sin comprender** - yo te conocí de antes…**

**.**

- **N-no entiendo**

**.**

- **Hace 4 años y un poco más Itachi y yo pasamos navidad en Hokkaido. En la estación 95 del metro, tú estabas ahí, no sabía quien eras pero no pude apartar mi mirada de ti…desde entonces cuando me mudé a Hokkaido te miré de lejos, siempre quise hablarte pero nunca logré juntar el valor para hacerlo** - el rostro de la pelirosa estaba estupefacto **- esa chica me dijo que eramos muy diferentes ¿recuerdas?** - ella asintió mecánicamente. Muchas veces, cuando recién iniciaron su relación, ella insistía en que no funcionaría, era pesimista, se preguntaba en cómo alguien como él se pudo haber fijado en alguien como ella **- pero ser diferentes terminó por unirnos más. Cuando estoy con esa chica todo mi mundo deja de parecer gris, ella hace que cada segundo a su lado valga la pena **- él rió, mirando el rostro de Sakura parecido a un poema complicado, difícil de explicar - **esa chica es de la que estoy locamente enamorado** - tomó su mentón con picardía, acercando su rostro al de ella - **¿Qué tal si le preguntas si ella también me ama? -**Sakura rió en medio de lágrimas.

.

- **Ella ya me respondió -** el Uchiha sonrió.

.

- **¿Qué te dijo?**

**.**

- **Me dijo que también te ama… y que si se lo propones bien te dirá que si** - el pelinegro sonrió complacido, hincándose sin soltar la mano de Sakura.

.

- **Entonces, Sakura Haruno ¿me ayudarías a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo?** - la pelirosa sonrió.

.

- **¿Y cómo podría ayudarte?** - bromeó ella.

.

- **Aceptando casarte conmigo…** - la encantadora sonrisa de Sakura se fue borrando para darle paso al llanto con ganas, llanto de felicidad, de ese que te da y sientes que te ahogas.

.

- **S-si…si quiero…pe-pero…**

**.**

- **Vamos amor, no me asustes **- bromeó él besando el dorso de su mano.

.

- **¿Estás consciente de que somos muy jóvenes aún? **- Sasuke asintió ofreciéndole su mano para que se pusiera de pie.

.

- **Lo tengo en mente -** aceptó él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja **- esperaremos un par de años, por ahora eres oficialmente mi prometida** - la pelirosa se sonrojó provocando tentaciones en el muchacho con solo verla envuelta con la sábana blanca **- te amo**

**.**

- **Quiero vivir contigo el presente…**

**.**

- **¿El futuro no?**

**.**

- **El futuro es el mañana, y mañana será el presente ¿lo entiendes?** - citó ella sus propias palabras, riéndose de ellas mismas. Sasuke le besó la nariz con ternura sin dejar de abrazarla.

.

- **¿Ya te dije que te amo?**

**.**

- **¿Tal como soy?** - Sasuke acercó su rostro al de ella mientras que su mano se detuvo en la mano de ella, la cual sujetaba la sabana para no caerse.

.

- **Tal como eres…mi Sakura…** - la vestimenta provisional de la Haruno cayó al suelo dejándola completamente desnuda nuevamente **- ¿Qué te parece, ya que estamos de vacaciones, ir a París?**

**.**

- **No estamos de vacaciones -** contradijo ella disfrutando del ronroneo que Sasuke hacia en su cuello.

.

- **Solo dime ¿te gustaría? ¿tu, yo, la ciudad del amor? - **Sakura rió.

.

- **¿Y cómo iremos a parís? No tenemos dinero**

**.**

- **Iremos con el poder de la billetera de Itachi - **Sakura rió.

.

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Mirarlo mientras me sonríe llena mi alma de una extraña sensación de paz y amor.

.

_(SASUKE POV'S)_

Ver sus ojos iluminados y llenos de vida me hace pensar que he encontrado un tesoro muy valioso. Y como tal, ahora que te he encontrado, no te quiero perder.

.

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Quiero tenerte por siempre a mi lado, darte mi corazón y ofrecerte todo como regalo. Este amor que me haces vivir y sentir.

.

Mi corazón latía fuerte, más que nunca, esa mañana en la que nuevamente me hizo el amor.

.

Y aunque pasaron estaciones, semanas, días, horas, ese sentimiento seguía creciendo y lo seguirá haciendo.

.

Volví a colgarme de sus brazos, a abrazarlo como si fuera mío, a besarle hasta que me dolieran los labios, a acabar por los suelos junto a él, a reírme de sus bromas.

.

Solo él, yo, nuestro amor. A todos los demás, que les den a las dudas.

.

- **Te amo…**

**.**

Porque este amor que se sembró día con día, ahora será para toda la vida.

.

.

Fin~

* * *

_Y ha llegado a su fin! Me entristece pero ha terminado tal como lo había planeado desde el principio._

_Los finales felices existen ¿ustedes que opinan? :) Quiero agradecer a tod s aquell s que siguieron este fic de principio a fin, en serio, sin sus comentarios (que fueron una gran motivación para mí), esto no hubiese sido posible._

**_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! _**

_Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo al escribirla y que en cierta parte haya servido de reflexión en algunas cosas ^^_

**_..._**

_Por otra parte, tengo dos proyectos de FIC en mente, independientemente de los originales que subiré y del actual que estoy subiendo (Sin Apariencias, Sasusaku), he decidido que subiré mi cuarto fic de esta pareja yeih! _

_He aquí un poco de Spoilers jajaja_

**...**

_**(APRENDIENDO A VOLAR)**___

_Ella solía volar, desafiando la gravedad, bailando en el aire suspendida en arneses, creando caleidoscopios._

_**- Que expresión tan más...triste**_

_Desesperada en creer ciegamente que era una chica feliz. Intentando escapar de la realidad intentando crear utópicas realidades temporales._

_- **Mañana es mi debut...qu-quisiera que fueras**_

_De la unica persona que esperaba un abrazo, un beso, un consuelo, era de él._

_- **Estoy harto, harto de ver como te lastima y yo sin poder hacer nada**_

_Pero en ocasiones el orgullo supera esa barrera, una que no puedes volver a construir fácilmente. Los días lluviosos siempre auguran tempestades._

_**- ¡Sakura-chan!**_

_Un accidente que trae consigo cien noches de lágrimas y una fría oscuridad_

_-** Sakura quedó paralítica, Sasuke**_

_Su calor más cercano se volvió la soledad y por 3 largos años él prometió volver a buscarla, prometiendo también convertirse en ese hombre que pudiese ser capaz de protegerla y no de traerle desgracias._

_-** Te has vuelto sarcástica y fría**_

_Un reencuentro que no estaba planeado._

_- **Date las gracias por haberme hecho cambiar**_

_Pero ella insiste en no volver a volar jamás._

_**- Tienes un vacío, uno que yo te provoqué**_

_Sakura tiene miedo de que él pueda volver a entrar en su frágil burbuja de irrealidad._

_- **¡No debiste regresar! ¡Por tu culpa estoy atada a esta silla de metal, por tu culpa dejé mi sueño de volar!**_

_Sasuke quiere que ella deje de reír y hablar sin un porqué, quiere brindarle razones para viva feliz como alguna vez lo fue._

_- **Entonces apostemos, dame 6 meses y te enseñaré a volar una vez más**_

_"Toma mi mano y deja que el viento y mi amor por ti te enseñen a volar"_****

**_..._******

**_(DEBUTANDO EN EL AMOR)_**

**_Adaptación del manga Koukou Debut._**

**_ ._**

_Mi propósito siempre ha sido conseguirme un novio al entrar al instituto, pero las cosas no han resultado a mi favor._

**_- Parece que te vestiste con el guardarropa de tu madre_**

**_- ¿Que tal así?_**

**_- Ahora eres pareces un árbol de navidad_**

_Por alguna razón los chicos no se fijan en mí, tal vez se deba a mi forma de vestir._

_-** ¡Por favor, se mi entrenador!**_

_Pero tal vez todo pueda mejorar ahora que he logrado que Uchiha Sasuke se vuelva en mi guía de la moda._

_- **Eres un completo desastre**_

_Él es la oportunidad que necesito para sobresalir._

_El detalle es que Sasuke odia a las chicas, no confía en ellas._

_- **¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?**_

**_- Si, ella era totalmente opuesta a ti_**

_La condición es no enamorarme de él. Yo no tenía ningún problema en prometérselo pero..._

_- **¿Y ahora, no hay alguien que te guste?**_

_- **Despreocúpate, no conseguiré novia hasta que tu consigas un novio**  
_

_¿Cómo decirle que de quien me he enamorado es de él?_

_De mi entrenador._

...

OPINEN! ¿CUÁL DE LAS DOS OPCIONES LES ATRAE MÁS? JAJAJAJA

NO SE OLVIDEN DE PASAR A _**'SIN APARIENCIAS'**_

Besos Navideños!

Nos vemos en el próximo fic :)


	31. EPÍLOGO: Por el mañana que desconocemos

_Por el mañana que desconocemos_

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

7:00 de la mañana. En el quinto piso de uno de los edificios más sobre nombrados de Hokkaido, entre toda la cancelería de cristal, en el interior del cálido hogar que acunaba a Sakura a una temperatura perfecta en esas fechas decembrinas.

.

A través de los cristales de sus lentes estéticos, los ojos de Sakura miraban con suma concentración la pantalla de su laptop. Su cabello desgreñado y su aspecto aun modorro la hacían ver tierna e inocente. Con una taza de café en la mesilla de a lado, con pies descalzos arriba del sofá. Y con su atuendo preferido, una de las camisas de Sasuke.

.

Desde temprano realizó la menor cantidad de ruido y es que desde hace 3 semanas estaba sufriendo una ansiedad terrible.

.

Casi 5 años han pasado ya y la relación con él ha estado más estable que nunca. Se cuidan, se miman, se dan muestras de lo mucho que se aman.

.

Pero en la cabeza de Sakura había algo más, una preocupación y una dicha a la vez. Su mirada no se apartaba de la pantalla y de las miles de pestañas que tenía abiertas en el navegador, todas del mismo tema.

.

Han pasado 5 días desde que su madre fue a visitarla al apartamento que se habían mudado. Días en los que su madre ya se había dado cuenta de su condición, y es que a ellas nunca se les escapa nada y más cuando se trata de una hija.

.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que las nauseas incontrolable en aquel restaurante, donde había ido a desayunar con ella, habían sido intolerables, obligándola a ir al doctor. Desde hace 3 días su condición cambió.

.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su debate mental que no oyó los pasos acercarse a ella desde atrás.

.

- **¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?** - Sakura tembló, bajando la pantalla de la laptop de golpe, sintiendo los brazos de Sasuke y su rostro ronronearle desde el respaldo del sofá donde estaba sentada **- ¿Qué hacías?**

**.**

- **A-ah…nada… revisaba mis correos -** Sasuke hizo un mohín.

.

- **¿De tus admiradores?** - el rostro de la muchacha se volvió un poema. Sasuke se rió **- estoy bromeando** - le besó la frente **- aunque me fastidia la idea de que estés más pendiente de ellos que de mí - **la pelirosa sonrió con diversión.

.

Su carrera de diseño había llegado a su fin, pero con ello las oportunidades le cayeron como lluvia. Uno de los contactos de Deidara le habia ofrecido una plaza para dar clases particulares y luego de haberlo considerado aceptó el puesto.

.

- **Son muchachos de 18 años Sasuke** - aclaró ella besándole el cuello. Desde esa posición era demasiado fácil. Sasuke cerró los ojos ante el gesto.

.

- **Me encanta que hagas eso - **susurró él separándose de ella -** y volviendo al tema, con más razón seguiré insistiendo en que renuncies **- Sakura se carcajeó -** por favor, solo basta ver cómo te miran**

**.**

Su carrera dio resultados fructíferos debido a las capacidades que ella poseía. Pronto no pudo rechazar la tentadora propuesta de Deidara al integrarla a la magistral galería de arte que su familia dirigía. Sakura ganó prestigio y desde entonces se ha concentrado en impartir clases privadas a muchachos que, como ella, buscan en la pintura algo más que solo arte plasmada en papel.

.

Y es que Sasuke tenía sus razones para sentir celos.

.

Las facciones gráciles de Sakura se habían vuelto más maduras y por lo tanto al Uchiha le entraba de vez en cuando el síndrome del novio posesivo. Claro, Sakura solo se reía.

.

- **Despreocúpate -** murmuró ella cerca de sus labios - **ellos solo tienen mi tutela como maestra…tú tienes mi corazón** - Sasuke sonrió besándola dulcemente en los labios** - ¿desayuno?**

**.**

- **Hoy no - **murmuró Sasuke irguiéndose nuevamente mientras se acomodaba los botones del puño de su camisa - **mañana es mi tesis y necesito arreglar un par de cosas**

**.**

Sakura se paseó por la cocina buscando algo que pudiera saciar esa tremenda hambre que cargaba. Cogió un poco de pan y lo coloco en a tostadora, mientras a la espera devoraba casi sin piedad un tazón de fruta. Sasuke rió.

.

- **¿Hambrienta?** - bromeó él. Sakura se atragantó con un trozo de manzana. Hambre. Esa hambre la retribuía a… bajó la mirada hacia su vientre. Comenzó a sudar frió y apartó de golpe el tazón de fruta de su vista - **¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

- **E-eh… nada, se me fue el apetito** - mintió. El Uchiha entró a la cocina y aprovechando el extraño comportamiento de su prometida, la abrazó por detrás de la barra de desayuno. Sakura se sobresaltó más cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke acomodarse suavemente en su estomago, casi en su vientre.

.

- **Has estado actuando muy raro estos últimos días** - le besó el hombro **- ¿todo bien?**

**.**

- **A-ah si… ¿Por qué preguntas?** - el pelinegro la enfrentó, volteándola para quedar frente a frente.

.

- **Por la misma razón que balbuceas** - Sakura no lo miró **- Sakura… no hay secretos entre nosotros, lo prometimos ¿no? - **culpable. Así podía describirse Sakura a si misma en esos momentos. Esa sensación que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo volvió a hacerse presente. Miedo.

.

- **N-no…no es nada** - sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo - **nada de puedas temer** _- "espero"_ pensó para sí intentando convencerse a si misma también.

.

- **¿Una sorpresa?** - Sakura parpadeó confundida. Lo supuso, Sasuke era pésimo para darse cuenta de las indirectas, en todos esos años había sido así y esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado no menguó el nerviosismo que por dentro comenzaba a sentir la Haruno. Pero verlo de tal forma que su rostro se iluminaba, para Sakura era lo más grandioso que podía admirar, esas sonrisas radiantes de Sasuke, como un niño ilusionado, eran únicas y adorables. Se sintió mal, no quiso romper esa atmósfera.

.

- **E-eh si… e-es una sorpresa** - Una que le estaba carcomiendo los nervios pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

.

- **¿Y cuál es? -** ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? En medio de besos y caricias, Sakura se sintió desfallecer.

.

- **T-te la diré pronto…** _- "Espero tener el valor" _- pensó aferrándose a él desde su espalda **- tienes que irte** - murmuró ella con poca fuerza. Despedir a Sasuke por las mañanas era similar a cualquier despedida. Estaba muy susceptible _- "Genial Sakura, un punto no a tu favor"_

_._

- **Podría quedarme **- ronroneo él a su oreja en medio de una sonrisa. Sakura rió.

.

- **Y te quedarías sin título, ni hablar -** separándose para palparle el hombro, lo encaminó hacia la puerta de su departamento - **que tenga un excelente día, doctor** - Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

.

- **Estoy ansioso por saber cuál es mi sorpresa** - la muchacha palideció, haciendo después un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sonreír **- te amo**

**.**

- **T-también yo -** aturdida recibió su beso de despedida.

.

- **Te veo en la noche**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

No habia pasado alrededor de los 30 segundos y Sakura ya habia cogido su celular, marcando desesperadamente a Konan, mientras se mordía las uñas. Una hora y media después se encontraba esperándola en el café cerca de la galería.

.

Para ese entonces ya había pedido un jugo de naranja y 'devoraba' sutilmente unos panes de queso.

.

- _"Por dios Sakura, cálmate"_ - se dijo a si misma sacudiendo sus manos de las migajas - _"necesito una opinión" -_ y un hombro en el cual desahogarse, por eso había invitado a la peliazul y mientras más larga se hacia la espera, mas ansiedad sentía junto a su lucha interna por no seguir comiendo cosas dulces.

.

La distinguió a través del cristal esmerilado de la cafetería. Su cabello azul era inconfundible y solo cuando creyó que pasaría un desayuno de confesiones con su amiga, ella apareció solo para complicarle las cosas.

.

- **¡Oh por dios! ¡Estas embarazada!** - e inevitablemente atrajo la mirada de la clientela hacia ella. Apenas había puesto un pie dentro del local y desde el vestíbulo le había gritado totalmente emocionaba mientras la señala y pegaba un salto.

.

_"Sakura, siempre tendrás mala suerte"_

_._

Le dijo su yo interno.

.

Obligar a Konan a tomar asiento había sido igual de difícil como obligar a Itachi a comer un poco de tofu. Prácticamente imposible. Y es que desde que habia entrado, literalmente había volado atrapando a Sakura en un abrazo asfixiante en signo de su más profunda felicidad hacia ella. Una felicidad que al parecer Sakura no estaba segura de tener aún.

.

- **Konan, por tu culpa ahora no dejan de mirarme **- se quejó la pelirosa devolviendo cada 30 segundos sonrisas nerviosas que la gente del lugar le dedicaba como 'futura mamá'.

.

- **Y no es para menos** - exclamó apartando su taza de café para unir luego sus manos en señal de curiosidad - **¿y bien? ¿Quién mas lo sabe?**

**.**

- **¿A parte de ti y mi madre? pues vaya, creo que nadie** - ironizó Sakura llevándose a la boca unas bolitas de masa dulce.

.

- **¿Cómo? ¿Sasuke no lo sabe?** - Sakura se atragantó comenzando a toser. Konan le dio palmaditas **- ¿estás bien?**

**.**

- **S-si…** - Perdió su mirada mientras recobraba el aliento, casi se vio reflejada en su jugo de naranja. No, no estaba del todo bien **- l-la verdad es que no**

**.**

- **Oh Sakura **- inevitablemente, tal vez por lo susceptible que estaba, comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta **- oye, no llores, la llegada de un bebé es motivo de alegría, no de lagrimas -** Si, era cierto cuando ambos padres estaban enterados y asumían la noticia con dicha, sin embargo lo que conllevaba estar embarazada en momentos como este solo la asustaba **- ¿Qué pasa? ¿no me digas que no quieres tenerlo? **- Sakura negó mientras secaba sus lágrimas **- ¿entonces?**

**.**

- **E-es por Sasuke…**

**.**

- **¿Sasuke te pidió que…? **- soltó con pánico la peliazul. Una vez más, Sakura negó con la cabeza - **no comprendo**

**.**

- **Él…él está a punto de graduarse, i-incluso tiene ya propuestas de trabajo **- guardó silencio **- l-la llegada de un bebé, de este bebé solo truncaría su carrera, t-todo lo que él tiene planeado -** Konan frunció el ceño claramente en desacuerdo.

.

- **Por dios Sakura, hablas como si Sasuke fuera un tirano que se atrevería a abandonarte**

**.**

- **N-No es eso…s-solo…s-solo estoy pensando en él**

**.**

- **¿Y que hay de ti? **- Sakura respingó - **perdóname pero aun no ha llegado el día en que conozca a una mujer que se embarace por obra de Kami solo porque si. Sasuke tuvo que ver, no solo tú.**

**.**

- **Yo… -** no paró de llorar. La sola idea de que Sasuke se molestara le estaba moliendo en la conciencia. Le dolería. No, la destrozaría.

.

- **Sakura** - tomó su mano, estrujándola para brindarle apoyo - **no eres la primera ni serás la última que pase por esto. Habla con él, no sigas escondiéndolo. Además, sino se lo dices ahora eventualmente se dará cuenta cuando se empiece a notar tu vientre engrandecido** - Estaba en lo cierto. Si decidiera callar ¿Cuánto le duraría el secreto? No podía ocultarlo para siempre.

.

- **Tengo miedo…**

**.**

- **¿De qué? ¿De que no te ame o de ahora vas a ser madre?**

**.**

- **E-es que…es demasiado pronto, yo… no sé si estoy lista. Sé que él me ama, me doy cuenta con cada sonrisa que me da, con cada beso, con cada caricia** - sonrió inevitablemente - **no para de decírmelo**

**.**

- **¿Entonces? ¿Dime a que le tienes miedo?**

**.**

- **A como pueda reaccionar, decirle que voy a tener un bebé suyo es muy distinto a decirle cada mañana que lo amo**

**.**

- **Bueno pero, eventualmente la llegaba de un bebé la tendrían que afrontar ¿no? después de todo te propuso matrimonio hace casi 5 años -** Sakura atesoró ese recuerdo que llegó a su mente. Esa imagen tan nítida luego de que Sasuke viajo los mismos kilómetros que ella solo para recuperarla. Una de las mejores noches de su vida sin duda.

.

- **Lo sé -** musitó suavemente con la sonrisa de sus labios a punto de desvanecer.

.

- **Lo sabes y parece que no tienes la suficiente confianza para decírselo **- se sentía regañada tal como se sintió cuando su madre lo percibió en aquella visita. Tanto ella como Konan se habian dado cuenta sin siquiera decirles aun formalmente **- él te ama, confía en el amor que te tiene**

**.**

- **É-él ya sospecha** - Konan puso los ojos en blanco **- sin querer hoy casi se lo digo**

**.**

- **¡¿Casi?! ¿¡Y porque no se lo dijiste?!**

**.**

- **¿No estás escuchando? ¡No pude, tuve miedo! A-además…pa-para calmarlo le dije que no era algo como para que tuviera miedo y bueno, él lo tomó como que le estoy preparando una sorpresa**

**.**

- **¡Y vaya sorpresa! -** Konan lo meditó por unos breves segundos en los que su mente generó una idea fabulosa **- ¡Ya sé! ¡Se lo dirás mañana luego de la fiesta de graduación! -**Sakura palideció - **¡Oh vamos, no me iras a decir que no! ¡Es el momento adecuado!**

**.**

- **No…e-es el peor momento para decírselo, p-por dios Konan, no quiero acabar con su felicidad de golpe**

**.**

- **Su felicidad eres tú Sakura**… - Konan se puso de pie, rodeando la mesa para llegar hasta Sakura con una sonrisa **- eres tú y todo lo que conllevas** - y acarició su vientre **- ¿entiendes?**

**.**

- **¿E-estás segura?**

**.**

- **¿Tú lo estás? -** Sakura miró su vientre y sobre la mano que Konan había puesto en él colocó la suya. La peliazul sonrió - **anda, deja atrás ese miedo, ya lo has superado muchas veces, ahora es momento de que seas valiente ¿ne?**

**.**

- **Supongo…**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Esa noche durmió abrazada a él. Inconscientemente Sasuke había colocado sus manos encima de su vientre y aquella caricia lejos de angustiarla le causaron felicidad. Prueba de ello era su sonrisa adornada por la luz de la luna en medio de su habitación.

.

Unió su mano a la de él mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia atrás. De espaldas a él, acogida por sus brazos, ella pudo sentir su pausada respiración en parte de su cuello y nariz. Sonrió para sí misma mientras contemplaba su plácido rostro.

.

Dentro de unos años quizá vería a un pequeño Uchiha con las mismas facciones de él.

.

Pero por el momento esperaba que la 'sorpresa' de mañana en verdad le trajera felicidad en lugar de dolor y sufrimiento. Depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios, estrujó su mano y con ese pensamiento sucumbió al dulce sueño.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..._**

Sus miedos no se habían esfumado, es por eso que desde muy temprano se había dado a la tarea de prepararle un maravilloso desayuno y también necesitaba despejar su mente un poco.

.

- **Madrugando dos dias seguidos, vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? **- Sakura se estremeció con su sola voz. Incluso creyó perder la concentración en el sartén - **buenos días** - le sonrió él desde la barra de la cocina.

.

- **Buenos días** _- "Actúa normal"_ se dijo a si misma dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas para no levantar sospechas - **¿desayuno? Esta vez no aceptaré que te niegues, hoy más que nunca necesitas todas las energías** - el pelinegro la miró con ternura.

.

- **Tienes razón, hoy es un gran día -** internamente Sakura seguía debatiéndose. Un gran día. Ella oraba porque así fuera **- ese vestido me gusta** - Sakura se sonrojo hasta la médula Últimamente solo se colocaba una de las camisetas de Sasuke -** me dan ganas de comerte** - le ronroneo cerca de la oreja. ¿En que instante había llegado hasta ella y la había envuelto en brazos?

.

- **S-Sasuke…estoy cocinando…**

**.**

- **Me doy cuenta** - rió él repartiéndole besos por el cuello y su mejilla - **¿Qué tal si en vez de comer mi desayuno te como a ti?**

**.**

- **¡N-Ni hablar! **- y sin avisarle le metió un trozo de manzana picada a la boca **- ¿y bien? ¿dulce?**

**.**

- **Sakura, no me gusta lo dulce** - refunfuñó como un niño pequeño. Sakura sonrió.

.

- **No dices lo mismo cuando se trata de mí **- la mirada perversa de Sasuke se activo volviéndola a atrapar en sus brazos, únicamente con diferencia que esta vez parecía disfrutarlo.

.

- **Es porque tú sabes delicioso** - le mordió la oreja provocándole un leve quejido a la pelirosa.

.

- **¡Sasuke!** - le regañó ella fingiendo molestarse. Apagó la hornilla y asegurándose de haber apartado el sartén de la orilla de la estufa, se volteo quedando frente a él - **no me dejas cocinar tranquila**

**.**

- **No quiero su atención en la cocina, sino en mi, señorita Haruno** - tomándolo como costumbre, Sakura alzó sus brazos y rodeo su cuello para impulsarse y besarlo. Sasuke por su parte sonrió en medio del divertido beso, apretándola más con su cuerpo.

.

En aquella posición era fácil acariciar las esbeltas piernas de Sakura debido a que solo cargaba su camisa. Las ganas de poseerla ahí mismo, en la cocina, se hicieron presentes.

.

Pudieron quedarse así por horas y no cansarse pero la incesante e insistente lucecita roja del celular del Uchiha no dejaba de parpadear y sonar. Sasuke rodó los ojos y bufó con molestia alcanzando a tomarlo desde la barra pero sin liberar a Sakura de sus brazos.

.

- **Maldición** - La fuerza en los brazos de Sakura fue disminuyendo hasta retirarlos totalmente del pelinegro **- olvide recoger mi saco en la tintorería** - Sakura emitió una risilla.

.

- **Itachi te está presionando ¿verdad**? - Sasuke asintió resignado **- bueno, más comida para mí entonces**

**.**

- **En verdad lo siento** - se disculpó depositándole besos en todo su rostro **- te llevaré a cenar el fin de semana, te lo prometo**

**.**

- _"Si es que no te alejas de mí hoy"_ - pensó de manera pesimista bajando el rostro.

.

- **¿Sakura? **- Sasuke lo notó, su cambio de ánimo tan drástico. Le alzó el rostro suavemente **- ¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

- **E-eh nada… **- aseguró ella nerviosamente **- los nervios, ya sabes**

**.**

- **¿Nervios? **- preguntó él entre risas **- el nervioso debo de ser yo, no tú**

**.**

- **Tienes razón** - _"si supieras_" se dijo a si misma rodando los ojos levemente en medio de una risa posesa - **¡Oh, mira la hora que es! ¡Debes irte y yo alistarme para tu gran noche! -** Sasuke recobró su postura de Casanova, besándola en los labios con tortuoso placer.

.

- **¿Tienes un vestido?**

**.**

- **Lo compré hace un par de semanas** - Sasuke embozó una sonrisa ladina.

.

- **Dime que tiene la suficiente tela como para que nadie babee por ti- **Sakura rió.

.

- **No puedo prometértelo**

**.**

- **Señorita Haruno, cada día me sorprende más**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

¿A quien quería engañar? Todo ese valor que había formado mientras cantaba en medio de la ducha se había esfumado cuando el pánico afloró por todo su cuerpo.

.

- **¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!** - chilló en medio de una rabieta. Dos semanas, dos semanas de anticipación para escoger el vestido adecuado para la graduación de su prometido y el maldito cierra no subía.

.

- **Sakura ¿ya estas lis…? Por el amor de kami ¿Qué pasa? **- Como casi en todas las fechas especiales o que ameritaban arreglarse meticulosamente, Konan estaba en su departamento como de costumbre cada vez que salían - **¿n-no me digas qué…?**

**.**

- **¡Mátame por favor! - **terminó de gritar, rindiéndose, sentándose al borde de la cama - **¿Por qué? M-me quedaba perfecto**

**.**

- **¿Hace cuanto? ¿mil años?** - Sakura la laceró con la mirada **- d-de acuerdo, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿hace cuanto lo compraste?**

**.**

- **Hace casi un mes**

**.**

- **¿Y para ese entonces ya sabias que estaban…amm, embarazada? -** Konan simuló una panza con sus manos. Sakura palideció, tardó en procesar luego se llevó una mano a su frente, estampándola de golpe.

.

- **No…m-me enteré una semana después**

**.**

- **Bueno, ve el lado positivo, no se te nota aún** - la obligó a pararse frente al espejo **- de hecho, sigues estando plana**

**.**

- **Ese no es el problema, el problema es que subí de peso, tal vez 1 kilo o dos ¡y ahora el vestido no me viene! ¿y ahora que sigue? ¿ir desnuda?**

**.**

- **A Sasuke le fascinaría -** bromeó Konan con una sonrisa perversa.

.

- **Si claro, le daría un infarto ** - lloriqueo la pelirosa casi al borde de la histeria - **¿Qué haré? No hay tiempo de ir a comprar otro vestido**

**.**

- **Por favor, estas con una experta **- Konan tronó sus dedos con maestría mientras un destello se asomaba en sus ojos ámbar **- déjamelo a mi**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Milagrosamente Konan habia logrado que Sakura entrara en el vestido y lo que es más, se sintiera de lo más cómoda.

.

- **Te lo dije, mis manos son mágicas -** le susurró con perversión mientras en la mano sostenía una copa. La tesis de Sasuke había sido aprobada. Con mención honorifica, incluso con trabajo en la puerta ahora disfrutaba de la fiesta. A Sakura le sudaban las manos conforme el tiempo avanzaba - **quita esa cara de angustia, solo harás que Sasuke sospeche más**

**.**

La pelirosa tomaba aire cada 2 minutos. No podía evitar mirar a Sasuke y sentirse abrumada. Incluso comenzaba a marearse.

.

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿estás bien?** - la voz de Konan ahora parecía distorsionada y lejana **- ¿Sakura?** - cansancio, pesadez, pronto los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a cerrarse **- ¡Sakura! -**casi en un eco sincronizado, lo último que oyó fueron los gritos de Konan y Sasuke.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

_"Esto parece un dejavú"_

_._

_"¡Itachi!"_

_._

_"Perdón, solo es que se me hace familiar que Sakura se desmaye, ¿recuerdas?"_

_._

_"Solo estás haciendo enfadar a Sasuke más"_

_._

_"Sakura-chan no despierta"_

_._

_"Cálmense, tal vez está cansada y…"_

_._

_"¡Maldición Itachi, deja de decirme que me calme!"_

_._

- **¿S-Sasuke…?** - el Uchiha dejó de pelear con Itachi, volteando violentamente su rostro hacia Sakura.

.

- **Sakura -** soltó su nombre con alivio, abrazándola fuertemente, levantándola un poco del sofá donde la había recostado **- maldición, me diste un susto terrible**

**.**

- **L-lo siento** - balbuceó un poco aturdida.

.

- **Sakura-chan ¿Qué paso? -** Sakura pasó su mirada esmeralda y brillante por la habitación. A lo lejos se distinguía el eco de la música, supuso que aun estaban en el salón de fiestas. Miró el semblante angustiado de Konan y de Itachi. Naruto y Sai también estaban de ahí, con sus trajes y corbatas deshechas, tal vez producto del ajetreo de la fiesta.

.

- **Yo…n-no sé de repente todo me comenzó a dar vueltas -** miró a Konan y esta le devolvió la mirada. Ambas sabían con certeza el porqué de su desmayo.

.

- **Dioses, no tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba -** Sasuke volvió a abrazarla. Sakura buscó protección en su pecho, de modo que se acurrucó más a él.

.

- **¿Estás enferma o algo? Sasuke podría revisarte **- sugirió Sai.

.

- **¿Te sientes mal?** - esta vez preguntó el Uchiha, separándose de ella para mirarle el rostro en busca de alguna mueca de dolor **- dime…** - Los ojos comenzaron a arderle. Ver a Sasuke de esa manera, con ese semblante de preocupación, no, él no se merecía sus mentiras, su secreto.

.

- **¿P-podemos hablar a solas? **- miró a Konan y esperó ayuda de su parte. Esta asintió sonriendo débilmente.

.

- **Salgamos** - enroscándose al codo de Itachi y Naruto, Konan terminó de avisarle a Sai con la mirada que era mejor salir de dejarlos solos - **Sakura…ten valor, todo estará bien** - la pelirosa asintió con un nudo en la garganta hasta verla perderse detrás de la puerta.

.

- ** Sakura, dime que pasa** - la pelirosa tragó grueso. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Por dónde empezar? Sakura aun no podía creer que aquella prueba de embarazo hubiese dado positivo. No lo podía sacar de su mente, ese momento en el que no supe si llorar o gritar.

.

Su vida cambiaría por completo en cuestión de segundos.

.

Sabía que debía decírselo a Sasuke pero no estaba segura de estar completamente preparada para su probable reacción, estaba asustada, tanto que inevitablemente las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus bellos ojos.

.

- **Yo…e-es que yo…**

**.**

**- Por dios Sakura, dime que te sucede** - Sasuke se arrodilló en el piso alfombrado, colocando sus manos en el regazo de la pelirosa - **¿estás enferma? ¿te pasó algo? ¿hice algo?**

**.**

**- N-no…t-tú no has hecho nada…y-yo soy la que…** - una parte de ella estaba ansiosa por decirle. Observó sus manos unidas y la firmeza con la que Sasuke tomaba las suyas. La pelirosa suspiró, y tomando la mano de él la guió hasta su vientre plano. No había preparado un discurso, ni había ensayado una sonrisa, pero teniéndolo arrodillado así, y con la fuerza de su mano tomó valor - **aquí…** - los ojos de Sasuke se engrandecieron y enmudeció por completo sintiendo las húmedas lagrimas de Sakura caer en la unión de sus manos y en parte de su regazo.

.

- ** U-u…¿un bebé? ¿e-estas esperando un…? -** Sakura asintió en medio de lagrimas.

.

- **P-perdon**… - Sasuke la miró confundido y preocupado **- yo…n-no se como sucedió solo…**

**.**

**- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?**

**.**

**- T-tres semanas** - el semblante del Uchiha se endureció.

.

- ** ¿Y porque no me dijiste nada?** - analizó todo. La razón por la que Sakura estaba actuando tan raro, el mareo, la sensibilidad que sentía cada vez que la tocaba, sus ojos brilloso. Por dios ¿y se hacia llamar médico? -** dios…**

**.**

**- P-porque no quería preocuparte, yo… n-no quería estropear tus estudios, y a-ahora que te has graduado yo…** - sollozó mas fuerte.

.

- ** No -** la atrajo a su cuerpo dándole atención a su cabello y espalda -** no llores. Sakura, e-esto es…inesperado pero**… - la separó un poco tomando su rostro entre sus manos -**no, olvida lo que dije, n-ni yo se lo que estoy diciendo yo…**

**.**

**- ¿E-estas molesto? ¿v-vas a dejarme?**

**.**

**- Por dios Sakura, claro que no, estoy feliz…** - sonrió como estúpido. Y entonces se dio cuenta de la felicidad que comenzaba a brotar de su pecho. Un bebé. Un hijo suyo. Una familia. Inevitablemente recordó a la suya y los momentos felices que pasaron. Alzó el rostro mirando a Sakura quien no paraba de llorar y repetir lo mucho que lo sentía.

.

Siempre él. Sakura habia pensado en él mucho antes que en ella. Se sintió culpable, se sintió estúpido al no darse cuenta del cambio emocional de su novia, pero no se comparaba a lo feliz que se sentía.

.

- ** ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? -** soltó en medio de una risa nerviosa mientras levantaba a Sakura del sofá para cargarla.

.

- ** ¿Sa-Sasuke? -** la depositó en el suelo y se hincó, de modo que puso su oreja a la altura de su vientre -** ¿q-que…?**

**.**

**- Aquí…esta el fruto de nuestro amor -** aquellas palabras estremecieron a la pelirosa, quien arremetió más a su llanto.

.

Por encima de lo que habia esperado. Su corazón latió más que nunca, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de más.

.

Ese niño crecerá, con las caricias de papá, con su voz escuchar. Irá de la mano de mamá a la plaza a jugar.

.

- ** Esto…¿Feliz navidad?…** - Sasuke sonrió embobado. Los ojos de Sakura brillaban intensamente haciéndola ver realmente hermosa.

.

- **¿Esta era tu sorpresa?** - la pelirosa asintió con timidez -** la atesoraré para siempre, a ti y a él** - le acarició el vientre.

.

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Y cuando afrontamos nuestros sentimientos nos damos cuenta de que nunca es demasiado tarde. ¿Miedo? La confianza se lleva adentro, aunque no es algo muy fácil de demostrar.

.

- **Te amo**

**.**

5 años han pasado. Somos dos personas distintas pero tenemos un sentimiento en común.

.

Desde que nos conocimos no dimos cuenta de lo diferente que eramos. Un chico guapo, adinerado nato. Sin compromisos y con ideales. Una chica ordinaria que comenzaba a conformarse con 'pasar un buen rato' cuando en realidad las puertas se le iban cerrando.

.

Por eso lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora es especial para ambos. Un hijo. El símbolo de la fuerza que tuvimos al afrontar miles de problemas. Con él y con mi hijo de mi lado, seguramente dejaré de dudar tanto.

.

- **También te amo…**

**.**

Porque ahora sé que, cualquier cosa que pase mañana no importa, solo atesoraré el 'hoy' de cada día.

.

Viviré intensamente, por el mañana que desconocemos.

.

.

FIN~

.

* * *

_Y como se los prometí, aquí lo tienen! La desvelada de ayer valió la pena TwT. Me esmeré, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y que haya cumplido con sus expectativas._

_¡Un año más! ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado! (?) Si, luego del ajetreo de estas festividades prometo ponerme al corriente con todo, aun me restan unas adorables semanas más de vacaciones, las disfrutaré al máximo jajaja._

_Se acerca mi cumpleaños. (-De acuerdo, eso a nadie le importa -.-')_

_Bueno, muy pronto subiré la historia de Naruto que les prometí, como saben la ganadora fue **'Debutando en el amor'**, comenzaré a trabajar en ella y además subiré una historia más, a petición de mi impertinente hermana menor, será un original, creo que ya había hablado sobre ella. Tratará sobre la mitología japonesa, un trío amoroso entre los tres hijos primordiales (Susano, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu)._

_Sin más por decirles, ahora sí, este es el adiós para 'Everyday' :')_

_Nos seguimos leyendo en **'Sin apariencias'** y próximamente en** 'Debutando en el amor'**_

_Besos! _


End file.
